Coming Undone
by Deathberry15
Summary: REVISED CONTENT. Sequel to my other 2 stories. After manga ch229. Ichigo will have to come to terms with his feelings and determination in order to succeed in the battle vs. Hueco Mundo.Rated T for language, violence & sexual references.
1. Missed

_**EDIT (10/8/2006): **Hello, and thank you for your visit. I started this fanfic at the beginning of June, and posted a new chapter approximately every week around the same time (or at least I tried, but eventually at some point down the road, when I was going out of my mind and procrastinated a lot, I liked to play around with my self-set deadlines, how pathetic am I that I cannot even be a good boss of me.) It's already been almost a month since I finished it. It took me four months to get the story going, to put it together, and type it and post it for all of you to read. It was exciting, to say the least, while it lasted, feeling that I was contributing a tiny grain of sand to the great Bleach fandom (not to mention the beautiful IchiHime shipping), and it was a thrill to get reviews with every post, and very rewarding to learn others' opinions and views. I'd like to thank again all of those who ventured into my story, especially if you stuck around, and thank you for your reviews, your encouragement, your advice and your appreciation. And if you're new to the story, thank you for taking the time to read this. I hope you enjoy the story. Happy reading!_

---

Here is my attempt at a _dramantic_ fic ("dramantic", of course, meaning a romantic drama, but it's going to contain action too, in future chapters). Hope you find it mildly interesting, or at the very least understandable.

Picking up from my two previous fics AND the latest chapters of the Bleach manga, I suggest that when you read this you forget about anything you might read after chapter 229, or you'll become confused. Because the story is etched in my mind, and I don't think any more adaptation to the current events of the series (as of this moment) will be done. Otherwise, my story would end up making no sense.

This is basically what I think could happen in the near future of the manga (but with a touch of an already blossoming romantic relationship, or should I say… two romantic relationships? You'll see. All in good time, my dears. All in good time.) If I understand the plot of the manga correctly, then this fic should make sense. If not, then I suggest you flame me in my poor itty review box. I can take it (I hope).

Title inspired by a song of the same name by Korn. Now, I don't usually listen to them (no offense to any fans, but their music scares me a bit), but I thought this song was quite good, and the video is really good, too. I thought it might be a fitting title, but maybe you'll see why in the coming chapters.

Enjoy, and please review. Domo merci very mucho!

**Music:** "English summer rain" by Placebo, "Elmo" by Holly McNarland, "A bad dream" by Keane, "Enjoy the silence (remix)" by Depeche Mode/Mike Shinoda.

**Disclaimer: **Again, I don't own anything but the storyline. I only own a Kon plushy (gah, I'm such a geek).

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**1: Missed**

Upon entering room 1-3, Kurosaki Ichigo could almost feel the burning gaze from over a dozen pairs of eyes. And maybe that was the reason why he consequently felt his face burning up, much to his dismay.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!"

That didn't help much either.

"Eh… good morning, Inoue," he said in a small voice, waving back at the red-haired girl sitting at her desk next to the windows.

Ichigo averted the glances of everyone around him, as he knew they were intently watching the interaction between the two. But he wouldn't have done anything anyway. He just waved to her, sat at his desk and leaned back on his chair casually, closing his eyes as if he were resting.

"Oi, Ichigo, good to see you're recovered," Tatsuki said, waving from where she sat on the desktop of Orihime's desk.

"Ichigo," Chad said in his deep voice, "hi."

"Hi, Chad."

"ICHIGOOOOO!"

Ichigo raised an arm into the air to stop Keigo, who came at him like a freight train out of control. The brown-haired boy slammed squarely into the open palm and fell backwards onto the floor.

"Glad to have you back…" Keigo said weakly from his spot on the ground.

"Hey, Ichigo. It's nice to see you're back on your feet. How was your weekend?" Mizuiro asked as he approached, ignoring Keigo writhing on the floor.

"I was sick. What do you think?"

"Guess that cold was really strong, then, wasn't it? Cuz you're not the type to get sick. I wonder what was different this time…" Tatsuki said with an overworked voice that was supposed to be of inquiry, making Ichigo's nostrils flare. She looked at Orihime with a sly smile. "Can you think of anything, Hime?"

Ichigo wanted to punch Tatsuki, but instead he waited to see Orihime's reaction. The girl only shrugged and smile. "It's a bit odd that you ask me, Tatsuki-chan, but I suppose it was a virus. I had it too. It was awful." Then she went back to making an origami flower with some purple-checkered paper. Everyone sweat-dropped. Ichigo would've smiled triumphal at Tatsuki, but that would've only been more suspicious. He just smiled inwardly at Orihime. In spite of her usual flakiness, it would seem that she had outsmarted her friend's teasing on purpose.

Most people still appeared to be discussing the infamous rumor, though not as avidly as before. But everyone seemed to be paying close attention to any sort of sign or remark from either Ichigo or Orihime that might reveal the rumors to be true after all or not. Fact of the matter was that it was perhaps the biggest gossip right now, and it only made it clear that everyone needed to get a life.

Ichigo didn't really care much anymore, even if it still embarrassed him a little. He wasn't used to being the center of attention (of everyone's attention). He had more important, more upsetting things in mind; things he recalled the Gotei 13 members had told him rather cryptically when he had first gotten sick. Everyone was suddenly on their toes again, and Ichigo had no idea why. But he knew what was keeping _him_ on his toes.

It had been two weeks already; two full weeks since he had gotten back to school after mysteriously disappearing from the public eye, worrying everyone sick. Or that's what he had thought. When he got back, it was as if nothing had happened. It didn't make any sense to him, but that wasn't his major concern either.

The reason why he had gone back to school was because he was no longer under the Vizards' training (or whatever it might have been called); two weeks ago, they had told him to go home. Hirako had pointed out that, after a month, he hadn't made much progress, and they weren't willing to waste any more time on him. He was backed up by nearly everyone. Ichigo hadn't known what to respond; only that he would still come back the next day and he could continue. _I just need a bit of rest, I guess,_ he had told himself then, and not in the mood to retaliate, he allowed himself to be released from the underground training area, and let out of the building. It felt strange to step outside; he felt different, and the air felt different, in a good sense. He just needed a break, that was all, and he would be able to work harder and make some real progress. He would show them.

The next day, they were gone. A horrified Ichigo searched high and low, and never found them. They just vanished.

How was he supposed to get stronger now? He needed to be able to control the hollow within him, but no one else could show him how, except the Vizards. The last two weeks, even if he had been sick, he kept wondering why they had left him. If they had wanted him to join them so badly, why leave without an explanation? Why leave him in the middle of an important training period?

What scared him the most was the idea of what could happen now. He felt incomplete, unprepared. All the talk about getting ready for the greatest battle in December, and the development of the Hougyoku, and Aizen and the Arrancar and the Espada, it all barely made sense to him, because how could he have any sort of opinion on it if he didn't feel remotely ready to fight? What was he going to do? What if everyone was counting on him?

The previous day, he and Rukia had barely spoken. She had just gotten back from some sort of meeting with the other shinigami, while Ichigo was still forced to stay in bed (by his father's request). She came back, and it was obvious something was disturbing her. She mentioned something Ikkaku and Hitsugaya had said; a tear in the sky, two weeks ago, and a feeling of dread. Everyone knew what it meant. But nothing happened then. The tear disappeared, and nothing and no one came out through it, as far as they knew.

Ichigo wouldn't have noticed the tear in the sky, anyway. He had been in the storage building / training area, and the last he had seen then from the outside world was Orihime, almost a week before he was kicked out. She had come to tell him about the Hougyoku, and then she'd left. She had been a comforting presence.

It would seem she had that kind of effect on him, all the time.

Something about the tear in the sky was really confusing. Why did it seem like nothing happened? Or did something happen that no one noticed? Thinking about it gave Ichigo the chills, and it had nothing to do with his recently dissipated cold. It was a feeling of foreboding. Everything that had happened recently made him uneasy, because he almost felt like everyone was hiding something from him. It certainly felt that way with Rukia, who never mentioned anything further of what Hitsugaya and Ikkaku had told her, other than the appearance of the tear in the sky.

What did it mean, then?

He felt excluded, as if everyone didn't think him ready. As if everyone knew he hadn't finished training with the Vizards, and now they thought he wasn't prepared to know the plans for the "big battle"; and if he wasn't prepared to know the plans, he wasn't prepared to fight either. So what was the point of telling him anything?

"Hellooo, Ichigo. You're spacing out. Are you feeling alright?"

Someone was suddenly waving a hand in front of his face, and he snapped back to the present. The others had been chattering happily until they noticed he had grown quiet and distant. How long he had been deep in thought, he had no clue, but he was flustered for a moment, like a little kid caught doing something bad.

"Er, um, I'm fine. I was just… thinking, that's all."

Tatsuki eyed him suspiciously. "You had this intense look on your face, I thought you might still feel bad," she replied.

"You're probably tired, anyway. You were away for almost a week while you were sick," Mizuiro added.

"I wish I'd get sick so I can skip school," Keigo muttered.

Ichigo stopped paying attention again. He would've liked to continue skipping school, definitively. He would've enjoyed skipping school all last week, if the reason for it had been that he was training. But his training had been cut short, and he had no idea why. He should be busy working his ass off in battle, getting a hold of his inner hollow. It was difficult, exhausting and sometimes frightening, to lose control, to get injured, to get tired, to fail. But he had to do it. He had to control it. He needed to do it. He was willing to beg the Vizards to take him back.

But he had no idea how to find them again.

"Good morning, Orihime-chan!"

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise and he snapped his head in the direction of the source of the salutation. Hirako Shinji walked into the classroom casually, clad in the school uniform, even carrying a schoolbag, and wearing the most idiotic smile Ichigo had ever seen, and approached the group nonchalantly. He stood in front of Orihime, still grinning, and pulled her into a hug.

Much like the first time they had witnessed it, everyone was shocked to see him do that. Orihime, like last time, failed to utter any words or respond in any away that would voice the surprise and disturbance reflected on her face; obviously she wasn't used to getting randomly embraced by strangers (she _did_ consider Hirako-kun a stranger, and a rather unpleasant one at that). However, she didn't have to do anything.

"I've missed you so mu—" Hirako began saying as he held Orihime at a distance and stared at her lovingly, but he was promptly interrupted by Ichigo. The words actually caught in his throat when he was suddenly yanked away by the taller boy, and dragged away from Orihime by the collar of his shirt, much like it had happened weeks ago already.

Orihime stared after the two, just as Ichigo dragged Hirako out of the classroom and the two disappeared from sight. Everyone was left blinking repeatedly in surprise, not only at Hirako's behavior, but at Ichigo's as well.

"What the hell was that?" was all Keigo could say. "And why do I have this feeling of déjà vu?"

"You okay, Ori…? Orihime?" Tatsuki asked, but when she turned to look at her friend, Orihime was already walking away, toward the classroom door. They didn't know if she intended to follow the two boys, or maybe she just wanted to leave. But something was definitively off. No one dared make any comments about it, and they all went back to what they had been doing, deciding to ignore what just happened. Tatsuki decided not to go after her friend; she had the feeling Orihime preferred to be alone.

---

"What the bloody hell are you doing back here? No, more importantly, where the hell have you been?"

Hirako had to shield his face from the irate Ichigo, just in case. Even though he knew Ichigo quite well now, and it didn't seem to him that this would be the kind of guy to hit someone just out of spite, he had to be careful. It seemed that every time he put his hands on Orihime, it struck a nerve with Ichigo. Maybe he should've thought of that before doing it.

"What do you mean what am I doing back here? It's a school day. I don't think it would be right to skip," Hirako replied with what Ichigo took for a cynical grin.

"Don't get cocky! I know the only reason you started coming to school was just to try to persuade me into joining your little group. Well, I eventually did, and then you guys kicked me out and disappeared! Yet here you are again! And I want to know why!"

"Uh, people are, like, staring at us. Maybe you should keep it do—"

"Shut up."

Ichigo paced momentarily in front of Hirako, while the blond boy leaned against one of the concrete columns of the outside hallway.

"Where are the others?" Ichigo asked, sounding calmer now.

"Around," Hirako responded shortly.

"Where is 'around'?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen much of them," Hirako was becoming increasingly uneasy. He was only pretending to keep his cool, when he was really feeling quite threatened by Ichigo and the way he easily lost his temper.

Ichigo ran a hand through his hair. "Why did you guys leave? Why did you stop the training? I was starting to make some progress."

"Progress! Ha!" Hirako said, momentarily forgetting about his nervousness. "You couldn't hold the transformation for more than ten seconds, and it had already been a month. That can hardly be called progress."

"So what? In that case, I had to train harder, longer, without rest. You guys could've pushed me harder. I was doing my best. I really needed to do my best. But you guys kicked me out. Now what was that for? What good was it? I feel like I'm back at the starting point, and you don't have me anymore. I thought the reason you came after me was so I would join you."

"To see how good you could be," Hirako explained. "I had seen your potential. But that potential turned out to be worthless, because you couldn't become anything better, no matter how hard or how long we tried to get it out of you. So what was the point of wasting our time with you any longer?"

For a moment, Hirako thought Ichigo would really punch him this time. But instead, Ichigo stopped squarely in front of him, arms crossed, a disbelieving look upon his face. "Are you telling me you gave up on me?"

"No one is giving up, except for you. We tried for as long as we could, but then we realized there were more important things to do. There's a war coming, you know," Hirako replied, and there was again a tone of cynicism in his voice.

A war, yeah. Of course Ichigo knew, there was no need to remind him. It all felt so surreal to him, now that he was back to his regular life. But now he was starting to feel it once again, the magnitude of what they were preparing for, and he realized how weak and powerless he felt. It was not a good feeling at all. During that month, maybe people expected him to be fully prepared to give his all, to make a significant stand. However, he felt utterly and completely lost and alone.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do now?" he asked unenergetically.

Hirako shrugged disdainfully. "What are you asking me for? I don't know, and I certainly don't give a shit. You could keep training, on your own, for all I care. Not like it would get you any far, but at least it'd give you something to do, so you'd stop looking for us."

Ichigo's nostrils flared again, and he felt angry at Hirako, at Hiyori, at all the other Vizards. They knew he was looking for them. They were hiding, running away from him. What a bunch of cowards. But when he thought about it, maybe he preferred them to do so, rather than come out of their hiding place and tell him straightforward that he was shit and he was not worth the trouble anymore. _Just like Shinji just did_, he thought miserably. Perhaps it was better this way.

"I still don't understand what you're doing here, putting up this act, pretending you're a regular student. What's the point?"

There was a moment of silence, and then Hirako grinned his mischievous grin again. "This is my job, Ichigo. I keep an eye on things."

Ichigo looked at him strangely; he had no idea what that was supposed to mean, but he wasn't about to ask either. Certainly he didn't care; he was just curious. All he really wanted was to not have anything to do with Shinji or any Vizards ever again. He felt sorry for the time he had lost with them. He wasn't going to sit around and sulk and do nothing. Even if it was going to be a hundred times more difficult, he would find a way to train himself and get better. He'd show them.

"One more thing," he said, pausing as he motioned to leave. Hirako glanced up at him.

"If you ever put one finger on Inoue again, I'll rip it right off your hand," Ichigo said in the most dangerous, vicious tone he could muster.

It certainly had the effect he expected. Hirako's face fell like a ton of bricks. Ichigo gave him one last warning look before stalking off back into the school building.

---

Orihime stood leaning against the wall, at the end of the empty hallway, eyes gazing intently out the window down from the classroom, lost in thought.

From where she stood she could see into the school yard clearly, and she watched as Ichigo and Hirako argued downstairs. She knew what the argument was about, even if she couldn't hear anything. She knew Ichigo must have been feeling strange. It had been two weeks already since he came back to school, acting like nothing had happened, like he hadn't been missing for the last month.

Of course, she knew where he had been, even seen him in two occasions (both on the same day), and she knew he was fine. But to see him back in school, back to his routine, so nonchalant, it was obvious something was not right.

She hadn't dared ask him or anyone else what might've happened. Everyone was behaving rather oddly, like they were waiting for something to happen; even bubbly Matsumoto had grown increasingly concerned over the past days. Even if she had asked someone, she had the feeling no one would've been able to answer her. Most likely, no one had a clue. It didn't seem like most people, even their classmates and teachers, had even noticed Ichigo had been missing. Or maybe they didn't care. _What about his family?_ she asked herself. They should've been worried about him. But during that week she had stayed at the clinic, everything seemed normal (as normal as the Kurosaki household could ever hope to be). Nothing seemed out of place at all.

_If I went missing like that, would someone notice?_

Orihime had no more time to linger on that thought, when she saw Ichigo walking away from Hirako. He was heading back into the building. She observed Hirako's nervousness, which was promptly dissipated when he looked up. Maybe he had felt someone was watching him, or maybe he had noticed her reiatsu; there was no finding out. But when he looked up, his eyes met hers immediately, and after a second, he grinned and waved in a friendly manner. Orihime couldn't bring herself to smile or wave back. She just stared back at him, a strange feeling of unease overcoming her. A moment later, when he realized she wouldn't wave back, he dropped his hand to his side, and still with a dim grin on his face, he turned and walked away from the school, soon disappearing from her view behind some trees.

Leaning her head back against the wall, she sighed. Everyone seemed to be waiting for something to happen. Everyone except her.

Ever since the day she went to Urahara Shouten, she had admittedly been feeling down. It was not easy to cope with it, not even when Rukia was there to support her. She was still hurt; to think she was unwanted at the warfront, in spite of everything she had done, in spite of her eagerness, her willingness, it was too much. She would've felt betrayed, but the only one she really had to blame was herself. If only she would try harder, be braver and stronger, maybe her powers wouldn't be undermined. But she didn't know how… Hachigen had fixed her hairpins, healed Tsubaki, told her she had to make a choice. Rukia told her they would find a way together, a way for her to become stronger, so that she could fight. Orihime trusted Rukia. _But even Kuchiki-san seems distant._ And in truth, Rukia seemed to be caught up in other things, even when she spent a lot of time with Ichigo, going about their usual business of catching hollows. Things seemed to have quieted down, for at least a while, but still she saw less and less of everyone else. She really felt now like she was on her own.

Maybe most people facing a similar situation would be glad they wouldn't have to fight, risk getting harmed or losing their lives. But Orihime knew that was not the way to go about it. She wanted to prove herself, prove to the others, that she could stand up for herself, protect and defend her friends. She would go down for her friends; she wanted to help Ichigo. But now she just wondered if she would ever be able to fight alongside him.

Of course there had been some progress, in her abilities. Not much could be done in the last two weeks, what with being sick and all that. Still, being sick had its advantages. Even if it was not much to be accounted for, she felt closer to him, like she had gotten to know him deeper during the time she spent at the clinic.

She still blushed at the memory of the kiss. Even though she couldn't yet tell how that might have changed anything, it made her feel completely different, refreshed. Seeing him every time after that felt strange, but in a good way. It made her forget momentarily everything that had been bothering her. It even seemed to bring back a bit of the old Kurosaki-kun, and still show a little bit of a new Ichigo, a side of him she had never met before.

But she didn't want to get her hopes up. Nothing good ever came off getting too hopeful.

"Ah, Inoue… you—I, uh, I didn't see you there."

Orihime snapped her head in Ichigo's direction and a yelp of surprise nearly escaped her lips. She was startled out of her thoughts so abruptly, she was certain she was blushing madly. It almost felt like she had just gotten caught doing something bad, because she had just been thinking about him; sometimes it scared her to think he would ever be able to read her thoughts.

"Oh, h-hi, Kurosaki-kun," she replied, her voice sounding feeble and high-pitched. She was so nervous that she barely noticed how nervous he seemed too. "I just… came out here to think." Maybe he knew already she had been spying on him, or maybe he didn't. But he didn't give anything away from his expression.

Maybe they could've just exchanged a few more words of pleasantry, a polite conversation or something equally shallow. But there was no point. Something always seemed to pass between them, silently, wordlessly, through their gazes, their body language. It's like it gave everything away. She toyed with her hair and he stuffed his hands into his pockets, and both were shuffling their weight from one foot to the other, in a sort of rhythmic dance.

If anyone had been watching them, the silence between them would've seemed very odd, very uncomfortable. But the truth was that neither knew what to say, or if it was necessary to say anything at all; they always did eventually, just for the sake of it. But they were learning slowly how to tell when something needed to be said, whatever it could be, and leave out anything beside the point. Words were hardly ever required, unless it was to reassure one other. Nothing that was truly important needed to be communicated through spoken language.

"I, uh… I told him to leave you alone," Ichigo said finally, averting his eyes. Orihime looked up at him in surprise. She certainly hadn't expected him to say something like that. But from the way he fidgeted after saying that, she knew he was more serious than he would want to let her know. There were butterflies fluttering annoyingly inside her stomach now, and she looked at the floor before she could reply.

"Thank you," was all she knew to say. Ichigo looked back at her after a moment, and their eyes met again. Surely there was nothing else that needed to be said. A half-smile etched itself on his face, and in turn she smile brightly but shyly at him. Not another word crossed between them at that moment; he gestured for her to follow him into the classroom, which she did after a moment.

Maybe there was something to be hopeful about, after all.

---

Wow, this was harder than I expected. I like to work around what's going on right now in the manga, but I also wanted to write this story as a continuing plot from my two previous stories. To be able to do that, a lot of explanations had to be given, so as not to leave any plot-holes (I'm afraid there might still be some, but there's no helping it anymore). I kind of like the twist that I gave the story, though, as hard as it was to conjure. Hopefully you will feel the same way. But I'm open to criticism.

Once again, thank you, danke, grazie, merci, arigato, gracias, obrigado, for reading.

More to come soon.

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	2. Rag doll

_**EDIT (10/18/2006): **I'm glad I got a good start with this fic. The first couple of chapters feel like I was onto something, and I was quite satisfied with the pacing, the length, and all. I don't know what happened later. Guess I got a bit carried away, or I was just too lazy to read stuff over enough to realize what was overdone and so on. It makes all the difference in the world to go back now and look over everything once again, feeling the relief of having achieved something, having actually finished the fic, and not dropping off in the midst. But this is most necessary. I already feel proud of having done this; I'd like to feel even better. _

"_If they give you ruled paper, write the other way."_

_-Juan Ramon Jimenez._

---

Harry says I'm turning emo. But that's the feeling I'm trying to give my story. So I guess I should keep it up (even though I don't exactly know what he's referring to, regarding what I'm doing, that is supposed to be emo.)

Sorry this took so long, but I've been swamped with work, I haven't had a good night's sleep in a few days, and I was a bit blocked. Plus today and yesterday were days solely dedicated to watch the world cup. Japan yesterday today, lousy, but they got the tie. Though I don't know how that helps at all, because they have to play Brazil next (and I fear a dramatic ass-whooping), but we'll just have to wait and see. And on Saturday Italy played against the U.S., so we had to watch out for Alexz, Jake, T.C., and Seth on the crowd at the stadium (yes, they went to the game). However, it was the most pathetic, depressing and absurd game I have ever watched. Italy was supposed to win, but nooo... And I've never seen a game where so many players get kicked out. It was so weird. But enough about that. All is not lost, anyway. I've still got England to root for. And no matter who gets to the next rounds, I'm still going to the quarter finals, semifinals and the grand finale. Woohoo!!

Songs that inspired me for this chapter are "Make this go on forever" and "Set the fire to the third bar" by Snow Patrol, "It's all over but the crying" by Garbage.

**Disclaimer:** Again, I don't own anything but the storyline. I'm just a poor, geeky writer satisfying her hopelessly romantic desires. Gah, I'm so pathetic…

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**2: Rag doll**

_I want answers._

Rukia stared blankly at the balled piece of ruled paper that had just been tossed on top of her desk, reading the three words scribbled on it. She glanced to her left at Ichigo, who glanced back, regarding her with a meaningful look. Of course, she knew what he meant, but she wondered why he had waited this long to demand an explanation. She didn't even know how much he was already aware of.

After he came back from his training with the Vizards, reappearing so suddenly after being gone for a full month, everyone seemed to behave like nothing had happened, like he hadn't been missing at all. It had been really strange; Isshin and Yuzu and Karin acted like he had just come back from a weekend at a friend's house or something. But he _had_ left without a word; he hadn't even thought of leaving his body behind so Kon could impersonate him at the very least, like he did when he went to Soul Society to rescue her. Rukia had spent little time in the clinic during that month; she feared they would've bombarded her with question. But now she realized, maybe they didn't really find Ichigo's disappearance odd at all, even though they did notice. They asked her a couple of times if she knew where he was, and she had nearly run out of excuses. But they weren't really worried. Maybe Karin, who always noticed when something was up with her brother. But even she seemed oddly relaxed about it.

Rukia choked down a yelp of surprise when another ball of paper hit her temple and bounced onto the desktop in front of her. She quickly opened it.

_Hellooo. Anybody home?_

She glared in Ichigo's direction, who just gave her a mischievous grin, as if he had been very clever. She threw the two paper balls back at him, hitting him on the shoulder and head before he could duck. He was about to do something in response, when the sensei turned and looked in their direction, hearing some sort of ruckus. They sat completely still, and everyone around them pretended not to have seen anything. Ochi-sensei eyed the students on that side of the room suspiciously, but eventually resumed her writing on the board. Before they would get into trouble, Rukia decided to ignore Ichigo, and sank back into thought.

What worried her most was that he seemed to avoid her questions. As soon as he returned, she had asked him how the training had gone, what he had improved, and so on. He would just get upset whenever she brought it up, and shut her out. But even if he wouldn't say it, Rukia had a hunch about why he had come back after only one month. Who knows; maybe he had finished his training, accomplished everything he needed to accomplish in a very short time. He's been known to do it before. However, his attitude clearly told her that was not it. There was something else. And now that Vizard, Hirako, suddenly showed up at school, and something happened between him and Ichigo, which was likely why he left as quickly and suddenly as he had appeared. She had a bad feeling about it all.

Now it seemed Ichigo to be in the mood for beating around the bushes, and she feared she'd lack some answers. Come to think of it, she was a bit lost herself.

Rukia yawned tiredly and went back to taking unimportant notes on a notebook. This whole issue of passing as a student was getting tedious.

She became so immersed in her thoughts that she barely noticed when people started getting up noisily. It was lunch break already. It took her a moment to realize Ichigo was standing next to her now, waiting for her response; Rukia looked at him and nodded. She jabbed a thumb upwards, gesturing they were to meet at the roof, their chosen place when they needed privacy to discuss important things.

"I'll meet you there in a moment."

---

"Well?" Ichigo, who sat against the wall with his arms crossed in an impatient gesture, asked as soon as Rukia came into view. She was just coming through the door to the roof, followed by Hitsugaya. She thought she'd need his assistance to answer most of Ichigo's questions, since he was a captain and more up to date with anything going on in town as well as Soul Society. Maybe he could shed some light on some of her doubts as well.

"Hitsugaya-taichou might be of more help than I. So I asked him to come," Rukia explained. Hitsugaya looked slightly miffed, wondering why he had to be there explaining such important stuff to a teenage boy.

"Hi, Toushirou," Ichigo said, half-grinning as he said that.

"It's Hitsugaya-taichou for you, Kurosaki-san," Hitsugaya responded coldly, crossing his arms in a manner very similar to Ichigo's.

Rukia sighed and sat down across from Ichigo, and Hitsugaya did the same. "Alright, we're here. Fire away," she said.

Ichigo seemed to be staring intently at Hitsugaya, who looked just as intently back at him. "Okay, first things first; why are you wearing a uniform if you're not even coming to class?" Ichigo asked with a smug smile. Rukia rolled her eyes, and Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously," he began very slowly, "it's so I blend in. It would be more alarming to people to see a teenage boy going around town dressed normal. They'd think I'm a delinquent or something."

"Oh, so you're just a truant, then?"

"Go ahead to the real questions, Kurosaki. Let's not waste any more time, shall we?"

Ichigo sat up straight and became serious. "What exactly is going on right now? What's been happening that I should be aware of?"

Hitsugaya took a deep breath before he began. "I think it's safe to say not much has been going on. At least not that we know —and we should know plenty—, besides what we're already aware of. Nothing I suppose you remember what I told you last week, when you were sick? About the Hougyoku and the ou ken?"

"What you told me I already knew. Inoue informed me of it all when she came to the Vizards training grounds," Ichigo responded. "Don't we know anything new?"

Hitsugaya and Rukia looked at each other momentarily before he answered. "No."

Ichigo dropped his hands to his sides in frustration. "What about the tear in the sky? You say you all saw it, but did something happen?"

"Nothing we could see," Hitsugaya replied.

"What do you mean? Do you mean that someone from Hueco Mundo might have come out unnoticed?"

"It's possible. We don't know how that works."

"Soul Society doesn't know how Hueco Mundo works?"

"We know about Hollows, we know how to access Hueco Mundo, we know who is up there right now and what they might be doing, but how should we know about the inner workings of that place? It's not possible unless you get close enough," Hitsugaya responded, as if it upset him to talk about it. "The rip in the sky is the doorway in and out of Hueco Mundo, but we don't know if we can always see what comes in and out of it. That tear we saw, we can't understand yet why it opened and we couldn't see anything besides that. So, basically it's still a mystery to us."

Ichigo sighed in frustration. "Well, shouldn't you know something else about it by now? It's been, what, two weeks already?"

"We might know as much as you know about it."

"But I didn't find out about it right away. I only heard about it last week, when Rukia finally remembered to report something as important as that to me."

"Hey, I don't report to anyone, and least of all you." Hitsugaya gave her an odd look, and she made a face. "Well, maybe Hitsugaya-taichou, but only because he outranks me and he's leading this mission."

"That's right."

"Nevertheless, I'm the one in charge of making sure you guys don't look or act very conspicuous, since it's obvious you don't know how to be regular humans," Rukia said. She turned to Ichigo with a tone of disbelief. "He doesn't know anything about life on Earth. He didn't even know what chocolate was."

Hitsugaya seemed offended by this comment. "Well, I know _now_," he retorted impatiently. "And I don't see what's so great about it," he added with a dismissive shrug. Rukia looked like she might have jumped him for saying that, but doing that to a captain (especially Hitsugaya) would not have been smart, so she only made a remark that sounded like "it's the most delicious invention of mankind" under her breath, before letting the subject go. Ichigo sighed again.

"So right now, we don't know what to expect, we don't know about the tear in the sky, we don't know if anyone from Hueco Mundo came out of it, and we don't know if they might be planning something else right about now." He shrugged. "What do we know?"

Hitsugaya glared at him. "We _know_ we should prepare for battle, anytime now. It may or may not take place in December after all. So we need to be ready."

"And what are we doing right now? To get ready, I mean."

"Well, for one thing, Kuchiki-san tells me you were training with the Vizards. How did that come along?"

Ichigo's frowned deepened, and Rukia knew he wouldn't answer. "Never mind that. I know what I've been doing," he said. "What have _you_ guys been doing?"

"Urahara's been training Renji and Chad in his underground training area," Rukia explained. "They've been working on strength and endurance, building up stamina and such. Chad wants to gain control of his power, and most importantly he wants to understand what his power is made of."

"Okay."

"Renji just wants to get stronger. He's also working on his bankai."

"Right. Okay."

"We've been trying to communicate with our zanpakutous, considering the limit was lifted, we need to be able to fully use and control our release, something that works differently when we're on Earth. At least it seems that way with my bankai," Hitsugaya interjected.

"Alright… anything else?"

Hitsugaya thought for a moment and then shook his head. Rukia kept quiet. There _was_ something else, but she didn't want to say it with Hitsugaya present; perhaps he would deem the information inappropriate. For that matter, Rukia wasn't sure if she really should say anything at all. Maybe Ichigo would get unnecessarily worked up over it. But she considered he had a right to know.

"Well, in that case, I've got work to do. And as you said, apparently I'm a truant, so maybe I should stop wandering around," Hitsugaya said, getting up. "I'll be at Inoue-san's flat if anyone needs me."

"Ah, yeah," Ichigo said. "Thank you for explaining what's going on. I appreciate it."

Hitsugaya half-smiled at him and turned to leave. He only took a couple of steps when he bumped right into someone. Hitsugaya and Ishida both stumbled back, nearly losing their balance.

"Hit- Hitsugaya-san…" Ishida stammered when he realized whom he had crashed into. He nearly dropped his lunch bag.

"Sorry, Ishida-san, I didn't see you there," Hitsugaya simply said before continuing on his way. Ishida just stared after him for a moment, and then he turned to see Rukia and Ichigo looking at him.

"Well, he obviously had his guard down," Rukia said about Hitsugaya, rather amusedly. "For him to bump into someone just like that, like a mere mortal."

"Maybe it's his gigai or something. You guys always seem to blame your lack of coordination on your fake bodies," Ichigo replied.

"Oh, shut up, Ichigo, you wouldn't know what it's like."

Ichigo was going to reply, when they both noticed Ishida was leaving.

"Uh, Ishida?" Ichigo called out.

Ishida turned slowly to look at him. "Um… I didn't think there would be someone up here." He continued walking away.

"Wait. Where are you going? I thought you came up here to have lunch. I mean, you can have lunch with us, you know? We've done that before," Ichigo said, tapping his own lunch beside him. Ishida didn't turn around, talking with his back to them.

"Actually… I prefer to be alone right now," he said in a low voice. Without another remark, he left. Ichigo and Rukia looked after him, puzzled.

"What's wrong with him?" Ichigo said, shrugging.

Rukia had a feeling she knew, but she wasn't about to say anything. If she was right, then maybe it was better for Ichigo not to know. Besides, she had something else she needed to tell him, now that Hitsugaya had gone.

_Still, Ishida had been normal last week. Why would he suddenly be like this with us?_ she asked herself before pushing the subject to the back of her mind.

She took a seat next to Ichigo, leaning against the wall too, and for a moment she just watched him while he pulled out a sandwich from his bag and took a bite. She looked down at her own lunch, an identical sandwich Yuzu had prepared for her.

"There _is_ something else," she said quietly. Ichigo glanced at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked through a mouthful of sandwich.

"You asked us if there was anything else," she replied.

"Is there?"

"It's about Inoue."

Ichigo stopped chewing, holding the food in his mouth for a long moment before painfully swallowing it whole. He put his sandwich down on his lap and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Is it bad?" he asked. It appeared to her that he was trying to sound calm.

"Well… I don't really know," she replied. "The thing is this: after we were informed of Aizen's plan, about the ou ken, that's when we started planning for the war that will most likely come in winter, unless the tear in the sky means some sort of 'change of schedule' or something."

She paused to take a bite out of the sandwich, and Ichigo waited impatiently for her to finish chewing. "Urahara mentioned that the other division squads might have to come and help out; maybe he has sketched out a strategy, or at least taken into consideration who should fight in battle. But he also decided Inoue-san should not be allowed to fight, not just because Tsubaki was still hurt, but because he doesn't think she's suited for battle."

There was a moment of silence during which Ichigo's frown went from concentration to outright disbelief. "What?"

"Tsubaki's fine now, though," Rukia continued before he could say anything that might interrupt her from saying everything she already knew. "One of the Vizards healed him, I don't know how. But I don't think Urahara would let her fight anyway."

Rukia finished her sandwich while Ichigo sat there, taking in the information. When she was done, he hadn't moved or said anything yet, deep in thought.

She eyed the sandwich on his lap hungrily. "Are you going to eat that?"

"I can't believe Urahara said that," Ichigo spoke up, shaking his head.

"Neither can I," Rukia responded, resisting the urge to snatch the sandwich up and eat it, even if it didn't seem like Ichigo would eat anymore. "I suppose he must have a reason for thinking that. But I think it's only fair that she has a chance to fight too, considering she's willing, and she's got some very special powers as well. Maybe she just needs to train, to learn how to control those powers."

Rukia conveniently decided to leave out the part where she had offered to help Orihime train, even going as far as talking to Ukitake-taichou so they could use the 13th division training area to do so. It just never came to that; the very next day was when Ichigo reappeared, and Rukia momentarily forgot about that. Then Orihime got sick, and they had to postpone it again. By now, Rukia lamented letting the commitment slip completely out of her mind. Maybe it would've been good, for both of them. Rukia was still regaining her powers and form.

"Well… what did _she_ say?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia poked the straw through a juice packet and took a sip before speaking. "Well, she kind of… didn't say anything. I mean, obviously she was upset about it, but when she was telling me about it, she seemed fine. It's like she had resigned herself… you know Inoue, she's not exactly the type of person who would argue on her favor. Not even for something like this."

"But—but she… she can't be fine with it… can she?" Ichigo asked. Rukia shrugged.

"Maybe she sees where Urahara's coming from. She says she doesn't want to be a burden."

Ichigo sighed and shook his head again. "I don't understand why she puts herself down like that. I mean, she's really powerful, and her powers are unlike a shinigami's or an Arrancar's."

"Perhaps she understands she might not be ready for battle," Rukia replied, thinking about the training she and Orihime never underwent. "She's powerful and all, but can she put up a fight? Against Arrancars?"

Ichigo didn't respond. He just sat there for a moment.

"I mean, think about it," Rukia continued; "if it was up to you, would _you_ let her fight?"

Again, there was a long moment of silence. Ichigo didn't say anything else, but continued to eat his sandwich quietly, still deep in thought. Rukia only glanced at him occasionally, drinking her juice. She finally broke the silence.

"If it would make you feel any better, I could talk to her."

"No," he said. "I'll talk to her."

"Oh, ok," Rukia said, nodding. "What are you going to tell her?"

Ichigo sat still for a moment, staring ahead, as if he hadn't heard her. Rukia was about to repeat the question, when he shook his head and looked down at his lap.

"I don't know yet."

They finished eating lunch in silence; it was time to go back to class when they were done. Rukia followed Ichigo into the classroom and observed him. Orihime was there, chatting animatedly with Tatsuki, Chizuru, Michiru and Ryo. He approached, but a few paces away from her, he seemed to have changed his mind and walked away. Rukia gave him a questioning look as he sat at his desk.

"After school," he mouthed. She noticed how he became lost in thought, while often stealing glances in Orihime's direction.

Rukia hoped she had done right by telling Ichigo. If there was someone who would be able to convince Orihime to do what she felt was right, it would be Ichigo. If he thought she should fight if she wanted to, if she was willing to, then she'd surely take his word for it.

But then again, given the circumstances she had seen building up as of late, Rukia felt almost certain Ichigo wouldn't want Orihime to take the risk.

The thing was few people regarded Orihime as a truly powerful person, as someone with a real fighting chance. Only those few recognized her potential. Rukia could remember Unohana-taichou say it, after the events in Soul Society; she remembered Kurotsuchi-taichou mentioning it once again after having met Orihime. _Even Nii-sama said it,_ Rukia thought. And Koketsu Kiyone, and Shiba Kuukaku, and Yamamoto-taichou. They all seemed awed.

And now the Vizard named Hachigen, he explained it too. Orihime's powers were exceptional, unique, and stronger than anyone could believe. Her hairpins, the source of that power, the Shun Shun Rikka, thus worked like a zanpakutou would; harnessing the flow of power into a weapon, except that, unlike a zanpakutou, she wouldn't have to wield it like a sword. She could cast spells for protection, attack and healing. Perhaps it was everything she would ever need in battle, all in one weapon. She just needed to learn to control that power, use it to its greatest potential.

So how could someone like Urahara Kisuke actually deem her unfit to battle? Wouldn't he know a power like hers to be unlike anything ever seen before? Even if she still didn't have Tsubaki to fight, Orihime's shielding abilities were something no one else had, and her healing powers were way beyond that of the 4th division squad. Even Unohana-taichou had admitted it. Why wouldn't Urahara see that too?

The only reason she could think of was that Urahara knew something. There was something else behind it, and he was not telling. Rukia had experience on this, on knowing when Urahara was hiding something. She had experienced it too well. But knowing something was up beforehand didn't make her feel any better. She needed to know what was going on.

---

School was dismissed, and Rukia and Ichigo got ready to head home, when they saw Orihime. She was waving goodbye to Tatsuki, who was staying for karate.

"You go ahead, Rukia. I'll walk Inoue home. That way I can talk to her."

Rukia did a double-take. At any other time, Ichigo normally wouldn't be seen walking a girl home –other than Rukia, especially since they lived together—. If anything, this would just make those stupid rumors run rampant all over again. But considering this was a different situation, surely Ichigo didn't care what anyone thought. Rukia believed he wouldn't have cared anyway; not if she took into account some of the recent developments she had seen with her own eyes.

There was something decidedly different about Ichigo; ever since they came back from Soul Society, or at least when _she_ came back from Soul Society and met him again, he was changed. It was comprehensible; there had been so much going on, so many things that happened and could have happened, terrible discoveries, and a whole lot of fighting. Ichigo had been through it all; he had _technically_ become a hollow, fought almost the entire seiretei, nearly died several times, achieved bankai in two days, saved her from execution, gotten internally split in half, and seen the beginning of the greatest and worst war that was yet to come. If all that didn't leave a big imprint on his character, then she didn't know what would.

He had matured in such a short time, facing so many challenges and decisions, and putting his life at risk so often, Rukia had to wonder how he could handle all that weight on his shoulders, if there was maybe a greater change in him that she wasn't aware of; sometimes she wondered if he wasn't pushing himself too hard, or hiding how he really felt so he wouldn't worry everyone else. He kept distancing himself, searching for solutions on his own, refusing to ask for help. Maybe that would show real backbone, but it was also a great risk he was taking, trying to do everything by himself.

She watched him in awe and dismay as he approached Orihime with resolution and maybe a bit of insecurity in his pace, and Rukia's face tensed a bit, a subtle manifestation of hidden concern. Stillsome decisions belonged to him alone. Because he was catapulted into it, and along with him, eventually, other people were catapulted into it too. His family, his friends, and Orihime.

There are some things a person can't avoid, things that we unwillingly allow to influence us, but are heavy upon the mind when it's time to make a choice. However, when the time comes, the mind doesn't make the final choice. It's the heart that makes it for us, even when at times we can't understand how. Because there are decisions that are made based on honor, pride, and for goodness' sake, while others, perhaps the most important and most difficult to make, are based on love.

With a sigh, Rukia pulled out her mobile to try calling Renji. Even when he and Chad came back two weeks ago after being shut up in Urahara Shouten for so long, Renji would still disappear for days. Rukia had hoped training was over; but Renji still went back every day, and spent hours on end fighting in the underground area, pushing himself further and harder to the point of exhaustion. Whenever she saw him, he was tired and cranky, and did nothing but act impatient and annoy everyone around him until it was time to go back to training, and then he would disappear all over again.

It wasn't like her to keep tabs on him. Actually she wouldn't think of it as "keeping tabs", although someone else might still see it that way. She just wanted to know if he was okay, if there was still a chance for her to talk to him, instead of bearing his absence. She probably hadn't seen him since that day they snuck into Ichigo's closet to spy on him and Orihime. Sneaking around with him like a couple of real high school kids was silly, but somewhat thrilling, especially since she had been very bored lately. She hadn't realized how much she enjoyed his company –however exasperating he could be at times— until the moments with him became fewer and briefer, so much that she couldn't remember that well when they had last seen each other.

Ever since she became a noble, things had been different between them. It had probably not occurred to her how much she wished everything went back to the way it was before. And meeting Ichigo and getting stuck in the living world, then being dragged back to Soul Society, it only made matters worse. Renji became cold toward her, and then he put his life on the line to protect her. She didn't know if she could count on him as she did before. Things had not gone back to how they were before. She was just even more confused now. He was drifting from her.

She quickly dialed Renji, and waited for him to pick up. For some reason she couldn't get through. She tapped her foot impatiently, unaware that she was holding her breath. She just wanted to make sure he was okay.

A loud beep indicated her call had been disconnected. "Dammit!" she hissed. She sighed again, and paused for a bit before she started dialing again.

"Keeping tabs on him, eh, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia nearly dropped the phone in surprise. Matsumoto, dressed in denim miniskirt and jacket and a white top, peered over the black-haired shinigami's shoulder.

"You let your guard down, Rukia-chan. I'm surprised; any Arrancar could attack you like this," the vice-captain said in a burlesque tone, leaning on Rukia.

"Matsumoto-fukutaichou, please don't do that again," Rukia said, shaking a little. Matsumoto rolled her eyes.

"It's Rangiku-san for you, darling. No need to be so formal. I'm not like Shiro-kun. But don't ever tell him I call him that."

Rukia frowned. Unfortunately it was true she had left herself vulnerable. It's because she was distraught, as she often was lately. She couldn't help it.

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? You're not pretending to be a high school student anymore," she asked.

"Oh, don't try to dodge the question. You know where he is. Urahara Shouten. Might as well go check up on him right there," Matsumoto replied in a teasing tone.

"I'm not keeping tabs on him. I'm just calling him to see how he is. I haven't seen him in a while. That's all."

"You say it like it's a bad thing. Keeping tabs on someone shows how much you care. And I bet you care a lot."

Rukia turned to face Matsumoto, who wore the biggest smirk on her face. She didn't know how to respond, or not respond at all, without being too obvious, but Matsumoto was not going to let her drop the subject.

"I'm just concerned. He's been working himself too long and too hard," she said in what she hoped was a neutral tone.

"You miss him."

Rukia stared at the vice-captain blankly. She snapped the mobile shut in her hand and put it in her pocket, and started to walk away, without a word. She thought it would get the message across; that she just wanted to be alone.

The sound of her own footsteps was soon accompanied by the sound of Matsumoto's boots on the pavement as she caught up with her.

"Come on. I'll go with you. We can both make sure he's okay. Besides, I need to get something from the store, anyway," the woman said, putting an arm around Rukia's shoulders in a friendly manner. Rukia felt a bit uneasy, but she knew Matsumoto was trying to be nice, in spite of her teasing. With yet another sigh, Rukia gave in, silently thanking Matsumoto, and she allowed herself to be led all the way to Urahara Shouten.

---

Ichigo and Orihime walked in silence for a few minutes. Utter silence. Not a word was exchanged between them. Neither knew what to say.

As soon as he had approached her at school, all his senses became somehow impaired. He stood before her, and she was grinning at him, and he couldn't speak or move or at the very least look at her normally. And when he managed to speak, he was tripping over his own words.

"Mindifiwalkyouhome?"

Orihime looked puzzled. "Pardon?"

Ichigo tried not to blush. He had just said all that as if it were just one word. "Um, do you mind if… um, if I… walk you home? You know, so we can, er, talk."

Orihime gulped and smiled faintly. "Sure." And they started on their way.

Was she walking too close to him? Did he seem uncomfortable? He hadn't even looked in her direction since they left. She had a bad feeling about this _talk_ he wanted to have with her. Everything seemed so screwed up lately, even when on the surface it all seemed normal.

Ichigo was silent because he was trying to think of what to say and how. It used to be so easy to talk to her before. But it felt now like he had gone into a completely different zone with Orihime. There was also always a strange feeling like she could see right through him, sense things about him that no one else could.

The past two weeks had been very strange, for a week that was not littered with Hollow attacks or Arrancar or Vizards who apparently didn't want to have anything to do with him or his Hollow. Going back to his normal everyday life was odd enough for him, but other strange things began to happen. Not the bad sort, though. He found that, out of all people, Orihime somehow connected with him, and managed to keep his head above the surface before he could drown.

He had kissed her, and she had brought him a flower and cookies. That was hardly normal at all. But he was glad it happened.

"Well," she suddenly said. "This is my stop."

Ichigo was startled out of his thoughts when he heard her, and blinking in surprise, he realized they had made it all the way to her flat without saying anything. She probably felt taken aback by his silence. He had said, after all, that he wanted to talk to her.

Orihime sighed and gave him a half-hearted smile. "So… I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait. Inoue, I'm sorry. I said I needed to talk to you, and yet I was thinking all this time of what I was going to tell you, instead of, well, just telling you."

Orihime swallowed a lump in her throat. He sounded serious. "Is this about Hirako-kun? I'm sure he meant—"

"No, no," Ichigo shook his head. "It's something else."

"Good. Because I'm okay, really, and Hirako-kun is just friendly. Maybe a bit too much."

"He's a jackass."

"He's—oh, I wouldn't say that. He's… misunderstood."

"It doesn't matter. I told him to leave you alone."

She made a sound between a laugh and a sigh. "It didn't look like he was coming back anyway."

Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, a nervous tick he didn't get very often. "Rukia told me what Urahara said to you."

Orihime looked up at him, and once again he felt like she was reading him like an open book. She lowered her eyes and sighed.

"Okay…"

"Okay what?"

"I don't want to be a burden, so I'm not going to fight."

"Wait. What?"

"I'm sure that you and the other shinigami, and Sado-kun and Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san, and maybe even Ishida-kun, you all know that you have to fight, because you need to win this against the Arrancar. But I have no place in that battle. I'm not strong enough. I would only become a burden."

Ichigo's mouth was slightly open in shock.

"That's not what I was going to say. How can you say that?"

Orihime looked down at her feet. Suddenly she felt very stupid. It was only when she sensed him standing closer to her that she looked up and tried to forget how stupid she could really be. He seemed to search her eyes, her soul, by merely holding her gaze. She felt weak in the knees, as if she could just fall over at any moment, limp and lifeless, like a rag doll, if he kept looking at her like that.

"You're not a burden. You've never been a burden. Whatever made you think that? How can you even think that?"

He sounded offended, even angry. Much like Rukia had when she had said the same thing to her. But it was hard not to feel that way.

Feeling like she would stumble, like she couldn't stand under his stare any longer, Orihime sat down on the steps, next to a large potted plant with tiny purple blossoms. She plucked one out and spun it between her fingers, staring at it intently so she wouldn't have to look at him.

"You know," he began, "if it weren't for you, I think I'd probably be dead."

She couldn't help but look up at him, only to find he was taking a seat next to her on the steps. But he wasn't looking at her either. He was staring at his hands, as if there was something in them that kept him focused. She gloomily went back to examining the little purple flower in her hand.

"I know," she said very softly. "I just wish I were more helpful."

Ichigo snorted. "You can't get anymore helpful than that. I'd say keeping people from dying is helpful enough, wouldn't you?"

He took the flower from her and toyed with it for a bit, with her staring at him as he did so. He didn't want her to know he was fidgeting.

The purple morning glory blossom, the one Orihime had brought him, was still in his room; it sat on his nightstand for a few days, until it began to wilt. Ichigo had then hidden it, somewhere he knew no one would be likely to find it. He figured that it should be kept somewhere special, considering it was probably not common for girls to give flowers to boys. He was not used to it, anyway. Ichigo felt rather honored. And this was not just any girl, and maybe that's what made it so special.

"I'm sure you know, many think your powers are exceptional, not just merely different," he continued. "You can do things no one else can." He paused and looked briefly at her. "Even the way you acquired these powers is a mystery."

Orihime laughed sheepishly. "Actually, I think I got them because I wished to protect someone," she said, remembering the day she, Tatsuki and Chizuru had been ambushed by the Hollow; the Shun Shun Rikka had come out of her hair pins and aided her on saving her friends. Yoruichi had then helped her discover how to summon them again, and she was able to because she wanted to protect Ichigo. But she had never told him.

"I guess I could say the same for myself, then," he said, but she didn't fully understand what he meant.

"And that's why I think," he continued, and his tone of voice grew lower and deeper, "maybe you should stay out of the battle after all."

Orihime turned her head slowly to look at him. She thought she hadn't heard him right. But when he looked back at her, he had a pained look on his face, his usually furrowed brow frowning deeper.

"Please don't take this as me shunning you. It's not that at all," he explained quickly, although she had made no remark or face. "It's just that… maybe he's right."

"I have a feeling that Urahara said what he did for a reason," he twisted his body in his seat slightly, scooting closer to her. "I think he explained it to you, according to what Rukia said. And you might feel like he's telling you that you're not good. But maybe that's not it. I think he knows what he's talking about."

Orihime was afraid she would start trembling. Out of all the people she hoped would support her in her desire to assist in battle, Ichigo was the first to come to mind. She didn't know what to think anymore. She swallowed hard, trying to keep the tears at bay, but it was almost useless. She thought he must have seen them glistening in her eyes, because he looked sadder. She tried to smile at him, but a tear slid out and traveled down her cheek. He quickly caught it with his thumb.

"Don't get me wrong. You know I would usually be the first one to say 'to hell with him'," he said quickly, holding her gaze as best as he could, even when she was afraid to look straight at him. She feared she would start crying all-out if she did. "I mean, you know you're a clever person, you're strong and you've got guts," he continued. "You're capable of taking care of yourself, and you can do whatever you want. But I want to be reasonable and I want to believe that you can be reasonable. And this is not an occasion to become irrational or try to do things our way just because."

"What I'm trying to say is that, if Urahara said it would be best if you stay out of the battle, then I think you should, just to be on the safe side."

He searched her expression for any sign of understanding. Another tear spilled out, but she was no longer distraught. This time she did smile, a weak kind of smile, just for show, but she nodded as she did.

"I understand."

Ichigo eyed her skeptically. She sighed in resignation. "You're right. You're absolutely right. And Urahara's right. I have no fighting skills. Even with my powers, I'm not the battling type. I would just get in everyone's way. And I wouldn't want that either. I told Kuchiki-san that, but she got angry at me, thinking I was putting myself down."

"I just wanted you to know my opinion on this. I'm sure she did too," Ichigo replied.

Orihime nodded, and recalled how Rukia had wanted to cheer her up, to incite her to get stronger; how Hacchi-san had warned her about fighting, even when he healed Tsubaki so she'd have all her powers back. She knew Rukia had wanted to help her train, even arranged for an area in Soul Society's 13th division's training grounds to be opened for them. _Maybe this time_, she had thought, _this time I will show them. _

But now, she couldn't do it. She didn't want to contradict Ichigo, especially since he had made a good point. More than anything, she didn't want to do something to worry him. All she wanted was to support him. Even if it meant she wouldn't be right there to support him.

"Would you like to come upstairs for some tea? I'm sure Toushirou-kun is upstairs."

Ichigo shook his head. "Maybe some other time." Then he looked back at her almost pleading. "You don't have to pretend everything's okay. I know you probably feel like you're being left out. I mean, I would. But it's going to be okay."

She almost responded, but instead smiled nonchalantly. "You should get home. You only just recovered from that nasty cold. I'm sure your dad would be worried."

He looked hurt, and she regretted what she said, as if she were trying to get him to leave. Which she did, because she was afraid she'd start crying again. But instead of taking the hint, he took her hand into his, practically crushing the flower that still lay on his palm.

"Inoue, please promise me that you will try to stay out of the battle."

Orihime didn't say anything. She just looked sad. His hand was warm, and his fingers intertwined with hers.

"I know you want to fight, and in any other situation maybe I would be okay with it."

"What type of other situation do you mean?" she inquired.

"If you weren't… you. If you were someone else… But you're not."

Orihime sighed. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"Because you're… _you_… I worry much more. I want you to be safe, and if you go into battle, I'm just going to be worried that something might happen to you."

"You don't have to worry about me. You said it yourself, I can take care of myself."

"But it still dangerous," he choked. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

She half-smiled looked at her feet. Before he could wonder what this reaction meant, her face inched closer to his. He only had one split second to think, before his heart started racing out of control, but the garbled thoughts and excessive transpiration were brought to an abrupt stop when she seemed to change her mind at the last minute, and just pecked him on the cheek.

"Have a good evening, Kurosaki-kun," she said, and he could see she became as flushed as he.

Ichigo didn't say or do anything; he just sat there, thinking about walking away, but not really moving at all. Her hand was still clasped in his. He gave a shuddering breath, and a feeling of anticipation overwhelmed her as she watched him lean toward her. Her breath suddenly caught in her throat as he pressed his lips to hers.

This was nothing like she had imagined, very unlike the kiss she could barely remember, the one he gave her in her sleep. This one got her skin tingling all over at the feeling of the closeness and warmth of his body. She had always wished to be this close to him, but she had never imagined how it would feel. Her mind was a senseless jumble of thoughts.

Eventually he pulled back, as slowly as he had leaned in. He licked his lips and regained his breath. Orihime gave his hand a gentle squeeze, as if to say goodbye, because she knew he would leave. Without another word, he let go and stood up, and casting a long last glance down at her, he turned and left.

Once he rounded the corner, he had to muster all of his willpower to not punch a hole in the nearest brick wall. _Still the biggest idiot ever,_ he thought, wishing he could bang his head against the wall at least, but he kept himself from doing that too. Looking down at his now empty hand, he continued on his way home. Hopefully he had done the right thing. It felt right; but he still couldn't get rid of the awful feeling of foreboding that invaded him.

Orihime licked her own lips. She sat there for a bit longer, a million different sensations taking over her. She wiped the tears that still lingered in her eyes, and opened the hand he had held. The crushed purple flower fluttered to the ground in bits. _How ironic_, she said to herself. _That's exactly how I feel right now._

After a couple more minutes of gathering her wits, she took a deep breath and went up to her flat. She had to make dinner for herself and her two guest shinigami.

---

Hitsugaya stepped away from the window, hiding his reiatsu well throughout the whole tête-à-tête, so that they wouldn't sense him eavesdropping. He didn't actually mean to eavesdrop, but he overheard part of the conversation and remained there to listen to the rest. After a bit, he watched Ichigo walk away, crossing the street toward his home. He felt bad having spied on them, but it was partly his duty to know and to inform of the things going on here on Earth, and especially if it was related to the current situation with Soul Society and Hueco Mundo.

He wondered why Orihime hadn't mentioned anything to him about that, why Rukia had failed to report it to him. But he thought it was important to know what Urahara had said, whether it concerned Orihime alone or not. If it had to do with one of them, it had to do with all of them.

There was a false sense of security spreading over them. He could feel it. Something would happen when they least expected it.

And now he had another very bad feeling about what might happen.

He'd have to ask Orihime about it. But he didn't know how. Maybe Matsumoto would know how. He'd have to ask her instead, when she got home.

---

Yuzu tiptoed over to Ichigo's room. He wasn't home yet; he must be coming home from school soon. Still, it didn't feel right to sneak into his room; he could be very adamant about his privacy, and even more noticeably so as of recent. She tried to remember to knock every time, and go in when he was there so she could ask for his permission, instead of just going in when he was out. But in this case, there was no way around it.

She knocked lightly and opened the door just a crack, peeking in. "Onii-chan?" she called out even though she knew he was out, just to be on the safe side. No one could deny she knocked politely before going in. Making sure the room was empty, she entered and looked around.

All she wanted was a book. She was sure Ichigo would have it. He had mentioned once he had kept it a long time ago. It was a very old edition of a haiku poetry book, by Takahama Kyoshi. It belonged to their mother, apparently her favorite book of poetry. A couple of years after her death, Ichigo had found it and added it to his personal collection. It held special meaning for him, because he remembered her reading from it often to him. It reminded him of her.

Yuzu really needed the book for an assignment. She had to do a book report, and she thought she'd do it on a poetry book for a change. As far as she knew, their mother's was the only one in the house. And it was supposed to be in Ichigo's room.

Still tiptoeing, Yuzu approached the bookshelf in the corner and quickly skimmed the titles on the spines; it was not there. She walked over to the desk, and carefully looked around the surface, trying not to touch or move anything. She had this foreboding that Ichigo would walk in any moment and get terribly mad at her for being in his room, and she didn't want that. He could come home any moment, though.

Scanning the rest of the room, she went around checking every possible place, even the most ridiculous locations, like under the bed or among the sheets. It finally occurred to her to check in the nightstand. She opened the drawer, and there it was.

"If he finds out I took it, I'm so dead," she said very quietly, taking the book out carefully. It was very old, but still in very good condition. Yuzu opened it slowly. On the very first page, there was a note in English scribbled messily in katakana, the characters rough and crude. It didn't seem at all odd to her when she saw the note had been written by her father. He had a habit of writing in ways no one could understand. It only made sense that he would decide to write a note in katakana so phonetically it was all in English. Isshin had probably bought the book for Masaki before they got married, judging from the date, but Yuzu could barely understand what the note itself said, since it was too confusing. Surely something romantic (or corny, considering the nature of the note).

Leafing through the book, Yuzu wondered if it was any good. Hopefully it would be good for her report. She was just thinking about how she should do the report, when she stopped at a particular page, and her eyes fell upon a flower pressed between the pages.

As far as she could tell, in spite of the flattened petals, it looked like a morning glory, a very beautiful shade of purple. It might have been there for who knows how long, a gift from Isshin that Masaki put in her favorite book for safekeeping.

Yuzu smiled. The petals still felt velvety when she touched them. _That's weird_, she thought. Taking a closer look, she noticed the flower was not even wilted. In fact, it looked fresh. Like it hadn't been there for more than just a few days. And the only person who could've put it there was Ichigo.

Yuzu soon remembered where she had seen that flower before. It came with a white box, tied to it like a bow. Could Ichigo really have saved it, pressing it between the pages of a cherished book for safekeeping?

Ichigo. Keeping a flower. That a girl gave to him.

_Could it be? _She thought with a smile, but it promptly faded from her face. Feeling suddenly bad for what she was doing, Yuzu closed the book carefully and replaced it inside the nightstand drawer, making sure everything was just like before, so that Ichigo would never know she had invaded his privacy. Grudgingly, she crossed the room and stepped outside, closing the door quietly behind her. Now she was going to have to find another book.

---

The kiss was inspired by Lost, possibly the best TV drama ever to come out since CSI (yes, I have friends who force me into addiction to certain U.S. TV shows, even thought they're not from the U.S. themselves. Alexz, especially, has a strong influence over what imports I watch; God only knows why I let her). If you're a fan and you haven't seen the finale of this season, then I won't spoil it. But it was great, worth the wait, definitively. Sigh and now we have to wait for the new season.

And in response to a nice review I got from **sooze**, the morning glory isn't a reference to Améliè (although I love that movie and I love making references to it). Here's the thing: I'm such a geek that I did a little research and found that Orihime's birth flower would be the morning glory, and that's why I use it. And since the morning glory is purple, that's the reason Orihime's favorite color (in my fics) seems to be purple (mmh, something I hadn't noticed until recently, but is true). Thank you for noticing little details like that; I do that too, and it's nice to have someone notice bits like that. In my case, I always wonder if the little details hold more meaning than we think at first glance. That's why it's sometimes good to be a geek.

Please review. Thank you. Good night.

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	3. Ready or not

_**EDIT 10/21/2006:** It's rather late as I begin to revise this chapter, but it's not like I'm going to wing it all through, because that would be a lousy editing, considering I'm very tired, I know I have to wake up early tomorrow, and I just recovered from a nasty virus which kept me feeling like a walking corpse but not exactly from work, because as long as I'm not hazardous or contagious (which I actually was, now that I think about it, but everyone chose to ignore that) I should still go to work. So I won't revise the whole chapter right now. I think I'm just rereading this to remember what I wrote and how I wrote it because it just feels like ages ago I was sitting down at an unearthly hour just like right now, fighting to keep my drooping eyes open as I tried to finish typing the last few paragraphs and it was torture, because I remember very fondly (though not so amusedly) how I would beg my tired and wired mind to make sense of the words spilling out of my fingers, praying to get it over with. Yes, I remember those cold nights blinking exhaustedly in front of the painfully-glowing screen and the near religious joy I felt when I was finally done. I remember them fondly, but God knows I am glad they are over. Still, as I sit once again, masochistically blinking tiredly at the glowing screen, I think I might miss those nights more than I think._

---

Hallo allerseits!

Sorry for the massive delay with this new chapter, but you have to understand, it's a once in a lifetime (well, okay, rather once every four years) chance to go see the World Cup. Today's game was awful, England lost in the worst possible way (though I have to admit, they played fairly well even if Rooney got kicked out. Either that or Portugal was playing really bad), but I had fun. It was intense. I'm still pissed that Japan lost (how dare they), and that England lost too after such a tight game (and I hate penalty shootouts, they're the worse), but I've still got Italy, which I root for because of my friends who are Italian. The games have been brilliant, anyway.

So you see, I've been busy drinking German beer and acting like an apprentice hooligan all over town. But I also got the chance to see my friends again, which is priceless. Wish we could do this more often. I'm also touring Germany. Really nice country. I'm learning a bit of German in the process.

**Author's note:** Walis pointed out something in her review, which originally I was going to point out in the previous chapter in the final note. But I forgot. So thanks, Walis. The thing is this: near the end, there was a note written on the book from Isshin to Masaki, and it was written in katakana. Katakana is used to write words that are taken from (mainly) the English language, or in some occasions, names; it's therefore used to spell words phonetically. This was actually a reference to a bit of an inside joke. Isshin has always reminded me a bit of my dad: they are both loud and silly (though my dad will never be nearly as silly as Goat Chin), and they're always meddling in their children's life (my dad tries to get me involved in various, often ridiculous, activities like going fishing, learning how to play golf, milking cows -I'm serious-, fencing, etc.) I drew a sort of parallel between the two, and I thought I should give Isshin a few of my dad's quirky things too, to balance. So Isshin likes to write random notes completely in katakana, so only a person who understands English (and has a lot of patience) will be able to read it. Needless to say, my dad's writing makes absolutely no sense most of the time, but he thinks it's funny anyway. Sometimes I do too.

**Music for this chapter:** "Nemo" by Nightwish, "Totally natural" by And you will know us by the trail of dead, "Shut your eyes" by Snow Patrol, "Bring me to life" by Evanescence.

**Disclaimer:** Don't own anything but the plot of this story.

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**3: Ready or not**

It was not surprising that Tatsuki was constantly concerned about her best friend. Even if she should already be used to her antics, she couldn't help but worry. Orihime had a weird lifestyle, she was clumsy and flaky, and she had a weird common sense (that is, if she had any at all). It was a wonder how she even managed to survive everyday. It often got her into trouble. But Tatsuki learned to deal with it. Being weird was Orihime's way of being normal.

What concerned her now was that Orihime was not being her usual weird, ditzy self lately. She had never seen her friend like this: quiet, distant, rarely smiling.

Tatsuki could've easily asked her what was bothering her, but she changed her mind. It was best to let Orihime come to her and tell her about it, if she felt like it.

Orihime and Tatsuki knew each other very well; they were best friends, had been for years; they trusted each other with practically everything (except maybe Tatsuki didn't trust Orihime's memory so much, for obvious reasons). They knew pretty much everything about each other. But for a long time, it had felt like Orihime was hiding something. Something big, something very important.

There must be a reason for that; a very good one. Everything was okay between them, anyway. Although Tatsuki did feel just a little bit ignored. There were supposed to be no secrets between them. Should she feel betrayed, left out, offended that her best friend would hide something from her?

It seemed like no one was acting quite like themselves lately.

Strange things had been happening; she couldn't quite put her finger on what it was that bothered her, but even she had been feeling a bit off herself. Even more so since she started seeing people around her that no one else seemed to be able to see. People were being odd, too: Orihime, Ichigo, even Chad and that geeky guy Ishida. Then there was that girl, Rukia. And those kids that appeared randomly, who didn't even look like high school kids; most of them looked older. One in particular actually looked younger.

Rukia was okay, Tatsuki guessed. She was not new to the place or the group anymore, and even if she was still a bit weird, she was nice enough. But the other people who sometimes hung out with her and Ichigo and the others, it was a bit disturbing. _What a weird crowd_, Tatsuki thought. But maybe that was just her.

If anything, she had not been feeling herself lately, and she thought it might have something to do with what happened about a month and a half ago, at the beginning of the term. She couldn't remember exactly what had happened that day, but the next day she woke up feeling very tired and out of it. Orihime was gone too, far longer, and came back after a few days all bandaged up and saying she had been in an accident. Falling down a flight of stairs? Tatsuki didn't buy that. And perhaps that's what bothered her the most; she knew Orihime had been lying, but she didn't know why she would do it. And she couldn't bring herself to ask.

Ichigo was another matter. He was her friend too, but he seemed to have forgotten about that. Tatsuki still cared enough about him to confide in him occasionally, and hope he knew he could do the same if he wanted to. But much like Orihime, he was distant, distracted.

Lately it just felt like everyone was keeping her out of the loop.

Something big was going on with Orihime. It was one thing to ask Tatsuki to let her bake cookies for her crush alone, but it had been days, even weeks, since her odd behavior began, and Tatsuki was still in the dark. It had something to do with Ichigo; that was for sure. Everything –as far as she knew— seemed to point to that. It was even more obvious now, after he had offered to walk her home yesterday. It was like they had become close overnight. But Tatsuki didn't even know half of it. Why couldn't Orihime confide in her, her best friend?

Tatsuki opened her notebook to a blank page, before casting a long glance in the red-haired girl's direction. Orihime, in her usual spot beside the window, was hunched over her open notebook, doodling absently on the page while staring outside, deep in thought. Tatsuki sighed. They were only a few feet away, but it felt like in the past few months, they had been growing further and further apart. Maybe it was meant to happen, but she deeply wished it wouldn't.

---

It did come as a bit of a surprise though, when school was over that day, and she was on her way to karate practice, seeing Ichigo and Orihime together again. She would usually be the one to walk Orihime home after school; but Tatsuki was training hard for an upcoming interschool competition, having training almost everyday. It didn't seem to matter, however. That day, just outside the school building, Ichigo bee-lined toward Orihime, right in front of everyone. Something had happened between them, and they no longer cared if anyone found out, if rumors spread or if people teased them. They looked at each other, and without a word, they linked hands and walked away.

Tatsuki smiled to herself, noting that people around them were pointing them out and whispering. Girls were giggling gleefully, some boys were shaking their heads in bewilderment, and Keigo's mouth fell open almost cartoon-style. Hadn't everyone seen it coming? It was only a matter of time, Tatsuki thought. Ichigo could not continue to be so dense. And eventually Orihime would find a way to get through to him instead of waiting for him to suddenly notice her.

Tatsuki's smile faded after a bit, realizing she was staring after them, no longer happily, but almost longingly. Her two best friends... Who knew what would become of them now. She felt happy for them, but she couldn't help feeling a bit sad at the same time. They were her friends, and they were leaving her behind. As much as she disliked it, she was a third wheel now.

_Don't be so melodramatic, Tatsuki,_ she told herself. But she couldn't shake that feeling. Everything was changing. And she felt like she was the only one who was stuck, the only one who remained the same. She felt like she was being left out.

---

"Maybe you should take a break."

"Rukia, I'm fine."

"You're exhausted."

"It's this stupid gigai. I hate it. I feel all cramped up inside."

"You don't fight with your gigai. And you're not in your gigai when you're tripping over your own feet with exhaustion."

"I do not trip over my own feet!"

"Why are you so headstrong?"

"Why do you worry about me so much?"

Renji's question was met by a long silence. Rukia didn't look at him, as if she didn't feel like answering. Renji sat silently as well, waiting for his breathing to normalize, while Rukia knelt beside him, healing him. It was taking a long time, since she hadn't used demon arts for healing in a long time; not since Ichigo used to get into so much trouble with the Hollows. Plus, the injuries were considerable. But she had insisted.

"Well, somebody has to," he finally heard her respond in a very low voice. Renji tried to hide his smile, but Rukia was still not looking at him anyway.

The 6th division vice-captain had been moved by Tessai to the ground-level of Urahara Shouten, after he was severely knocked out by a surprise attack from Ururu. It was all part of the training, Urahara insisted nonchalantly as Renji tried to get up numerous times but couldn't; Renji had the feeling Urahara was starting to get a little bit carried away. After Rukia's arrival, Renji tried to heal himself, unsuccessfully, and gone back to training. When Ururu nearly knocked him out again with one single punch, Rukia offered to take care of his injuries, just so he would quit being so stubborn and stop moving long enough for her to heal him, and that's what she was doing. Although not precisely so he could go back to training.

But Renji would just keep training, much to her chagrin. She had spent all day yesterday trying to convince him to take a break from working out, considering he was always very tired and ill-humored afterwards. It was starting to really take its toll on him. But according to him, he couldn't quit now. He felt no change whatsoever in his performance, in his endurance. He just knew he had to keep working. As long as Urahara was okay with it, and continued to help him.

Something about Rukia's visit the previous day, seeing she was practically dragged in by a chattering Matsumoto, only made Renji want to train harder. Rukia just wouldn't ever understand, probably. He couldn't give up; he couldn't just set a limit. There was always a way to push that limit. He needed to do that, so he would never fail again. He had failed her once before, getting her nearly killed (not to mention himself, too); he couldn't take that risk again.

Renji wouldn't tell her that, though. There was no point. She would just say something stupid about not deserving to be saved. No matter what he could say, no matter what anyone could say, she'd still wish people would stop risking their lives for her.

But Renji never cared about that. He didn't care if she deserved to be saved or not. He wanted her to be safe, just because. Did he really need a reason?

Of course, trying to explain this to her was not something he wanted to go through. So he just kept doing what he did. Maybe one day, she would understand.

---

"Freeloader-san, dinner is ready," Ururu announced, just as Rukia and Renji emerged from the pit that was Urahara's underground training area.

"You're not planning on eating much, are you, freeloader?" Jinta added. Renji shot him a warning look.

Urahara was placing a large bowl of milk out on the floor near the door. "Done already?" he asked, as Rukia and Renji walked to the front of the store.

"He's taking a break," Rukia stated firmly, clearly telling Urahara not to comment any further. She shot Renji a look too, as if saying "don't even think about it."

Renji sighed. "We're just going out for a while," he said, not wanting to cross Rukia. "I guess I could use some fresh air after being muddled down there so long."

"Kuchiki-san should know what's best for you, shouldn't she?" Urahara replied with a sly smile. "After all, she's exactly what you need. I mean— she knows exactly what you need," he stammered apologetically. Rukia blushed, knowing that little blurb was intentional, and thought it best to change the subject.

"Are you expecting Yoruichi-san, by any chance?" she asked, noting the bowl of milk.

Urahara nodded and looked out the open door. "She should be here soon. Can't be too careful, after all. We don't know when we'll need all the help we can get."

"That's rather cryptic. What exactly do you mean?" Renji asked.

Urahara turned back to them, his eyes glinting in the faint light in spite of the shadows covering his face. "I have warned Soul Society about a possible surprise attack. We should be ready at every moment. We don't know when we might go into battle."

Renji and Rukia looked at each other in concern. "Wait, what makes you think we might get a surprise attack?" Renji asked.

"There's always a possibility. We don't know what the enemy's doing when we can't see them. Which is most of the time."

Rukia frowned in confusion. "Are you saying Aizen will move sooner?"

"I'm saying we can't tell when Aizen will make his move."

"Urahara, what the hell are you talking about? Haven't we gone over this already?" Renji demanded. "We've already discussed this, even with Soul Society—"

"There's something we've overlooked," Urahara interjected. He paused so they could weight his words, but he cast a long look outside. The clouds forming in the darkening night sky announced a heavy rain. "And I'm afraid my precautions may not do any good after all."

Rukia and Renji exchanged looks again and then stood squarely in front of Urahara.

"Would you mind explaining yourself?" Rukia said.

---

Ichigo drummed his fingers on the open book in front of him. He realized he had just read an entire page three times without processing anything in it at all. He had a chemistry test the next day, but something nagging at the back of his mind didn't allow him to study peacefully. That and the mod soul he was forced to deal with.

"Kon, get off the desk," Ichigo growled.

"I'm not doing anything," the lion plushy retorted, holding up his paws in defense. He sat on a pile of books on Ichigo's desk, watching him quietly. Ominously quiet.

"You're distracting me. Go away. I'm trying to study," Ichigo said, frowning as he put his head on his hands, poring over the book once more.

"But I haven't done anything. Why are you always in such a bad mood?"

"You piss me off."

"Are you sure it's not just you?"

"Sod off, would you?" Ichigo exclaimed, making Kon flinch slightly. The lion got up quickly and made a mad dash for the bed, keen on getting away before Ichigo could think of venting the pent-up anger on him. "Bloody plushy," Ichigo murmured moodily and went back to studying.

Kon could tell something was bothering Ichigo, but he had no idea what it was. As much as he was indignant at the boy's lashing out at him for no apparent reason, he had no intention of provoking him any further. He plopped onto the mattress, leaning comfortably against the pillows. "Where's Nee-san?"

"I don't know."

"Why wouldn't you know?" Kon demanded.

"Why should I know?" Ichigo retorted.

"I bet he's with that tattooed guy," Kon grumbled. "Stupid ketchup-head…"

"Kon, would you shut up?" Ichigo exclaimed again, banging a fist on the desktop. Kon, however, didn't flinch, and instead started pacing on the mattress.

"She's too good for him," he started muttering, but he was louder than he should be. Ichigo sighed, trying to stay cool.

"Well, there's no doubt about that," Ichigo snorted. "But then again, _you're_ just a plushy," he added with a smirk. Kon pouted like a little kid, and Ichigo thought this was the end of the mod soul's quiet ranting, and he would finally get some peace to study. But however offended Kon was, he still wouldn't shut up.

"The world's gone mad. Rukia is caught up with that guy, Orihime-chan and you seem to have something going on, although you're too stupid to really do something about it. What is it about you anyway? You're just a cranky kid with awful hair and a screwed up life—"

Ichigo turned dangerously to face Kon, and all he needed was a glance to make the lion stop talking and recoil. As soon as he was certain that Kon was going to stay quiet, Ichigo turned back and bent over his book once more, trying to focus. But to no avail. Now that Kon had brought it up, his mind turned to Orihime.

What could she be doing that instant?

"AAAARGH!!"

"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!!" Ichigo yelled, standing up to face Kon once again, and see what it was that the plush toy was making a racket about now. He then wished he hadn't, because someone in the house might come upstairs wondering what he was yelling about.

Kon merely pointed to the pillow, on top of which was Ichigo's shinigami license, vibrating and emitting a sound that reminded him of a broken alarm clock (after it's been tossed across the room and it has burst into pieces, but it still makes a very annoying sound). It was unlike the sound the alarm usually made, though.

Ichigo picked it up and stared at it. "It's not a Hollow."

"Is it those Arrancar guys?" Kon asked. Ichigo didn't answer. He got a strong, bad feeling. He snuck a look out the window. It was already very late and very dark; clouds had blocked the moon. Lightning lit the sky, and thunder split the silence, making the windowpanes rattle. Yes, he had a very strong, very bad feeling.

"They're either coming, or they're here already," he muttered under his breath. He needed to find the others. They needed to be ready.

Ichigo pressed the object with the hollow symbol to his chest. Promptly, his soul, wearing the shihakushou and sporting the large, ribbon-wrapped zanpakutou, was pushed out of his body, which fell limply to the floor. "See you later," Ichigo said confidently, heading to the window. Kon shook his head.

"You shouldn't go out when the weather's like this," he said. "You were just sick. You might get sick again."

"Now's not the time to worry about that," Ichigo replied as he opened the window. Kon shrugged.

"Well, that's your problem, then. I can't stop you."

Ichigo was about to leap out the window, but he hesitated, and turned around to face Kon.

"I need your help."

---

"Toushirou-kun?"

Hitsugaya stopped looking out the window long enough to face Orihime, who wore an apron over her sweater and skirt. He realized he was rubbing the towel to the same plate over and over again even when it was already dry. He must have zoned out.

"Captain?" Matsumoto called.

Hitsugaya didn't respond. He only got up and walked to the window, looking closely at the odd formation of clouds in the sky. He had a bad feeling.

"Seems like it's going to rain," Orihime said, looking out as well.

"No," Hitsugaya shook his head. "They're here."

Matsumoto accidentally dropped her hashi into her bowl of peanut butter and jelly ramen –that Orihime had prepared for dinner—, splattering some onto the table.

In the blink of an eye, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were both standing in their shihakushous, while their gigais, now occupied by their respective artificial souls, stood back to give them room.

"Take care of Inoue-san," Hitsugaya said. Mod-Hitsugaya and mod-Matsumoto adopted an exaggerated military stance, saluting in affirmation.

"Yeah, don't let her get bored. I know you guys can be a real drag," Matsumoto added. The artificial souls glared at her.

Before Orihime could say anything, the shinigami exited through the living room window. She stared after them longingly, silently wishing they would be okay, while in the kitchen, the two artificial souls started fighting over the bowl of ramen for some reason, then started throwing ramen at each other, eliciting a full-fledged food fight. Orihime, no stranger to this sort of behavior, still couldn't help but sigh tiredly at the sight of her messy kitchen.

"I wish I could go," she said sadly to herself, because neither mod-Matsumoto nor mod-Hitsugaya (who looked like he was having a lot of fun) heard her.

_But I made a promise._

---

Keigo sat up in the couch, dropping the manga he was reading. He had a sudden bad feeling. Like something was about to happen; only he had no idea what it could be. But he felt odd. Maybe it was something he ate.

He glanced at Yumichika and Ikkaku, who were sprawled in the living room reading manga, just like him. _Making themselves right at home, it seems. Nitwits, _he thought irritably. They imitated him, sitting upright and alert, like they heard or smelled or otherwise sensed something strange.

"Yay! I'm finally home! Where's my favorite roommate? We've got to do something fun tonight," Mizuho announced as she walked through the door, carrying some shopping bags. She stopped long enough to give a long, flirtatious smile at Ikkaku, before heading into the kitchen. "Looks like it's going to be a rainy night, so we have to keep ourselves entertained, don't we?" she added. Keigo rolled his eyes. Ikkaku shook his head, while Yumichika couldn't help but snicker lightly. This was going to be a long night. Fun for some, though. Maybe _she_ was the bad feeling they were getting.

Keigo glanced out the window. "Well, look at that. 'Rainy' is an understatement; we have a storm coming tonight. Look at those heavy clouds," he said, pointing outside. The dark night sky was turning a murky grey from the clouds, a gust of wind blowing strong and constant, making the windowpanes rattle lightly.

Ikkaku and Yumichika followed his gaze and stared out the window too. A lightning bolt cut through the sky. The two of them exchanged a look. Like they just realized what was bothering them.

Without a word to each other or to their hosts, they got up and ran out, leaving Keigo completely perplexed. Mizuho came back out to the living room.

"Who wants ice cream?" she asked cheerfully. It took her a moment to realize the only one there was her brother, and she frowned. "Where'd they go?"

Keigo only blinked in response. Before he could even make an attempt at an answer, the door flung open again, and Ikkaku and Yumichika stepped back in.

"Sorry about that," Ikkaku said, and he sounded a bit odd. He was smiling, something he didn't do very often. Yumichika had a bit of an idiotic look on his face. The two men sat back down on their respective seats, picking up the manga they were each reading, and acted like they hadn't just ran out for no apparent reason only to come back a split second later.

Mizuho didn't seem to notice anything odd about that. She grinned and brought them ice cream bowls, which the guys proceeded to devour. Keigo could only stare at them oddly, his appetite suddenly spoiled by something besides the weird alertness he felt.

It was times like these he really regretted taking them in as houseguests. They really gave him the creeps sometimes.

---

Urahara looked up at the ceiling. Tessai was just bringing the food to the table, where the group sat comfortably, including Renji and Rukia, whom Urahara had invited to stay for dinner. He decided it was only appropriate to have them over, so they could talk calmly, and he could explain. But as they ate, Urahara had only started to explain about the Hougyoku and the ou ken, and hadn't really gotten very far, when he put his hashi down and stared calmly ahead.

He knew something was going on outside. He could feel it. Rukia and Renji were aware of that too; they looked at each other questioningly, and knew the other was as clueless, but they shared the same feeling of foreboding. Urahara shook his head in dismay.

"I should've known this would happen."

Rukia stared hard at him. "Known what? What is it, Urahara?"

"The Arrancar have come tonight."

Renji nearly shot to his feet. "Now? It's not December yet! They can't be ready! Why would they come now?"

"It's not the battle we're preparing for," Urahara said simply.

"Then why are they here?" Renji asked.

Urahara looked thoughtfully at his food for a moment before answering. "Inoue-san is in danger."

---

Kon ran steadily down the sidewalk, taking in his surroundings. It all looked so strange to him, even though he had passed numerous times through those streets. But he knew where he was going. It shouldn't be very far now. He thought he could make it before it would start raining, but even with his speed, it wasn't too long tiny droplets had already started falling.

He rounded the corner and came face to face with a dark figure, a guy maybe as tall as Ichigo. Kon was startled. The guy wore a white garment similar to a white kimono over black hakama, and a zanpakutou attached to a belt around his waist. He had black hair and eerily bright green eyes, with a dark paint-like shadow surrounding his eyes and trailing a line down each cheek, like black tears. He didn't look like a shinigami. Was this one of those Arrancar? Kon immediately felt something off about this person's reiatsu, and merely looking at him gave him the chills. This was not a chance encounter.

He didn't have time to think further about it. The guy had the zanpakutou in his hand. When did he unsheathe it? Before he could react, Kon just felt a sharp pain shooting through his stomach, and a blinding icy coldness piercing his midriff as the Arrancar stabbed him in one fluid movement.

---

Renji and Rukia stared at Urahara in shock, as the blonde man stood up and walked out. Even Tessai, Ururu and Jinta had fallen completely silent and stopped eating, following the shop owner with wide eyes.

"What do you mean? Why is Inoue in danger? What does she have to do with anything? What the hell is going on? Where are you going?"

These questions were shot by Renji and Rukia in one garbled mess, each talking over the other, as they trailed Urahara closely back to the front of the store. Urahara didn't stop to look back at them, but instead approached the entrance, the doors locked because it was already past closing time. He turned the locks and pushed the glass doors wide open, letting in the cold air of night, sweeping in a thin mist that smelled of wet grass. It was beginning to rain, the precipitation growing more intense by the second, steadily becoming a shower. Thunder and lightning rolled, and the wind blew with an eerie whistle. Urahara looked out, taking the scene outside coolly, while the two young shinigami behind him trembled –not so much from the weather, but sudden chills—, clueless as to what was going on.

"I had the feeling that they would come. Not to battle, but to obtain something that they need," Urahara finally said after staring out for a long time.

"Need? They need Inoue?" Renji asked.

"Aizen is going to use her. She's got powers that come in handy to him."

"Is this why you didn't want her to fight? Because they could get to her during the battle?" Rukia inquired.

"I didn't want her to get more powerful. She shouldn't have known how powerful she truly is already. They were coming for her anyway, sooner or later, and they would've gotten to her. At least she would've been unaware of her true potential. Which might be advantageous."

"Some advantage," Renji spat sarcastically. "What does he want with her?"

The former 12th division captain seemed to doubt for a moment answering the question.

"The Hougyoku."

Rukia and Renji looked at each other confused. "I'm not following," Renji replied.

"Inoue-san has many powers, the source of those powers being the Shun Shun Rikka," Urahara explained. "However, Aizen might just be interested in one; the Souten Kisshun, the Reflecting Shield. It acts in a ways that is seems that she can manipulate time and space to restore things. That is how she heals."

"What does that have to do with the Hougyoku?" Rukia asked.

"The reason Aizen would want to use Inoue-san would be to accelerate the maturity of the Hougyoku. If Inoue can manipulate time, she should be able to do it."

Rukia and Renji looked horrified. Urahara could only continue.

"I believe the Vizard named Hachigen also possesses some very similar powers. In which case, Aizen might've considered him too. But then again, Hachigen is a Vizard, and Aizen might not know about him or the other Vizards. In which case, what could be easier than snatching a mortal girl right off the face of the earth? Even if she's surrounded by shinigami, it should be fairly easier. All you need is the element of surprise."

---

Ichigo shivered. Even if it wasn't raining hard yet, he felt as if he had been under the rain for hours. But he tried to forget about it, and focused on finding the Arrancar, before they could find him. Had they entered the living world already?

Before he knew it, he saw the rip in the sky. It was only a block away, hovering above the park where about a year ago, he encountered his second hollow, already a shinigami, saving a boy in the process, and performing his first soul burial. That day had been sunny and fresh. Tonight, it was dark and stormy, and the forces gathering in the spot, flowing from the open doorway between Hueco Mundo and Karakura Town, made it all seem like a nightmare.

Ichigo looked up at the Arrancar, and they stared back down at him. There were four of them: the giant one, Yammy, perhaps the most threatening-looking one out of them all. Two of them Ichigo had never seen before, one with light hair and an expression of detachment, while the other was an androgynous male with black hair and sleeves that were too long for his arms. The last one, of course, was the one Ichigo hoped to meet: Grimmjaw, wielding his zanpakutou with the only arm he had left, and looking particularly vengeful.

Now was the time, Ichigo thought, to see how much he had improved during training. The long wait for some action made his muscles tingle. He wasn't afraid; he had been looking forward to this, to testing his control, his new powers. He no longer felt afraid as he faced them, as he stood there alone, waiting for them to come at him. He knew what he was capable of, knew his strength, and he was confident.

He wasn't alone much longer, though. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto rushed up from behind. They stopped beside him, panting slightly. Ichigo greeted them with a nod.

"Where's Inoue?"

"She's fine. She's at home with our artificial souls," Matsumoto replied.

"Good."

"Where are the others?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We don't need them. We can take on these guys on our own," Ichigo replied with a grin.

"No, I mean, where are the other Arrancar? Why would Aizen only send four of them?" Hitsugaya said. Ichigo looked at him strangely. Why would Hitsugaya wish more of them had come? Though it did seem odd.

"If you guys don't mind," said the androgynous Arrancar, looking haughtily at the three, "I'll take on all of them at once. Otherwise, it's just too easy."

From his back sprouted eight tentacle-like arms, long and thick and stretching out from behind, reaching toward the three shinigami. Hitsugaya and Ichigo managed to jump out of the way, but Matsumoto tried to slice through one of them with her zanpakutou, only to be knocked over by it. Just when the tentacle was about to lash out at her again and probably trap her, Yumichika and Ikkaku dropped in, cutting and slashing with their zanpakutous.

"Want to take on us too?" Ikkaku asked viciously. The Arrancar looked momentarily surprised, but he went back to smiling arrogantly.

"More fun for me," he said.

"Don't get too cocky, Luppi. This one's mine," Grimmjaw announced, and he pointed at Ichigo with his zanpakutou. Ichigo grinned.

"Bring it on."

---

Orihime stared out the window, like she usually did on rainy days. Only this time, she wasn't watching the rain. She was looking out for her friends. She could see the tear in the sky from a distance. She wished they would be alright. She really wished she could go with them, too. If it meant she would be able to help a little.

Also if it meant getting out of her flat at least until Hitsugaya and Matsumoto could return to their gigai; in the meantime, mod-Hitsugaya and mod-Matsumoto had already raided her fridge, prepared something very strange, and then proceeded to stuff their faces. All in the last five minutes.

She was trying to ignore them –trying to control them would've driven her crazy—. It made her sad, though; soul candy seemed like a very good idea, but not considering how modified and artificial souls have to stay trapped very long inside those little balls, waiting for a shinigami to need one. Maybe they behaved like that because it was strange for them to feel this sort of freedom. Still, she wished they could be a little less enthusiastic.

Something outside caught her eye all of a sudden. She scrutinized the ground below, trying to see though the curtain of water falling steadily now. A glimpse of orange, moving fast down the street. Kurosaki-kun? There was no one else with that hair color.

Orihime rushed to the door. She was putting on her shoes, when her two companions left the kitchen, wiping their faces and rubbing their stomachs in satisfaction.

"What shall we do now to keep you entertained?" mod-Matsumoto asked in a sing-song voice.

"Oooh, let's jump on the bed! That's always fun!" mod-Hitsugaya said, an extremely dorky grin spreading over his face. It was definitively weird to see him like that, but Orihime reminded herself these were not her shinigami friends.

"Kurosaki-kun's coming this way. I think he might be in trouble. I have to go down and check on him," she said, ignoring their babbling. They looked at each other.

"You shouldn't go outside. It's raining, and there might be danger," mod-Matsumoto reprimanded, but she was still smiling.

"We'll go with you!" mod-Hitsugaya exclaimed cheerfully, pumping his fist into the air.

"Yay!" mod-Matsumoto mimicked him. Orihime laughed awkwardly. She grabbed an umbrella and went ahead of them as they put on their shoes.

---

"Kurosaki-kun?"

Orihime stepped out under the rain, large raindrops pattering on the green umbrella the only sound she could hear besides the rain falling on the streets and buildings, and the thunder. There were no cars driving by, no sounds coming from inside the houses and buildings, not a single soul outside. She was utterly alone.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she called out again, looking around frantically. She was sure she had seen him. It couldn't have been anyone else.

Suddenly she sensed something, or rather someone, nearby. But even as she stared all around, she saw no one.

"AAAH!" Orihime exclaimed, startled by a noise from behind. She turned; Ichigo was sprawled face down on the sidewalk, soaking wet and trembling.

"Kurosaki-kun?!" Orihime looked at him warily, still surprised. Ichigo lifted his face to her, holding out an arm, reaching for her.

"Orihime-chan…" he said in a very shaky voice.

"Kon!" she yelled, realizing who it was. If Kon was in Ichigo's body, Ichigo was in his shinigami form, probably headed the same way as Hitsugaya and Matsumoto. Just thinking about it made her really nervous and scared. She just hoped he would be alright. But what could Kon be doing here?

"Kon, are you okay?" she asked, realizing the shape the mod soul was in. He wasn't getting up, and he was twitching on the ground. All of a sudden, someone came up from behind and tackled Orihime half to the ground as she was crouching down. She dropped the umbrella in the process.

"What are you doing? You should've waited for us! You shouldn't go outside alone! You could get killed!" mod-Hitsugaya exclaimed, applying a headlock. Orihime tried to pry him off unsuccessfully, but mod-Matsumoto thwacked the white-haired boy and pulled him off.

"You're the one who's going to kill her!" she yelled.

"It's only Kon. He's a friend," Orihime said, rubbing her neck where the mod soul had nearly strangled her. She got on her knees and tried to help Kon get up. But his hands were pressed to his middle area, and he began to moan in pain.

"What happened to you? What are you doing here?" she asked. It was not until he rolled onto his back that she saw why he was in so much pain; a large blood stain covered his shirt, a stab wound protruding through a hole in the fabric. Orihime gasped and slapped a hand to her mouth to keep herself from screaming.

"Ichigo asked… he asked me to come see you…" Kon said weakly, "to make sure you were… alright." His breath was coming out in short, feeble gasps. The two other artificial souls stood over them, staring in disbelief.

"He did that?" Orihime asked, her eyes filling with tears. She got ready to call out the Shun Shun Rikka, to use her Souten Kisshun. "You're going to be alright."

"Orihime-chan, but there's…"

"Don't speak, Kon. You're hurt," she said. "Just hang in there. I'll take care of that wound for you."

Kon tried to get the words out anyway, but as soon as the reflective shield covered him, he could no longer speak. He felt warm all over, and peace and calm overwhelmed him, until his mind was blank.

---

"Why didn't you say something before?!" Rukia yelled. She stood squarely in front of Urahara now, ready to berate him for everything he had just said. Had he really known all this time what was going to happen, and not told anyone? How was that possible? How could he do that?

Urahara didn't respond. His face was blank, eyes hidden by his striped hat. Rukia huffed and puffed, enraged. She wanted to punch him, hurt him in some way. She was tired of the way he acted, the way he treated everything like science, like endless experiments, treating everyone like a potential guinea pig. He always stood back watchful of how events develop before his eyes, allowing things to happen as he observed, knowing what would probably happen, according to his hypothesis and theories. Was that all he was after? To see if he was right or not? He was truly a mad scientist.

She still couldn't get over the fact that she had been nearly executed because of him. Everything that had happened leading to that moment, and everything afterwards up to now, it had all gone according to his plan. He knew every move, everything was calculated. He was an eager spectator. It made her sick.

She paced a little in front of him, trying to get her temper under control. Now was not the time to fight him. By the way he was staring back at her, she had the feeling he knew she wouldn't fight him anyway. Because he knew. He always knew.

"We could've been ready!" she shouted. Renji put a hand on her shoulder, as if trying to calm her down. She just shoved it off.

"Are you not ready right now?" Urahara said quietly.

Rukia and Renji looked at each other, without speaking. They both knew what the other was thinking. Casting one last look of utter despise in Urahara's direction, Rukia ran past him, followed closely by Renji, and the two shinigami pushed through the doors and sprinted out and into the rain.

---

Kon opened his eyes. Drops of water pelted his face, and he shivered violently. He had felt so warm and cozy just a moment ago. What had happened?

"You'll be fine now, Kon," a voice said. Kon tilted his head to his right and saw Orihime kneeling beside him and smiling. She was drenched, and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were standing nearby.

His body slightly ached all over. Instinctively he touched his stomach; the wound was gone completely, and only a tear in the fabric and the large bloodstain covering the front remained as evidence of what happened. He was still in Ichigo's body; there was a reason for that. Slowly he tried to recall what had happened.

"Who the hell is this guy?" mod-Hitsugaya said suddenly.

Kon tried to push himself up awkwardly on his elbows, and lifted his head to see whom the artificial soul was talking about. At the corner of the street, the same shadowy figure he had encountered before stood under the rain, watching them. He suddenly remembered everything that had happened.

"Orihime-chan, run!" Kon shouted hoarsely. "He's the one who stabbed me. He followed me here. You have to get away!"

"Who?" Orihime asked puzzled, until she looked in the direction Kon and mod-Hitsugaya were pointing. Her eyes widened.

"He's an Arrancar! He's coming for you!"

Orihime slowly stood up, and pulled Kon to his feet. Kon, even though his body still felt sore, grabbed her hand and tried to pull her away.

"Come on! We have to get out of here!" he said. But she wouldn't budge.

"Kon, find Kurosaki-kun. Find the shinigami and tell them, anyone who can help. I'll hold him off," she said very seriously, not taking her eyes off the Arrancar.

"But—"

"GO!"

"I'll stay with you," mod-Histugaya declared, dropping into a fighting stance. Kon would've said something else, but mod-Matsumoto pulled him by the arm and yanked him away, so he could do nothing but follow her, half-dragged in the opposite direction. He cast one last look over his shoulder at Orihime and mod-Hitsugaya, and the Arrancar, before speeding down the street. There was only one thought in his mind now; he had to find Ichigo. Orihime needed his help.

---

"How imprudent," the Arrancar said, his soft voice clear and strong over the noise of the falling rain. Orihime tensed. Even at a distance, she distinguished his features perfectly. The eerily bright green eyes, the dark lines on his face, like black tears trailing on his cheeks, and the broken Hollow mask like a helmet on his black hair. She remembered Ulquiorra.

This time, however, she was not afraid.

"To leave you all alone on a night like this? It seems Soul Society is more reckless than I believed," Ulquiorra continued, now advancing very slowly toward them. Orihime breathed calmly, weighing her options. She could turn and run, but it wouldn't do any good; if Ulquiorra was after her, he'd get her. He was an Arrancar, and she was only human. The only other choice was to fight. Giving up and giving in was not an option. She wouldn't let herself be beaten so easily.

"She's not alone," mod-Hitsugaya declared, hands on his hips. Orihime felt better knowing he was there.

There was a flurry of movement, and Ulquiorra was no longer there, just in front of them. Orihime's face blanched, and mod-Hitsugaya gasped.

"Wha—?" he said stupidly. Orihime turned to him, and out of the corner of her eye she saw Ulquiorra again, zanpakutou drawn. He stood directly behind mod-Hitsugaya, and there was blood dripping from his blade. She realized Ulquiorra had moved so fast, neither she nor the artificial soul had seen him.

Mod-Hitsugaya brought a hand up to his chest, then lifted it up to eye-level. His fingers were covered in oozing dark liquid. Ulquiorra had stabbed him, through and through, in from the back and out through the chest, and he hadn't even felt it. Orihime watched, horrified.

"She is now," Ulquiorra said. Mod-Histugaya uttered a small 'oh' of surprise, and promptly fell limply to his knees and then flat on his face on the wet pavement. There was a flash of light and the soul candy popped out through his mouth. The empty gigai now lay in the middle of the street; the tiny gumball-like soul candy bounced around and eventually rolled to a stop near the arms of the gigai.

Orihime had no time to scream. She realized how close Ulquiorra was to her.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" she called out. In a split second, Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon had shot out of her hair clips and formed the shield around her, just in time to protect her from Ulquiorra's zanpakutou, which had lashed out at her like lightning.

Why were the Arrancar after her? What did they want with her? Not a single reason came to mind. But right now it didn't matter. She couldn't let them get her.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun!" she called. The feisty fairie-like being shot out of her hair pins, and hovered in front of her, staring at Ulquiorra, ready for a fight.

_No, I am not alone,_ Orihime said to herself. She stared Ulquiorra straight in the eye, determined, confident. This time she would fight.

"I REJECT!"

---

"Now what?" Rukia asked. Renji and Rukia stood on the street, squinting through the rain trying to gather their surroundings.

"I don't know!" Renji yelled over the thunder rolling. The sky flashed with bolts of lightning zigzagging across the black clouds. "Maybe we should find the others!"

Rukia nodded. She said it would be a good idea to get out of their gigais first. Two teenagers running around in a stormy night might draw attention. They also needed to be ready if the Arrancar had arrived already.

"Which way?" Renji asked, pulling out his soul candy dispenser, ready to make the switch. Rukia swept her hair back. She walked toward the corner.

"This way. Let's find Hitsugaya and Ichigo and—OOF!" she started, but something –or someone— came around the corner at that very instant and crashed her. Renji stared in shock. Two figures were piled on top of Rukia, the tiny girl's eyes practically bulging as she tried to push them off.

"Ow! Gerroff, dammit!" she shouted. As she got up, she saw who the two soaked people were. Matsumoto and Ichigo looked at one another, and back at her.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked, frowning in confusion.

"NEE-SAN!"

"Kon!"

"Nee-san! I'm so glad to see you!" Kon hugged Rukia, lifting her off her feet, and she had to punch him in the stomach to make him let go. Kon dropped her and doubled over in pain, sinking to his knees.

"Oi, I didn't hit you that hard, now did I?" Rukia said, shaking her head at his exaggeration. But at a closer look, she saw he wasn't acting. There was blood staining the whole front of his shirt. Rukia gasped. "What happened to you? Who did this?" she asked, scanning Ichigo's body for wounds. There were none, but the skin of his stomach was red and swollen. There _had_ been a wound there. Someone healed it.

Kon regained his breath. "It was an Arrancar! He followed me to where Orihime-chan was. He came to get her."

"We were looking for Hitsugaya-taichou and Matsumoto-fukutaichou. They went to find the other Arrancar. They will be able to help," said the woman that looked like Matsumoto but apparently was just her gigai occupied by an artificial soul. Renji and Rukia exchanged concerned looks for the umpteenth time that night.

"Where's Inoue now?" Rukia asked, alarmed.

"She's with the Arrancar?" Renji asked.

"She said she'd hold him off," mod-Matsumoto replied with a shrug.

Rukia gulped. Urahara had been right. They _did_ come for her. But she refused to let that happen. If she could avoid it, then she would go to any lengths.

"Renji, find Ichigo. Take her with you," she told Renji, pointing at mod-Matsumoto. "Kon, you go home. You're in no shape to be running around. Ichigo's body has been maimed enough." Pulling out her Chappy, Rukia swallowed one of the round pills, and a second later, there were two Rukias: one still in the school uniform, and the other dressed in the black kimono, a pure white zanpakutou sheathed at her hip.

"Take Kon home. Make sure he is safe," she told her artificial soul. Mod-Rukia saluted in affirmation and grabbed Kon's hand.

"Let's go, pyon!" she exclaimed, and pulled Kon along. He was reluctant to follow, glancing one last time at Rukia.

"Get going, then!" Rukia yelled at Renji and mod-Matsumoto, before she started in the direction Kon had come from.

"Wait! Where are you going?" Renji called after her.

"To find Orihime!"

"Rukia!"

But Rukia was gone. She quickly disappeared behind the thick curtain of rain.

---

What's going to happen to Orihime? Will Rukia get to her in time? What will Ichigo do? Why am I talking like this?

Hope you were satisfied with this chapter. It was longer than usual.

I just wanted to make clear that the plot of this story was something I thought up a couple of months ago already (maybe more), and I am not directly influenced by what's going on in the manga right now, even though I try to adjust to current events while keeping to my original plot. So the storyline is mine, and I'm not really making it up as the manga goes on. Meaning that the possibility of Ulquiorra being sent exclusively to get Orihime and bring her to Aizen has been something I've considered since the last few squares of a recent chapter (don't remember which number) showed Aizen looking at images of Orihime and going "hmm, interesting power…", which was really creepy.

And I also, just wanted to direct your attention to mod-Hitsugaya for a moment (I know they're not mod souls, by the way, I just think mod-Hitsugaya is better than artificial-Hitsugaya, simply because it's shorter, so there, that's why I use it), and have you tell me whether you think it would be the cutest thing to see him act so hyperactive. I think it would. Thanks to my friend Jake for the inspiration. Alexz edited a special version of the Coca-Cola commercial from Argentina, which is a spin-off of Billy Joel's song "We didn't start the fire", where people and things (objects, animals) all appear with a coke in one hand and waving the other hand. So my friends appear in between scenes of the actual commercial, wearing wigs and stuff and having a merry ol' time down in Deutschland for the World Cup. Jake was Hitsugaya with a white wig; he was also Sasuke from Naruto, with the forehead protector, and Harry Potter, with the glasses; Alexz was Orihime, Sakura from Naruto with a pink wig and forehead protector; Paris was Naruto, and he even painted the whiskers on his face with a pen. It was cute. Anne Marie was Chiyo-chan from Azumanga Daioh, with the pigtails and all! I wish I had been there, then Harry could've been Ichigo and I would've been Rukia. But it was still funny (and thus inspiring) to see Jake with a white wig, pretending to be Hitsugaya on a Coca-Cola high.

Sorry for rambling. Maybe I'll convince Alexz to post the video later on in YouTube or something. It would be funny. She'd surely get a lot of hits.

Thanks for reading. Hopefully I'll be faster with posting the next chapter. But give me a break, I'm enjoying myself.

I'm still in Gelsenkirchen right now, it's very late (or very early, depending on how you look at it, and how much you've been drinking), and I'm tired of chugging beer to forget my woes and complaining that England lost. So I'm going to bed. Tomorrow (well, today) and the rest of these days we'll be touring the country, until the 4th, when we'll go to Dortmund for the match between Germany and Italy. It's going to be awesome. Hopefully I'll still get a chance to write.

Until then, have a nice one! Auf Wiedersehen!

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	4. Tears and rain

_**EDIT (11/8/2006): **Last chapter took a long time to edit, mainly because I've had hardly any time to spare, but also because it underwent some major editing, especially in the first parts. I'm really working hard in making the chapters shorter, more compact. But bear in mind, it sometimes feels like I'm killing off a bit of the essence of the story. Besides just checking grammar, I'm getting rid of certain elements that I feel might seem repetitive to readers, but in the meantime they are part of how I first etched this story in my head. I'm killing off random ideas, for the sake of decent writing. When I put it that way, I feel like I don't want to do this anymore. But it's important that I do. I want my readers to enjoy the story. I hope you do._

---

Hello, everyone!

I'm sorry this took so long. I was swamped with work, school assignments and random house errands. I tried working fast on this, but time is not always on my side. Actually, it's almost never on my side.

I'm back from Germany. I had a great time. Our friends threw an impromptu birthday party for me and Harry on Sunday, and we had a blast, basically getting wasted and eating cake and danced around with ridiculous hats. Apparently I managed to make a fool of myself by the third beer, and ho-ho, apparently it's all on DVD. Guess I'll watch it when I get back home and have a good laugh.

The game was awesome. But I hate penalty shootouts, they're the worst. But it was great that Italy won, cuz otherwise my friends would've been bummed and we wouldn't have had a bash that day or the next day, or the next (I think they're still celebrating). Now it's back to the real world, work, school, take the dog to the vet, pay rent, pay bills, blah blah blegh. I guess it's true what they say: you CAN have too much of a good thing. It gets addictive. I'm addicted to football. I suppose Harry is excited; he probably thinks I'll watch aaaaall the games of the British league with him now.

I wish I could at least stop talking about football. Do you realize the huge paragraph I just wrote talking about the bloody world cup? I'm annoying even to myself.

Sorry. I'll stop now.

Thanks for all the reviews! Walis, I'll mention you again, because I now how much you like it. I wanted to thank you again, anyway, for your nice comments.

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anything but the storyline. I only own a Kon plushie (gah, I'm such a geek).

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**4: Tears and rain (a.k.a The caged bird)**

The rain was getting worse. The heavy water created a mist as it hit the ground, making it hard to see. Orihime constantly tripped over irregularities in the pavement as she ran down the sidewalk, loosing her footing every now and then but regaining her balance quickly, and she kept running. She was afraid to look over her shoulder, afraid to stop to catch her breath, afraid that if she fell, he would catch up with her.

She had been running for what felt like a long time, and it also felt like she was getting nowhere. She was exhausted and cold and scared. Fighting Ulquiorra was one of the most grueling moments she had ever been through; she had held her ground, though, attacking and stopping any attacks. But it wasn't long before she was tired, and Tsubaki was tired, and she could see that Ulquiorra was nowhere near tired. He could've easily defeated her a long time ago. It was almost as if he was simply going along with it to see what she would do next.

Running aimlessly was not her original intent. She wanted to find the shinigami; she could still see where the sky was torn. She knew where they were. But her path was blocked by Ulquiorra; she couldn't risk that. So she ran in the opposite direction, hoping to gain some time so she could think what she'd do next.

She couldn't sense where he was, almost like he wasn't following her at all. The power of the Arrancar was beyond her understanding; she had seen him move so fast that he seemed to disappear and reappear elsewhere. He could pop up anywhere around her, and she'd never be quick enough to get away.

Her splashing footsteps and panting were the only sounds as she kept going straight; she couldn't recognize her surroundings. She just hoped to get somewhere dry.

Suddenly, she found herself stepping on nothingness. The sidewalk ended there. Below was the riverbank, a steep slope leading down to it.

Orihime let out a yelp of surprise, as she lost her footing completely this time and stumbled to the sloping ground. She rolled down the hill, pebbles scratching and bruising her skin and clothes, until she was dizzy. It wasn't really that high, but she was already so disoriented and tired as she finally came to a stop at the base of the slope, she felt as if she had been tossed about. As she hissed in pain, bleeding from skinned knees and elbows and little cuts all over, she rolled onto her back, trying desperately to get her breath back. But she couldn't stay there long.

She had no clue how she had reached the river so quickly; she must have been running faster than she thought, in her desperation to put distance between herself and the Arrancar. She knew the danger she was in. How was she supposed to get out of there now?

It was dark all around her, the riverbank barely illuminated by the streetlamps above and the safety lights from the train tracks not far off. She willed herself to move, to get up and keep running, but she truly had no energy left. Orihime sighed and stared up at the sky, the cumulus still dark and threatening, dumping endless rain on the earth, and on her. She blinked to keep the water out of her eyes.

_If I were the rain… _she thought sadly, wondering what would happen now. She got her answer sooner than expected, when a lightning bolt illuminated the sky, and she was able to see something hovering above her, a dark silhouette outlined against the sky, casting a long shadow on top of her.

---

Hitsugaya faltered. His breath came out in ragged gasps.

The large Arrancar, Yammy, had gotten tired of doing nothing after a moment, and started attacking him, while the other one, Lupii, continued to lash out at everyone with the tentacles from the strange contraption on his back. So Hitsugaya fought Yammy while at the same time he avoided attacks from Lupii. He was becoming quickly exhausted.

He couldn't use bankai; there was too much water around, he feared he'd end up hurting his comrades as well. He couldn't take that risk.

However, fighting without his final release was not doing any good either. He could barely do anything against the Arrancar. But he had to hold on. He was a captain, for crying out loud. He had to protect his team.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Matsumoto dodge one of the tentacles, only to be suddenly snatched up by another one. The smooth, flexible arm wrapped around her like a snake, immobilizing her. He watched as Yumichika was caught in one too, arms trapped. The zanpakutou fell from his grasp, impaling itself on the ground below. Hitsugaya couldn't do anything at the moment. He had his hands full.

_I have to get rid of this guy now, _he thought urgently, as he dodged one attack after the other. _He's a monster. _

But it was easier said than done. He needed his bankai. And there was no stopping the rain.

Yammy lunged at him, and Hitsugaya only got out of the way just in time, the Arrancar's zanpakutou missing his skin by a millimeter. The blade tore at the sleeve of his kimono, though, and Hitsugaya faltered again.

Even he couldn't believe how terribly he was doing in battle. He felt tired, like his sword weighed in his hands a thousand times more than it should. He supposed that would be more or less the feeling one would get fighting Kira, with his zanpakutou that could multiply the weight of anything it touched with each blow. Hitsugaya wondered momentarily if Yammy's zanpakutou had that ability, but he knew that wasn't it. If he was slow and weak, it was really just him.

It was that strange feeling he'd dealt with all day long. Like everything about this night was going the wrong way. Something didn't seem right to him. They showed up so suddenly. For what reason? What was the purpose of this fight? Eliminating the shinigami presently on Earth? Assessing the conditions for the battle in winter? Testing the opponents?

Something was off. He saw no true purpose to their fighting. It seemed almost as if they were just passing the time.

Just killing time.

A thought crossed Hitsugaya's mind. A terrifying thought.

---

"_Inoue-san… is everything alright?"_

_Orihime looked up. Hitsugaya stood beside the couch, looking only slightly concerned at her. She had been channel-surfing for the past fifteen minutes, without stopping at any station, as if she weren't paying attention to what she was doing. Hitsugaya must have noticed. He came to sit next to her, taking the remote from her, and switching off the TV._

"_I'm sorry, but that's annoying. I had to stop you," he said._

_Orihime laughed in embarrassment. "Sorry about that."_

_Hitsugaya chuckled, something he didn't do often, and Orihime smiled. _

"_Is everything alright?" he asked again._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_You seem down lately."_

"_I do?"_

"_I just thought you would be… I don't know… happier?" Hitsugaya said, looking awkwardly for the right words._

"_Why is that?" Orihime asked with a grin._

_Hitsugaya hesitated. "You were happy earlier, weren't you?"_

"_When?"_

_Another gesture of hesitation escaped Hitsugaya's normally serene complexion. He looked down at his hands, slightly embarrassed. "It wasn't my intention to eavesdrop, but I overheard you and Kurosaki-san earlier, when you came back from school. And…"_

_Orihime instantly blushed. Hitsugaya didn't want to go further, not wishing to make her more bashful. He chuckled again._

"_I guess I know a bit about… how you feel about him," he said. Orihime didn't say anything. She just looked down at her hands too._

"_And I just thought that would make you happy, right? That he responded to those feelings," Hitsugaya continued._

_Orihime had to smile sheepishly. It was odd to hear Hitsugaya talk like this, but living with him, she was slowly discovering some things about the 10th division captain; things that maybe a lot of people wouldn't know. She was seeing another side of him, a gentler, more sensitive side._

"_Yeah," she muttered, "it's not just that. He told me—"_

"_I know what he told you."_

_Orihime nodded. They fell silent for a moment._

"_I understand Urahara-san is thinking cautiously, he wants to make sure everything is planned out. We can't afford to make any mistakes in battle."_

_Hitsugaya didn't say anything. But he knew Orihime thought of herself as one who would most likely "make a mistake"._

"_Kuchiki-san… she wanted to find a way around that. I guess it's possible. I really want to. But I'm scared I might not be able, and then it would've been for nothing." She was genuinely sad, Hitsugaya could tell. The normally sprite Orihime was now beside him, discouraged and subdued, like a caged bird._

"_I just never thought he would ask me that. Not Kurosaki-kun. He's the reason I have these powers in the first place."_

_He thought he heard her voice break just slightly. He could only imagine how she felt; there was probably nothing he could say to make her feel better._

"_Why didn't you say something?" he asked. She only shrugged._

"_I didn't think it was important."_

"_Why wouldn't it be?" he said. "I understand that you feel left out. You came to Soul Society to rescue Kuchiki-san, and you showed us what you can do, and now you feel like your powers and your strength are being disregarded."_

_Orihime shook her head. "No, that's not it."_

"_It's not?" He frowned._

"_I don't know… maybe. A little," she said finally. "I just want to help."_

"_I know."_

_Hitsugaya stood up. "I'm sorry, but I also think it's safer that you stay out. That way you can help after the battle; your healing powers should come in handy. Hopefully that won't be necessary either, but…"_

"_Maybe it's better this way," she said, more to herself than to him. She stood up too, and he put a hand on her shoulder._

"_Don't worry so much. Everything will be alright," he said firmly. Orihime nodded in agreement._

_She walked toward the kitchen and asked him if he would like to help her make dinner. Thinking he should probably supervise, to make sure she would cook something at least slightly normal, he followed her, and soon enough, she was back to her cheerful mood once again. He watched her smile, self-confident, unburdened, while she gathered ingredients, and he smiled to himself. Yes, hopefully everything would be alright._

---

Presently, Hitsugaya's eyes widened in horror.

Thinking back to that moment, earlier that same day, he realized the clue that Orihime had given him, and that he had ignored. It only just hit him then.

Urahara knew something the others didn't. There was more to the reason why he told Orihime to stay out of the fight.

There was no doubt about it. It was all clear to him now.

They never should have left her alone.

He dodged another attack. Yammy came after him repeatedly, but Hitsugaya wasn't thinking of fighting back anymore. He needed to get away. He needed to run and find Orihime.

_Inoue-san is in danger._

He had been almost certain of it. He had a terrible feeling now. He was sure of it now.

Dodging one last blow, Hitsugaya fled. Ignoring the calls from his comrades, he leapt over trees and buildings, following Orihime's reiatsu. He had to get to her fast.

"Where is he going?" Ikkaku asked.

"Dammit…" Yammy cursed under his breath. _He knows…_

Without another look in Luppi's direction, he ran after Hitsugaya. Things needed to keep going smoothly. Not that he had any doubt they would, but he wanted to make sure nothing –no one— pestered Ulquiorra. He would be mad. Yammy knew it wasn't a good thing to make Ulquiorra mad.

---

Rukia leapt from one rooftop to the next, following as best as she could the faint reiatsu she detected to be Orihime's. She was farther than she thought. Orihime had probably done some running. Rukia needed to hurry.

But even as she got closer and closer, the reiatsu was still faint. That could mean only one thing right now; Orihime was in serious trouble.

_Hang in there,_ Rukia thought. _Just a bit longer…_

"Gotcha!" she said, landing in the middle of what looked like an empty lot. For a moment she thought she was in the wrong place. But looking around, she saw the sky reflected on the ground, as lightning struck over and over among the tightly-knit clouds of rainstorm. She was at the river.

Just then, a train zoomed by overhead, the light from inside the compartments casting flashing squares of light on the riverbank. In that faint light, Rukia was able to see two figures under the heavy rain.

The Arrancar, zanpakutou drawn, walked slowly and steadily toward Orihime, who was on all fours, soaked hair falling around her face like a curtain. Her glowing shield, the Santen Kesshun, floated in front of her, illuminating her face with an eerie golden glow, displaying her fierce gaze as she looked up at the Arrancar with determination and stood up. Her voice called out to Tsubaki for another strike.

Rukia gripped her white zanpakutou. She had to do something. Without hesitation, she measured her movements, seeing the opening for attack, and charged. As she ran down, she was deafened by her own mind's desperate cry for someone –anyone— to come and help. She wouldn't be able to protect Orihime alone.

"ICHIGO!!" she shouted, and raised Sode no Shirayuki over her head, ready to bring it down upon the Arrancar for what she hoped would be a fatal blow.

---

Orihime's heart was racing, her vision blurred by the dizziness that clouded her mind, chilled to the bone by the cold rain. Pebbles and rough blades of grass dug and cut into the skin of her hands and knees, as she lay on all fours, trying to regain her breath. Soaked, muddy clothes weighed down her already sore body, and for a moment she felt like passing out and not waking up. And still she looked up, looking straight into the cold, green eyes of the Arrancar walking menacingly toward her, and she stared back with equally fierce and determined eyes. She was not ready to give up.

Ulquiorra came to stand in front of her, zanpakutou dangling from his grip with ease, as if he didn't feel the need to be on his guard.

"Get up," he said, his voice barely rising over the sound of the rainstorm.

Orihime did so, not because he told her to, but because she couldn't fight on her knees. She swayed slightly, but stood firmly on her feet.

"Tsubaki!" she called out. Tsubaki floated above her left shoulder. Waving her hand, she yelled out "Koten Zanshun! I reject!" and Tsubaki charged at Ulquiorra with unseen speed. Ulquiorra blocked every single attack, but Tsubaki charged again and again, until there was an opening.

Blood seeped out of Ulquiorra's zanpakutou-wielding arm, staining his white sleeve. A mild look of disbelief crossed his face, but his countenance remained almost unchanged. He brought his other hand up to the wound, wiping away the blood. It wasn't a very deep wound. But he didn't see it coming; he didn't see anything.

He saw the next one, though; he swung his injured arm up, bringing his zanpakutou in contact with Tsubaki, striking him back toward Orihime.

The magnitude of the impact sent both flying backwards.

"Tsubaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed, holding him in her hands. Tsubaki was clearly hurt, but he'd be alright. She still called him back, not wanting to use him again.

"Santen Kesshun!" The glowing shield reappeared, just in time to block Ulquiorra's blade as he brought it down toward her over and over again. Orihime winced each time, preparing for the worst, but the shield held on strongly. She just didn't know how much longer she, Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon would be able to hold it.

She suddenly tripped over a rock, fell backwards, and the instant she lost her focus, the shield vanished. As she landed right on a puddle of mud, she saw the glint of the zanpakutou right above her, coming down toward her. Orihime shut her eyes, expecting to feel pain. But it didn't come. She opened her eyes.

Rukia stood with her back to her, her gleaming white zanpakutou gripped tightly with both hands, as she and Ulquiorra crossed blades. The Arrancar looked slightly surprised. He hadn't seen or sensed her approaching. It was like she appeared out of nowhere.

"Kuchiki-san!" Orihime exclaimed, more out of surprise and concern than of joy.

"First dance," Rukia began, but she was unable to get the rest of the words out, when Ulquiorra released the block and pushed her back. Rukia fell next to Orihime.

"Dammit!" Rukia said, and she tried to get up, but the ground was slippery. Ulquiorra seemed unfazed by her sudden appearance.

"No one stands in the way," he said in the cold, low whisper he used to speak. He lifted the zanpakutou once again.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime called out again, and the shield opened up in front of her and Rukia just in time to protect them both from the Arrancar's attack. Instantly, Rukia emerged from behind the shield and charged back.

"Go back to Hueco Mundo!" she cried.

---

"_ICHIGO!"_

Ichigo hit the ground so forcefully as if he had fallen fifty feet. He winced in pain as he tried to stand up, the pieces of his shattered Hollow mask disappearing as they fell around him. He gasped for breath while watching Grimmjaw, also breathless, grin maliciously at him, a ragged laugh escaping his open mouth.

"I've got to hand it to you, boy. You sure have gotten stronger," he said. "But still pathetic. You think you can beat me in a few seconds? See, I'm not even trying."

Ichigo was on his feet and charging in a split second, reaching Grimmjaw so fast and so surprisingly, he was sure the Arrancar hadn't seen him move. At least he still had his speed. But this battle was going nowhere fast. It was true: Grimmjaw wasn't even trying.

In fact, from the moment Ichigo's Hollow mask appeared, he could tell Grimmjaw was taunting him, rather than fighting him. He dodged attacks, keeping a distance, just waiting for Ichigo's time to run out. To Ichigo's dismay, it worked. But he couldn't understand why Grimmjaw would do that. Wasn't he the same guy who wanted to pretty much rip his head off, probably to compensate for the arm he lost?

"Pathetic," Grimmjaw kept saying over and over, as he blocked Ichigo's attacks again and again. It didn't seem to make much difference that he was missing one arm. He had the same strength and skill as before, and Ichigo was futilely looking for an opening, when it was obvious Grimmjaw was in full defensive mode.

"Hey, you're the one acting like this is a training or something. Why aren't you fighting back? Where's your killing intent? All you seem to be killing is time," Ichigo retorted. This was very strange; Grimmjaw didn't seem the type to bluff, like he was all talk and no play. It was a purposeless fight. They wouldn't accomplish anything. Was it merely for entertainment? Did Arrancar just showed up every once in a while to engage shinigami in epic battles on Earth?

Grimmjaw gave him a demonic grin, grotesquely emphasized by the teeth from his broken Hollow mask. "Maybe I am," he said in a playful tone.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Ichigo asked.

"Kiiiiill…" mumbled Wonderweiss.

"_ICHIGO!"_

Ichigo heard a faint voice somewhere, once again, calling out his name, but he couldn't tell where it was coming from, or whom it belonged to.

He couldn't summon the mask again. He still wasn't strong enough.

"Dammit! Just give up already!" Matsumoto shouted, bringing Haineko upon Wonderweiss, who easily blocked each blow. Apparently it didn't matter that the small Arrancar seemed more interested in catching raindrops with his tongue, since he fended off every attack out of pure instinct. He wasn't even looking at her.

"This is no fun at all," Luppi sounded bored. "I was expecting a challenge, you know. But this… is dull." He yawned.

Ichigo was still breathing heavily. This was bad. This was going nowhere. Grimmjaw just stood off at a distance, watching him with a maniacal expression. _They're taunting us_, he thought with a chill. _They're not here to beat us down. They're just toying with us._

"Why aren't you even fighting back?" Matsumoto demanded, staring at Wonderweiss in thorough confusion as he crouched and tugged at blades of grass, with his zanpakutou raised over his head to stop Matsumoto's blade.

"Dis…dis…tracting… um…shini…ga…mi…" he mumbled. "Crea…aaate… aaaaa… di…di…diveeeeersion… uh…waaaa…"

Ichigo and Matsumoto both frowned in confusion. "What?"

"Diveeeersion!!! Diiiiiveeeersiioooon!!!" the Arrancar kept saying, like a child who learns a new word and won't stop saying it. Wonderweiss was like a baby, taking in his surroundings with awe, and speaking as if he were just learning how to speak, and the sound of words coming out of his mouth were a wondrous thing.

"Did you just say this is a diversion?"

"DIIIIVEERSIOOON!"

"Shut up, Wonderweiss!" Luppi yelled, and one of Trepadora's tentacle-like vines swapped in the direction of the smaller Arrancar, knocking him away.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo heard someone calling his name again, but this time the voice was different. He looked back and saw Renji, followed by two artificial souls, in the gigais of Renji and Matsumoto, running toward him.

"Took you long enough!" Ichigo taunted Renji, grinning. Renji was about to answer, when Wonderweiss suddenly charged at him, zipping past Matsumoto, flailing his arms and slashing with his zanpakutou. Renji avoided him with difficulty, and Ichigo hoped for an opening from behind. Wonderweiss had no trouble handling them both. His eyes became wide and wild, he grinned like a madman, and finally started fighting back. The two shinigami were now the ones blocking attacks.

"Ichigo! You've got— WATCH OUT!" Renji yelled, and he pointed at Ichigo's back. Ichigo turned just in time to block a blow from Grimmjaw.

"Heh, now do you believe me that you're pathetic? You can't even watch your own back," Grimmjaw snarled.

"_You_ can't even do what you came here to do! I thought you wanted me dead. It's just no fun kicking your ass if you don't put up a fight," Ichigo retorted.

"I didn't come to kill you. I just came to watch you suffer," Grimmjaw replied. "And all I have to do is wait."

Ichigo raised one eyebrow questioningly. Even if Grimmjaw hardly made sense, something about his words made Ichigo felt uncertain.

"Ichigo! Listen!" Renji garbled, as he and Matsumoto both charged at Wonderweiss, who moved very fast and seemed to be going berserk. "There's another Arrancar here tonight! Inoue is fighting him!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

"What?!" Yumichika and Ikkaku both exclaimed simultaneously.

"She'll be killed!" Matsumoto yelled.

"He won't kill her!" Renji answered. "He's taking her to Hueco Mundo!"

"WHAT?!" Ichigo shouted again.

"How do you know?!" Yumichika asked.

"Urahara told us," Renji explained, jumping from side to side, dodging Wonderweiss's zanpakutou. "Kon was attacked, too." He grabbed Ichigo's sleeve long enough to look him straight in the eye. "Ichigo, Rukia's gone to find her. You have to go to. You have to help them!"

"_ICHIGO!"_

Ichigo finally realized what that voice was. It was in his head; it was Rukia. It was her calling him. A shiver traveled up his spine, making him tremble. He could sense their reiatsu now. They were fighting, both of them. And they were losing.

"Well, well. It seems that we've been figured out. What are you going to do about it now?" Luppi asked tauntingly.

Grimmjaw caught Ichigo's eye and gave a triumphant chuckle. "Suffering yet?" he asked.

Ichigo didn't think twice about it. He took off in the direction he sensed Rukia's and Orihime's reiatsu were coming from. He didn't have a clue where he was headed, but soon enough he would. And he had to get there fast.

"OH, NO, YOU DON'T!" Luppi shouted, and one of his vines stretched out toward Ichigo to stop him. But the others were one step ahead.

"We're not done with you yet," Ikkaku said. He, Renji, Yumichika and Matsumoto stood in the Arrancar's way, zanpakutou ready. "You want to get to him, you'll have to go through us first."

Wonderweiss stood beside Luppi with a puzzled look. Grimmjaw only continued to chuckle.

"There's no way you'll stop me from getting a front row seat. The show's about to start," he said. But before he could take another step, Renji confronted him.

"Actually, now that Ichigo's gone, you have me to deal with," he said, gripping Zabimaru with tight fists.

---

The sound of heavy clashing swords was outdone only by the downpour, as Orihime watched Ulquiorra and Rukia battle. Neither was holding back. Rukia's graceful yet powerful fighting style was impressive, but Orihime knew just how strong Ulquiorra could be, even when he wasn't even trying. And all he was doing right now was trying to get Rukia out of the way, kill her once and for all if necessary.

She had to do something to help. She approached Rukia, ready to call out Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon so they could form a shield to protect her.

"Inoue, don't!" Rukia shouted. "Run! He's here for you! You have to run!"

Orihime looked shocked. "I'm not leaving you alone, Kuchiki-san!"

"Don't be a fool! Get away from here!" Rukia yelled. Ulquiorra took his chance and delivered a powerful blow, knocking Rukia off her feet. He kicked her in the stomach as she fell, sending her flying back some ten feet and rolling in the mud.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Orihime exclaimed. Rukia groaned and tried to scramble away, but Ulquiorra seized her by her hair, clearly gesturing he'd slice off her head.

Hitsugaya swooped in at that very moment, and sent the Arrancar hurtling back.

"Toushirou-kun!" Orihime exclaimed happily.

"Where'd you come from?!" Rukia asked, shocked at his sudden entrance.

"Never mind that. We have to take Inoue to safety," Hitsugaya said in his no-nonsense voice.

"Why are they after me? I haven't done anything! I'm not even that powerful!" Orihime asked desperately. Rukia took her hand and pulled her up the steep hill.

"It appears that you are much more powerful than you think. You have powers that Aizen wants. We have to get out of here!" she said. Turning around, she saw Hitsugaya adopting a fighting stance, Hyourinmaru gleaming in his hands. "Hitsugaya-taichou?"

"I'll handle this one," Hitsugaya muttered, as Ulquiorra stood up, unscathed, and brushed off the grass and mud from his clothes, and they looked at each other. It seemed Ulquiorra was ready to charge, but he didn't. Hitsugaya stood expectant, when all of a sudden something caught him on his right, smacking him and sending him flying twenty feet. The wind was knocked out of him as he landed on the hill, eventually rolling down to flat ground.

"Sorry, Ulquiorra. This one got away," Yammy said, stampeding into the area. He passed Ulquiorra and the girls and went straight for Hitsugaya, who barely got up before he was punched by Yammy's massive hand, hurling him onto the wet street. Yammy chased after him, and this time, the blow was powerful enough to send Hitsugaya across the street and into a building. His body broke through the wall, making a sizable hole on it, and he disappeared inside the structure.

"TOUSHIROU-KUN!" Orihime shouted. Rukia turned around. Ulquiorra was right on top of her. She was able to lift her zanpakutou just in time to block Ulquiorra's, but the impact made her fall.

"Inoue, run!"

Orihime, however, ran toward the building. She had to help Hitsugaya; he was probably in very bad shape. She had to heal him, and make sure he'd be okay.

"Wha—" her voice got caught in her throat as she felt her body being tossed. She was flying and soon enough she was hurtling back to the ground. She landed painfully on the riverbank, rolling across the ground, until she stopped. Her vision blurred; she was afraid she would lose consciousness any moment.

She suddenly wished she had stayed home. She wished she had stayed out of the battle. Then none of this would've happened. Rukia wouldn't have been fighting Ulquiorra, risking her life; Hitsugaya wouldn't have been injured.

_I broke my promise to Kurosaki-kun…_

But she had to save Kon. She couldn't let him die. He was hurt because of her, in the first place; to get to her. The Arrancar used him.

She couldn't let herself be driven by this fear. She had to stand up for herself. That is why she fought.

She remembered the advice from Matsumoto, on the first night she and Hitsugaya bunked with her. How different she had felt back then. She cried after finally admitting to someone that she loved Ichigo, and still she couldn't shake that feeling that now, seeing how much he had changed, how much he had gone through, she would never be good enough for him. She wasn't fearless and strong like Rukia. What could she do?

"_When things start weighing you down like that, you should learn to stand up for yourself and put a stop to them,"_ Matsumoto had said to her. _"It's just no fun running around while you're being chased by whatever negative forces surround you. Rather than running away, standing up and beating them down once and for all is always the better way. I think that kind of attitude suits you much better, Orihime."_

Tears slid down her temples, mixing with the raindrops on her face, and she decided to squeeze all that helplessness out before it overwhelmed her. She was not going to let her friends die because of her. This time, she would stand up for herself, and for them.

"This time," she said, standing up and looking fierce and unwavering beneath Yammy's towering frame, just as he landed in front of her, "I'll put a stop to this."

"You're one feisty chick," Yammy said, and he extended a hand toward her.

"Koten Zanshun!" The injured Tsubaki shot out of her hairpins, and sped straight at Yammy. There was a whirring sound, like the flap of insect wings, followed by a zing, and Yammy stood stock still.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime yelled, and Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon formed their shield in front of Orihime, as Yammy's hand shot out toward her, only to freeze when he finally realized there was a huge hole in his arm. Tsubaki had cut him through and through. Blood splattered to the ground, and he gave a wail of pain.

"DAMMIT! YOU LITTLE BITCH! I'LL KILL YOU FOR THIS!" Yammy yelled, and he brought his massive hands down Orihime over and over. She shrieked with every blow, fearing the shield would give. Instead it shifted into a sort of cocoon, wrapping around her, so wherever she moved it moved with her.

"DIE, BITCH, DIE!" Yammy shouted, smashing his fists on the shield again and again, until he was out of breath. He growled when he noticed he hadn't even made a dent on it, and he grabbed it in frustration, curling his fingers around it. He found it rooted to the ground; it wouldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

"Are you trying to kill the one that we're supposed to bring back to Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra questioned him, releasing his death grip on Rukia's neck Rukia dropped to the ground almost limp, gasping for air and coughing.

"She's making too much of a fuss! She just drove a hole through my arm with that bug she shoots out!"

Rukia seemed to recover her breath, and she stood up shaking, lifting Sode no Shirayuki.

"If you kill her, I will drive holes all over you, until I run out of space," Ulquiorra warned him. As if he had eyes on the back of his head, he lifted his zanpakutou and blocked Rukia's blade. She tried taking advantage of his distraction.

"_KIA_!"

Rukia and Ulquiorra both turned in time to watch Orihime, no longer cocooned in her Santen Kesshun, leaping very high and delivering a karate high kick at Yammy's head, effectively knocking him down. Yammy looked stupefied, not really knowing what hit him, and let out a yelp of surprise as he plummeted down, causing the ground to shake a bit. Orihime adopted an initial stance, ready to attack or be attacked.

"I may not be a black belt in karate, but I can fight like one, thanks to Tatsuki-chan," she declared, smiling proudly at what she had just done.

Rukia gasped in awe. Ulquiorra was not amused, and he took this chance to neutralize Rukia once and for all. His zanpakutou caught her on her side mildly, causing a non-too-deep cut which purposely surprised her. He grabbed her by the neck of her robes with one hand and flung her over his head. Rukia hit the very edge of the riverbank, the impact leaving her half-conscious. She then plunked into the water, sinking rapidly.

"KUCHIKI-SAN!" Orihime exclaimed in horror, watching the petite girl disappear beneath the surface. She would've run over to somehow fish her out, but Yammy leapt to his feet. He was still bleeding profusely from his arm, but he seemed not to care at all.

"It's going to take more than that to knock me out, bitch," he snarled.

"Tsubaki! Koten Zanshun! I reject!" Orihime shouted, and Tsubaki shot out against Yammy repeatedly. The Arrancar could barely block him; he was too fast.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I'LL KILL YOU!" Yammy yelled, flapping his hands around trying to catch the solo fighter fairy. He only obtained numerous cuts and injuries all over his body. Finally, exhausted and dizzy, Yammy dropped to his knees, out of breath, and writhing in pain.

"Don't underestimate me," Orihime said, giving him a fierce, determined look.

---

Leaping over rooftops and trees, Ichigo felt the reiatsu more clearly. This was the way Hitsugaya had gone, pursued closely by the big Arrancar, Yammy. Hitsugaya's reiatsu was growing fainter. So was Rukia's. Orihime's reiatsu, however, was all over the place.

"It's here," Ichigo said to himself. Even in the rain, he knew at once where he was. He had arrived at the same place where, six years ago, he had leapt over the railing and rushed toward a little girl standing by the river, on a stormy day much like this one. That day, his mother had died.

"Rukia! Inoue!" At once he saw the silhouettes below, on the riverbank. He knew it was them.

Leaping over the railing like that time, Ichigo ran down, the weight of his soaked shihakushou slowing him down slightly. The one who instantly caught his eye was Orihime, standing over a beat-up Yammy; he was breathing heavily and dripping blood from everywhere in his body. Had she been the one to do him in so badly?

"INOUE, LOOK OUT!" he shouted just as Ulquiorra moved. He moved like shinigami did, so fast and undetected, like disappearing and reappearing a few feet away. He stopped behind Inoue, and his hand slithered toward her.

But the Santen Kesshun had already cocooned her again. It didn't seem she had even called it out. She turned then, facing the Arrancar, and smiled triumphant. Ulquiorra touched the surface of the glowing shield and eyed it carefully.

"You can't stay like that forever," he whispered to her.

Ichigo moved up beside him in a blink, and Zangetsu quickly fell upon him, although it was easily stopped by Ulquiorra's own zanpakutou.

"I can move like that, too," Ichigo declared.

"You again," Ulquiorra said, tone unwavering. Ichigo was about to respond, when he saw the shield disappearing, and Orihime taking off in the opposite direction

"What are you doing?" Ichigo asked alarmed.

"I have to save Kuchiki-san!" Orihime said, jumping over Yammy.

The river was swollen, nearly to the point of overflowing. The current was strong as Orihime wadded quickly into the water, her skirt floating up around her, threatening to pull her away from the bank. But she dove right in, catching sight of something in the bottom. She resurfaced, with Rukia in her arms, both sputtering and coughing. Rukia had latched onto a tree root underwater and held on tight, even when she was about to pass out. Orihime dragged Rukia back onto dry ground, the shinigami spitting water and gasping for air.

"Souten Kisshun!" Orihime shouted, and Shun'ou and Ayame sprouted from the remaining petals of her hairpins, immediately forming a glowing shield over Rukia. The wound on her side began to close up immediately.

"There you have it," Ulquiorra said, watching Orihime work even as he fought Ichigo.

"Inoue! Take Rukia and run! I'll handle these guys!" Ichigo yelled. But Ulquiorra drew his sword back and sleekly stabbed Ichigo's middle through and through.

"KUROSAKI-KUN!"

"Enough," Ulquiorra said in his chilling low voice, while Ichigo slowly fell to his knees, gasping and clutching at the wound in his stomach. Orihime looked at him in shock, watching the blood seep through the hole on his back and drip to the ground. Ulquiorra raised his sword to Ichigo's neck.

"This wasn't supposed to take so long. You've put up an unnecessary fight; you're coming with us, whether you agree or not. I am no mediator; I came to take you to Aizen-sama, and that is that."

"Don't take Inoue. Take me instead," Ichigo said, his voice coming out garbled, feeling the blood rising in his throat.

"You? Whatever makes you think we would want you?" Ulquiorra asked. Ichigo's heart sank. They came for her specifically. This whole battle, he realized, had been a diversion after all, just like Wonderweiss said. The Arrancar came to distract the shinigami. And Ulquiorra came exclusively to find Orihime.

"Why?" he asked. But Ulquiorra wasn't going to answer.

"Right now, you have a decision to make," the Arrancar continued, facing Orihime again. "You come without a fuss and it's over. We will leave your friends alone."

Orihime looked like she was about to cry. She looked at Ichigo, then at Rukia. _I'm not going to let my friends die._

"I can't help Aizen," she muttered, her voice shaking. "I can't! And I will never—"

"Then I'll have to kill him," Ulquiorra said, and with a flick of his hand, Ichigo was suddenly yanked up into the air and suspended, as if an invisible hand was clutching at his throat and strangling him. Ichigo tried to grip whatever was choking him, but there was really nothing there. It was Ulquiorra doing it. Ichigo peered at Orihime, and saw Ulquiorra aiming to sever his head with the zanpakutou.

"No!" Orihime yelled. She ran toward Ulquiorra, who didn't show the same aggression toward her as he had before. Maybe because she knew he could kill Ichigo faster than she could ever attack him. She still grabbed his arm, the one that wielded the sword, as if pleading him to stop.

"Then you will follow me, or I'll have to take measures," Ulquiorra repeated. He pressed the tip of his zanpakutou to Ichigo's neck, hard enough to make a shallow cut. Ichigo grimaced, choking down a scream, instead groaning through clenched teeth. Blood seeped from his new wound, staining his white underrobe.

Orihime began to cry. Ulquiorra loosened the grip on Ichigo's neck a bit. He knew she already made her choice. This human, in particular, was very predictable.

"Orihime, don't!" Ichigo shouted weakly. Orihime looked momentarily shocked that Ichigo had called her by her given name, which only made her sadder.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered between sobs.

Ulquiorra gave a nod, and looked at Yammy. "It's time," he said. Without effort, he tossed Ichigo away, the shinigami hitting the ground painfully. Orihime ran toward him, but she was caught midair in a massive hand. Yammy stood once again; he seized her and threw her in the opposite direction. Orihime hit a nearby tree and fell to the ground limply. She was rapidly losing consciousness.

"I warned you," Ulquiorra said to Yammy, and like a flash, his sword slashed at his fellow Arrancar, slicing off his right arm. "Do we have to do this every time?"

Yammy was crying and yelling in pain, grabbing his severed arm and clutching at the huge bleeding stump on his body. Ulquiorra walked over to Orihime, and leaned over her body. He observed her curiously, and finally reached a hand toward her face.

"Such a small, insignificant-looking thing," he muttered, mostly to himself, as he removed one of her flower-shaped hairpins.

Instantly, the shield over Rukia disappeared. Ichigo could barely see what was going on, but he saw the fairies flying back to the hairpin.

The tear in the dimensional fabric opened beside the river. Ulquiorra lifted the limp Orihime into his arms and headed for the rip, ordering Yammy to follow him.

"You certainly are trash," the Arrancar muttered to Ichigo as he stepped through the dark gap in space.

Ichigo glared at him with all the hatred he could muster, but it was useless. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was Orihime, lying unconscious in the Arrancar's arms, and then the sky closed, and they were gone.

---

This was longer than I had originally expected. But I rewrote a great part of it, so maybe it got longer in the process.

Wow, it's tough to write about fighting, describing the action scenes to depict them as they look inside your head. I'm glad I'm done with it.

And yes, according to Wikipedia, and Harry, who appears to remember more clearly than me, it seems Orihime DOES have black belt level fighting skills, thanks to Tatsuki, who has taught her karate. It may not be much, but I thought it would be cool to see Orihime defending herself.

It's now very late or very early, depending on how you look at it (I'm looking at it as "I can't believe I have to get up in two hours to go to work!"). But I had to finish this. I promised I would.

Thank you for reading. Hope you enjoyed this. It was fun to write this. More coming soon (I hope).

Have a nice one!

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	5. Make this go on forever

_**EDIT (11/21/2006): **I'm rather tired and I'm supposed to be working on something else. But I thought I'd get a head start with the editing of this chapter. This was truly one of my favorite because of the way I wrote it, switching from one perspective to the other simultaneously, in order to give a wider view of what happened. This, I feel, is where the story takes shape, where a lot of questions are answered, and yet more are formulated to keep you guessing what might happen in the end. I hope I did a good job at striking your fancy with this chapter, making you ask your own questions and try to find your own answers. It was because of the readers that I was truly inspired to write this story. Thank you all. _

---

What a surprise! I'm late! Again! I thought I would manage to get this one out earlier, because I felt at one point I would finish quickly. But sometimes you can't predict what will happen. Well, in my case, I got sick. I had a fever and a massive headache for two days, and even when I stayed home, I couldn't work on this chapter because looking at the computer was too painful. Harry has helped me a lot, though; he's been more diligent lately, so I don't have to chase him around to do chores and stuff. Plus, he's been taking care of me. And believe me, I'm a handful. I don't know how he puts up with me. He's a sweetheart.

Anyway, I'm finally done, at least until I have to post the next chapter... crawls away from the computer and dies halfway to the bed.

**Author's note:** I spent all weekend structuring the plot. Now I really know what's going to happen all the way to the end (yes, believe it or not, I started this story without any certainty of how it was even going to end. How terrible am I?). I can rest easy now. I just hope it doesn't turn out to be exactly what Kubotite makes happen in the manga, I don't want people to think I'm a copycat –but the truth is that everything I've written and made happen, and everything I will make happen is based on some theories I've read around forums and sites and some of my own theories. And if those theories turn out to be true, then there's no helping it: my story would still end up being a lot like the manga. So… it's not really my fault. Please don't sue.

**Disclaimer: **Seriously, don't sue. I'm innocent. And broke.

**Music for this chapter:** "Ghost love score" by Nightwish, "Sacrifice" by t.A.T.u., "Miss Murder" by A.F.I.

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**5: Make this go on forever**

The fighting stopped. The clashing of swords and battle cries went mute. The Arrancar paused and listened, and the shinigami stared in wonder and puzzlement.

"Time to go," Grimmjaw said, and cast a long last look of spite at Renji, before turning away from all of them. As if by a silent command, the sky ripped open again, a gaping hole to a world unknown. "This isn't over, though," he added, gesturing for the other two Arrancar to follow. Luppi grinned mischievously and shrugged.

"Wait! What—" Ikkaku started.

"I guess we'll have to finish this some other time. Bye now," Luppi interrupted, and he stepped after Grimmjaw. One vine shot out toward Wonderweiss, who was still trying to cut Matsumoto, and it wrapped around him and pulled him along. As soon as they were on the other side, the sky closed up, and they were gone.

"They're leaving? All of a sudden?" Yumichika said. Matsumoto frowned.

"They're done here," she said. "They were here for a purpose. If they left, it must mean they accomplished it."

"They were here for Inoue," Renji replied.

"Does this mean they took her?" Yumichika asked. Renji shook his head.

"I don't know…" he promptly trailed off. He became very still, and then his head snapped in another direction, like a dog when it has heard or smelled something.

"Rukia!" he exclaimed, and immediately took off in that direction. The others momentarily looked at each other in confusion, before bolting after him.

"Does anyone know where Hitsugaya-kun might be?" Matsumoto asked. Yumichika shook his head.

"I get the feeling we're about to find out."

---

Ichigo sat up, rain beating down on him, and looked around. Rukia sat next to him, soaked black hair plastered to her cheeks and neck, shivering with cold. In spite of the water soaking her face, Ichigo knew she was crying.

"I'm sorry…" she muttered between sobs, "I couldn't— I couldn't do anything…"

He blinked hard, water clinging to his eyelashes and stinging his eyes. He was having trouble breathing, and his vision was blurry; he felt lightheaded. His back aching with every move, he looked right. Someone was lying on the ground about ten feet away from him, slumped against a tree trunk, unmoving. It was Orihime.

He was unfazed at first, wiping water out of his face with his muddy hands. For a moment he couldn't process what he saw; he tried recalling what happened, the battle, the Arrancar, everything seemed rather surreal, and he wasn't sure if it had actually happened. His vision cleared after rubbing his eyes a few times.

"Inoue…" he mumbled to himself.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, sobbing uncontrollably now. "I'm really sorry…"

He heard her crying, speaking, but in his fuzzy mind, it almost didn't register. All he saw was the red-headed girl lying on the muddy grass, drenched and completely limp. He crawled toward her, not minding his torn robes or the pain or the zanpakutou that lay on a puddle. He dragged himself over to her, until he was beside her, and he could confirm up close what he already feared. The Arrancar had come to take her. Grabbing her limp hand, he felt for an inexistent pulse; her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted, but no breath, no heartbeat.

They had come to take her. And they only needed her soul.

Without thinking, Ichigo pulled Orihime's lifeless body into his arms. She was cold, because of the rain, and because…

Rukia was still crying. Ichigo began to tremble. Not from the cold, though. He was angry. His head wasn't clear enough yet for him to know why he was so angry. Whether he was angrier at the Arrancar, or at himself. But more than anger, what he felt was despair. He couldn't still understand what had happened, or how it had happened. But he was suddenly overwhelmed with despair. He held Orihime in a weak embrace, trembling still, and he couldn't fathom that she was…

"Ichigo!"

Suddenly Rukia's voice sounded so far away that he couldn't be sure if he really heard her at all. Ichigo looked over his shoulder, and felt chills. Rukia was battling Ulquiorra, but they moved as if in slow motion, making no sound at all. Their zanpakutous clashed constantly but there was no metallic noise. And in slow motion, Ichigo watched as Ulquiorra pierced Rukia's middle in one very slow thrust.

Rukia's lips moved in barely audible words. It felt like a pillow had been placed over his ears.

"Ichigo, wake up."

Rukia and Ulquiorra vanished into thin air. Ichigo looked down and stared in shock. Orihime had disappeared. Instead, he was now holding his mother.

---

Ichigo woke up with a start. His eyes flew wide open and he looked straight up, only to see a shadow hovering over him.

"Wake up, Ichigo," Rukia repeated. She was the one above him, shielding him from the rain. Blinking a few times, he could now make out her face clearly against the clouded night sky backdrop. Her eyebrows were knitted in concern, and her hair still clung to her face and neck. He tried to speak, but instead started coughing. He spat out some blood as he did.

"I healed you as best as I could, but we'll have to go to Urahara's to get you completely healed," Rukia said. "I need it too. Inoue was able to heal me partially, but the Santen Kesshun was gone before they could finish," she added, but he was barely listening. The last few minutes replayed themselves in his head.

"Inoue!" he shouted, and he sat up very fast, which he then wished he hadn't. A blinding pain shot through his entire body, starting at his very middle. He saw the great bloodstain and hole torn in the front of his kimono and underrobe. Even if the wound was completely closed, the skin of his stomach was still raw red and tender with purple bruises. He touched it gently and withdrew his hand immediately, hissing with pain. His neck still stung too, fresh blood seeping out the fine cut.

"Don't be stupid. You're still hurt, and you need care," she said, pushing him so he'd lie back down. She pulled out her communicator, which dripped water.

Ichigo just sat up again and looked around. The Arrancar were gone. There was no one in the vicinity. He looked to his right. There was nothing there either.

"Damn it! It's ruined. It went underwater with me." Rukia said, looking at the mobile. How am I—"

"Inoue! Where's Inoue?" Ichigo interrupted her. Rukia stared in shock. She almost dropped the mobile.

"She's gone, Ichigo. They took her," she muttered. "You saw what happened."

"But… did they kill her?"

Rukia hesitated to answer. "As far as we know, she might still be alive." Ichigo shook his head.

"But I just saw—" he stopped and stared at the spot where he thought he'd seen Orihime's body. He was so sure he had seen her there. But he had been dreaming; it had just been a very realistic dream.

"What is it?" Rukia asked. Ichigo painstakingly dragged himself over to that very spot, much like he had done in his "dream". The flattened grass and markings on the wet mud made it clear that someone had been lying there. But it was now empty.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mumbled as she watched him, his shoulders slumped, head bowed, examining the place where Ulquiorra had picked up Orihime and crossed over to Hueco Mundo with her. It was as if he were trying to make absolutely sure there was nothing, no one, right there.

"I'm really sorry, Ichigo," Rukia began. "I couldn't stop them. I wish I had gotten here sooner. Maybe if I had, then none of this—"

"Don't be stupid. It's not your fault," he interjected. "You did what you could. You two were alone."

Rukia stared in mild surprise. She had been half-expecting some other sort of reaction from him.

"I'm the one who couldn't save her," he added, and trembled. His breath came out in ragged gasps, as he tried very hard to hold it in; his anger, his pain, his despair. With what little strength he had left at the moment, he clutched and clawed angrily at the ground, ripping up grass, squishing mud in the palm of his hands. Anything to vent it all out. He couldn't bear to have this pain crushing his chest, his soul.

He stopped when he felt something sharp prick his finger.

Ichigo lifted his hand out of the mud. The object was small and metallic and had six pointy edges. He wiped off the mud and took a closer look, drawing a sharp breath. It was one of Orihime's hairpins.

"Aaah…" he mumbled, blinking hard. He could've sworn he had seen Ulquiorra remove the hairpins. Why was one of them here, forgotten among the grass? Had Ulquiorra dropped it by accident? Had it fallen from Orihime's hair before he could take them both? Ichigo had no idea what it might mean, if it was a good thing or not. But he felt a bit of hope rise in his chest.

"Ichigo?" Rukia called him.

"We've got to go see Urahara. Now," Ichigo responded, getting up very slowly and with great difficulty. "I found something, and I need him to tell me if it might mean what I think it means."

He was speaking very quickly. Rukia frowned. "Okay, but you're still not well. We will wait for the others. They shouldn't—ICHIGO!"

She wasn't fast enough –or fast at all—; Ichigo stumbled and fell over onto his side, and she couldn't catch him or attempt to soften his fall. _This is why you should listen to me,_ she thought, watching him keel over. Rukia crawled over to him, hissing in pain, and rolled him onto his back, holding his head; he was breathing evenly, but he was unconscious. Rukia was relieved to see he was just passed out, but she started to cry anyway. Everything about this night was enough to make her cry. Her friends and comrades were wounded, she had failed miserably on her own, and Orihime had been kidnapped by Aizen's subordinates.

She noticed Ichigo's hand was balled into a fist, clutched tightly. Before she could check to see what it was, a shadow fell on top of her. She looked up in fear.

"Ishida!" she exclaimed. The Quincy breathed heavily, having hurried most of the way there.

"I saw what happened," Ishida said. He looked up and stared at the river. "Or at least part of it."

Rukia didn't respond. She knew he was looking at the place where Orihime and the Arrancar had disappeared. At least he had seen that much.

"He needs care," Ishida continued, kneeling beside Rukia and looking over Ichigo's battered body.

"Right," Rukia muttered. "How did you find us?"

Ishida seemed reluctant to respond. Rukia felt something strange about him. He had been acting this way since he left Soul Society; distant, detached, unusually so. For him to show up like this, so suddenly, was rather strange. But she was glad.

"I sensed the disturbance. I came to see what it was. I guess I was too late," he said. "But I probably wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway."

"I don't think anyone could've done anything," Rukia replied, watching Ichigo sadly. Ishida nodded, in agreement or understanding, perhaps; Rukia didn't know.

"I'll carry him. Can you walk?" he asked.

"Like hell she can! I'll take her!" a voice responded. Rukia and Ishida turned to see Renji leaping down the slope and landing next to them.

"Renji!" Rukia said, smiling through her tears.

"Ishida, it's a good thing you came," Renji said, and quickly helped lift Ichigo up, and Ishida propped him up onto his back. "Just in the right place at the right time. Not the best conditions, but thank you."

Ishida seemed perplexed. "Ahh, er, no problem," he said, and started in the direction of Urahara Shouten. It was a long way, and he didn't know how long he would be able to carry Ichigo like this. He didn't look like it, but Ichigo was rather heavy. And now he was climbing that steep slope up to the street, with a heavy, injured shinigami on his shoulders. If his father saw him…

In spite of it all, Ishida was glad he could do something to help. But he knew the consequences. He would have to deal with that later.

"I'm fine, Renji," Rukia insisted, as Renji helped her to her feet.

"You're so stubborn. I'll carry you," Renji insisted.

"Why are you so insistent?"

"Why are you so difficult? You make too much of a fuss, for such a tiny person in such a bad state. Now shut up and let me carry you," Renji retorted, and before Rukia could say anything else in response, he hoisted her up into his arms; she weighted nothing. Rukia instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck, for safety, and blushed. She could never get used to being in such close proximity to Renji.

"What happened?" Renji asked. He gave Rukia a look. "Did they take her?"

Rukia lowered her gaze and didn't answer. Renji stared ahead again and followed Ishida.

"Right. Urahara's got some explaining to do."

---

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto yelled, frantically looking around. They arrived at the river, having barely kept up with Renji, who headed immediately for the bottom of the slope, where he saw Rukia and Ichigo and, surprisingly, Ishida. Across the street from the riverbank were a couple of empty buildings; Matsumoto made straight for those. One of them in particular looked like it had been hit with a bazooka. There was a huge hole on the front wall, and heaps of broken bricks pooled onto the sidewalk.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto yelled again, peeking inside. Not only the front wall, but every wall that ran parallel to it on the inside was busted with a gaping hole right in the middle. It looked like an old, abandoned office building, with rows and rows of cubicles. Desk chairs and tables were now overturned, some broken, and the ceiling boards, with the brackets for the fluorescent lights, had clattered and smashed on the floor. Matsumoto stared in horror. Obviously a bazooka hadn't done this; she feared it was her captain who had been used as a sort of bullet.

"Ew," Yumichika mumbled, looking at the wreck inside. She fought the urge to punch him, and instead supported herself on him to climb though the hole.

"Careful…" Ikkaku said. He and Yumichika followed her closely

"Hitsugaya-taichou?" she called once again, her voice wavering in fear. Was he okay? There was a sudden noise from far within. The three shinigami were startled to see something moving, but promptly sighed in relief. Chad was emerging from a hole in one of the inner walls, Hitsugaya piggy-backing on him.

"You finally… got it right," Hitsugaya said weakly, grinning. Matsumoto smiled broadly at the sight of her captain, and plodded over the mess to wrap him in a hug.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" she cried, referring to him in her usual, friendlier manner. Hitsugaya grimaced and rolled his eyes.

"For a brief moment, at least," he added. Matsumoto ignored him, and released him long enough for Chad to bring him outside and put him down onto the ground.

"Are you alright?" Yumichika asked, once they were all outside.

"Do I look alright?" Hitsugaya replied moodily.

"Did you get hit by a cero?" Ikkaku asked.

"No. Bastard only needed to slap me to drive me through six concrete walls. My back is killing me, you know."

Matsumoto shook her head and chuckled. It was unlike him to joke at a time like this, but he did tend to be rather cynical. This was just his way of taking in his defeat. Nothing ever seemed like a big deal to him; it was like, no matter how bad things were, he always seemed in control. Maybe if he had been able to use bankai, he would've been done with all those Arrancar in a cinch. But there was too much water around. Somebody else might've gotten hurt, too.

"The big one? Yammy?" Chad asked. Hitsugaya nodded, looking at him curiously. Of course Chad would know Yammy; he'd gotten his arm ripped off by him.

"He chased me. I couldn't do anything," Hitsugaya added, huffing.

"You'll be fine," Matsumoto said, after taking a look at his injuries.

"Thank you for finding me, Sado-san," Hitsugaya said to Chad. Chad, in his usual manner, regarded Hitsugaya with a quiet nod of his shaggy head.

"What were you doing here anyway?" Ikkaku asked. Chad, as always, paused before answering.

"I sensed something. I knew it was you," he replied. "And the Arrancar."

"So you walked out in the rain to see if you were right?" Yumichika asked.

Chad paused again. "I didn't want to take any chances."

"It's a good thing you did," Hitsugaya said. "There was a big piece of ceiling on top of me. It wasn't very comfortable."

Matsumoto's eyes flew wide open in shock. "Taichou, we have to get you to Urahara!"

Chad was already lifting Hitsugaya back, but the young shinigami tried to stop him. "Wait! What happened? What happened with the Arrancar?"

"They're gone," Ikkaku answered.

Hitsugaya looked at Matsumoto. "Did they take her?" She looked down at her hands.

"I don't know."

Hitsugaya sighed. This was a mess. He needed to get some answers; otherwise, he didn't know what he would report to Soul Society. Aizen suddenly targeting a human? What did they want from Orihime?

"Urahara's got a lot of explaining to do," he said as Chad lifted him up on his back and they started on their way to the shinigami shop.

---

The mood was dreary. Nobody spoke much. Four shinigami, two young children, and one burly shop assistant gathered around a wounded captain, lying on a futon inside Urahara Shouten. It was almost midnight, but no one seemed ready to go to sleep, as weary as they all were.

Tessai broke the silence by ordering Ururu and Jinta to get "the black bottle from the pantry". The kids bowed before rushing out of the room.

In one corner, two teenagers sniffed and shivered, as silent as everyone else, watching the scene with a bit more awe.

Ishida pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose in his usual fashion and leaned back. He would've left a long time ago, as soon as he had dropped Ichigo off; but upon hearing a very brief explanation of what had happened, from recollections of Rukia and the other shinigami, he was inclined to stay. Urahara was busy right now, shut away in another room mending Ichigo's wounds with Rukia's assistance –Rukia had already been tended to—, and everyone was just waiting for him to be done so he could answer all their questions. And they had lots of questions. Ishida had a few of his own. So he waited with them.

"I should really go home, though," he said bitterly, more to himself. _If my father finds out about this…_ Still he had a feeling his father already knew about this. That he was not just _in contact _with shinigami, but _helping_ them. And Ishida didn't care. He couldn't abandon his friends. He would deal with his father later.

"Why don't you, then?" Chad asked, not unkindly. Ishida shook his head.

"I want to know what happened to Inoue," he replied. _At least Inoue isn't a shinigami._

Jinta and Ururu returned very soon, carrying a large bottle between them. It seemed to be heavy, since they both had to carry it, grunting and looking like they were making a great effort. However, judging by the contents, it didn't seem heavy at all. A dark, misty thing floated inside, and one couldn't be sure if it was really gas or liquid; it swirled around as if it were a bottled rainstorm cloud or something. They watched in awe as Tessai poured the contents over Hitsugaya, but they didn't see anything in particular. The mist just vanished once it poured out of the neck of the bottle. Still, Hitsugaya hissed loudly, flinching and clawing at the futon. Quite obviously, the dark mist was having some sort of effect on him. Promptly, he stopped twitching in pain and seemed to relax.

"He'll be fine. He still needs full healing, but he'll be in less pain," Tessai said, handing the bottle back to the kids, who groaned and started back out with it.

"At least you won't have to get back into your gigai for a while," Matsumoto said.

The gigai were another issue. Yumichika and Ikkaku were dispatched to search for Hitsugaya's artificial soul and retrieve it, along with the others. They found it, lying dead-like in the middle of the street, soaked and with a large stab wound through the back and chest. The soul candy had fortunately not been whisked away by water current running down the street, but they faced the difficulty of walking back carrying the empty gigai; if any human looked out from any window, they would see the lifeless body of a white-haired kid floating around.

Mod-Matsumoto escorted Kon to the shop shortly afterwards, for damage control. Thus, Ichigo's body was in line, along with Hitsugaya's gigai, to be repaired by Urahara, once he was done with Ichigo. In spite of Orihime's healing, Kon was still unwell; surely Ichigo wouldn't want to return to his body in its current state.

"You can all stay here for the night," Tessai announced. He called Ururu and Jinta back, so they would start preparing more futons for the guests.

"There's really no need. I can go back to Orih—" Matsumoto started, but stopped herself, realizing what she was about to say. Of course she couldn't go back to Orihime's flat. Because Orihime was gone. Hitsugaya gave her a sad look, and she bit her lip. "Yes, thank you. We'll stay," she said, and fell silent.

It seemed that Hitsugaya had taken Orihime's abduction the hardest. It wasn't just because he had tried to stop it, to save her, and had gotten cannon-balled into a dirty old building, unable to do anything at all; but it seemed to Matsumoto that, in spite of his no-nonsense attitude and disregard for silliness, he had begun to grow quite fond of Orihime, attached even, because of the way she treated him.

Sometimes Matsumoto felt Orihime reminded her a bit of Hinamori, and likely she wasn't the only one who thought that way. After all, both girls were rather playful and sweet when it came to dealing with Hitsugaya, regarding him as a sort of little brother, and treating him so, despite his futile attempts to be the mature, sometimes condescending one. It wasn't like the two girls were the only ones who refused to call him "taichou" like he wanted; most people couldn't quite regard him as a higher-ranking shinigami, because of his age and appearance. It did seem, though, that Hitsugaya only put up with such behavior from Hinamori, and lately from Orihime too. Or maybe he had just given up trying, but Matsumoto didn't think so.

"What do you reckon will happen now?" Ikkaku asked.

"I don't know. Surely Urahara can tell us. He seems to know a lot, but you have to pry it out of him," Renji replied. "Shouldn't be long now," he added with a sigh.

A loud crash interrupted the tranquility in the shop. They all looked at the door at the end of the hall, behind which Ichigo was being healed. The crash was quickly followed by the sound of breaking glass, and some thumps.

"Sounds like Ichigo's up and at it again," Renji said. Everyone looked at each other uneasily, wondering what might be going on. Yet no one dared to go look.

---

Rukia jumped up and down trying to climb onto the back of a fully recovered Ichigo, in a fruitless attempt to restrain him. Sure she was half his size and not feeling very well at the moment, but she had to try, lest the young man would really kill Urahara (though she sensed that was his intention, by the killing intent in his eye).

Ichigo, in spite of his discomfort, paid little mind to the fact that he was completely healed now and that it was thanks to Urahara. As soon as he had regained consciousness, he leapt fantastically to his feet and proceeded to strangle Urahara, knocking the striped hat off his head and managing a shocked reaction from the former 12th division captain, who seemed to be rarely fazed. And although this act gave her an odd sense of smug satisfaction, Rukia knew that it wouldn't do any good to have Urahara dead, and so she worked hard on prying Ichigo off of him.

"Ichigo, control yourself!" she shouted, finally pulling him away from Urahara.

That didn't quite do the trick. Even as Rukia stood squarely in front of him to block him, the bleach-haired boy proceeded to grab anything and everything that he could reach and hurl it at the blond shinigami. If he couldn't kill him with his own hands, he would throw stuff at him until something hit him hard enough.

After a few minutes of breaking, smashing and chucking various glass, porcelain, wooden, metal and plastic objects around, Urahara had enough of this torture.

"I didn't want to have to do this," he began, "but you leave me no choice."

Rukia stared in awe as Urahara used shunpo to appear right in front of Ichigo, just inches away from his face. It gave her shivers to see him move like that, so fast that he was momentarily invisible to the naked eye; she had never seen him move like that. He now stood between her and Ichigo.

"NO!" she yelled instinctively, moving forward to stop him from touching Ichigo. In the blink of an eye, Ichigo was down; pinned to the floor with his arms held tightly behind his back and his face firmly squashed against the tatami mats. He grunted in surprise and anger as he found himself unable to wiggle out from underneath Urahara, who was sitting on his back and holding his head and arms as if it were a routine. Rukia dropped to her knees next to both of them.

"Let him go, Urahara," she requested.

"Not until he calms down. Otherwise he'll just jump me again," Urahara replied angrily, which surprised Rukia. For him to be angry was unusual. More importantly, Rukia thought he had no right to be angry. _They_, as in herself and Ichigo and the others who were waiting outside, were the ones who should be angry at _him_.

"Well, you deserve it," she hissed with a grimace. Urahara frowned at her.

"I can't breathe, you jerk!" Ichigo coughed.

"You must promise to stay calm, Kurosaki-san, or I'll have to restrain you more severely. I hoped for a normal conversation, but you're being hostile. And in your condition; you'll overexert yourself if you try to attack me again, and then you might hurt yourself again. Or I might hurt you, whatever happens first, so—"

"FUCK YOU!" Ichigo yelled, and violently shoved Urahara off, breaking free from his lock. The exiled shinigami stared wide-eyed as Ichigo got up and stood over him, shaking with rage. Rukia called Ichigo's name feebly, swallowing nervously, as she grabbed her friend's arm in a futile effort to make him remain calm. Ichigo, at least, did not move, but continued to eye Urahara dangerously. Rukia thought she had never seen him so angry before.

"I want answers, damn it!" he bellowed, towering over the other man. "Why Inoue?!"

Urahara seemed to regain his cool and sat cross-legged in front of him. He took his time before speaking.

"Why do you want to know?"

Rukia had to grip Ichigo's arm tighter, since he seemed ready to pounce. But he just glared harder. "Because they took her! Why else?! We have to get her back!"

"How do you feel about her?"

Ichigo was taken aback. "W-What?"

"How do you feel about her?" Urahara repeated the question. Ichigo was dumbfounded.

"Why… why are you asking me that? What does it matter?!"

"Well, you probably should be able to answer me. What does Inoue-san mean to you?"

Rukia watched Ichigo with a mix of surprise and deception. He seemed disconcerted at the question. Did he not know the answer to it?

She knew; she already knew the most logical answer. And it pained her also to know that the truth seemed too hard for Ichigo to deal with. But he had to. He must.

"She's… my friend…" Ichigo answered slowly, hesitantly, dropping to the floor and sitting down, as if he were so overwhelmed he couldn't stand any longer. Rukia imitated him. Ichigo shook his head. "I— she's Inoue!"

Urahara stroke his chin thoughtfully, and it was clear he wasn't wholly convinced. "I see."

"Look, it shouldn't matter!" Ichigo yelled, angry again. "I have to save her! I promised I would protect her, and I've failed her again! I need to bring her back! I— I can't… I just have to do something…"

"It actually does matter a lot," Urahara said after a pause. "Your determination and eagerness to bring her back, to go to any lengths to find her and bring her back safe, are directly related to how you feel about her. Whether she means a lot to you… or whether she means the world to you."

Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat. Rukia thought he might be holding back tears. Urahara eyed him intently as the boy fell silent, immersed in his thoughts.

With a mixture of sadness and anger, Rukia glared at Urahara. Everything that went wrong tonight, she couldn't help thinking it was Urahara's entire fault.

---

"I think he killed him," Ikkaku spoke. The noise and voices had abruptly stopped.

"You think who killed who?" Yumichika asked.

"I don't know, but one of them is bound to have killed the other, since the noise and their yelling stopped."

"They're talking, moron. That's why it stopped," Matsumoto said.

"How do you know? I hear no voices," Ikkaku replied.

"Of course they're talking. Rukia wouldn't allow Urahara to kill Ichigo," Renji said.

"Or the other way around," Matsumoto added.

Renji looked doubtful and shook his head. "Yeah, I'm not so sure about that," he said. "Rukia's not too happy either."

There was a silence as everyone tried to listen to what might be going on inside the room.

"What exactly did Urahara tell the two of you?" Ishida spoke up suddenly, looking at Renji questioningly.

---

The silence was prolonged among the three when Urahara opened his mouth to say something, but noticing Rukia's smoldering look, decided not to.

Finally, Ichigo came out of his thoughtfulness to speak up.

"Is she… is she dead?"

After his episode of madness, to hear him speak so soft and low was strange. He sounded genuinely downcast. Urahara's words had made a stronger impact on him than Rukia expected. Urahara eyed him carefully as he thought his answer over.

"No."

"How do you know?"

Urahara shrugged nonchalantly. "They have no reason to."

"No; _how_ do you know?" Ichigo repeated. "_Why_ do you know that? _Why_ do you know any of these things? What else have you been hiding from us and why? _Why_ did you let this happen?"

Ichigo was still angry, but he sounded and looked sad. More than that, he looked mournful.

Urahara sighed and got up. "I think the others are waiting to get some questions answered, too. Why don't we allow them to join us so that everyone can hear the whole explanation?" he said as he walked to the doors and slid them open.

---

Renji finished explaining very briefly what he knew; from that day Orihime was summoned to the shop while Renji and Chad had been training, what Urahara had said to her, how everyone seemed to forget about everything during those weeks Ichigo was gone and then he and Orihime were sick, and he finished with an elaborate telling of what Urahara had said to him and Rukia earlier that night.

The shinigami plus Chad and Ishida, were speechless.

"So he _knew_ this would happen? Is that what you're saying?" Hitsugaya asked.

"He knew this would happen and still said nothing?" Ikkaku added.

"He might have been acting cautious, knowing what could happen, but his plan still failed," Renji replied.

"Failed?" Chad asked.

"Well, if he meant for Inoue to be safe, then I guess it didn't work, did it?"

"But he could've said something!" Matsumoto said indignant. "He should've warned us! If we had known Arrancar might come trying to kidnap Orihime-chan, then we could've been readier. We could've protected her better!" She sighed sadly. "If only she had stayed safe at home…" Then she got an angry glint in her eye. "You guys are in big trouble!" she yelled at her gigai and Hitsugaya's empty gigai, which were lying in a corner with Ichigo's body, still waiting to be fixed and healed by Urahara (Kon was secured in Rukia's pocket, waiting to at least be popped back into the lion plushy).

"It wouldn't have mattered," Hitsugaya said. "They can sense spiritual pressure easily with their _pesquisa_. Wherever Inoue-san was, they could follow her reiatsu."

"Still, I think we could've prevented this, if only we had been warned," Yumichika said.

"I guess Ichigo just got tired of Urahara's half-truths," Ishida said.

At that moment, Urahara emerged from the adjacent room, sliding the doors wide open.

"You'll be glad to know Kurosaki-san and Kuchiki-san are both fine," he informed them. They looked past him into the room; broken objects littered the floor, and in the middle sat Ichigo, with his back to them, shoulders slumped. Rukia turned and looked at them, and her expression said everything.

"Now that they've been taken care of, we can talk."

They all had questions. But none wanted to go first, to bring it up. Urahara approached them, his robe billowing behind him as he walked swiftly, confident.

"Well, I thought you'd bombard me with inquiries, but seeing as you're all reluctant to speak, I can just start myself," he said, remaining on foot.

"As I was telling Kurosaki-san, I have reason to believe Inoue-san should still be alive. In which case, anyone who is willing to volunteer may contribute to a strategy for a rescue mission. In a situation such as this when the person might still live, it's quite safe to say that we can still rescue her, if we put our minds into it."

"You know what? I'm tired of your half-truths, too," Hitsugaya said louder than anyone was used to hearing him speak. He was not the type to lose his temper. With some difficulty he stood up to face Urahara. In spite of the difference in height, Hitsugaya could still be threatening.

"We want to know everything," he said.

As if to back him up, Renji stood up too, as well as Ikkaku and Matsumoto. Urahara eyed them all in turn; suddenly, he didn't seem as confident anymore.

"Alright," he said carefully. "What do you want to know?"

"Why wouldn't they kill her?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, how can you be so sure they haven't?" Renji added.

Urahara shrugged. "They can't have her turn into a hollow. If they killed her, that's what would probably happen. Then how would she be able to use her powers?"

"But how did she not die when they took her to Hueco Mundo?" Ishida asked.

"They didn't use _negacion_. They just brought her across," Urahara replied.

"But she would've died once inside. She's still a human, you know," Ikkaku said. Urahara took a deep breath.

"Much like Aizen, Ichimaru and Tousen did not die when they were taken to Hueco Mundo, it's likely the same was done with Inoue-san. There must be some sort of protection, to let them cross without damaging the soul, or in this case, the body too." He paused. "A protective barrier, much like Inoue-san's Santen Kesshun, could've allowed her to cross to Hueco Mundo, unharmed by the effects of _negacion_."

"Could her kishi somehow been transformed to reishi, in order to be able to be inside Hueco Mundo?" Hitsugaya said.

"_That_ I don't know," the exiled shinigami said. "But it seems logical, doesn't it?"

"Nothing about this seems right," Hitsugaya shook his head. "You should've told us about all this long ago, and we could've done something. But she's been abducted. Abducted! How are we supposed to bring her back?" He sat back down, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "She is more powerful than we thought. She cut through Yammy's arm with Tsubaki, she drove a hole through and through into his arm. Which means her Koten Zanshun can cut through _hierro_," he muttered. "But all Aizen wants her to do is accelerate the maturing process of the Hougyoku." He shook his head. "If that is true, then we're screwed. We need to get her back. We can't leave her at Aizen's mercy, and we can't let Aizen go through with that plan. Then we're definitively screwed."

"Not yet," Urahara said, and he pulled something out of his pocket and held it up for everyone to see.

"What is that?" Chad asked.

"A hairpin, duh," Yumichika said.

"Not just any hairpin," Urahara said. "It's—"

"Orihime-chan's!" Matsumoto exclaimed, standing up for a closer look. "It's one of her hairpins. The ones that provide her with her power."

"Not exactly," Urahara disagreed. "The hairpins don't produce the power. They channel it. The power is within Inoue-san, and has probably been there for longer than she can imagine, locked up within her soul and her heart for years. But prolonged exposure to a great spiritual power –namely Kurosaki-san's reiatsu— caused her to finally manifest them. The hairpins are the source through which they become real; the hairpins that were given to her by her brother, they became the source precisely because they hold special meaning to her, like a connection to her heart."

"Could this mean then that, without both hairpins, the Shun Shun Rikka cannot come out?" Rukia asked, walking up behind Urahara. He turned toward her, and out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ichigo still sitting quietly inside the room with his back to them.

"Yes, I think it could. But it's only a possibility," he replied.

"Where did you get it?" Ishida asked.

"Ichigo had it. He said he found it in the grass, where Inoue had fallen before they took her. It probably fell off," Rukia replied before Urahara could.

"So they only took one hairpin?" Yumichika asked.

"How could they have missed that?" Ikkaku said.

"It doesn't matter. The important thing is that they did," Urahara said. "It ensures a setback, and a chance for us to plan how to bring Inoue-san back."

"Wouldn't it have been easier to _not_ let her be taken in the first place?" Renji asked.

Urahara didn't respond. He had a strange smile on his face, a knowing smile, like there was still something he wasn't telling them.

"That can't be helped now," he said.

"You son of a—" a voice said, startling everyone. Ichigo had suddenly appeared behind Urahara, and no one had seen or heard him coming, not even Urahara. Rukia managed to restrain him just in time, grabbing his arm just as Ichigo pulled back it back ready to punch. Renji also jumped in to hold him back.

"Let it go, Ichigo," he said firmly.

"Did you have this whole thing planned?" Ichigo asked in a vicious tone, nostrils flaring. "All part of one of your infamous schemes? Were you counting on everything to happen according to your expectations, every event leading up to the moment I would find the hairpin?"

Everyone stared at the two expectantly. Urahara had stopped smiling.

"Were you?" Ichigo asked again.

The shop owner gave a hesitant shrug. "Well," he began tentatively, with the air of a curious scientist, "I always consider every possibility."

This time, no one tried to stop Ichigo.

His fist connected formidably with Urahara's jaw, with a resounding crack, so much that Urahara's usually cool and collected attitude was interrupted by a yelp of pain escaping his throat. He shut his eyes and winced. A tiny trickle of blood traveled down the corner of his lip.

"Ow, well, um," he mumbled, rubbing his face. "I guess I deserved that."

Normally Rukia wouldn't condone this sort of behavior. But she had to admit to herself, even if she hadn't been the one who delivered the punch, _that felt good._

The front door opened and closed, and they watched Yoruichi, in her cat shape, walk into the store and make her way to the back, where they were all gathered.

"Sorry I'm late. There was an alert over at Soul Society," she said in the grave voice she acquired when she became the black cat. "They said a few Arrancar had showed up here, but you guys would be able to handle it. Traveling between dimensions was banned for the moment, so I couldn't get through earlier. But it seems like it didn't matter, did it?"

She sat in the center of the group and stared around at all of them nonchalantly. "So, what did I miss?"

No one said anything. Ichigo shoved past Urahara and stormed out of the shop, slamming the door loudly behind him.

---

Tatsuki wasn't supposed to be out so late, wandering the streets all alone, especially with the storm still raging outside. Her parents would kill her if they found out; but they didn't need to find out.

All she needed was to make sure Orihime was alright, and then she could go back home and sleep and pretend she didn't just sneak out of her house.

_Where did you go, Orihime?_ she said to herself.

The problem was that Tatsuki had been calling Orihime all night, but the chirpy red-head never picked up. It was past midnight already. What was Orihime doing out so late and where could she have gone?

The bigger problem was that Tatsuki decided to sneak out to check on Orihime personally, and besides finding her friend gone, she also found the door wide open. Orihime might be flaky, but she would never be so careless as to leave her flat unlocked.

So, needless to say, Tatsuki was sick with worry.

Had her flat been burglarized? Was she perhaps down at the police station filing a report? Had she been kidnapped, snatched right out of her house? Did she have a sudden urge to run out and buy ramen with strange toppings, and forgot to close the door? Could she have been sleepwalking a little too far?

All these questions plagued Tatsuki as she exited Orihime's building and stepped into the rain again. She pulled the hood of her sweatshirt over her head, and that's when she saw it. A green umbrella, discarded on the sidewalk. She picked it up; it was definitively Orihime's.

Now Tatsuki was really nervous. What if something terrible had really happened to her friend after all? She needed to go to the police. Maybe Orihime was there; but if she wasn't, then Tatsuki still needed to file a report for a missing person.

She started down the street, heading toward the police station, going over in her head what she would do. She would call her parents; no matter how much trouble she would get into, she should let them know where she was, or they would _really_ kill her. And she didn't need that; not at a time like this.

The police station was quite far. Tatsuki ran as fast as she could, not caring about splashing her feet in puddles or the umbrella that was threatening to pop up the wrong way because she was going so fast the wind was almost pulling it out of her hands. She was cold and tired and sleepy, but she kept on going.

Halfway, she caught sight of something, or someone. A bright-haired young man, in very dark clothes, standing at the riverbank. Tatsuki froze and stared.

"Ichigo…" she whispered.

It was indeed Ichigo. He was dressed in a black kimono with hakama, and he had a very large, very broad sword on his back, wrapped in a long ribbon or bandages. He was staring out across the river, and he was soaked. But he didn't seem to care. Judging from his expression, he seemed miles away from that place.

She had only seen him dressed like that once before, and that was a fuzzy, uncertain memory; she thought her mind might have been playing tricks on her. Was it real, then? Was there a particular reason why he sometimes ran around dressed like that? And carrying that absurdly huge sword?

Why was he here, in the middle of the night, all alone?

Tatsuki suddenly remembered a time, years ago, when she would catch sight of him here all the time. Looking back at that, she couldn't believe she wasn't more supportive. He was her best friend, after all. It was after his mother's death, and he would come every day for too long, to walk around and crouch and walk around and crouch again, looking for something, anything, a sign, perhaps. It made her sad to think how he had become after that. He was doing it again; or maybe he had been doing this all these years without her knowing. Maybe he liked to come here to think. Maybe he found some sort of comfort in the rain.

"He'll catch a cold again."

Tatsuki jumped in surprise. She had certainly not been expecting anyone else to be there, but she suddenly heard a male voice a few feet away. Upon finding the source, she saw a stranger sight; Rukia was there, and that guy with the red hair and the weird tattoos. They sat at the very top of the slope down to the river. Both were wearing the same type of clothing Ichigo was, and they both also had swords. These had hilts, though, and were sheathed at their hips. Rukia's was average-sized and white, while Renji's sword was larger and had a strange razor-like shape. Tatsuki could only gape at them.

They sat there as if it were normal to hang out at nearly midnight under the pouring rain. They both watched Ichigo, and it seemed neither had noticed her nearby. It was a good thing, though; she wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to them right now, or have them talk to her. Not under these circumstances.

"I really don't think he cares," Rukia replied.

"Well, this is absolutely pointless. What good is this going to do?" Renji asked. Rukia didn't answer right away.

"He's mourning."

"She's not dead."

"He's always mourning. Ever since his mother's death, he can't stop."

"I mean Inoue. Inoue's not dead."

"It's almost as if she were. And until she comes back, that's how it'll feel like."

"But that's just being negative. It's not like Ichigo to be negative."

"He feels like he failed. He promised to protect her, and they took her anyway. There was nothing we could do. But he feels he had to do something and couldn't."

"He's being overdramatic."

Rukia gave Renji a cold stare, but he shook his head.

"You don't understand. I mean, he's getting himself in this funk, when deep down we all know, somehow, he'll bring her back."

"We do?"

"Well, I do. He'll bring Inoue back."

There was a silence. Rukia shrugged and sighed deeply. "Yeah, I know."

Tatsuki silently and carefully walked away, crossing to the opposite sidewalk. She didn't want them to see her. As she reached the other side of the street, she continued to stare at them, and at Ichigo, shocked and disbelieving. She nearly tripped over a bunch of bricks scattered on the pavement, noting the huge hole that somehow had been driven into the wall of the old abandoned building, causing wreckage inside. Somehow she knew it had something to do with what Rukia and Renji had been talking about. And somehow she knew everything they had said was true, even if she couldn't fully understand it or make sense of it.

They had spoken about Orihime. They said she was gone. That she had been taken.

Tatsuki wouldn't get any answers soon. Even if she did, she realized maybe she wouldn't believe it at all.

It all seemed like something taken from Orihime's crazy imagination. But Ichigo, Rukia and Renji were a part of it too. Ichigo was standing at the riverbank, his mother's riverbank, and he was mourning Orihime. Whatever the hell that meant. But it certainly didn't mean that she was dead. She was somewhere else.

She started heading the way she had come from. She guessed she wouldn't go to the police station after all, or file any missing person report. She wouldn't tell her parents she snuck out, either. Because somehow she knew that wherever Orihime was right now, there was nothing the police would be able to do about, and getting punished by her parents wouldn't make things any easier, either.

Truth was, she had no clue what was going on. But somehow she was certain, hearing Renji's words again in her head, that he was right. And Tatsuki believed him.

Wherever Orihime was right now, she would come back. Ichigo would bring her back.

---

I don't hate Urahara. But he is quite mischievous, and that makes him a sort of antagonist in the story that is just as essential as the heroes and villains. He's rather a passive antagonist. And that's what makes him so great. He spices things up.

I think this was my favorite chapter to write, I don't know why. It was mostly just blah, blah, blah, but it was nice to lay out my views on this issue, put my theories to work.

Maybe a lot of you will find this rather boring because of that. But I personally think it's rather fascinating.

_Kon: Well, of course you do. You're the author, nee-chan._

(Did that plushy just talk to me? Hn... Well, it's bloody late. I'm probably just hallucinating.)

_Kon: …Or is she?_

Thank you for reading. Have a nice one!

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	6. El mañana

_**EDIT (10/9/2006):** I thought it was only appropriate that I would start editing here, considering this is the longest chapter in the story. But I'm afraid to do it. Sure I say this now, but I can understand how tedious it can be to read such elaborate works when it should really be much simpler and concise, so with great sympathy for my readers and myself, I will tear this bloody block of typing apart until it makes sense in fewer words. It a dirty job, but someone's got to do it (logically me, because I wrote it.) I any case, it should be easier, now that I have put the writing of the story behind me and now I can look at it with different eyes and through a different perspective and see change instead of creation. It's rather thrilling to be able to read my own work and not feel stressed. But this is only the first step. Wish me luck. (I take this way too seriously.)_

---

Thanks for all the great comments. Never thought I'd have such success with this story. But hey, we've got to support the shipping!

Chapter 237 made me cry. I feel like an idiot. But that's how good Kubotite is. I can only aspire to be half as good as he is. I haven't read chapter 238, but I promised I wouldn't until I posted this chapter. I'm late with it. So sorry. I've been busy this weekend, I'm having some friends and family visiting for vacations, and I've got errands to run. And anyway, I read somewhere 238 was a double issue, and there was no manga last week, so I'm kind of stretching it, so as not to go crazy with expectation.

Another reason for my tardiness is the fact that I started this chapter, and then along the way new ideas came, and I mixed things up a bit, and I didn't like how this chapter came out the first time around, so I had to start over again. Then when I was done, I didn't feel like posting it because I wanted to make sure the next one would come out fine in spite of the changes and rearranging. I swear, I get on my own nerves sometimes.

To make up for the long wait, this chapter is longer. It's mostly a lot of talk (which I felt was necessary to clear things up, and to give depth to my views of the characters), but the second half of it brings a few, long-overdue revelations that will surely spice things up a bit. Hope you like it.

**Music:** "Breathe" Ann Nalick, "El mañana" by Gorillaz (which is also the title of the story, because it means "tomorrow" as in "the next day" and I think it's fitting, and because it follows in Kubotite's string of random Spanish words and titles like "Conquistadores" and "Arrancar". Knowing quite a lot of Spanish, I think it's funny but cool how he does that.), "Call me when you're sober" by Evanescence, "Maybe tomorrow" by Stereophonics, "Shut your eyes" by Snow Patrol, "Coming undone" by Korn.

**Disclaimer: **It would be awesome if I owned any of this. But I don't. Isn't that a shame?

**---**

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**6: El mañana**

"Soutaichou…?"

Yamamoto, the first division captain and head commander of the Gotei 13, looked up from the paper in his hands and acknowledged his lieutenant's presence. He sighed.

"Gather all the captains and vice-captains for an emergency meeting. This situation must be dealt with right now. We must understand the latest occurrences and be ready to take the necessary measures," he said before Sasakibe could speak. "As soon as a decision is made, we will establish communication with Hitsugaya-taichou, to inform the shinigami dispatched to the living world. There is no time to waste."

The vice-captain bowed his head in agreement and turned around to do as Yamamoto had told him.

Yamamoto was once again left alone with his thoughts. He stroked his beard absentmindedly as he reread the brief urgent report Hitsugaya had sent. He had only received it moments ago, and every second that passed felt like too long. It felt almost like time stood still, for things were already on the move, and he was frozen to his chair, still disbelieving.

He sighed again to himself. Everything was beginning to unravel once again. Aizen was ready.

It was only a matter of time.

"He must be stopped," he said to himself sadly, as he got up and exited his office, ready to join the meeting as soon as they were all ready. There was no time to waste now.

---

Ishida had been the first one to leave, just before Renji and Rukia returned with Ichigo; he didn't excuse himself. Chad shortly followed. Yumichika and Ikkaku feared their artificial souls were too weird and their hosts would notice something was odd (more than usual), so they heading back to the Asano residence. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto returned to Orihime's flat after all; Hitsugaya had to write a report, and wait for Soul Society to get in touch by the transmission screen.

In the end, only Rukia and Renji were left, besides the store's staff and Yoruichi. Ichigo had gone home, by himself. He returned to his body, took Kon with him and left, asking to be by himself; in other words, he wanted Rukia to stay put and leave him alone.

"He'll be fine."

"Of course he won't."

"He's a grown man... well, not really. But he's tough and he's mature enough. He can take care of himself, Rukia. He'll be fine."

"You know it's not about that, Renji."

She worried that her artificial soul would behave embarrassingly, and Yuzu and Karin would have to deal with it on their own. But mainly, she was concerned about Ichigo; he was not in a right state. He wasn't mad at her at all; but it didn't stop her from feeling terrible, fully responsible for everything gone wrong. She wanted to go with him and make sure he'd be alright. It was still raining, and he was noticeably distressed.

But secretly, she was glad he made a point of going home by himself. Unlike him, Rukia didn't want to be alone tonight. And if she had gone back with him, that's exactly how she would've felt.

"What, are you afraid he'll stray and head off to the riverbank again? I think he's had enough of that place," Renji said.

Rukia didn't say so, but she considered that very likely. "I'm afraid he'll catch another cold," she said instead. "He's bad enough as he is, weak and only just recovering from those wounds. It's not good for him."

"He's had worse, you know."

Rukia tucked one arm behind her head and sighed. Yes, she couldn't bear to be alone tonight. She wished she could just relax and sleep, but there was too much going around in her head.

"Rukia, go to sleep."

"You go to sleep!" Rukia retorted moodily, in a rather loud tone.

"Shh!" Yoruichi hissed from the next room, sliding the door open a crack to glare at them. She had been catty all night (_A/N: pun not totally intended_), and was now simply in a very ill and tired mood. Renji ignored her before turning to Rukia.

"What is the matter with you?" he whispered. Rukia snapped her head in his direction and frowned in annoyance.

"_Me_? You're being patronizing; _that_ is the matter with me. You keep telling me to go to sleep. I don't want to go to sleep! _You_ go to sleep, why don't you? Maybe it's because you yourself can't either. So stop bugging me already and go to sleep!"

"Oh, for crying out loud! Shh!" Yoruichi hissed again. Renji and Rukia ignored her again.

"This is unlike you, Rukia. I'm not used to seeing you… well, like this. Like you're losing your cool, which is odd."

Rukia was about to ask something along the line of "who do you think you are to tell me what I'm like", but Renji continued before she could speak. "I understand why you can't sleep. I'm just trying to help you relax," he said, trying his best not to sound condescending at all, lest she would snap at him again.

"Well, it's not working," Rukia said, trying very hard to keep her voice down. She was _not_ losing her cool.

"Then tell me what's wrong," Renji insisted.

Rukia sighed loudly, a wordless exasperation the only answer she gave, and laid back down on the futon, rolling onto her side, with her back to Renji. She pulled the covers up to her neck and shut her eyes tight, trying to block every thought out, and listened. Eventually, she heard the ruffling of sheets and light creaking of old tatami mats beneath the neighboring futon, and a long, exhausted sigh from Renji, and then silence.

She really tried to sleep; but her head was a mess. She couldn't stop worrying about tonight, couldn't stop thinking how everything had gone horribly wrong, and somehow she could've stopped it. She could have saved her.

But if she felt terrible, then she couldn't fathom how Ichigo must feel. And that is what worried her the most. She wasn't there for him. He wanted to be alone. But he was already alone. He was in a dark place, where she couldn't reach him. It scared her to think of it.

It was useless. On such a long, difficult night, she wouldn't rest at all during what was left of it.

"It's just that," she began, and she heard the distinct sound of Renji lifting his head to pay attention, "it's just… Ichigo's just so… passionate… Who knows what he is capable of doing. I'm scared to think of what he could do."

"Rukia," Renji began. She toyed nervously with the sheets.

"I'm afraid of what he might do to try to save her."

"Hey," he called again.

"He's desperate, you know, he might do something desperate. We can't leave him alone. I have to go find him." She sat up and pushed the sheets off to stand up.

"Rukia."

Rukia froze at the sound of her name; the firmness in his voice is what got her attention. He too sat up. "You can't keep doing that."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You can't keep comparing him to Kaien."

Rukia was silent. Renji probably couldn't see her, but she frowned, annoyed rather than confused. "What are you talking about? I have never done such a thing!"

"Anyone would. They have, in fact, the shinigami who knew Kaien and who recently met Ichigo," Renji explained. "But I never thought you would let it affect you so much. It was obvious, when we took you back to Soul Society, that your time on earth, the time you spent with Ichigo, had changed you a lot. I realized then how greatly you allowed yourself to be influenced by it, and even your judgment had become impaired by it."

Rukia swallowed hard. "By what, exactly?"

"By how much of Kaien you see in Ichigo."

He paused, as if expecting her to say something, maybe deny it or try to explain herself. But she said nothing. So he continued. "They are similar in many aspects. But they're not the same. He and Inoue are not the same as Kaien and Miyako-san."

"They just might be," Rukia said very quietly after a pause. She bowed her head.

Renji blinked in surprise. "Why would you think that?"

There was a longer silence before she answered. "It's just… I can't help but feel… that somehow, history is repeating."

Renji shook his head. It's not that he didn't regard Rukia's concern as realistic, but the mere idea was enough to give him chills. It was too messed up to consider, for anyone to want to think about it. In any case, there was no way to be certain how true that possibility could become; not if they didn't know exactly what Aizen's plans were. Anything could happen from then on. And that's what was so scary.

"I understand why you would feel that way. But it doesn't have to be like that," he said.

"I know."

Renji blinked again, puzzled. Rukia lifted her head. "Because this time I won't let it happen. I won't let history repeat itself," she said firmly.

He grinned in relief. Now _that_ sounded more like the Rukia he knew. Strong, willful, determined.

"Good. Then I hate to tell you this, but you won't be able to turn history around if you don't get rest, so I suggest you do as I say and sleep. It's been a long night. Tomorrow –well, _today_, actually— we can think better. I'm sure Hitsugaya will have news from Soul Society by then, and we can figure out what to do."

She nodded. Renji once again lay down on the futon and pulled the covers up to his chin, sighing relaxingly. In an instant he would be sound asleep. But he suddenly heard Rukia draw in a sharp breath. He frowned and listened intently.

"Are you… crying?"

Rukia was quiet for a moment. But then she sniffed. Again and again. And she sobbed. Renji sat up again and stared at her. He could see her silhouette clearly in the faint light coming from outside, and saw her body shaking with quiet sobs, although she seemed to be trying to stop.

"Rukia…"

"I…" she began, and her voice broke. "I just don't know… what to do."

Renji was shocked, to witness a breakdown like this, from her. He had watched her in the most perilous of situations; he had known her as they both grew up. She was strong and serene and tenacious, but she was also frail. He knew this; he had known her his whole life. And he wasn't used to seeing her like this; feeling helpless and scared. But he could relate to that.

Without another word, he pushed the sheets off and crawled off his futon toward hers. He wrapped his arms gently around her, holding her close, as she cried quietly. She wrapped her own arms around his torso, burying her face into his chest, her shuddering breaths muffled, and stopped trying to calm herself down. Instead, she just let it all out.

Renji didn't know what to say. But maybe he didn't need to say anything. He lay back against the pillows, trying to be comfortable; she settled next to him, laying her head on his chest, close to his heart, and slowly quieted down. There was something about the nearness of him, the warmth of his body, which relaxed her.

Eventually Rukia stopped crying altogether, almost dozing off. Renji kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back comfortingly, and they stayed like that, holding each other, until they both drifted off to sleep.

---

Yoruichi tried to block out the sound of Renji and Rukia arguing quietly outside. She turned on her side and saw the clear silhouette of Urahara's profile, a black shadow cast against the wall beyond, illuminated by the faint light pouring in through the large window. She could see his face outlined clearly. His eyes were narrow slits, an expression he adopted a lot, often concealed by his hat. It was convenient; that way nobody would know what he was thinking.

"Hey, aren't you tired?" she asked him. He sat rigidly, legs crossed, eyebrows knitted together in deep thought.

"I can't sleep," he answered quietly.

"If you need me to shut them up, I can go over and knock them out cold. They're really getting on my nerves too. They argue like a married couple."

"_You're_ getting on my nerves," Urahara said.

Yoruichi scoffed indignant. "What did I do? I'm not the one making all that racket."

"Just leave me alone," he snapped. Yoruichi recoiled very slightly, almost as if he had made a gesture to strike her.

"What the hell is the matter with you?" she demanded, now very upset about his attitude.

Urahara turned very slowly in her direction, facing her but not really looking at her. His eyes were still narrowed, and he was looking beyond her. Was he trying to see Rukia and Renji outside, through the door? He couldn't really do that, but one could almost believe he would be able to.

"They will come for the other hairpin," he said cryptically.

"I believe you already mentioned that. Or maybe I'm just assuming you did, considering I wasn't here for your explanation and I had to catch up with the others, who wouldn't say much to me, by the way."

"Yoruichi."

Yoruichi stopped ranting. Something about the way he said her name just then.

"She did exactly what I thought she would. It's all going according to plan."

"What are you talking about?"

"I have developed a theory," he began. "Inoue-san's powers manifested after prolonged exposure to Kurosaki's reiatsu, which is so strong that it has affected a lot of people around her. In Inoue's case, her desire to protect those around her from those Hollows was the trigger to those powers growing inside her. And afterwards, she was able to summon those powers again because of her desire to protect and help Kurosaki." He paused rather dramatically. "But her powers were already in her, and may have been there long before that day the Quincy used the Hollow bait."

"So you think that Ichigo is not really the source of those powers?" Yoruichi asked when Urahara paused.

"Not the only one at least. But Kurosaki's powerful spiritual pressure has strengthened hers, anyway."

"And what exactly might be the other source, then?"

"Her brother, of course."

Yoruichi's eyes widened slightly with surprise. Urahara continued. "If I'm not mistaken, after Inoue Sora died in that car accident, Inoue-san started wearing the flower-shaped hairpins that had been a gift from him, which she had refused to wear for fear of drawing attention at school to her already unusual hair. She has worn them all the time since then."

Yoruichi couldn't understand what Inoue's brother could possibly have to do with the powers Aizen was after. But she listened quietly.

"I believe there's a great chance Inoue Sora's spirit could be somehow manifesting through the hairpins he gave his sister. When he became a Hollow and came after her, Kurosaki is the one who came to her rescue. That is when Inoue-kun realized his sister wore the hairpins everyday, in honor of his memory, and he realized she hadn't forgotten him at all. He was able to become cleansed, and went on to Soul Society."

"But you think… that maybe he left some sort of imprint of himself behind."

"Just because someone dies and goes on to Soul Society, does not mean that a part of them cannot stay with their loved ones. There are different kinds of imprints. Some are more powerful than others."

Yoruichi nodded thoughtfully, mulling over his words. "Orihime's brother gives her the power. Ichigo gives her the strength," she said out loud.

"There is a dark side to her powers too. In spite of their uniqueness, one of her abilities resembles that of one of the Vizards. It is because of both Ichigo's and her brother's influence," Urahara said, seemingly more to himself than to Yoruichi.

"Vizards?" she asked. Urahara just looked at her, his gaze clearly stating he would explain later.

"Inoue-san knows her powers don't work without the hairpins. The hairpins are like a zanpakutou," he continued, and out of his sleeve he pulled the hairpin, twirling it between his fingers. "Without the weapon, there is no medium to channel the powers."

"Are you saying…"

"Exactly like I expected," he said with a knowing grin. "Kuchiki-san told Inoue-san the Arrancar were after her for her powers. Inoue intended to remove the hairpins; at least one of them. Without them both, they wouldn't be able to make her do anything."

"Clever girl," Yoruichi smiled, but it quickly faded. "But they still have her, and as you said, now they will probably come retrieve the missing hairpin. Or did you expect them to let her go because of that?"

It was Urahara's turn to smile, a sly, mysterious smile. "Not at all. I know they will come," he said coolly. "And we will be waiting."

---

It was nearly two in the morning now, and Matsumoto was having trouble falling sleep. It felt wrong to try to relax, try to get some rest, when somewhere out there, out of their reach, their friend was a hostage in the hands of a traitor.

She felt very strange going back to Orihime's flat to sleep, as if nothing had happened. She and Hitsugaya got back, only to find the door wide open. The kitchen was a mess, with splatters of food all over the countertops and pantry doors and floor tiles –obviously it had _artificial soul_ written all over it—, and the telly had been left on. They sensed a strange reiatsu; Matsumoto had no idea who it might be.

"That girl… Inoue-san's friend, from their school," Hitsugaya said thoughtfully. "She was here."

"Who?" Matsumoto asked, trying to recall the person.

"Her," Histugaya said, and he pointed to a framed picture sitting on a shelf. It showed Orihime and a black-haired girl, hugging and smiling. "Arisawa Tatsuki."

"How do you even remember her?" Matsumoto asked, astonished.

"What does it matter?" he replied. "She was here. And Inoue-san wasn't."

Matsumoto bit her lip. "Do you think she saw… anything?"

Hitsugaya didn't respond, and instead walked into the kitchen. It was very late, and he was clearly tired and stressed; but he grabbed the paper towels and the rubbish bin, and got down on his hands and knees to clean up the floor. She watched him work, serene and patient, eyebrows knitted together in both worry and deep concentration. After a moment, she picked up a rag from the sink and started cleaning the countertops.

This was their home now; at least during their stay in the material world. Orihime had made it their home. But it wasn't as homey without her around. Matsumoto felt like an unwanted guest.

It was almost as if she had died; the place was full of her things, and yet it felt like she was gone forever. There were pictures of her everywhere, her personal belongings, a notepad stuck to the refrigerator door with strange shopping lists, odd to-dos and random notes and doodles only someone as whimsical as Orihime could write. The altar was still in the corner, near the window; Orihime's brother smiled at them from the framed picture, handsome and good-natured. Matsumoto wondered if he might be somewhere in Rukongai, collecting vague memories of his life on earth, and of his little sister.

What would Sora do if he knew Orihime had been taken to Hueco Mundo? What would he do if he still were alive?

Matsumoto turned over onto her right side on her futon. A faint glow came from the giant screen at one end of Orihime's cramped flat, where it occupied the whole wall. The couch on that end was tossed aside, as the screen flickered to life and static interrupted the silence of the dark, empty apartment. Hitsugaya sat on his own futon, facing the screen, watching it intently as if there were something besides the static. Matsumoto stared at his back, silhouetted clearly against the bright screen.

He probably couldn't sleep either; not after what happened, especially at Urahara Shouten. It had taken long enough for everyone to calm down after Ichigo stormed out with Rukia and Renji in tow. Hitsugaya had actually lost it, nearly getting into a fistfight with Urahara, but Yoruichi sprung up in her friend's defense. They started a row, and Tessai had to restrain Hitsugaya, Ikkaku _and_ Yumichika on his own. Yoruichi then got into another argument with Matsumoto, who berated her for siding with the traitor. Urahara, meanwhile, sneaked away to fix the damaged gigai and Ichigo's body. By the time he was done, everyone outside had new flesh wounds and were even in a worse mood.

They were glad to leave; nothing would be resolved by fighting. They needed to establish communication with Soul Society. Hopefully they would know what to do; Hitsugaya was too weary and stressed to come up with anything himself. It was especially difficult for him, when it came to Aizen; when he had to think about everything that led up to this new situation. Matsumoto could pretend, but it affected her as much as it did him.

She thought of Ichimaru briefly. She wondered if she had gone wrong with him somewhere; if there was something she had done, or hadn't done, that had made him turn his back on everything and everyone he once knew, those whom he called friends and comrades. She wondered if there was something she could've done to stop him; something she could do to bring him back.

"Captain?" she called, squinting through the darkness. He didn't move or respond. For a moment she thought he might have fallen asleep. "Captain," she repeated.

"I'm busy," he said.

"You're just sitting there."

"I'm thinking."

"About what?"

He was silent, not in the mood to talk. He just wanted to speak to Yamamoto. He was sure he'd get a response to his report, so he turned on the screen in hopes that the general commander would get in touch very soon. He would be alert, no matter how long he had to wait.

"I need a plan."

"I'm sure the general commander will call soon. You don't have to sit there. You must be tired," Matsumoto said.

"Maybe he doesn't understand how they work Maybe he hasn't fully grasped the extent of her powers. After all, he wouldn't make a mistake such as leaving one hairpin behind if he knew it was essential for her powers to work."

Matsumoto frowned in confusion. Was he talking to himself? "Captain?"

"It has to be. Or he needs something else from her. But what would it be? As much as I hate to admit it, Urahara may be right most of the time, but that is because he alone understands perfectly how the Hougyoku functions. He created it. So he must be right this time too. He should be. If Aizen didn't take Inoue because of that, then… Yamamoto-taichou might know something. Soul Society must be investigating right now, Kurotsuchi is probably on it, and they have resources we do not possess here in the living world…"

Matsumoto just listened to him rant, muttering very fast under his breath, as if he were thinking too many things at once to actually keep it inside. She could feel how tense he was; she sensed his preoccupation, his strain, his struggle. It was like he carried so much on his shoulders all the time, not because he was forced to, but because he forced himself. He always did. Always pushing himself, feeling like he needed to live up to his name: Hitsugaya Toushirou, captain of the 10th division, the youngest captain in the Gotei 13, the genius captain, the prodigious shinigami. She didn't approve of it, of his impending need to be like that. But recent events only pushed him one step closer to the edge.

He had warned them from the very beginning; he knew something was off all along. From the minute Rukia was brought back to Soul Society for execution as punishment for her crimes. He had known all along. But everyone else was too blind.

Hinamori had nearly died. He himself had nearly died. Rukia could've died. Ichigo, Renji, the whole Seiretei. And now Orihime might die too. Along with the entire population of the living world.

"But it's not your fault," she said to him, although she hadn't meant to say that out loud. But he gave no sign of having heard her, though she was sure he did.

_He still pushes himself so hard, like he's responsible for making things work all the time. Like he's the only one to blame if things go wrong. _

_But we're all to blame_.

"Captain, please…"

"Matsumoto, you should rest. We have much to do tomorrow," he said curtly, his voice forcibly neutral.

Matsumoto just stared. He was not going to sleep. She, obviously, wouldn't be able to sleep either, knowing that he was awake, dealing with everything on his own. She was supposed to be his lieutenant, someone who worked beside him, his right hand. But he never accepted her help, or anyone else's. She admired him for that, for his strength and determination. But she felt idle and worthless. And she felt sorry for him.

With a long sigh, she lay onto her left side, turning away from the glare of the screen. After a few minutes of staring at the opposite wall, at Hitsugaya's and her own shadow cast upon it, she finally fell into a deep but restless sleep.

---

"Rukia-chan, where were you?"

Rukia froze at Yuzu's voice. It was morning, and she was sneaking back into the Kurosaki residence, hoping no one would see her. But the twins were already up, having breakfast in the kitchen. She would be hard to miss. She should've used Ichigo's window.

Suddenly she spotted herself, or someone who looked just like her, coming downstairs wearing a Karakura High School uniform. Her double sat at the table across from Karin. Rukia had to laugh. Of course: her artificial soul spent the night there in her stead. Yuzu was talking to her gigai. Still, Rukia hid behind the wall. These were Ichigo's sisters; it just occurred to her that they might be able to see her, especially Karin. What would they think if they saw two Rukias in the house?

Mod-Rukia grinned. "Sorry. It took me longer than usual to figure out which sock goes on which foot," she replied. Yuzu and Karin looked at each other puzzled. The real Rukia slapped a hand to her forehead and shook her head.

The girls ate breakfast nonchalantly, while Rukia made wild gestures from where she hid, trying to get her mod soul's attention. She needed her gigai back. The artificial soul looked up once and saw her, but made no move to follow, and continued to eat. _Bloody thing really has got a mind of its own, and I don't like her,_ Rukia thought, glaring daggers.

"Something's wrong with Onii-chan," Yuzu said.

Rukia stopped making rude gestures at her artificial soul and listened.

"What is it this time?" Karin asked, pouring herself some tea.

"He won't get out of bed. And he won't tell me what's wrong. He just pretends to be asleep," Yuzu replied.

"Maybe he's still sick," Karin said. "It was raining last night."

"Did he go out last night?"

"Ask Rukia-san."

They both looked at mod-Rukia, who got that deer-in-headlights look when she realized they were talking to her. She turned to Rukia, who nodded vigorously.

"Yes," mod-Rukia said, following Rukia's charade as to what she should say. Unfortunately Rukia pulled out her notebook and began "drawing", in an attempt to depict the actions more clearly. Mod-Rukia had to keep herself from laughing at the "drawings" and stare long and hard to figure them out. "We both were… reading, er, studying… at a friend's house. We have a test today. And it… showered –no—, rained on us when we left. So yeah, maybe he is… um, coughing—he's got a cough—oh, he's sick. Yeah, sick… Again."

The twins shared another confused look; mod-Rukia just smiled happily and took a bite of her toast. Promptly the girls continued talking normally. Rukia sighed in relief and tucked her drawing book away.

"I told daddy not to bother him or wake him up like he usually does. Onii-chan seems to be in a bad enough mood already without getting knocked out of bed with a flying kung-fu kick," Yuzu added.

"He's probably just feeling sick," Karin replied. "It's not like he would magically recover. And if he got caught in the rain last night, he might feel bad again."

Yuzu didn't look convinced. "Rukia-chan, would you please try waking him? Maybe you can get a word or two out of him."

Mod-Rukia blinked several times. "Huh? Me?"

But it's not like she had a choice. Rukia gave her mod soul a look of warning. So as soon as she was done, mod-Rukia got up and headed back upstairs, closely followed by the real Rukia. When they reached the hallway, Rukia popped the soul candy out of her gigai and got back in it. _Troublesome and rebellious things, these mod souls. They have no respect for us shinigami. _

Rukia entered Ichigo's room. The curtains were closed, making the room quite dark. Ichigo was in his bed, still and quiet, blankets pulled up to his chin, his bright head popping out from underneath. He was facing the wall, so she couldn't tell if he was awake or not.

"Ichigo?" she called.

There was no response. She approached the bed.

"Ichigo, get up."

Still no response.

"Come on. Time to go to school."

"I'm not going."

She was surprised how quickly he answered. She expected him to ignore her at least a bit longer.

"I'm sorry?" she asked.

"I said I'm not going," he replied in a groggy, barely audible voice. Rukia sat on the edge of the mattress. He didn't budge. Rukia still couldn't see his face, but judging from his voice, he was fully awake.

"You're supposed to go to school, whether you like it or not," she began saying. She had to say something, anything to get him to talk. Somehow she had to get him out of bed. "It's what a teenager is supposed to do. I mean, I'm not even a teenager, or a real school student, and I'm going, without complaints. So, unless you're sick again or something, you need to get up and get ready."

"Shut up, would you?"

Rukia scowled. How dare he tell her to shut up? "Just what the hell is wrong with you, huh? We're going to be late."

"I don't care."

"I do, and so do your sisters. They're worried that you're sick or depressed or something. So you get up right now because you're fine and we're going to school."

"I told you I'm not going."

"And why the hell not?"

"Because she won't be there!" Ichigo finally snapped, sitting up very fast and facing Rukia; he looked so upset, she thought he would strangle her or something. "She's not here anymore! They came and they took her and now she's gone. She could be dead, or who knows what they might be doing to her. And I should've stopped them, but I didn't. I failed her again. I made a promise to protect her, and I broke that promise. Now she's in Hueco Mundo, and it's my fault."

Rukia swallowed hard. Now she got a good look at his face. His eyes were bloodshot, with dark circles underneath. It could mean either he hadn't had a blink of sleep last night or he had been crying. Either way, it made Rukia anxious. She couldn't bear to see him like this. Of course she had expected him to be restless; but she wasn't used to seeing Ichigo broken like this. She didn't like it.

"I don't know what to do now, but whether I go about my insipid life pretending that nothing happened, that everything's fine, and whether I do nothing at all, it makes no difference. So what's the point?" he added sourly. "Do you still want me to go to school so badly?"

Rukia gulped again and didn't respond. Ichigo sniffed and shook his head. "Didn't think so," he said, and lay down again, staring blankly at the wall and pretending to sleep. Rukia sighed dejectedly.

"So you're just going to lay here and do nothing?" she asked after a silence. "That's very unlike you. The Ichigo I know doesn't allow himself be consumed by misery and wallows in self-pity. This isn't you. What's wrong with you?"

"I know it's bad. Really bad. But we knew what we were up against," she continued. "They were too powerful for me, too. I might have not made any promise to her to protect her, but I didn't want them to take her either, and I feel terrible that I couldn't stop them, but I won't beat myself up over it. It's just not the solution. And lying around sulking is not the solution either."

She forced the covers out of his hands and pulled them back. "You're getting up and we're going to school and meet the others, because hopefully someone has already come up with a real solution. And because nothing good ever comes out of lying around feeling sorry for yourself."

Rukia grabbed his arms and pulled him to a sitting position. He just looked at her with an empty gaze. She just hoped he hadn't completely given up.

"For crying out loud, Ichigo, it's Inoue! Are you going to just take for granted that she might be dead? What's the matter with you? Whenever have I known you to just give up on your friends? I thought she was your friend. I thought you liked her as even more than just a friend."

Ichigo looked down at his lap. Without a word, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got up very slowly. He grabbed his clothes and headed toward the bathroom. Rukia fell back onto the mattress, staring at the ceiling. She sighed, realizing she had been holding her breath. This wasn't going to be a good day.

She woke up that morning, still tired and sore, hoping she'd just had a very bad dream. Finding herself lying so close to Renji –no, not so much _close_ as _practically on top of him_, her head nestled on his chest, his arms surrounding her small body—, did little to ease her distress, although her embarrassment caused by their compromising position wouldn't compare to the funny flip-flop her stomach did when she realized the proximity of their bodies. Honestly, she wished she could've stayed like that; she wished to have the chance to be with him like that again, not worrying about anything. But that was not the case. As the memory of last night flooded back to her mind, she was worrying about Ichigo once again.

Renji said he'd get in touch with Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, see if there were any news from Soul Society. Until then, the shinigami were on hold for orders. There was nothing left to do now but to wait.

Rukia realized she had dozing off when Ichigo came back into the room, the sound of the door waking her. She sat up and saw him drag himself back in, dressed in his uniform, wet orange hair flattened and a towel around his shoulders. He rummaged through a drawer full of socks, but stopped suddenly, shoulders slumped.

"I can't go," he said softly, bowing his head. "If I go, then I'll just confirm that she's really gone. If I… there are two possibilities, and I don't know which one's worse: people will either realize that she's missing and wonder where she's gone, or we might find that their memories have somehow been modified and they don't remember her at all… I don't think I can stand either one."

Rukia took a deep breath. She recalled the day she came back to Karakura town, with Renji and the others: Ichigo had been really down, after Orihime had been hurt so badly by the Arrancar; he felt he couldn't protect his friends. Now it was even worse. Orihime was gone, and whatever feelings Ichigo had for her only made it harder for him to get it together.

It just hadn't occurred to them that something of this magnitude could happen, something so out of their control. But they couldn't just leave things as they were.

"You're going because you won't accomplish anything positive just lying around in a funk," Rukia said, standing up and approaching him. "Going to school or not won't make a difference, I know. But you need to get out of here, leave this emotional hole you've dug for yourself, and join the rest of us into thinking up a plan, because something must be done. How else do you expect to accomplish anything?"

Ichigo nodded, but didn't say anything. And he didn't say anything again for the rest of the morning, until they reached the school. Rukia would occasionally say something to try to cheer him up, but it wasn't working. If he wasn't ever in a good mood, then today especially wouldn't be any different.

---

"What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with who?"

"Kurosaki. He seems upset."

"You mean more than usual?"

"Usually he's his normal, cranky self. Today he looks… I don't know. Depressed."

"Depressed?"

"Maybe he had a fight with Inoue."

"A fight?"

"Wait, why would he fight with Inoue and be depressed?

"You mean you haven't noticed?"

"Yeah, he walked her home the other day."

"And those rumors. Apparently they were true."

"And that's how he got sick, too."

"She brought him cookies when he was sick."

"I think someone said they saw them kissing."

"What?! My Hime would never go out with such a jerk."

"Whatever. I'm just telling you what I know."

"Where _is_ Inoue anyway?"

Ishida pretended to read while he listened to a group of girls gossiping inside the classroom. Among which, of course, was Chizuru, Mahana, Michiru and –surprisingly— Ryou. They stood near the door, glancing across the classroom at Ichigo, sitting near the windows. Yes, he did indeed look down.

With a sigh, Ishida closed his book, as students continued to file in, minutes before the bell would ring. He had been somewhat expecting people in class to not notice that Orihime was gone. In fact, he even considered the possibility of people not remembering her at all. Just like it had happened when Rukia went back to Soul Society; they erased any traces of her from the living world.

But would Hueco Mundo actually be concerned with such things? He guessed not. People did remember Orihime, and they noticed she was missing. Soon enough, Tatsuki would wonder where her friend was, call her home to check on her, and realize Orihime was not home, and then what would happen?

He had no time to think of that, when Tatsuki came in. She walked to her seat and looked around. Ishida watched her out of the corner of his eye, as she glanced briefly at Orihime's empty seat, a fleeting look of worry crossing her face, before she sat down and pretended to be busy flipping through a textbook. Ishida was nonplussed; clearly she was pretending, because he caught her stealing glances back and forth between Ichigo and the place where Orihime usually sat. He frowned in confusion. Could she perhaps know something?

"Settle down, everyone. I'm here now. Stop making such a racket and pretend for a brief moment that you're mature high school students, alright?" Ochi-sensei announced as she walked in, ushering students in. The laughter and talk died down as everyone sat down. The teacher pulled out her notebook to do roll call.

When she called Orihime, there was a general murmur. She skipped a whole week when she was sick. What could it be this time? It was unlike her to skip.

"Hmm, has anyone seen Inoue? Is she sick again or something?" Ochi-sensei asked, looking around at the group. She looked at Tatsuki. "Arisawa?"

Tatsuki lifted her gaze and looked disoriented. "Huh, wha—?" she asked.

"Do you know why Inoue didn't come to school today?" Ochi-sensei asked, pretending to care. She was never much concerned with her students' attendance.

Tatsuki cast a fleeting glance again at Orihime's usual desk, then at Ichigo, before shaking her head. "N-no, sensei… I don't."

Her classmates were probably wondering if she had gotten into a row with Orihime. Maybe they were not speaking to each other. Tatsuki just lowered her gaze.

"Ochi-sensei, may I go out for a bit?"

Ishida looked over his shoulder at Ichigo, who stood up very quickly and, without even waiting for a response, walked out the door. Ishida stared after him. Obviously, he already knew what was bothering Ichigo, and where he was probably going.

He looked once again over his shoulder, catching Rukia's eye for a brief moment, before she raised her hand.

"Sensei, I need to use the lavatory, please," she said. Ochi-sensei rolled her eyes and gestured for her to go on. Rukia got up and left.

"Me, too," Chad said suddenly, and he followed Rukia. The students started complaining. Clearly Ochi-sensei didn't give a damn, and she allowed Chad, Rukia and Ichigo to go out without too many questions (or none at all, really). Ishida shook his head.

He knew Rukia and Chad were going after Ichigo, and that Ichigo was in a funk. He was actually surprised to see him at school. Judging from how he had been affected by Orihime's abduction, Ishida expected him to be either holed up in bed, or beating Urahara some more until he found out how to get to Hueco Mundo. The latter was more like it.

_Then what is he doing here?_

As much as he hated the idea, after swearing he wouldn't mingle with shinigami again, he knew he'd somehow end up involved, whether he had no choice or if he made the choice on his own. _Orihime is my friend, too. And she's not a shinigami. _

"Excuse me, sensei, I need to go out too," he said, approaching the teacher's desk. Ochi-sensei looked up from her notebook and gave him a questioning look.

"And why, exactly?" she asked.

There was no point in lying to her. In any case, she would say yes anyway, because that was just like her.

"I have something I need to ask Kurosaki," he replied.

---

"Ichigo, slow down! Where are you going?" Rukia called out, hurrying after Ichigo, Chad in tow. They knew Ichigo fairly well to predict he would storm out of class, but in his current state he would probably just wander around aimlessly. They needed to calm him down, or he would be impossible to deal with.

"Get back here! Where are you—"

"I DON'T KNOW!" Ichigo shouted, finally rounding and facing them, clearly distressed. They stopped in their tracks. Even Chad seemed intimidated.

"I don't know where I'm going! I don't care! I have to do something!" he added, and he started pacing. Rukia and Chad exchanged a look; they probably couldn't convince him to come back to school with them, and what would be the point of that anyway? But they had no idea what to say or do to get him to calm down.

"Ichigo," Chad began in his low, deep voice. "Calm down."

Rukia cocked an eyebrow. _Yeah, like that's going to work_, she thought. Surprisingly enough, it did. Ichigo stopped pacing, and stood in front of them. At least, it seemed like he would stop shouting.

"You told me to get up and get out of bed because nothing good would come out of lying around and being miserable," he started. "Well, I'm here and we're actually doing nothing! I can't do nothing! I can't just stay here!"

"Well, where do you intend to go?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know! I don't know what I'm supposed to do! I don't know where to go!" Ichigo sputtered, speaking very fast, and sat on the curb, putting his head on his hands. Rukia took a deep breath, hoping if she seemed calm then he'd be calm.

"Ichigo, I understand you're desperate, but you need to get a grip. I told you to be patient and we would find a solution. We have to wait for Soul Society to—"

"Wait?! I can't wait any longer!" Ichigo got up again and paced in front of her. Rukia rolled her eyes in exasperation. Chad looked on, serene as always.

"Do you know what will happen if we keep waiting? If we just sit here and do nothing?" Ichigo continued. "I'm never going to see her again," he said. It took him a moment to realize what he had said and how he had said it. The other two noticed, though.

"We'll never see her again," Ichigo added quickly.

"Does this mean you would do absolutely anything to get Inoue back?"

The trio turned at the new voice, and found Ishida approaching very slowly, as if he were making a suspenseful entrance. "Even going to Hueco Mundo to find her? Because that's what I imagined you'd be trying to do right now, instead of having this ridiculous argument," Ishida added once he was closer.

"Is there something important you'd like to say?" Rukia asked moodily, annoyed that he showed up uninvited, acting cocky and calling their argument "ridiculous".

Ishida shrugged. "I'm just saying it's not just anyone that would make the decision of going there. I'm not an expert in Hueco Mundo, but something tells me going there wouldn't be nearly as easy as going to Soul Society."

"But what would a Quincy know?" Rukia retorted.

Ishida ignored her and continued. "Stopping the shinigami from executing Kuchiki-san was one thing. But Aizen is certainly not going to give Inoue up. He wants something from her, he needs her, and he won't let her go until he gets it. How do you plan on getting her back?"

Ichigo took some time to think, sitting back down on the curb. "I don't know yet," he replied.

"How do you intend to fight anyone you might face in there? They're Arrancar and top level shinigami. And Hollows. Lots of Hollows."

"I—I don't know, I—"

"Do you realize there are about a thousand ways you could die before even getting there and finding Inoue?"

"I know that, but—"

Rukia looked horrified and shook her head. "Ichigo, you can't do this alone! You could die!"

Ichigo shook his head back at her, standing up again. "I don't care!"

"But you can't risk your life like that!"

"But I love—"

He stopped, suddenly aware of what he had been about to say. The others stared, aware of his words too, before he abruptly stopped. His face reflected the realization that had just hit him. This was the realization Urahara had hoped he would come to; how far he was willing to go to save Orihime, how much he was willing to risk. Because this was a battle where he would risk everything, and lose everything if he were to fail. So he needed to be sure. Right now, he finally was.

"I can't… leave her. I can't let her die," he said very slowly. "I love her."

There was a long silence, his own words sinking in. The others had already known, and it was about time he did too. Orihime had come to mean the world to him.

Rukia felt relieved. She was sure Ichigo had known how he truly felt all along. But he was too scared to face it. He had to come to terms with his feelings eventually, though. No matter how painful it was. She knew it pained him to feel this way about Orihime, knowing that she was in danger, not knowing how to save her.

_Love is pain_, she thought. _But it's a good pain, a liberating kind of pain_. She remembered having felt something a lot like love, at least once in her lifetime.

Rukia smiled. Ishida smiled. Chad lifted one hand and patted Ichigo's shoulder, as if congratulating him. Ichigo blinked several times, frozen for a long time, before taking off down the street, running as fast as he could.

The others, stunned at first, promptly snapped out of it and tried to catch up.

"Hey, wait! Where are we going?" Rukia asked breathlessly.

"Urahara Shouten!" Ichigo yelled over his shoulder, and kept running.

---

Tatsuki, who had been watching and listening in on the whole thing from behind a nearby tree, could barely believe her ears.

She had told Ochi-sensei she would look for them and bring them back. But she sensed something was off. She felt she needed to do something.

"I can't take this anymore," she said to herself. Without a glance around, she took a deep breath and ran away from the school.

---

"Maybe there was interference and the report didn't arrive."

"There was confirmation of the receipt. And even if they didn't get it, they'd know something by now. Yoruichi told us: there was a huge holdup due to the attack."

"But maybe… they don't know all the details."

Hitsugaya gave his vice-captain a skeptical look. If by "details" she meant Orihime's kidnapping by the Arrancar, then it was highly unlikely Soul Society wouldn't know about it. They supervised and monitored all supernatural activity on Earth. How would they miss that?

Still, he couldn't be absolutely sure of his own allegations, either. He spent the whole night vigilant in front of the screen, waiting for a message from Yamamoto, or anyone in Soul Society. But it never came. And now he was tired and cranky. And Matsumoto made him feel no better. The minute she woke up she started scolding him for not resting at all, knowing how much he needed it after the battle, and that Yamamoto would understand if he took a break for at least a few hours, since he had been working very hard and they'd had an awful night. Hitsugaya pretended to listen. His headache was bad enough without having to put up with her.

"Even if, by any remote chance, they didn't know," Hitsugaya began, emphasizing every word properly, "any Arrancar attack is enough for Soul Society to request an update from us. They sent us here for a reason. If they don't know what's going on, they should trust us to be able to inform them."

"Well then, what's taking so long?" Matsumoto asked, tapping her foot on the floor impatiently.

"The general commander is likely in a meeting making a decision on this," Hitsugaya replied, shaking his head. "Honestly, Matsumoto, you have no patience at all."

"And you have too much of it," she snapped. "How much longer is this going to take?" It was more of a rhetorical question. She began pacing, back and forth in front of him, the fabric of her black kimono rustling. "Do you know what will happen if we keep waiting like this, and do nothing in the meantime?"

Hitsugaya sighed, crossing his arms. "No, and neither do you."

"Exactly! But we can't stay here, staring at a screen with arms crossed, hoping Soul Society will have the answer to everything! Did it ever occur to you that they might not know what to do? Do you think they will? Because as much as I hate to admit it too, Urahara seems to know much more about this than anyone else."

Uncrossing his arms –slightly blushing as he did—, Hitsugaya eyed Matsumoto as if she had gone crazy. She couldn't possibly be suggesting that they disregard Soul Society and try something on their own, could she?

"Hitsugaya-taichou," she said very seriously, because she didn't usually call him that, and whenever she did, he knew she was being very serious indeed. "Clock's ticking. They now have what they wanted, they have Orihime-chan. Whatever it is they need her for, they already have her in their grasp. And if what Urahara said is true, it's only a matter of time before they come for the other hairpin. We need to be ready. We can't stand around waiting much longer."

"We don't have the resources. We need backup. We need to be better prepared before taking action," Hitsugaya said. "Only Soul Society can provide that to us."

"Then why did they send us here in the first place? Why did he send you?"

Hitsugaya opened his mouth to answer, but no sound came out. Matsumoto sighed.

"You're captain. And not just any captain, but probably the best in the Gotei 13. You have better judgment than any of us put together; you have instinct. You didn't trust Gin from the start, and you were right not to. You knew something was off all along, but no one listened. I was too blind because he was my friend."

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "When we're all going mad, you alone seem to know what to do, at least most of the time. Don't you trust your instinct this time too? Wouldn't you say you know what needs to be done now?"

Hitsugaya didn't say anything. Even after letting it sink in, he still couldn't speak, for fear of doubting his own words. Matsumoto dropped her hand to her side.

"I don't think Ichigo will want to wait either," she continued. "In any case, people will soon notice Orihime-chan is missing, and they'll want to know where she is."

There was a knock on the door just then. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya turned simultaneously toward it, looking intently at it.

"Exhibit A," Matsumoto whispered with a nod toward the door.

"Obviously, we're not here," he whispered back, gesturing her to be silent with a finger to his lips. In any case, neither one was wearing a gigai, so unless it was someone with high spiritual pressure, they wouldn't be seen or heard. But it _was_ a rather strong human reiatsu standing just outside. Hitsugaya thought briefly it could be Ichigo, Chad or Ishida, but they should know no one else besides himself or Matsumoto would be in the flat. Besides, this reiatsu did not belong to any of them; although Hitsugaya could swear he had felt it before.

"Who do you think it is?" Matsumoto asked.

Hitsugaya thought for a moment. Yes, he remembered whose reiatsu that was. Before he could say it, though, they heard the distinctive sound of a key sliding into a lock and turning, and they turned in time to see the doorknob turning slowly, and froze.

Arisawa Tatsuki, Orihime's best friend, the girl with spiky black hair who appeared in quite a lot of pictures around Orihime's flat, poked her head in and looked around. For a moment, Hitsugaya was sure she hadn't seen them, or rather _couldn't_ see them; but then her eyes met his, and they stared at each other blankly.

They stayed like this for the longest time, as if neither one could believe their eyes. Matsumoto looked from one to the other in utter disbelief, and the silence bore into their ears as no one moved, as if afraid to disturb the stillness in the room.

Finally, Hitsugaya felt the need to speak, more to end the awkward moment than to prove if he was right and she could really see him. He cleared his throat. "Inoue is… not here," he said very slowly, tentatively. "She's… um…"

He looked at Matsumoto, who seemed to be trying to keep as still as she could, maybe hoping that Tatsuki still wouldn't see her, but what was the point anyway?

"Er, you're Arisawa Tatsuki, right? Inoue-san's friend?" he asked.

Tatsuki quietly entered and closed the door, and she continued to look around the living room, as if making absolutely sure there was no one else there. Hitsugaya frowned curiously. "You already know she's not here, don't you?"

Once again, Tatsuki seemed to ignore him, or maybe she was ignoring his question. Which made Hitsugaya wonder if she could really see him after all, or had she been looking at him by mere coincidence and she was really seeing through him?

"You can see us?" he asked. This time, she really looked straight at him.

"Of course I can see you! Both of you! You go to my school, or at least pretend to go, but you look too old to be a high school student," and she pointed at Matsumoto, "and you look too young to be in my class," she added, pointing this time at Hitsugaya. "I know neither one of you is who you claim to be, though no one seems to give a damn about that. Still, I haven't got a clue who you are, what you are, why you dress in black kimono and carry swords, what the bloody hell you are doing in Orihime's flat, or why I am not supposed to be able to see you. But that doesn't matter right now."

"How did you get in if we didn't buzz you up?" Matsumoto asked. Hitsugaya gave her a strange look. _That's_ what she was concerned about right now?

Tatsuki gave her a very similar look. "That doesn't matter right now either. But if you must know, Orihime is my best friend, and she lives alone, so logically, she gave me a key into her building and another one to her flat. It's so I can get inside in case of an emergency, which, by the way, is what I came to do last night, when she wouldn't answer her phone all night. I came around midnight, and she was gone, and her door was wide open. And I find Ichigo and Kuchiki and that red-haired guy standing around in the rain, _also wearing black kimono and carrying swords_, and they're all talking about Orihime, and I just _know_ something bad happened to her. Am I right?"

Both shinigami were too stunned to speak. It was surprising to see how much she knew, and how cool she reacted too, especially realizing that she could see them when most people probably couldn't. She was relieved to confirm she wasn't having hallucinations of people in black kimono and swords, but maybe it would have been better after all if she hadn't, if she still thought it was all in her head.

"I know strange things have been happening lately," she continued after taking a deep breath. "I feel like I'm one of the few who notices. And I know it has something to do with you, or you're involved in some way. And Ichigo and Kuchiki-san seem to be involved in a way I can't even imagine. And I haven't asked or done anything before because I'm not the type of person who meddles in other people's business. But right now, my friend is missing, and for some reason you two are living in her flat, and running around in strange black kimono, and weird creatures are showing up all over town, _and_ _my friend is still missing_. So now I think it's finally appropriate for me to ask what the hell is going on."

She looked at each in turn, eyes pleading. "I don't care how strange you may think it could sound to me, I want the truth. I want you to tell me what's happening, what you're doing here, and most importantly, where is Orihime?"

There was a long pause; Hitsugaya and Matsumoto exchanged a long look, trying to decide what to do. Tatsuki waited silently as they weighted the situation.

"She has a right to know," Matsumoto said very quietly.

"Matsumoto…" Hitsugaya began with a groan.

"She's her best friend. She knows what's going on, or at least part of it. Maybe she doesn't need to know everything, maybe she can't help at all, but we can't deny her the right to know what happened to her friend," Matsumoto argued, so firmly that Hitsugaya doubted he could say anything to change her mind. There would be no point; he knew she was right. He gave a deep sigh.

"Alright," he said, slowly and carefully, and looked at Tatsuki. "I guess it's only fair."

Matsumoto smiled reassuringly. She grabbed Tatsuki by the arm and led her to the couch, which they placed in front of the screen like one would place a couch in front of the telly. Except this wasn't a regular telly. Tatsuki seemed to take notice of it for the first time and stared at it curiously, at how big and strange it was.

"Take a seat, Arisawa-san. This may take a while, but we'll explain as best as we can," Matsumoto said.

Just then, the faint noise of the static from the screen was silenced. Hitsugaya turned, as Yamamoto's weathered face came onscreen, the faulty signal giving off glitches to the live feed. But they could see him and hear him clearly enough, and they guessed he could see them and hear them very clearly too. Including Tatsuki.

"Okay, actually we'll all take a seat, I guess. This may take longer than I thought," Matsumoto said, nervously sitting next to Tatsuki. Hitsugaya remained standing.

"Hitsugaya-taichou, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," Yamamoto saluted.

"General Commander," Hitsugaya and Matsumoto politely greeted him in unison. Tatsuki watched in awe.

"Your emergency report was received and reviewed," Yamamoto proceeded, "and a meeting has taken place among the captains present in Soul Society to analyze the situation and make a decision on what is to be done. What we must do."

---

"Kurosaki-san! Back so soon?"

Ichigo crossed the little shop, followed closely by Rukia, Chad and Ishida, and stood in front of Urahara, who eyed him with an air of curiosity and amusement. It's as if he knew already what Ichigo was going to say.

"I'm ready," Ichigo said.

Urahara blinked in surprise. "Ready?" he repeated.

"I'll do anything."

Tessai, Ururu and Jinta came up beside their employer, while Ishida, Rukia and Chad stood squarely with Ichigo. There was still a lot of tension in the air. But now was not the time. Nobody said anything, only watched the interaction between the two men.

"Anything?" Urahara said, once again repeating what Ichigo said. That clearly made Ichigo angry.

"She was captured because I couldn't do anything!" he yelled. "The Arrancar would have killed me if she hadn't agreed to go with him to Hueco Mundo. Her bargain was to let me live. She saved my life at the expense of her own. Now I have to save her."

Urahara nodded very slowly, as if weighing Ichigo's words. "And you'll do… anything?" he asked very emphatically.

Ichigo nodded too. "Anything."

"What's going on?"

Everyone turned to see Renji come in, wearing his shihakushou, carrying his mobile in his hand. He probably had been calling Hitsugaya and Matsumoto, or Rukia.

Rukia managed not to blush as he came to stand next to her. "Urahara is going to help us save Inoue," she said softly.

"Good," he said with a nod. Rukia was relieved; at least everyone agreed that Urahara was the only one who could help them, in spite of what he had done.

Urahara shook his head. "I'm not so sure."

"What?"

"Sometimes doing anything and going to any lengths, for love, is not the best thing to do. Love can blind reason," he said. But before anyone could utter any angry replies, he stood up and grinned. "Lucky for you, I'm still in full reason. And I have everything perfectly calculated."

"I'm sure you do," Ichigo said.

"Well, now that we've cleared up some doubts, I guess it's time to figure out what we will do," Urahara continued. "If it's necessary to go to Hueco Mundo, then we must be prepared, because that's the hardest part yet."

"How would you know? Have you ever been to Hueco Mundo?" Ishida asked.

"I cannot enter. I am a shinigami. I do not possess the qualities to be able to cross to that dimension," Urahara replied. "For one thing, only Hollows, or those with Hollow reiatsu should be able to enter, without being harmed by the negacion."

"What about Aizen and Ichimaru and Tousen? They aren't Hollows," Renji pointed out.

"They had a pact with the Menos and made an arrangement. That's how they got there. But besides that, only those with Hollow powers can cross harmlessly."

"Then I should be able to go in," Ichigo announced. Everyone stopped and stared. They stared until they made him uncomfortable and he had to ask.

"What?"

Rukia frowned. "Are you saying that you have… Hollow reiatsu?"

Ichigo shrugged. "How do you think I regained my shinigami powers after you were taken back to Soul Society?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ishida asked, puzzled.

"It was part of Urahara's training. While you were off shooting pretty neon-blue arrows, I nearly turned into a Hollow. I had to die to get my powers back. Although a part of it has always been inside of me since."

There was a long silence. Ichigo felt uncomfortable again. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'? Why didn't you ever tell us?" Renji demanded loudly.

"Well, I was training with Vizards, wasn't I? What more clues do you need?"

"Training with what?" Chad asked.

"I don't even know what you're saying!" Rukia shouted.

"You mean you can actually go into Hueco Mundo?" Ishida asked, stunned.

"When were you planning on telling us?" Renji yelled.

"Training with what?" Chad asked again.

"I can't believe you could actually go into Hueco Mundo," Ishida said, staring in awe at his friend.

"But how? It's not like the sky would open up for him and swallow him up, now would it?" Renji said.

"That's why _this_ is so important," Urahara said, pulling out the flower-shaped hairpin. The others were awed, as if seeing it for the first time. Ichigo's face fell at the sight of it. Renji pointed a frightful finger at it. "You mean…"

"The Arrancar will come for it. And when they do, we will be ready," Urahara said in an eerily deep voice. "When they come, we will be waiting."

They all looked at one another. Urahara walked to the back of the store, and they followed him, wondering what else he had up his sleeve.

"Hold on," Ishida said. "You are implying that we fight Arrancar and then follow them to Hueco Mundo. I mean, you're actually implying _that_."

Urahara nodded. "Exactly."

"Does that even make sense? What makes you think it's going to work?" Ishida asked.

"Yeah, what makes you think they won't be ready for us too?" Rukia demanded.

Renji shook his head. "How are we even supposed to do that if only one of us can go to Hueco Mundo?"

"I don't care! I'm going to save her!" Ichigo shouted, causing everyone to jump. "I'm going there and I'm bringing her back. Even if I have to do it on my own."

Urahara chuckled. "I thought you would," he said.

"Which is why I already arranged for assistance." And he bent down to pull at a large brass handle, opening a trap door on the floor, the entrance to his large, underground training area. "I'm sure it will be greatly appreciated. It was going to come to it, anyway. Eventually."

Ichigo was confused, but as he looked down, inside the underground area, he understood. Gathered at the bottom was a group of people, or they looked like regular people. But Ichigo knew they were anything but regular. They were Ushouda Hachigen, Yadoumaru Riza, Ravu, Rozu, Mashiro, Mugurama Kensei, Sarugaki Hiyori and of course, Hirako Shinji.

"Hirako!" Ichigo exclaimed, half-shocked and half-annoyed. The others looked curiously at each in turn.

"I've seen this guy before, haven't I?" Ishida said, referring to Hirako.

"Me too," Chad said.

"Who are they, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, nonplussed.

He continued to stare for a moment before talking. "Vizards," he replied, realizing all at once what Urahara was planning.

"Hey, baldy's here! Are you ready?" Hiyori announced, and all the Vizards turned to look at the newcomers.

Hirako looked up and grinned. "Brace yourself, Ichigo-kun," he said. "This time, we're not holding back at all. We need to work hard and we need to do it fast."

---

Ha! I more than made up for the long wait, didn't I? This chapter is long enough to last me a lifetime. I don't ever want to do that again. But it was necessary.

Yay! Now I can go read the last chapter, 238, which I have been dying to read all week. It's killing me, really. I hope it's good. And this week's, too.

I guess you can pretty much tell already where I am headed with this. I brought in the Vizards! I waited so long to do that. Next chapter is going to have more action. And drama, lots of drama. And fighting. Plenty of fighting. And we might take a trip to Hueco Mundo at last. I don't know, we'll see. (I'm kidding. I do know, but _you_ don't, so _you_'ll see).

It's bloody late, and I'm tired. I have to wake up really soon. Not really a good time to do proof-reading, so forgive any major spelling or grammar mistakes. I'm tired and my mind is wired and I should be sleeping.

Good night, good morning, good afternoon, and see you again soon. Have a nice one.

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	7. Waiting to save you from the dark

_**EDIT (12/11/2006):** It's taken me long enough to revise all chapters. In fact, I'm procrastinating (no! what a surprise!), I should've been done with this weeks ago. But I guess it's not as easy as it seems at first. I just hope I'm not screwing it up. I do promise, however, to be done before the year ends. So let's see how I do. "My New Year's resolution is to be done with this story revising before the New Year". (Yeah, like that's going to work.)_

_I'm listening to "Swing of lie" by Yui. What a great song._

---

Hmm, my story is turning out frighteningly like the current chapters of the manga. Ichigo says he'll go after Orihime alone, Yamamoto responds from Soul Society and Hitsugaya & Co. don't like it, Tatsuki gets involved (and punches Ichigo), the Vizards come in. Maybe I'm just very in tune with what Kubotite is leading up to, but I'm afraid people might think I'm just ripping the manga plot. Which is not the case. I just want to point out once again that the plot of this story is originally mine, something that I came up with after the release of chapter 229. Any resemblance to current manga chapters is coincidence. After all, I like to keep with the canon, and by doing so, I guess there's no helping the fact that my ideas might turn out very similar to the manga.

**Disclaimer:** Not owner of anything. Lamentably.

**Music:** "Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me" by U2, "In the city" by Operatica, "Melancholy Rose" by Operatica, the whole Silent Hill 2 soundtrack (as much as I hated the film, the music was excellent, and I love the music from the videogames), and "Fall from grace" by Sound Dimension (my boyfriend's band).

This chapter is dedicated to my good friend, Alexz, frontwoman of Sound Dimension, for writing a song inspired by my story, which in turn inspired the title of this chapter, too. Here's an excerpt of the song, because it's not really finished. But it's awesome so far.

_Let the sun burn down the darkness_

_If I can't undo the black of night_

_To set apart the world of sadness_

_Bring me back into the light_

_Let burn down the world in darkness_

_Let the black flames burn the light_

_Far beyond the silent blackness_

_Lies the waking sound of life_

**_-- "Let burn down the world in darkness" _**

**_2006 © the mischievous Miss Chievous a.k.a Ultraviolet41_**

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**7: Waiting to save you from the dark**

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto and Tatsuki stared in disbelief at the glowing screen, and the face projected on it.

"What?" Hitsugaya asked. "We're just going to leave her there?"

"It has been decided," Yamamoto was saying, "that no shinigami will cross to Hueco Mundo to retrieve Inoue Orihime, because… it's simply not possible."

"How can you say it's not possible?" Matsumoto said, standing up defiantly. "Didn't we all see what happened at the site of the Soukyoku? Did we all not see Aizen and Ichimaru and Tousen ascend into Hueco Mundo, the _negacion_ taking them away? It _is_ possible. Shinigami _can_ cross to Hueco Mundo."

"Matsumoto," Hitsugaya muttered in a warning tone.

"What you are suggesting, Matsumoto-fukutaichou," continued Yamamoto, "is something that has never been attempted. Only those who possess Hollow reiatsu or those who are in league with the Menos can cross between dimensions, into Hueco Mundo. If any shinigami were to attempt to enter Hueco Mundo by _negacion_, he or she would suffer great injuries, and be rendered complete incapable of carrying out any missions once inside, or even be killed by the _negacion_. The truth is," and here he paused and gave a wearied sigh, "no shinigami has ever been to Hueco Mundo."

"You mean besides _them_," Hitsugaya said pointedly. "But there has to be another way to enter without harm. How then could Inoue Orihime have crossed?"

"It is not certain that she is still alive," Yamamoto replied.

"Captain!" Matsumoto exclaimed. She could not believe he was suggesting it, that Orihime…

"Why would Aizen kill her?" Hitsugaya asked, trying to keep his composure.

"Why wouldn't he? Regardless of her form, human or merely soul, she will retain her powers, and we have already proved this to be true, because she has fought equally in the living world as well as Soul Society," Yamamoto explained.

Matsumoto sneered. He spoke of Orihime as if she were a random person, and not someone who has helped them. Someone worth saving.

"She _is_ alive," Tatsuki spoke suddenly, drawing their attention. She was shaking, but she looked determined, as she stood up and looked at Yamamoto.

"I know she is. I can feel it. Orihime is alive."

Hitsugaya and Matsumoto turned to Yamamoto as the old man nodded very slowly.

"I was reserving this question for the moment before this communication ended," he said, "but I might as well ask now. Who might you be?" He was scrutinizing Tatsuki, not unkindly, but his voice was stern. Tatsuki, however, didn't feel any less confident now that he was addressing her directly.

"Inoue Orihime is my friend, and I'm here to help," she answered simply.

"As far as helping, there is little that you might be able to do. After all," Yamamoto gave another pause, "you are only a human."

Tatsuki balled her hands into fists at her sides, and looked as if she were about to beat up Yamamoto –if only he weren't in a completely different dimension and talking through a screen—, but Hitsugaya thought it timely to cut in before Tatsuki could utter something she would regret.

"Arisawa-san might not be able to help," he began, "but _we_ are shinigami. We can find a way into Hueco Mundo somehow. There must be something we can do."

"In turn, Hitsugaya-taichou," Yamamoto replied, "what you are suggesting is that we dedicate what precious little time we have to discover in a matter of days something that has not been discovered in centuries of research and experimentation; how to get a shinigami into Hueco Mundo. And all of this to save _one_ person. One. Single. Person."

"It very well could be one million people and it wouldn't make a difference! We still have to go! We have to save her!" Matsumoto said. "You can't possibly—"

"But she is not," Yamamoto answered. "It is not one million people in Hueco Mundo, but it is one million people in the living world. _A million souls, a mile of soul miles in a land rich of souls_. Right now, we are weighing the life of one person versus the lives of thousands in the living world."

"Sir, with all due respect, you don't know if it has been put in a scale already," Hitsugaya pointed out. "Rescuing Inoue before Aizen has been able to use her would be stopping him from taking all those souls. We might still be able to stop it all before it's even begun."

"We have no way of knowing if Aizen's plan for her has been put into motion," Yamamoto said. "And we are not willing to risk it. We are not going to waste any time, or risk the lives of any shinigami, trying to get into Hueco Mundo. What we must do with the little time we have left is to double our forces and strengthen Soul Society's defenses against any move from Aizen."

"And how exactly is that going to help?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"We must maintain balance," Yamamoto began, but Hitsugaya spoke again before he could continue.

"Precisely, balance will be lost anyway," Hitsugaya said, "if there are no souls left on Earth. It won't make a difference."

Yamamoto did not reply, and Hitsugaya felt that he had spoken the truth, even if it was hard to see. How could anyone believe something like this was possible? That all life on Earth might be exterminated, and there was nothing they could do about it?

But Yamamoto was right; no shinigami had ever gone to Hueco Mundo. And even as he argued, Hitsugaya had no clue if it was possible, even by alternate means.

Everything was screwed up. But he couldn't admit defeat just yet. He wouldn't.

"As soon as the order is given, all members of the expeditionary force under the commandment of Hitsugaya-taichou should report back to the Seireitei. Until then, standby, and be alert of any activity on Hueco Mundo's behalf," Yamamoto stated. Then the screen went blank and filled with static. The transmission had ended.

Hitsugaya stared at the grey static for a moment, then picked up the remote and switched off the screen. He couldn't believe it. They weren't going to do anything. They were just going to wait for Aizen to unleash whatever forces he was going to use, and destroy life on earth, and all because Yamamoto was not willing to risk the life of any member of the Gotei 13.

Hitsugaya was even willing to do it himself, if it meant not only saving the life of a friend, but the lives of thousands of innocent people on earth. That is all it would take. How could the general commander be so dense?

"Does…" Tatsuki spoke up suddenly but hesitantly, "does this mean that… you're going to have to disobey orders?"

Hitsugaya was surprised. He glanced at Matsumoto momentarily, and saw his vice-captain look back, the same expression as Tatsuki on her face. Hope.

"_When we're all going mad, you alone seem to know what to do,"_ she had said to him. _"Don't you trust your instinct this time?"_

"_Wouldn't you say you know what needs to be done now?"_

Hitsugaya glanced between Tatsuki and Matsumoto and smiled. "Yes," he said confidently, and they smiled back at him. "That is exactly what it means."

---

So _these_ were the Vizards, Rukia mused from the large rock she sat on, wiping sweat from her forehead. She barely remembered what little Ichigo said about them, not wanting to speak of them much; he hardly mentioned them, as if wanting to keep them secret. But Rukia knew it had to do with them having abandoned him. He searched for them and didn't find them. And now they were working with him again. But it had been Urahara who summoned them here.

Ichigo also had a bit of a grudge against Hirako, the smartass-looking dork with the bowl haircut; he always showed up at the worst time, and managed to get on Ichigo's nerves very easily. He made snotty, inappropriate remarks, and harassed Orihime whenever he saw her. Of course Ichigo would have a tiff against him.

Rukia had never seen them before, except for Hirako and Hiyori, the strange girl who once took Orihime to their training area. Now she got a good look at all of them, and still she didn't know who they were.

Urahara explained what a Vizard was, what were their powers, and why Ichigo was one of them. In spite of the initial shock, the shinigami plus Ishida and Chad resolved they would be valuable in the battle to come, and in this mission. Urahara remarked, and they had to agree he was probably right, they were trustworthy.

_But where did they come from?_

Rukia assumed these Vizards probably liked to maintain a level of secrecy regarding their kind. Who knew how many of them were out there and what they were up to. But Ichigo needed their help, and even if they abandoned him for some time, they were willing to work with him once again. And as long as they were here to help, Rukia had no problem with them.

Except the girl with the pigtails. She could be so noisy.

"Taking a break again?"

Rukia looked up at Renji. He was sweating and panting, but he was smiling widely, which could only mean he was doing well and feeling well. He sat heavily beside her and watched the others train. Right now, Yumichika had taken over against Ikkaku and they were really going at it. They had been called only ten minutes ago, and showed up before two minutes had passed, full of glee at the prospect of fighting, even if it was just a training. Renji had been fighting Chad, whose arm was stronger than ever, and then fought Ikkaku because the 11th division member could not contain himself and begged him to let him kick his ass. Renji, of course, got so angry that he wasted a lot of his energy bad-mouthing Ikkaku, and ended up getting his ass kicked after all. He then fought Yumichika, and once his ego was deflated by the ever-patronizing narcissistic shinigami, Renji was able to beat him after a decent effort.

"Yoruichi-san is not an ordinary opponent," Rukia replied, glancing at Yoruichi, who was now facing Ishida. _There's a sight you don't see everyday_, she thought. A Quincy and a shinigami, fighting fair and evenly, sharing the same objective. Who would've guessed?

Renji snorted. "Guess not."

They watched Ichigo. A Hollow mask covered his face, and he was fighting two of the Vizards, the girl with the green hair and the tall one with the afro. Rukia was amazed. She still couldn't believe that Ichigo was a Vizard, or that such a thing as a Vizard existed. They were such a strange and powerful kind. They were like the polar opposite of Arrancar. To think that Ichigo harbored such powers, it was unthinkable how very strong, how very threatening he could ever become.

And he was clearly gaining fast control over that power. If he could only achieve complete control, then there would be no stopping him. Going to Hueco Mundo and rescuing Inoue would be a cinch for him. Or so Rukia hoped.

"It seems Ichigo is becoming stronger," Renji said, as if to fill in the silence. "It's amazing how quickly he can develop, how fast he grows and moves on to the next level. Soon enough, there will be nothing left for him to learn, no higher place he can climb up to."

"Yeah," Rukia agreed, but then she sighed. "But sometimes it seems like that is never enough."

Renji gave her a questioning look.

"It's just like Urahara said, just after we came here, when they took… well, when the Arrancar came," Rukia began hesitantly. "He said that Ichigo had to be sure that he knew what he was fighting for. He had to be determined, to go to any lengths, or else he might fail."

She observed Ichigo intently. He was holding the transformation longer now. Rukia could remember his fear of losing control; he had told her about one occasion in particular, when the Hollow inside of him threatened to come out, and he was paralyzed with fear, unable to do anything. That was the time Orihime had gotten hurt. Rukia remembered dragging him over to Orihime afterwards to apologize for failing her, and making him promise to get stronger. He disappeared for a month after that, gone to train with the Vizards. She was glad to see how committed he was to his goal, but it had been a long month of not knowing where he was.

"I think Ichigo finally understands what it means to risk anything and everything for the sake of something," Rukia continued. "I think now, more than ever, he fears losing something so valuable to him, someone so… I think he believed he could make himself immune to this kind of thing, because if you don't love anything, then how can you get hurt if it's lost in the end?"

Rukia sighed and tilted her head back. She wished she could block out her surroundings for a moment; the noises, the stress, the exhaustion, all these distractions that affected her when she just needed to focus on one thing: to keep going.

"You can't take life for granted. You can't take for granted that you might not feel anything anymore ever again; that's impossible. Even if you try, you can't make yourself not care for others, worry about others, risk your life for someone. You can't take for granted that you might stop yourself from falling… in love."

She fell silent, wishing for a moment she hadn't said anything. But she suddenly felt his eyes on her, and she blushed. She wanted to look at him, but she feared what her eyes would reveal. Finally meeting his gaze, his expression was indecipherable, like he couldn't fully understand but wanted to grasp the meaning of her words.

They looked at each other without speaking, but then the noisy pigtails girl started yelling.

"Oi, we need help over here!"

---

Ichigo woke up with a start. He felt a presence, a strong reiatsu in his room, very near. He looked around. Someone stood by the window.

He got out of bed and stared. No, not _by_ the window, but _on_ it, feet planted firmly on the windowsill. "Rukia?" he asked very quietly. He thought it likely to be her; he was used to her striking dramatic poses on a windowsill. Whoever it was, there was no response. He squinted, trying to make out a face.

It was Orihime.

Instead of calling out her name, he simply stood in front of her. She stood against the moonlight pouring in, her face shadowed completely. There was a loud thumping in his ears.

He reached a hand toward her, but suddenly it felt like it was pulled, as if by magnetism. The thumping became louder and his first thought was that his heart was beating against his chest so hard that he could feel it in his head. His hand went through her chest, his fingers dipping into her skin like water, all the way to the wrist. His whole hand vanished inside her chest, and he could feel nothing but icy cold. He couldn't pull it out; it was just like having his hand in concrete. The cold spread over his entire body, and he started to gasp for air. She just stared down at him.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore; he began pulling with all his might, until he managed to free his hand, after many painful attempts. His fingers were wrapped around something warm and soft. A heart, he realized, still beating, and making that loud thumping noise inside his head. He watched his hand, in frozen horror, holding Orihime's heart. It was a sickening image. He tried looking away, but it was impossible. He couldn't let go of the heart either. Ichigo looked up at her again; there was a hole now in her chest, where her heart should've been. It looked just like a Hollow's, perfectly shaped like a circle, and clean through and through.

Her clothes were different now, too; she wore a long white cloak, like an Arrancar, completed with a broken Hollow mask attacked to one side of her face, casting an eerie shadow over her features. She gave him a look of utmost hatred. He tried to speak, but no words made it out of his mouth before she had drawn a long, white sword from its sheath at her hip, and in one fluid movement, stabbed right through his hand, which still held her heart. The blade pierced all the way into his own chest, and through his own heart, until he felt it had stopped beating completely...

---

Ichigo woke up very suddenly, violently gasping for air, hands clutching at his heaving chest.

"Are you okay?"

Ichigo looked to his left, straight into Hachigen's face. The shinigami plus the Vizards stared at him expectantly. He lay on the ground, his body aching all over.

He had blacked out.

"What happened?" he asked hoarsely, sitting up.

"If you don't know, then we're clueless," Hiyori said. "You weren't even hit. You leapt, and when you came down, you _really_ came down. You just keeled over."

"We thought you were having a seizure," Rozu added.

"Ichigo, what happened?" Rukia asked concerned.

Ichigo swallowed hard. "I just, I thought I was having a dream."

"A dream?"

"It was more like a vision, really. I was in my room."

"Why would your room represent a vision?" Ishida asked.

"I saw Orihime."

The others exchanged looks. They wondered exactly what he meant by "seeing", and also because he used Orihime's given name and that was something new.

"You were dreaming, Ichigo. That's all," Rukia said, rubbing his shoulder comfortingly. "How do you feel?"

"She was an Arrancar," he said, his voice breaking.

No one said anything. They all seemed to be waiting for him to just get up and start training again. But he seemed weak and powerless, and he started to shake. He clutched at his chest again. "It was so… real."

"But it wasn't, Ichigo. It wasn't real. You were dreaming. Okay?" Rukia said, trying to calm him down, but his nails dug into the dusty ground and clawed at it, as he tried very hard to contain himself.

"She's dead, isn't she? She's already dead. I might as well be dead too, then," he began in a hurried whisper. "No matter what I do, how fast and how hard I work, when I get there —IF I get there—, there's no way I'll make it out alive."

"What?" Rukia was too shocked to say anything else. Everyone else was equally puzzled.

"It's too late. I just know it," he continued, and a tear slipped out of his eye. "None of this should've happened in the first place. Now it's just too late. No matter what, she's going to die anyway, isn't she? And who knows how many of you will die in the process, too, and the whole world is in imminent danger now, isn't—"

They were truly too shocked to say anything by the time he was going into hysterics, when someone pushed through the crowd and slapped him hard across the face. Ichigo stumbled backward, onto his elbows, completely stunned. Everyone stared, stupefied, looking at the person who had knocked him over.

"Get it together, Ichigo!" Tatsuki shouted. She knelt in front of him and seized him by the collar of his kimono, and gave him a little shake, as if to make sure he was paying attention. Behind her, Hitsugaya and Matsumoto joined the circle, none too surprised to see this development.

"Tatsuki," Ichigo mumbled idiotically, still too stunned to react.

"I just sat through a very thorough, very confusing and very strange explanation on what you have been doing and why you act so strange sometimes, and it's just starting to make sense. I'm still trying to process it all, and it's completely insane, but it makes sense. And I believe all of it."

"I know what happened to Orihime, and I know what you guys are doing, and I want to help. But I don't think I can help much, I have no powers or anything, so the only way I can think of is moral support, or whatever you want to call it. To be honest with you," she glared at Ichigo, "I never thought _you_ would need any. In all these years that I've known you, I believed you to be strong and confident. I understand that you're afraid. And that's why I want you to know that I trust you."

She stood up and held out her hand to help him up, which he hesitantly took. She pulled him up to his feet.

"I do trust you," she said, smiling. "I think everyone here does. You've earned their trust." She patted his shoulder. "You don't need to show me, because I've always known you to be loyal and honorable, and to fight for what you believe in. And I believe that you can accomplish anything, if you set your heart on it."

As if wanting to show her true affection for him, Tatsuki pulled him into a hug. She might seem tough, but she still had a soft side, especially for her friends. And even if it would seem that Ichigo and Tatsuki had stopped being friends a long time ago, the truth was that they were closer than ever. As he hugged her back, Ichigo smiled at the realization that he still had his best friend.

"And if there's anyone who can bring Orihime back, it's you," Tatsuki whispered in his ear, barely keeping her tears at bay. "So get a grip and finish your training."

Urahara surveyed the whole scene from his post on a large rock. He grinned as Ichigo seemed animated again and yelled at Hiyori to start up again.

"I think Kurosaki-san only needed someone to knock some sense into him," he said. "Literally."

Yoruichi nodded. "I think Arisawa-san only told him what he already knew, but he's too dense to see for himself," she replied.

"Maybe you're right, but you can't deny the effect she had on him," he said. "I think his training will be over soon. I just hope the others can catch up."

"All we need is the Vizards, don't we? They certainly seem ready."

"As ready as they'll ever be. Still," Urahara lowered his face so that his hat cast an eerie shadow upon his eyes, "no one would know what to expect."

---

It had only taken one day.

After Tatsuki had knocked him around a bit ("Well, he deserved it, didn't he?" she said to anyone who questioned her actions, and they had to agree), and he stopped moping and started working again, harder, faster and with a lot more conviction, it only took Ichigo one day and one night to accomplish what he hadn't been able to do in an entire month of intensive training in the Vizards' grounds. By the next morning, he was pummeled and didn't even get up to eat, but he was cheerful. Everyone stayed in Urahara Shouten for the night, unable to move an inch. Even Tatsuki, who didn't have much else to do, was exhausted; but she truly helped. She got Ichigo out of his funk, and that was enough.

It was only a matter of time now. They had to plan what they would do, who would do it, how and when. But none of the shinigami, Vizards, Quincy or humans had a clue on how to do it. It was left up to Urahara to direct them. He was the commander now. Outside of Soul Society, he alone seemed to know everything.

Some of the shinigami were reluctant at first to have Urahara as the leader. Hitsugaya, on the other hand, agreed promptly, as long as things were done swiftly. He purposely left out that he had spoken with Yamamoto, and what had been said; nobody seemed to care anyway, and they seemed to have forgotten about it. In any case, he would take responsibility for disobeying orders. Matsumoto knew he was once again taking all the blame. But she had been the one who convinced him to do things how he felt was right. It wasn't a matter of pride; it was about honor and loyalty. That's what Hitsugaya was about. So she had no choice but to agree.

That afternoon, the former 12th division captain asked Yoruichi, Hitsugaya and Hirako to join him in a private room to talk. Not much needed to be discussed, really; the plan was simple. What they needed to determine was when it would be carried out.

"Be honest, Hirako-san," Yoruichi began, changing the subject momentarily. "Why are you doing this?"

"What?" Hirako pretended to be taken aback.

"You are certainly not doing this to help Ichigo. No offense, but you Vizards don't exactly seem like the kind to help others out of the goodness of your hearts," she said. "You already abandoned him once, why would you suddenly reappear and help him get stronger, especially when you thought he wasn't worth the trouble?"

Hirako seemed to take a long time to think before answering. "I was waiting for Ichigo to make up his mind."

"He never changed his mind. He's always known what he wants to do," Yoruichi replied.

Hirako gave an exasperated sigh. "We were waiting for him to face his fate. To accept that, whether he believes his powers are a curse or a blessing, he's still got them, and he might as well make good use of them. That is why we let him go. He lost his purpose somewhere along the way, but now that he's had some time to think about it, to feel the need once again, I think he can accept his fate, and perhaps become one of us."

"And what about you?" Yoruichi asked. "Do you believe your powers are a curse or a blessing?"

The Vizard seemed surprised. He glanced at Urahara and Hitsugaya, who remained quiet, as if wanting to hear the answer too. Hirako sighed resignedly.

"We are not a bad kind," he said, uncharacteristically soft-spoken. "Just because we have these powers, we shouldn't be the bad guys. We've been outcasts all this time, and to be taken into consideration for something… I feel it's a chance for us to be recognized. We don't want to take sides; just to be taken into account."

"So you'll help us, but you might decide later that you want to, say, stay in Hueco Mundo? Join their ranks? How, then, can we trust you?" Hitsugaya finally spoke.

Hirako gave him a menacing look. "We don't take sides," he repeated. "We are our own side."

"Then what are you risking your lives for, right now? Can you tell me?" Hitsugaya asked.

"We are not hiding anymore. We want a place in all of this. As unbelievable as it may seem, all we want is to be acknowledged."

Hitsugaya and Yoruichi looked at one another, but Urahara beat them to speaking their thoughts.

"Fair enough," he said, and smiled like he was satisfied with the outcome of the chat, even when he hadn't asked any of the questions, or spoken at all until now.

"Everyone should know what they are fighting for. What you are risking your lives for," he continued.

Hitsugaya looked uneasy for a moment. "The point is; will all our efforts be worth it?"

"That I cannot tell you," Urahara answered. "That will be defined tonight."

Yoruichi raised her eyebrows. "Tonight?"

"Tonight," Urahara said with a nod. The shinigami and Vizard looked at one another, but they weren't really surprised. Tonight was actually perfect.

They were ready.

---

Ulquiorra gazed up at the very top of the wall, to address the occupant of the great chair.

"Aizen-sama?"

The figure stirred at the sound of his name. Aizen looked down at Ulquiorra and grinned. "You know what to do."

"Yes."

"Grimmjaw has insisted on joining you," Aizen added, gesturing to the Arrancar who was walking up to Ulquiorra at that instant. The former sexta Espada looked every bit as strong and threatening, even when he still only had one arm.

"In which case I think you should take her with you, too. And Yammy and a couple of others. See if you can make it interesting," the former shinigami continued, smiling bigger as he looked at his best Arrancar with satisfaction. "I know it will be."

Ulquiorra nodded, and gestured for Grimmjaw to follow. They were leaving immediately.

---

It was going to be a rainy night.

_Bad omen,_ Ichigo thought, even when he didn't believe in such things as bad omens or luck.

The rain just made him uneasy. He liked the weather after a storm, the calmness and quiet after the rain, the coolness and moisture and smell of the air. But the rain itself… he just didn't have many fond memories of rainy days.

She, on the other hand, loved the rain. She had once told him, not long ago, that it was nice how every once in a while, heaven and earth were connected.

He liked that idea, too. But he was still uneasy in the rain.

"So, now, we just… wait," he said out loud. Rukia, Renji and Tatsuki were silent. The four stood near the entrance of a playground, waiting.

The sky was darkening quickly. Clouds rolling across it, wispy and grey, blocking what was left of the afternoon sunshine. Ichigo was growing tense and expectant.

Renji stretched out his arms and groaned lazily, leaning back onto the wooden backrest of the park bench he sat on. He stared up at the cloudy, stormy sky.

"You know you don't have to be here," he said to Tatsuki, who sat beside him. She wrung her hands together nervously, distractedly, and didn't even hear him.

"You'll get wet and you'll catch a cold and then what are we going to do?" Renji spoke again, but still it didn't seem like she was listening.

"Hey," he called, nudging her shoulder lightly to get her attention. "Arisawa, go home. You shouldn't be here. None of us would like to see you get hurt."

Tatsuki frowned at him. "I won't be in the way," she replied. "I know I won't be able to do much. But I just can't go home and wait patiently. I _need_ to be here."

Nothing else was said about that.

"What if nothing happens?" Yumichika asked. Hitsugaya, standing with arms crossed in his usual fashion, gave him a look.

"What if we stand around all night, waiting for them, and they never come? What happens then?" the 11th division fourth seat continued.

Ikkaku frowned and snorted. "What do you mean 'what happens if nothing happens'? If nothing happens, then _nothing happens_."

"What?" Yumichika asked.

Matsumoto shook her head. "Neither of you is making much sense. So I suggest you both shut up."

There was a moment of silence, but much to Matsumoto's dismay, Yumichika started again. "I mean, what if nothing happens _tonight_?"

"Well, _something_ has to happen eventually, sooner or later. I guess we won't know until then," Hitsugaya replied, hoping he would shut up once and for all.

"We're underestimating them. They always seem to know where we are. How can we expect them not to take precautions?" Yumichika continued.

Hitsugaya turned his head in his direction. "What?"

"They knew where Inoue was, so it was easy for them to take her," Yumichika explained. "They must be able to sense us. They could sense us right now, know that we are alert and waiting for them, and then they could just wait until we've got our guards down to attack. Because we're certainly not expected to hang around here forever. We're bound to need to rest."

"Maybe you would. I don't mind staying her, keeping an eye out for them," Ikkaku said.

"Still, they can sense us, can't they? They can track us," Yumichika continued.

"_Pesquisa_," Urahara said, approaching suddenly and quietly. "It is the Arrancar's sensitivity to spiritual pressure. They can perceive any sort of reiatsu. So yes, naturally, they should be able to find us." He stopped in their midst.

"They know we have the hairpin. They will eventually come. Sooner is better than later; with _pesquisa_, it makes no difference to come right now or wait until we're resting. They will attempt to get it anyway they can. And I'm quite sure most of them are all about fighting, much like Madarame-san," here he grinned in Ikkaku's direction, who looked rather proud at this mention, "so my guess is they would rather have an all-out battle than trying to catch us in our sleep."

"And it seems like we won't have to wait much longer," Hitsugaya said suddenly, and he pointed to the sky. All eyes followed his finger, and watched as a big hole tore across the inky darkness of the firmament. They were coming after all. They were already here.

"It's our move," Urahara said, and gave the signal.

Shinigami, Vizards and humans all moved in unison, scampering through the streets. It wasn't too far off.

---

Ichigo ran, as quietly and as fast as he could, ahead of the rest, all the time keeping his eyes on the tear in the sky. He wouldn't lose sight of them this time.

"Ichigo, slow down!" Rukia hissed. He ignored her.

"Keep up, would you?" he whispered to the ones behind him.

Yoruichi had the hairpin. She stayed close to Urahara, and Tessai, Jinta and Ururu kept her surrounded and shielded. Ichigo wanted to keep an eye on her too. The Arrancar shouldn't get their hands on the hairpin. It was their only safety right now; as long as they didn't get it, the Arrancar were not going anywhere.

There were six of them.

Ichigo counted them as he reached the end of the sidewalk and stood atop the steep hill that led down to the riverbank. _Back in this place, once again. How appropriate_, he thought miserably, surveying the area he was unfortunately so familiar with, where so many things had happened. He hated that place.

He saw the clear silhouettes of the newly-arrived Arrancar, standing about the bank, looking around. The large one was most likely Yammy. As for the rest of them, he would have to take a closer look to be able to tell.

"It's now or never, Kurosaki-san," Urahara said. Ichigo nodded.

They trudged down the hill, and into full view of the Arrancar. This was their strategy; a face to face encounter. Or else they wouldn't have a chance.

Grimmjaw was the first to speak. "Ah, what is this? We have a welcome party," he said with a cynical grin. He looked at each of them in turn. "Shinigami. And not just any shinigami, but the one I still have a bone to pick with."

Ichigo gritted his teeth furiously. He wasn't sure whom he hated more. Grimmjaw, driven by a sheer desire to overpower him; or Ulquiorra, apparently the most powerful of the group, for his calm countenance and the ease with which he took Orihime away.

No. He might yearn to defeat them, to see them vanish and never come back; but he knew that was in their nature to do these evil things, to follow these orders. They were Arrancar; Hollows with shinigami powers. They were creatures from Hueco Mundo. That was the limit of their existence.

It was Aizen whom he truly hated. That traitor; Aizen, who sent others to do the dirty work for him while he watched from his high chair. Aizen, who nearly killed him and half of the Gotei 13; who nearly killed Rukia for the Hougyoku; and who had taken Orihime for his own purposes with that same object.

Ichigo drew his zanpakutou, leaving the wrappings to fall to the floor. Grimmjaw's grin, magnified already by his broken mask, was accompanied by a low growl of excitement. Every shinigami drew their zanpakutous as well.

"Grimmjaw," Ulquiorra said warningly. "We came here for other reasons. You won't fight him. Not tonight."

Grimmjaw squeezed his one hand into a fist, knuckles cracking, but stood still, looking disappointed. It gave Ichigo a rather false sense of security. He knew this guy wouldn't give in so easily. The shinigami were restless at Ulquiorra's words. If they wanted the hairpin but they wouldn't fight for it, what did they plan to do, if not?

"Besides," Ulquiorra added, "Aizen-sama said he wanted her to handle this."

He said that, and immediately stepped aside to let someone through. A shadow at first, until the others could see clearly in the faint light of the streetlamps and train track emergency lights. Someone they had not been expecting.

"Orihime…?" Tatsuki mumbled, her eyes wide with shock. Everyone was speechless, frozen at the sight.

Ichigo's mouth went dry, and he nearly dropped Zangetsu. "No…" he whispered. _I'm dreaming again_. But she was _real_, and she walked steadily toward him.

She wore the white robes and hakama pants of an Arrancar, and her broken mask resembled that of Ulquiorra's, nestled to the left side of her head. On the right, close to her temple, two flower-shaped hairpins held her red hair back. Unlike the other Arrancar, she carried no zanpakutou, but just like the rest of them, she had a large round hole, the mark of a Hollow, in the middle of her chest, where her heart should've been.

Orihime stood in the faint light and looked straight at him. Her lips curled into a smile, but unlike the warm, sweet smile he knew, this was cold and alien.

"Hello, Kurosaki-kun," she said.

---

I am so evil, aren't I? Oh well, evil is not so bad (what? That doesn't make sense). You know what I mean. I just wanted to spice things up.

Funnily enough, as I finished writing this chapter, it started to rain. Bad omen? Hmm, I don't really believe in those either, and I like the rain, a lot, even if there's thunder and lightning, which can be a bit scary some times. So in the words of Kubotite, "If I were the rain, could I connect with someone's heart, as the rain can unite the eternally separated earth and sky?" I think that's a lovely way to think of the rain.

I wanted to use one of my favorite quotes and insert it in the fic, but it would be too weird. It's just too funny, it would ruin the feeling of the story.

But I love it anyway:

"What we've got to do is what they think we won't do. They know we know where they are. We know they know we know that. So since they know we know what they probably know, we know what to do."

If you think any of this is twisted, then you should wait and hold any questions until next chapter, which is where a lot of messed up things will be explained. Because I know a lot of things don't make sense right now, but I will explain. I don't like plot-holes. So there will be no plot-holes. Don't worry.

Thank you for reading. Have a nice one!

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	8. The swordless soldier

_**EDIT (12/20/2006):** I'm still resolute about finishing this revising before the year's end. I can do this, I can do this, I can do this…_

---

I'm sure some of you are puzzled by the turn of events, but this chapter will explain anything that you feel might be a plot-hole in my story. I do not allow such things. I always explain. So don't freak out, I haven't gone out of my mind. I merely twist things in an orderly fashion to fit my story. I am twisted after all.

This chapter has got a bit of a different format. Unlike the previous ones, structured into pieces, the action takes place in one single location, all at once, so there are no breaks, but we do dwindle back and forth between diverse points of consciousness, meaning we sometimes see things from Ichigo's head, sometimes from Urahara's, sometimes from Rukia's, Hitsugaya's, etc. I hope it doesn't get too confusing.

And I've gone into that stage of the story where I can't opt for one title to the chapters, so I give them several. You decide which one's you think are more fitting for each.

I'd like to thank Alexz, my beta reader, for sticking with me, and for supporting this story (even if she hasn't reviewed a single time, but I understand. She's busy catching up with the manga, which I just recently managed finally to force on her); and thank you to one of the readers (I'm sorry, I can't remember your name right now, but you know who you are) for the fanart she did for this story. I'm currently figuring out where to post it, I shall have to start a profile in deviantART and post it there with her permission. It's really awesome work. And she says she'll work on more. I love you so much!! You're brilliant!! As soon as I've done that, I will provide the link for anyone who wants to see it.

**Music: **"Obzienka nol" by t.A.T.u., "Velvet divorce" by Sneaker Pimps, "Get off my land" from Operatica: O Volume 1, "Before I'm dead" by Kidney Thieves, "Only happy when it rains" by Garbage, "Body crumbles" by Dry Cell, and pretty much the whole of the Queen of the Damned soundtrack. Bloody brilliant.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach and everything related to it belongs to Kubotite, o great lord of brilliant plots and kick-ass characters. I am but a humble fan doing this for her own entertainment.

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**8: The swordless soldier (_or_ The withering hibiscus)**

Minutes seemed to pass as everyone stood in choked silence, barely recovered from the shock. Only Urahara didn't look too surprised; maybe he had seen this coming.

It finally started raining, large drops pelting them while thunder rolled. Everyone wondered momentarily if this was some sort of sign, that things were about to turn ugly. But they didn't need a sign to realize that.

They stared at each other for the longest time, Ichigo and Orihime. He was frozen, holding his breath in sheer fright; she eyed him curiously, a smile still playing at the corner of her lips. She looked rather amused.

"Wow… this is awkward," Grimmjaw said, but he was smiling sarcastically, looking at each shinigami in turn with an expression of satisfaction

How could this happen? How had she made the transition from human to Hollow to Arrancar, in such a short time? Had this been Aizen's intention all along? Had Urahara been wrong about what he planned for Orihime?

Inoue would never… they all thought. But it _was_ possible.

Ichigo was thinking the exact same thing. His mind raced as he tried to figure out what to do now. But all he could think of was the person standing before him.

Had she lost all hope? Could someone like Orihime truly ever become a Hollow? She led such a happy, fulfilling life; she had friends who cared for her, people who appreciated her. How could she change into _this_?

But then he thought of her brother, Sora; he was a good person too, he protected her all his life, even going as far as running away from their family to keep her safe, and raise her on his own. He became a hollow because he became lost, lonely, and hopeless. He missed his life, he was torn out of the world, out of his life, out of Orihime's life so suddenly, so tragically, and it all contributed to him losing all hope. He was tortured by memories of his sister, thinking she had forgotten him. Despair and grief and sorrow had driven a hole into his chest.

If someone like Sora could turn into a Hollow, why not Orihime?

But it happened so fast…

"Well, we could stand around all night, if you want, or we could go ahead and kill you already. Either way, it's not like you can _undo it_," Grimmjaw boasted, hand on his hip. Obviously, nobody considered the possibility of undoing it; it was more along the lines of figuring out what they would do now that it was done.

Ichigo, however, could not. A voice within was telling him to not despair, but his mind was so numb that he couldn't see or think clearly. He felt as if an invisible something had suddenly wrapped around him, clouding his mind, taking away the air.

He could see her face in his memories, her smile, the way she beamed at him when she spoke. He saw her face, tearful and sad, and he remembered the way she smelled and tasted of mint tea the first time he kissed her; she smelled like the chocolate fudge cookies she had brought him when he was sick, and when she kissed his forehead, he inhaled a whiff of that. She smelled like flowers and tasted of saline tears when he kissed her that second time, at her doorstep. He remembered her face, the last he saw of her, when the Arrancar took her two nights ago, before she disappeared into another dimension.

He nearly choked as he recalled all these things, flashing before his eyes, and blinking water out of his eyes he saw her face again, the cold eyes, the cynical smile, that gaping hole in her chest. He couldn't believe it was all gone; all her smells, her flavor, her smile, to be replaced by this.

Contrary to what his conscience was telling him, he was suddenly overcome with despair and sorrow and anger and horror. To think that he had fallen in love with her. But it was too late.

"Kurosaki-san, it's okay," Urahara said, and Ichigo thought he sounded a lot like his conscience, and his words were not any more soothing either. "That's not Inoue-san," Urahara added.

"What?" Ichigo hissed, shooting a look over his shoulder at him. For some reason he couldn't stop trembling.

"That is not Inoue-san," Urahara repeated. Ichigo stared at Urahara in disbelief. "She cannot possibly have become an Arrancar," Urahara added.

"And how is that?" Ichigo asked, voice strangled. He felt hot tears brimming at his eyes. Urahara was giving him false hope. He did not want to cling to a false hope.

Still, Urahara walked up beside him, keeping his eyes on Orihime and the other Arrancar. "It's likely she'd lose her powers. The transition could cause them to disappear. I'm sure Aizen wouldn't want that," he explained. The shinigami looked at one another; Tatsuki, who had tears running down her cheeks, sucked in a breath and let it out in a trembling sigh of relief.

"And besides," Urahara continued, "Arrancar are Hollows who have acquired shinigami powers. She has no zanpakutou."

It was true, and that was one of the things that the shinigami had noticed; that she had no sword.

"But her hairpins could be like a zanpakutou," Rukia spoke up. "That is what she told me once."

"That is what I told her," Hachigen said. "But that's only in comparison. It's not an actual zanpakutou."

"And even then, she would lose her powers. Her hairpins wouldn't work," Yoruichi agreed.

"That's it! She's got two hairpins!" Renji exclaimed triumphant, pointing at Orihime. "That's not right. We've got the other one. One of them is a fake."

"They just brought her here to taunt us," Tatsuki said, finding her courage. "To make us believe we've lost her. But I know that's not Orihime. That can't be her."

"Will you all stop talking about me as if I were not here?" Orihime's voice boomed, interrupting them. She sounded angered, vicious, and very unlike herself.

"We only came here for one thing," she said. "But I should take care of other business too, shouldn't I? Unfinished business, if you will."

Ichigo gripped the hilt of Zangetsu tighter, palms sweaty, wondering what she meant. Orihime advanced a little further, looking around the group.

"It's time to sever all bonds. I no longer belong here. Shall we begin?" She glanced over her shoulder at Ulquiorra, who gave a solemn nod. Orihime grinned.

"Starting with you," she said, glowering at Tatsuki. Tatsuki barely had time to utter a mild 'huh?', when Orihime was suddenly beside her. She had used _sonido_, and transported herself instantly beside the spiky-haired girl. No sooner had everyone realized what happened, Tatsuki was flung roughly against the solitary tree in the riverbank. Tatsuki let out a garbled yelp as she bounced against the trunk painfully and rolled to the ground, landing in a shallow mud puddle, half-unconscious.

"Arisawa-san!" Hitsugaya exclaimed, and he and Renji motioned to help Tatsuki. But Orihime appeared in front of them, as if she had been standing right there the whole time. She gripped each by the neck, making them halt so suddenly that she nearly disarmed them. But neither dropped his zanpakutou.

"You two I never cared for much," she said, and threw them over her shoulders, as easily as if they weighed nothing at all. They landed roughly, not too far. Renji, however, recovered swiftly and gripped his zanpakutou.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" he exclaimed, crouching on all fours, wielding his blade. The odd saw-like blade of Zabimaru swung out like a chain, lashing out at Orihime.

"RENJI, DON'T!" Ichigo shouted, but it was too late.

The blade reached Orihime. Or at least it looked like it did. The tip was crushed to pieces by something invisible.

"I don't think so," Orihime said, turning to face Renji. He only stared in shock at Zabimaru's blade, chipped thoroughly near the tip. Then something moved toward him, almost imperceptible. They only watched as Renji gave a spastic shake, as if he had been shot, and fell backwards. He groaned from his place on the floor.

"It's her shield!" Rukia said. She shunpo'd over to Orihime, and hacked once with Sode No Shirayuki. What shield?

"RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted again, but he didn't move. He was rooted to the ground, and just stared in utter disbelief. He had even forgotten the other five Arrancar behind him. But they weren't doing anything, either; they just watched, just like any person watches a show. This was a show for them.

Rukia's blade never touched Orihime. It was stopped by something, clanging loudly, but nothing seemed to be there.

The Santen Kesshun; it was barely visible. For the first time, the others noticed the very faint glow surrounding Orihime. Unlike the triangular shape it used to adopt, the shield now molded to the shape of her body. Orihime grinned from behind it.

"And you," she began. "You're the one I'm most eager to get rid of." She gripped Rukia by the neck, lifting her off her feet, and held her just off the ground, pressing her fingers into her throat. Rukia groaned, trying to pry those strong fingers off while she sputtered and gasped for air.

"Kuchiki-san!" Hitsugaya and Yumichika and Matsumoto and Ikkaku exclaimed in unison, watching helplessly.

"RUKIA!" Renji cried, lifting his head only to stare, because that was all he could do. That was all anyone could do. She was literally untouchable.

"You suddenly show up, turning our lives upside down, and wreaking havoc all over town, all because you couldn't do your job right. And then we have to risk our lives to save your sorry ass! It's all Kurosaki-kun can talk about ever again after that: _Kuchiki Rukia_," she sneered when she said that name.

"You're not Inoue!" Rukia yelled, nearly tearing her throat, and hacked repeatedly at Orihime, but every blow bounced on the shield. The blade was being crushed.

"I'm quite done with you," Orihime said, a bored expression on her face, and she pressed harder into Rukia's throat. Rukia continued to strike Orihime wherever her zanpakutou would reach, but to no avail. Eventually she dropped Sode no Shirayuki to the ground, and her hands wrapped around Orihime's wrist, in a futile attempt to loosen and get out of that deadly grip.

"ORIHIME, STOP!" Ichigo shouted, and he finally leapt forward. He tackled Orihime, and even if she didn't fall, she stumbled enough to drop Rukia.

"Oh, why hadn't we thought of that?" Ikkaku wondered loudly, as Rukia fell to the ground, coughing. Orihime found Ichigo gripping her by the waist now.

"Stop it! This isn't you!" he cried, desperate to shake her awake, to bring her back to her senses.

"Ah, Kurosaki-san…" Urahara said, lifting one hand to speak. "If I may say so, this—"

Ichigo felt like he had been hit by a rampaging truck. He flew some ten feet up, then back down, feeling almost like he was being sucked down toward the ground with the gravity force of a smaller planet. In other words, it felt like falling in slow motion; very painstakingly slow, hitting the ground with such force, every muscle and every bone hurt so very noticeably, like he was experiencing the whole thing frame by frame. The wind was knocked out of him completely.

Urahara's eyes widened beneath the flap of his hat. "… Is not a very good idea," he finished.

Ichigo couldn't move. Orihime glowered at him. "Whoever said you could touch me?" she spat. He swallowed hard. Behind them, Grimmjaw and Yammy laughed.

Renji stood up, still groaning. "I thought you said her powers were gone now that she's an Arrancar," he said to Urahara. "But she can still produce a shield, not to mention she's really freaking strong right now," he rubbed his back meaningfully.

"I was making an assertion. I wouldn't really know. It was just a possibility," Urahara replied.

"Then what is there left to do?" Ichigo asked, starting to get up. Orihime didn't stop him; she just watched him.

"If you're not going to directly attack her, as opposed to just trying to stop her, then I think it's just pointless that you do this," Urahara said.

"Once again, speaking like I'm not here," Orihime said. "How rude."

"You're offending Orihime," Grimmjaw said, feigning indignation.

"Don't you dare speak her name!" Ichigo shouted.

"What's the matter, shinigami?" Grimmjaw asked haughtily. "Fancy she's all yours? She never was, and she never will be anymore. She's one of us now," he said tauntingly, and laughed. Surprisingly, Orihime laughed too, a low, grave laugh unlike the clear soft one she had before; and this time she was laughing at Ichigo.

Ichigo could barely hide his fright. "Orihime…" he called, and the others had to wonder what he was thinking. Rukia stood up, panting, watching him intently.

Orihime stopped laughing instantly. "Don't _you_ dare speak my name either," she paused as if to give full effect to her words "…shinigami."

Rukia and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and Renji and everyone looked at each other momentarily, then at Urahara. Hopefully he knew what to do. He seemed as disconcerted as the rest of them. What was the point of their plan anymore, if Orihime was not the same Orihime and they could not rescue her because it was too late? Was there really anything else they could do besides killing her, or attempting to kill her?

They knew Ichigo would never do it. He could never kill Orihime, Arrancar or not. None of them could.

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara said. Ichigo turned to him, hoping against all hope that Urahara wouldn't say what he thought he would say. The blond shinigami gave him a solemn look, almost apologetic.

"You have to end this. There's no other way," he said.

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat. Orihime cocked an eyebrow.

"Well, you can at least try, but I'm not sure it will do much good," Grimmjaw said gleefully.

"Urahara, there…" Ichigo began, choking over his own words. "There must be another way. This can't be..."

"Urahara-san, you can't possibly imply that this is really Inoue. She just can't be," Rukia said loudly.

Urahara nodded. "Ah, but of course. That's not Inoue. Not anymore."

His face turned fierce and strong, and he looked at Orihime determinedly.

"And if you're not willing to end it yourself," he said, stepping forward, "then I will."

Before Ichigo could respond, Urahara used shunpo to appear in front of Orihime, sword drawn, and deliver a swift but powerful blow. Benihime was not fully release, but even from where he stood, Ichigo could feel the impact of the sword reach him like the echo of a boom. Still, the zanpakutou impacted on nothing but the invisible shield, the dim glow intensifying at contact.

"I thought that had already been deemed pointless. What is this guy trying to do?" Yammy said.

"Enough of that," Grimmjaw added, annoyed, and his sole arm drew out his zanpakutou and advanced toward the group. Yammy and the other two Arrancar did the same; even Ulquiorra, seemingly passive as he was, came to stand behind Orihime, ready to lend a hand. Not that she seemed to need it.

On her part, Orihime clicked her tongue, shaking her head. "This is very rude of you, Urahara-san. You have something that belongs to me, and I just came to get it," she said with a tone of fake diplomacy. "Now, can I have my hairpin back?" She pouted and batted her eyelashes at Urahara. "Please?"

Urahara gave her his trademark grin, and in response moved with an unsightly speed around her, bringing Benihime toward Orihime numerous times, with the same force over and over again, attacking from various angles, but it didn't even put a scratch on her.

"Fine," Orihime retorted. "It's not like _I_ need it anyway. Isn't it obvious?" And she stood absolutely still, smiling as Urahara grunted and groaned with his effort.

Ulquiorra jumped in her defense, just as the shinigami came at them both, and started an all out fight. Rukia and Renji immediately went for Grimmjaw, who was about to take advantage of Ichigo's distraction to attack him. They clashed swords with the one-armed Arrancar, who retained all his strength. Ikkaku and Yumichika had to handle Yammy between the two, because the huge Arrancar was simply too strong for one of them. Matsumoto was engaged with an unknown male Arrancar with long dark hair and small eyes, and whose broken mask resembled a helmet, resting on the crown of his head. Hitsugaya resolved to help Urahara. There had to be a way to break through that shield. But if Orihime had gotten more powerful, he knew that shield was impenetrable.

Ichigo lunged at them both, Urahara and Hitsugaya, trying to stop them. They could not seriously mean to… kill her? Somewhere inside the Arrancar façade, inside that hollowed body, there was still some part of Orihime left. He was determined to find it and bring it back.

With a groan of effort, he brought Zangetsu down upon Hitsugaya. The tenth division captain had but a split second to stop the blade with his own, Ichigo coming close to chopping off an arm.

"What do you think you're doing, Kurosaki?" Hitsugaya asked. Ichigo spun his zanpakutou to release it from the grind, and assumed a fighting stance.

"What do _you_ think _you're_ doing? If you kill her, there is no way we can rescue her." Ichigo stabbed at Urahara, but Urahara was quicker and blocked it.

"She's gone! She's not Inoue anymore! The Inoue Orihime you knew is dead. This Arrancar is our enemy! We must eliminate her!" Hitsugaya shouted, stepping in front of Urahara.

"Are you willing to kill us to save her, even when she's not worth saving anymore?" Urahara asked.

"You can't be serious… you're wrong!" yelled an outraged Ichigo, lunging toward them, thrusting Zangetsu at them so they would dodge; he did that until they had moved away, and he was standing between them and Orihime. She, in the meantime, watched with interest, while Ulquiorra stood at her side.

"Ichigo, get out of the way! If we don't kill her, she's going to help them! And then we will all be dead!" Hitsugaya said. He thought of releasing Hyourinmaru, but once again, it would be too dangerous. There was too much water around, and it was just starting to rain harder. Hitsugaya didn't want to really hurt Ichigo; just for him to step aside. It wouldn't be easy; Ichigo regarded him with utmost loathing, Zangetsu tightly gripped with both hands, the huge blade glinting with raindrops.

"If you want to kill Orihime," he said in a dangerous hiss, "you'll have to kill me first."

"I´ve heard that line from you before."

Ichigo slowly turned to face Orihime, eyes wide. Rukia stopped, leaving Renji alone to handle Grimmjaw, and she stared in disbelief.

She had been almost certain that this was all a hoax. She was sure Aizen would've been able to turn Orihime into a Hollow and then an Arrancar, not in such a short time. How could this woman be Orihime?

But it was true that Ichigo had said that very phrase once before before, and Orihime would remember; when Acid Wire, the Hollow of Sora, came for Orihime, and Ichigo arrived just in time to stop him. Rukia was there too, climbing up a drainpipe to get to the second-story flat.

If this wasn't the real Orihime, how could she have known that? Only a real Hollow would retain such memories from life. It could only mean then that she really…

"You've said that to me in the past; you've said it to your enemies. That you will protect me," Orihime said, stepping toward Ichigo, until they stood so close he could feel her breath on his face, her bangs grazing his cheek as she lifted her head to look up at him, and her eyes bore into his.

"You keep breaking that promise to me, and I'm just so… hurt," she whispered sadly. Ichigo started to shiver. "You let me down."

"Ichigo, don't listen to her!" Rukia yelled, and motioned to cut in. At that moment Ulquiorra did an almost imperceptible flick of his wrist. For Rukia it felt like was punched in the stomach by something invisible, and she flew right into Hitsugaya, the young captain catching her just in time. They both rolled across the wet grass, stopping a few feet of distance. Hitsugaya quickly sat up, helping Rukia to do the same. She convulsed, coughed and spat out blood.

"Rukia!" Renji shouted, but he couldn't quit his fight with Grimmjaw, who even as he fought with only one hand, was still hard to overpower.

Orihime looked over Ichigo's shoulder, watching Hitsugaya try to make Rukia lie down and she fought him to stand up, even as blood still to trickled down her chin.

"Kuchiki-san, you're hurt! Stay here! That's an order!" he shouted at her, pushing her down, but Rukia grabbed fistfuls of his haori to either push him out of her way or use him as support to get up.

"Ichigo—" she tried to shout, but she choked on the blood rising in her throat. Suddenly, her eyes rolled backwards, and she fell back. Her hands relaxed and let go of Hitsugaya's kimono, and she simply lay there, limp and lifeless.

Ichigo swallowed hard, trembling, the air barely making it to his lungs. He couldn't look over; he knew Rukia was hurt, that everyone around him was in grave danger, but he couldn't take full notice of it. He only stared at Orihime. It was like he was under hypnosis.

There was a flurry beside them, and Ichigo suddenly realized Ulquiorra and Urahara crossed zanpakutou, blades meeting with a resounding clang.

Orihime chuckled. "In any case, whoever said I needed _you_ to protect me?"

Urahara grinned; Ulquiorra looked solemn and serene. They moved with incredible speed, shunpo and sonido, swords clashing again and again.

"A worthy adversary," mused Urahara, and narrowed eyes, his voice lowering. "_Okiro… Benihime._"

Something inside Ichigo's head made him finally snap out of it. Tessai carried Rukia over to where Tatsuki lay, still doubling with pain. Were they still alive? Hitsugaya had left Rukia's side, and was now helping Matsumoto handle the unknown Arrancar. Zabimaru, Hyourinmaru, Haineko, Houzukimaru, Fuji Kujaku, Benihime, all zanpakutou in shikai, clashing against an Arrancar. Yoruichi, flanked by Jinta and Ururu, stood at a distance, keeping out, just surveying the scene. And in the midst of it all, Ichigo and Orihime still stood detached from their surroundings.

"What are you doing, Orihime?" Ichigo asked, his voice shaking. Orihime smiled, and she spoke so close to him her lips grazed his own.

"Merely living up to my new nature," she said softly. "Aizen-sama requested that I personally take care of you. And I will."

Ichigo mildly wondered what she meant. What was her plan? Why wasn't she aggressive toward him? And why wasn't she attempting to get the hairpin anymore? But most importantly, how could she possibly use her powers, if both hairpins were not in her possession?

These thoughts, however, Orihime seemed to perceive, and she smiled as a sort of reply. "I may not have a zanpakutou. But I have something better," she said, broadening the gap between their bodies. "Do you want me to prove to you how real I am?"

She lifted a hand to her hairpins. "Let me show you _my_ _bankai_." She was about to summon the Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield, the power that worked like a sort of zanpakutou. It only made sense. He had seen them at work, but did they really have a higher level, even now when she was an Arrancar?

"Shun Shun Rikka," she called out, and he knew he was about to find out.

A most peculiar thing happened next. She was surrounded by swirling smoke, blocking her from view for a moment. Then the smoke dissipated and she didn't look any different. But then the Shun Shun Rikka materialized around her, shooting out of her hairpins like they usually did. Only this time, they weren't the tiny fairy-like creatures they always were. They were the size of a normal person.

They landed heavily on the ground, standing like regular people, although still retaining their individual qualities, including the wings attached to their backs. Hinagiku with the horned eye patch; Lily with her goggles; Ayame's large headdress made her look twice as small underneath it; the bald-headed Baigon with his half-mask; the leader, Shun'ou, standing taller, with her hair knotted high on her head; and Tsubaki, with his dark hair swept up and his lower face still covered by the mask, retained all the intensity in his dark eyes, which now glowered menacingly at Ichigo.

He stood directly between Ichigo and Orihime. The shinigami and Arrancar paused long enough to watch as Orihime's "bankai" made its first appearance.

"Tsubaki…" Ichigo murmured in awe, and the Tsubaki sneered at him.

"What is it that you want, woman?" he asked Orihime. Orihime merely curved her lips up into a smile.

"Koten Zanshun," she said.

Ichigo barely reacted when he almost felt the lights go out. Tsubaki had lunged at him and very nearly split his face with a high kick, following instantly with a blow to the forehead with the butt of his hand. Ichigo stumbled backwards, almost falling, but he regained his balance in time, shaking his head to rid himself of the dizziness. Tsubaki was just as fast as when he was small and flew, but now he was twenty times bigger, and stronger too.

"I think it's time," Urahara said, glancing around. He watched the shinigami engaged in fierce fighting with the Arrancar; they were having trouble overpowering their enemies. If they were meant to succeed at this, before anyone else could get hurt, they needed to be quick. Urahara nodded, and gave a loud whistle.

From the other side of the river, came the Vizards leaping from one bank to the other as if it were nothing more than a wet ditch. They had been concealed, waiting for the signal. This was their chance to shine.

They landed near the very edge of the river. Ichigo looked over his shoulder at them. He knew they expected him to release the Hollow within in order to battle and win. But right now that was the last thing in his mind.

"He won't do it," Hirako acknowledged as soon as he took in the scene and realized what was going on. "It's Orihime-chan," he added.

"He's an idiot, then. Clearly she's an Arrancar now," Hiyori said, frowning in disgust at the bleach-headed boy. "She's the enemy."

"No. She's a friend," Hirako said. "She's still his friend."

"That's not Orihime," Hachigen said suddenly.

"She ain't?" Kensei asked.

"I can feel it. Her powers are different," Hachigen responded. They shared similar powers, he and Orihime. Maybe only he could tell.

Yadoumaru Riza shrugged. "Whatever, he still won't do it. So I guess we'll have to do it ourselves." But before she could get too close, Tsubaki leapt at her. He jumped clean over Ichigo's head and delivered a strong flying kick at Riza, swiftly knocking her back a few of feet. Kensei and Rozu caught her.

"Feisty, eh?" Mashiro giggled. "He's a cute ninja boy. He's like that Uchiha boy from that manga you read, isn't he, Riza?"

"Shut up, Mashiro, or I'll go Uchiha on your ass!" Riza yelled, rubbing her shoulder where Tsubaki's foot had connected with it. Mashiro only stopped giggling when Tsubaki lunged at her, picking her up and tossing her over his shoulder. Ravu caught her, and both landed roughly on the ground, slipping in the mud.

"Ow… the Uchiha ninja is not so cute anymore," Mashiro complained.

Rozu blinked in surprise. "Are these… those fairies she shoots out of her hairpins?" he asked, looking at Tsubaki and the other people standing around Orihime.

"These don't look like fairies at all!" Kensei said, lifting his zanpakutou ready to strike when he saw Tsubaki coming at him this time, but Tsubaki moved too fast. Kensei made a thrust, but Tsubaki jumped and landed on the blade, standing on it. Kensei stared in awe at Tsubaki, just before the solo fighter back-flipped and caught Kensei in the jaw with a high kick in mid air. The Vizard fell back, dropping his zanpakutou.

"Wait a minute, I thought she didn't have her hairpins. I thought _we_ had one!" Riza said. "How come she can still call them out? And how did they get so big?"

"This is… not real," Hachigen said. "They're not real."

"Feels pretty real to me," Kensei growled, nursing his chin. He jumped in just as Tsubaki was taking on Rozu, Ravu and Hirako all at once, and doing quite well.

Hiyori unsheathed her zanpakutou. "Ichigo! Why aren't you doing anything?! What the hell are you thinking?!" she bellowed at his back. He seemed to ignore her.

"You were right, Ulquiorra," Orihime said, smiling pretentiously. "They came after all."

Hirako and Hiyori stared at one another in shock. The Arrancar knew about them?

Ulquiorra watched them and Urahara. "They're not your business," he said calmly. "We will handle them."

Orihime nodded. "Hinagiku! Lily! Baigon!" she shouted coldly, and the human-sized fairies turned to her. "Santen Kesshun."

The three fairies zoomed in three separate directions, spreading out around Orihime and Ichigo. "I reject!" Orihime commanded with a wave of her hand, and a large bright bubble materialized around them, glowing like a round cage made of yellow beams of light.

Tsubaki tossed Ravu aside before leaping into the shield, falling through the center and landing between Orihime and Ichigo again.

"Argh, I'll kill that bastard…" Ravu sputtered, picking himself up. The Vizards approached the glowing bubble. But Hachigen signaled for them to stop.

"It's solid," he said, and he carefully touched it to show them.

"Well, she does that too. It's a shield," Urahara replied.

"I can't go through," Hacchi added, pushing more forcefully. He probably thought it would be like the invisible barrier he created to conceal reiatsu, and which only Orihime was able to perceive and walk through.

"We'll have to destroy it, then," Hiyori retorted, pulling out her zanpakutou.

"You can't destroy it," Urahara added. "It's really up to Ichigo now."

"Oh, no…" Hiyori said under her breath, looking into the shield.

"The hairpin…" Ulquiorra said, turning back to Urahara.

"I thought she said she didn't need it," Urahara said.

"We will find it," the Arrancar said passively.

"D'cha hear that, new guy? Best help Ulquiorra look for the hairpin. Seems he can't do it on his own," Grimmjaw yelled with a resounding laugh. The shinigami and Vizards looked puzzled.

"New guy?" Matsumoto wondered out loud. It wasn't the first time these guys had referred to one of their own as new, but who were they speaking of that time?

Another Arrancar was still hidden by Yammy's huge frame, as if purposely concealing himself. Promptly he emerged from behind his comrade.

"Ulquiorra?" he asked, the small child-like voice at once recognizable. It was Wonderweiss Margera, looking as wide-eyed and innocent as always.

"The cat woman…" Ulquiorra replied, gesturing to the area above, on the top of the steep hill. Yoruichi, Jinta and Ururu stood on the sidewalk, concealed in the shadows from the buildings behind them. They immediately noticed how Wonderweiss was suddenly looking straight at them.

"She has it. Get it and bring it to me. Kill her if you need to," Ulquiorra added.

Yoruichi had barely any time to think what to do next, when Wonderweiss was suddenly on top of her. He moved so fast that she only noticed him when he landed on her back, attaching himself to her shoulder.

"Get off her, you freak!" Jinta shouted, wielding his huge customized baseball bat (or at least it looked like a baseball bat); he swung at Wonderweiss, but the Arrancar caught the bat with his bare hand, and started waving it around while Jinta was still holding it. He threw it aside, along with Jinta, who nearly flew over the edge of the sidewalk but managed to hang on to the railing.

Yoruichi was bending over, flailing around wildly, trying to somehow shake the blonde Arrancar off; but he held on tight, out of her direct reach. He wrapped his arms and legs around her, binding her arms as well. He was stronger, much stronger than he looked. "Shit," she muttered, trying to free her arms to pull him off.

"Do it, Ururu!" Jinta yelled from where he lay.

"Hai!" replied Ururu, and pulled out the huge bazooka-like weapon, aiming directly at the Arrancar. It was a wonder how she managed to miss Yoruichi while still perfectly hitting Wonderweiss, but it barely did any good; the Arrancar coughed, waved away the smoke and dust, and continued to claw at Yoruichi, unhurt.

"GERROFF, DAMN IT!" Yoruichi yowled like a cat as she struggled; Wonderweiss had wrapped his arms around her neck and was beginning to choke her.

"Hey! The lady told you to get off!" Ishida yelled, coming out of nowhere from the right.

Yoruichi was surprised. The Quincy archer, in his white uniform, blue bow glowing in the darkness, aimed an arrow directly at Wonderweiss.

"Where'd you come from?" Yoruichi asked.

"Urahara said to be at hand if it was necessary. Seems you guys can't take care of a handful of Arrancar on your own," he said smugly.

Wonderweiss hissed at him, and suddenly leapt onto him, but Ishida jumped out of the way. He released the arrow from the string, and made ready to shoot again. Wonderweiss, however, pulled out his zanpakutou, and he seemed to slice the glowing arrow in half as it flew toward him; he continued to lunge at Ishida, staying out of the range of his bow. But between the cat woman and the archer, he seemed unable to make up his mind over whom to attack. He settled on the woman, since Ulquiorra had ordered him to, but just as he leapt in her direction, he seemed to freeze midair.

Ururu had dropped the giant bazooka, latched on to Wonderweiss's ankle as he jumped, and was now waving him around like a baseball bat. Wonderweiss seemed to be trying to kick her away, and even prepared to shoot a cero at her, when she finally let go, literally hurling him away. He landed inside the river, sinking beneath the surface, but even then it seemed he released the cero after all. The underwater explosion resulted in a great fountain, shooting water and rocks from the riverbed, splashing everyone nearby, and forcing them to dodge falling rocks.

"Alright, Ururu!" Jinta pumped his fist in the air. Ururu smiled sheepishly, even with her ubiquitous mournful expression.

Yoruichi stared at Ishida and Ururu. "I could have handled that myself," she said angrily.

"Indeed…" Ishida rolled his eyes, and pushed his glassed up to the bridge of his nose.

"BANKAI!"

There was a deafening roar, and a gust of cold wind forced everyone to shield their eyes. The air chilled, raindrops froze as they fell, smashing like crystals when they hit the groundl, and pelting everyone painfully as if it were hail. The ground was soon covered in frost, and rain and mud puddles turned to ice.

"Hitsugaya-taichou!" Matsumoto shouted, half-scolding and half-surprised.

"What? It's either this or we can spend all night in a vicious cycle and we might just end up all dead!" Hitsugaya declared. It was difficult to control his bankai when it was raining, difficult to make sure he would only hurt his enemies and not his friends, but he had no choice. It was getting exhausting.

"Well, you could've told us sooner and we would've done this!" Hiyori said, and she pulled out her mask. The other Vizards followed suit. Soon enough, they were teaming up with one shinigami or the other. Kensei and Ravu joined Ikkaku and Yumichika; even as one against four, Yammy didn't seem preoccupied, until…

His fist was stopped by someone from behind. It stopped only inches from punching the life out of Yumichika.

"Oi! Sado-san!" Ikkaku greeted Chad. "Great timing! We're nearly done with him, you know?"

"Where have you been anyway?" Ravu asked.

"Waiting," Chad said simply, holding Yammy's fist back with his newly-powered arm. "Urahara's orders."

He became locked in a one-on-one fight with Yammy, hand to hand. Only this time, it wasn't as easy for Yammy. Chad had grown very strong, his armor tougher.

"Hey, no fair! What about us?" Kensei shouted indignant.

"I guess we should go help," Ishida smiled at Yoruichi and gestured for her to follow before rushing down the hill and landing next to Renji, as Hirako joined them too. Ururu picked up her bazooka and went to help Jinta, who was nursing scrapped knees.

Yoruichi, however, suddenly found she was unable to move. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Ulquiorra standing beside her, a death grip on her right hand.

"You're good," she mused with an acknowledging raise of her eyebrow.

He held his zanpakutou to her neck, his tightening grip on her wrist nearly making her drop the hairpin, which she held in her balled fist; she wanted to scream. Urahara was suddenly in front of them, holding Benihime against Ulquiorra's arm.

"But we are better," he said with his trademark grin. He and Ulquiorra crossed swords again.

Rukia felt herself being yanked violently into consciousness, returning to the waking world. It felt like she had been floating and was now back on the ground.

In fact, she was lying on the ground, and her whole body ached much like she had taken a big fall.

"Kuchiki-san…"

"Ichigo, don't—!" Rukia yelled, sitting up like a spring, and winced in pain. She found Tatsuki, a trickle of blood staining the side of her face, holding her arm, kneeling beside her, while on her other side, Tessai was sitting cross-legged, holding her other arm with huge hands.

"Kuchiki-san, do not get up just yet! I am not done healing you! Don't make me get Ururu to restrain you!" he said, annoyed.

"Wha—but…!" Rukia mumbled confusedly and looked around. She was a little way away from the core of the fighting. Beyond the tree sitting alone in the river bank, the Vizards and shinigami were in fierce battle with the Arrancar. Hitsugaya bore his cloak of ice, which could only mean Hyourinmaru had been released fully. It seemed to her, at first glance, that it was all now under control. The Vizards came. The Arrancar were outnumbered. Urahara's plan had worked.

"Tatsuki, where's Ichigo?" Rukia asked, ignoring the pain in her gut and the dizziness.

Tatsuki gulped, lips trembling. Rukia did not wait for an answer. She wrenched free from Tessai's grasp, and painstakingly got up.

"Rukia!" Tatsuki went after her. They slipped and fell on the ice, but Rukia kept running, Tatsuki chasing her. They came to the midst of the battle. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya, with the aid of Mashiro and Rozu, overpowered the unknown Arrancar. There was an ice box, like a coffin, where the Arrancar had been standing. Ishida was having trouble; it was difficult to shoot at the Arrancar at such close range and at the same time making sure he didn't hit any of the Vizards. Who knew what could happen to them if he did; they were part-Hollow, after all.

"Ichigo…" Rukia gasped, seeing the bubble shield beside the riverbank.

No one could hear what was going on inside the bubble shield. They could only watch as Tsubaki advanced toward Ichigo.

Orihime stood back, watching the two opponents. Tsubaki kept glancing at Orihime, perhaps expecting instructions. But Orihime was looking at Ichigo, who never took his eyes off her.

"Are you waiting for me to kill you?" she asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "No," he replied quietly.

"Well, maybe then you should do something about not getting killed," she said smugly, "because honestly I don't think Tsubaki-kun here appreciates your lack of enthusiasm. I can't say I'm terribly excited myself. So if you're planning to make it easy for him, then I would suggest you merely end your life instead of putting Tsubaki-kun in this pitiful situation."

Ichigo shook his head, trying to dispel what was before his eyes. "What happened to you?" he asked. "You're not Orihime. You can't be."

"You keep telling yourself that," she responded. "It eases your mind, doesn't it? Makes you feel less guilty."

Guilty? Ichigo couldn't believe she had said that. He had been eaten away by guilt for the past two nights. But guilt was not the reason he did not fight back.

"Tsubaki," she said simply. Tsubaki did indeed move like a ninja. He leapt and lunged at him, springing up from behind, jumping over his head, upside down. Everywhere he looked, Ichigo had flying kicks and right and left hooks and punches, and he was blindly receiving them all. He was being tossed all over the place, and he could barely see his enemy. Ichigo landed on the ground roughly only to be picked up and thrown down again. He gripped Zangetsu as tight as he could, but he felt his strength leaving him more than a couple of times, and he was afraid he would lose his only weapon and be rendered defenseless. Still, he couldn't lift Zangetsu to shield himself at all. He was not putting up a fight. He couldn't.

"Wait," Orihime suddenly commanded. Tsubaki tossed Ichigo one last time, and the boy landed on his back, gasping for air, groaning in pain. He was bleeding all over, cuts and bruises on his body and face. His nose was bloody and he could barely breathe through it, so he took ragged gasps through his open mouth.

"When you think about it, you're responsible for this. For all of it."

Ichigo looked between Orihime and Tsubaki, wondering who would deliver the final blow. He was dead, he knew it. He was going to die. Even then, he would take it standing. With great difficulty, he got to his feet again, and gripped Zangetsu with both hands.

"You promised you would protect me," Orihime said. Ichigo was taken aback. Her voice was softer, despite the angry, vicious tone. She sounded genuinely hurt.

"You said you wouldn't let anything happen to me. But they came for me and I was stuck in that horrible, dark place. They have plans for me, and whether I cooperate or not, it doesn't make a difference anymore, because you are going to die, and I will die, and everyone in this world will die too. So it doesn't matter anymore. Right now I just want you to be sorry. Because I shall never forgive you for this."

She gave a nod to Tsubaki, who delivered a spinning kick, knocking Ichigo clean off his feet. The shinigami landed in a heap on the ground, breathless and in pain. Tsubaki crouched beside him. Ichigo couldn't take it anymore. He used the last ounce of strength he had left, and punched Tsubaki twice, his fist connecting with the fairy's jaw.

Tsubaki's mask fell to his neck, revealing his face. So he _had_ a face after all. He had a mild but remarkable resemblance to Inoue Sora; handsome, yet younger and intense. Those intense eyes stared back angrily at Ichigo, much like Acid Wire had, that night in Orihime's apartment. The night Ichigo had vowed to protect her.

He was now protecting himself from her. However did it come to this?

Before he knew what he was doing, he lifted Zangetsu, ready to strike Tsubaki dead. But he had no more strength in himself; he had rendered himself weak and powerless after taking that severe beating. Even as he lifted the heavy blade to guard him, Tsubaki easily pushed his sword out of the way, and in an unsightly move, drove his bare hand through Ichigo's chest.

"ICHIGO! NO!" Rukia's screaming barely reached his ears, as she crashed against the shield, beating upon the solid glowing transparency with her fists, crying, angry, panicked, desperate to get in. She used Sode no Shirayuki, but it was useless.

Ichigo barely perceived anything at all; not even the pain as Tsubaki promptly withdrew his hand, covered in blood, and he began to bleed from within, dark liquid spilling profusely from the wound, drenching his shihakushou. There was no breath left in him, he could feel his heart slowing down, thoughts whirling in his mind, confusing. He felt himself fading, but he had nowhere to grasp to hold onto life, so he didn't even struggle.

It was just like his vision: Orihime stabbed him through the heart with a zanpakutou. This was her real zanpakutou; the swordless soldier. Tsubaki was her blade, piercing him through and through.

He wished it to be over, he wished himself to die faster, to get it over with. And still he couldn't believe it would end like this.

Orihime said something to Tsubaki, Ichigo didn't hear what it was, but Tsubaki got up and stepped back, making way for her. She knelt in front of Ichigo.

"If you really loved me so much, then I wouldn't be like this."

She produced a real sword, a zanpakutou with a guard shaped like a flower, and a hilt woven of dark red silk; it literally materialized in her hand before his disbelieving eyes. The blade was long and curved, gleaming in the light of her shield. How could she make a zanpakutou appear out of nowhere?

"You drove a hole through my heart," she whispered. "Now I shall do the same."

Outside, even as they battled, the shinigami and Vizards watched helplessly. They knew he was dead; she would stab him and that would be the end for him, because he would never stop her. The only way to stop her would be to kill her, and he would never be able to do that.

Or so they thought.

"Goodbye, Kurosaki-kun."

She pulled back her arm, as if determined to bring the blade against him with as much force as possible, to really make him hurt. She started to come down upon him, but then she froze. Her face blanched, large brown eyes widening in surprise, her lips hanging open in a noiseless scream.

Rukia gasped, her eyes as wide. Hitsugaya and Matsumoto stared in shock. Renji and even Grimmjaw and Hirako stopped their fight to watch.

"Ichigo…" Tatsuki's voice was barely perceptible, as she seemed to be choking down tears, unsuccessfully. Her two best friends... She seemed to lose her balance, and Ishida hurried to catch her before she could hit the ground.

Yammy and Chad were locked in a struggled, but both stopped.

Yoruichi grabbed Urahara's arm, and he closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry… I'm…" Ichigo was babbling, tears streaming freely from his eyes and down his cheeks. "… I'm sorry…"

He had stabbed her first. Her body was impaled on Zangetsu, the blade going through her chest, where the hole was, piercing her through and through. Orihime gasped, in surprise, breathless, clutching at Ichigo's arms, trying to find support.

"I loved Orihime… I did…" he mumbled. He felt weaker, and couldn't hold Zangetsu up. Her body lowered toward him, and he touched his forehead to hers.

A thin line of blood trickled out the corner of her mouth.

"But you're not Orihime."

Disbelief was still etched on her face. Her blank eyes remained open, staring wide at him, and he heard her let out a long last breath, before going completely limp.

Ichigo looked away from her, and he saw Tsubaki and Shun'ou and the other fairies gathered around. Tsubaki and Shun'ou looked at one another, then at Ichigo, and he saw grief in their eyes before they started to vanish, turning into a glittering mist that swirled away in the wind. They did not beam back into the flower-shaped hairpins like usual. This time, they simply vanished.

The shield vanished. The zanpakutou disappeared, fading like mist. They were in darkness and under the rain again, though it fell softer now. The ice started melting.

Rukia sank to her knees. The shield keeping her out was gone. She could've rushed to his side, to his aid, but she couldn't move.

Gathering a bit of strength, Ichigo gently lifted Orihime's body off, and shut his eyes hard as he pulled Zangetsu out of her chest, tossing the sword aside, as if he couldn't bear to touch it any longer. He ignored the blinding pain in his stomach, the tremble of his weakening body, and very slowly took Orihime in his arms, turning her so that she almost lay on the ground. But he couldn't fight the urge. He pulled her into an embrace, crying quietly as he held her close to him.

Matsumoto started to cry. Hitsugaya rubbed her arm in a sort of comforting gesture, as he couldn't stop the tears coming to his eyes either. Chad bowed his head, his eyes concealed by his wild hair. Ikkaku gulped, frowning, incredulous. Yumichika looked down at his feet. Most of the Vizards were in solemn silence, and Ishida patted Tatsuki's back in an attempt to soothe her, while holding back his own tears. Hiyori exchanged a glance with Hirako.

"You're not Orihime… you're not… Orihime… you're not…" Ichigo choked. He repeated that line to himself over and over, as if trying to convince himself.

Everyone was very still. The rain continued to pour, and the ice began to melt.

The Arrancar were just as disconcerted; they were sure that she would kill him off before he could kill her instead. They were sure that he would never dare…

Ulquiorra stooped beside Ichigo, and in a strange gesture, swept his hand gently over Orihime's eyes, closing them. Ichigo flinched when he realized what the Arrancar was doing. "Don't touch her… don't…" he sobbed, holding Orihime closer, away from Ulquiorra's reach. The Espada did nothing in response.

Tatsuki sobbed into Ishida's shoulder. It was the only sound for a moment.

"We're done here," Ulquiorra announced, standing up again.

Yammy frowned, puzzled. "What about the hairpin?"

"We don't need it anymore."

Yammy and Grimmjaw looked at each other, dumbfounded.

"So we came and we did all of this, and she…" Grimmjaw trailed off, looking at Orihime's lifeless form. Was he affected by her death? "And it was for nothing?"

Ulquiorra did not reply directly. "It's up to Aizen-sama what shall be done now."

None of the shinigami seemed too concerned with stopping them. Ulquiorra walked away, heading toward the river. Someone had to fish Wonderweiss out.

"Wait… what?" Hitsugaya mumbled, confused. The shinigami and Vizards exchanged looks of utter disbelief. Rukia continued to cry, staring at Ichigo. He had put Orihime on the ground now, and he was kneeling beside her in a mournful gesture, holding one of her hands.

To everyone's dismay, even Urahara looked perplexed.

"Something's off…" he muttered, coming down the hill slowly. Yoruichi followed him.

"Yes," replied Hachigen. "Something is not right." He alone seemed unaffected. Like he was aware of something else, understood something deeper about this.

"We must still go to Hueco Mundo," he said to Urahara. The shinigami nodded.

"Yes, for Kurosaki-san's sake," he replied. "And Inoue-san's."

Yoruichi gave him a questioning look. What was that supposed to mean?

"You…"

Everyone looked at Ichigo. He was still shaking, but one look at his face made it clear that he was now shaking with rage.

"I'll kill you," he gritted his teeth, voice dangerously low, and looked up at Ulquiorra, eyes ablaze with anger.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" he yelled, and he stood up in one leap. His body seemed to regain strength, and shockingly, his wounds very slowly but steadily began to disappear. The great gap on his stomach closed itself up, and the only trace of it left was the blood on his kimono.

The Arrancar watched in awe as the mask materialized on one side of his face. Ichigo surged forward, transporting himself with shunpo, and suddenly stood squarely in front of Ulquiorra, and he seized him roughly by the collar of his white jacket, Zangetsu once again gripped tightly in his free hand.

"Ichigo!" Rukia and Yoruichi both shouted. Rukia finally got up, but she didn't chase after him.

Ulquiorra seemed mildly fazed, but just then, a great beam of light shot down directly from the sky, the sky ripping like a fabric, and covered them both.

But it was no use. Ichigo was unhurt by the _negacion,_ and it was evident why, as more of his Hollow mask continued to cover his face. As Ulquiorra was being lifted to disappear into another dimension, Ichigo went with him, trying to choke him on the spot. They struggled under the light.

"They're getting away!" Ikkaku yelled.

"RENJI!" shouted Rukia. Renji felt himself being pushed roughly aside as a beam of light shot down from the sky and enveloped Grimmjaw. Hirako stayed put, and Grimmjaw struggled with him to get him out of the beam, but they were both slowly going upward, like they were traveling inside a pneumatic tube.

Renji groaned. He landed in a puddle, Rukia on top of him. She had pushed him out of range of the _negacion_ just in time. If she hadn't, he could've been killed.

"Saved your ass," she mumbled.

Four more beams shot down from the sky, enveloping the remaining Arrancar. Chad jumped out of the way, just as Yammy was followed by Kensei, Ravu, Mashiro and Rozu, all fitting themselves into the tube of _negacion_ and being floated up slowly. Another beam enveloped the ice coffin where Hitsugaya had locked up the unknown Arrancar, breaking it into frozen shards, while the Arrancar emerged from the center, coughing and gasping for air, but still very much alive, and throwing dirty looks in Hitsugaya's direction; Hachigen, Riza and Hiyori hurried to enter the light and waited to be taken away.

"Here we go, I guess," Hiyori said, looking none too pleased at what was probably a very strange feeling of floating.

Wonderweiss was sucked right out of the water. He seemed okay, but his face was scrunched up into an ugly pout, as if he were crying.

Finally, the last beam shot down to take Orihime away. Tatsuki motioned to go after it, but Ishida held her still in her place.

Everyone kept their distance from the beams, watching in mild awe and shock as the Arrancar, Vizards and Ichigo disappeared into the rip in the sky, and into Hueco Mundo. Then the sky closed. The rain did not cease, but the clouds swirling above seemed to thin out.

Renji helped Rukia get up. The others continued to stare at the sky for a moment, and eventually turned away, looking at each other.

"What now?" Yoruichi asked, staring at the dark sky, blinking to keep the water out of her eyes.

"I…" Urahara said, hesitating in a way that made Yoruichi shiver with preoccupation. "I honestly don't know."

---

Okay, this chapter took me much, MUCH longer than I expected. It was really tough to write it, because it was a huge block, and I kept adding to it and removing from some parts. Looking at how long it turned out, no wonder it was driving me crazy. But I'm quite happy with it. I like the ending.

And yes, Tsubaki in this fanfic is sketched out to be sort of like Uchiha Sasuke, my absolute favorite character from Naruto; I guess that's just how he looked in my head when I wrote this. Because Sasuke and Tsubaki both seem to be rather short-tempered, very serious, and the way Sasuke moves and fights is kick-ass, so I wanted Tsubaki to also have some of those moves. In any case, if the Shun Shun Rikka were life-sized, I don't think they would be whizzing around with their little wings. They would walk, and Tsubaki would fight like a ninja (he's even got his face half covered, like Kakashi, so I thought it was just appropriate.)

Whatever. I'm so hooked with both Bleach and Naruto (currently my two most guilty pleasures), and this story, I feel like I'm missing out on the real world. But who cares? I have my boyfriend to keep me grounded.

Once again, sorry this took so long and I'm sorry for the length of this chapter. And also, my apologies if this chapter was too sad and tragic, but that's me. It's all part of the story. But do not despair. It's not over yet. Who knows what I have in store for Ichigo and Co. Two more chapters to go. BOOHAHAHAHA!!!

Thank you for reading!! Have a nice one!

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	9. No stairway to heaven

_**EDIT (01/08/2007):** Dang it! I guess I can't do this. I couldn't finish before the New Year. Oh well, rest assured, I shall be done soon. Someday… eventually… maybe this year…_

_I hadn't noticed before, but this is the chapter where I actually use the title somewhere in the story. Can you see it? Read carefully._

_I find it very amusing to write those scenes with Ichigo fighting his inner hollow, battling the schizophrenia. I know someone who knows what that feels like (most unfortunately, but she's okay)._

---

Hmm, now we know what that black emptiness where Hollows formed is called: Garganta, the gap between dimensions. The best part was when Ichigo thought Hueco Mundo would be "gooey" (that's how one scanlation wrote it), with corpses lying around; he has a very stereotypical vision of the underworld. Kubo-san has not forgotten to inject some humor into the situations, in spite of the grave turn the story has taken. And I like to do the same.

I always make an effort to reply to the reviewers, just so that I can thank them for reading, because it's really exciting to get a review, especially a nice one. Makes me feel all warm and tingly inside. I'm terribly sorry for lying to those who reviewed, telling them I would update this weekend (I didn't actually know I was lying at the time). My computer was being temperamental, and I just started a new job. I'm in a sort of Hueco Mundo myself right now. But now I'm back on track.

I'd like to point out, as a side note/disclaimer/credit, chapter 8's title "The Swordless Soldier" was taken from blacklullaby's fanart of the same name, which was posted in the IchiHime livejournal community, in honor of Orihime-chan's birthday (September 3rd, for those of you who might wonder), and I just thought it was perfect. It's genius (the fanart, I mean). You should go check it out.

Author's note: I wanted to make clear that the spellings I use for the different types of Arrancar are the closest to how they sound in English or Spanish, rather than the phonetic reading. This is because the name 'Arrancar' itself is the proper way to pronounce the name of these Hollow-Shinigami hybrids, because, like with many stuff, Kubo-san is using Spanish words (Arankaru becomes Arrancar, since 'arrancar' is Spanish for 'to tear or rip off'). In any case, it doesn't seem that the words/names 'adjucas', 'gillian' or 'vastrodes' have any meaning in Spanish, so it doesn't really matter how you spell them. They're just made-up names.

**Music:** "Learn to crawl" by Black Lab, "Ghost love score" by Nightwish, "Cast no shadow" by Oasis, "It's all over but the crying" by Garbage, "Sleeping with ghosts" by Placebo, "All of this past" by Sarah Bettens, "Prayer for the dying" by Seal, "How soon is now" by Love Spit Love.

**Disclaimer:** Kubotite is the genius behind all of this. I am merely doing this for my own guilty pleasure.

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**9: No stairway to heaven**

Ichigo felt like he was floating. It was almost like being in a twister, spinning endlessly but slowly. He couldn't recall what happened after being hit by the _negacion_. He had been about to choke Ulquiorra, his fingers slithering around the Arrancar's hollowed throat and pressing with the supernatural strength his inner Hollow provided as it wrapped itself around his consciousness and overtook him; the next thing he knew, Ulquiorra was gone, the ground was gone, and Ichigo felt weak, the Hollow receding so fast that he thought he might have blacked out briefly. Now, he floated in emptiness. He felt rather heavy, even when he felt no gravity pulling him in any direction. He couldn't tell up from down, if he was breathing in stale air or not breathing at all, or even if he was moving at all.

Where were the Vizards? He was almost certain, if they were still on Urahara's plan of action, that Hirako and the others had followed the Arrancar into the _negacion_. But there was nobody and nothing else there. The Arrancar had disappeared too. He was utterly alone, as far as he could see, surrounded by nothingness. He couldn't even be sure if he had crossed to the other dimension.

What if he was dead?

"Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Ichigo turned his head in all directions, looking for the source of the voice. "Hiyori?" he asked softly.

"Ichigo-kun, move your ass!" another voice said. Hirako's. "This isn't exactly the most pleasant place!" Ichigo tried not to panic, but he still couldn't see anyone.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you staying here, pretending to swim, or are we going after those guys?" the voice rang in his ear. Ichigo turned with great difficulty, given he had no support. He came face to face with Hiyori.

"Oi!" he exclaimed when they accidentally bumped foreheads.

"Ouch! Idiot! Can you behave like a normal person? Geez…" Hiyori muttered angrily, rubbing her forehead.

"What is this place?" Ichigo asked. He noticed the other Vizards, behind Hiyori, standing around waiting for him. _Wait_. Standing… around? "How are you doing that?" he asked, pointing to the glowing jagged-edged platform where they stood, hovering solid like a bridge over the emptiness.

Hirako grabbed his arm to keep him still. "You use your spiritual pressure and the energy in this place to create a place to stand, and then a path. That way you can walk around, instead of floating around like an idiot and getting nowhere, like you were."

It took Ichigo a moment to figure out how to do it. Soon he standing again, leveled with the Vizards, who were impatiently waiting for him. "Where are we going?" he asked when Hiyori and Riza each seized Ichigo by the arms and pulled him along, as if to make sure he wouldn't stray again.

"Where do you think?" Kensei answered. They seemed to know exactly where they were headed.

"He means we have no idea. We're going by instinct," Hachigen explained. "Whichever way you go, you end up in Hueco Mundo. You just have to keep going."

"This isn't Hueco Mundo?" Ichigo asked.

Rozu shrugged. "It's more like the gap between dimensions."

"It's the place where Hollows are made," Hachigen explained.

There was a moment of silence. They were all probably thinking the same thing. Ichigo mildly wondered why they weren't being attacked already.

"Where is Aizen?" he asked after a pause.

"That's where we're headed, moron," Hiyori replied. "He's in Hueco Mundo."

Mashiro gave an annoyed sigh as she jogged along the group. "What are we even doing here? Why are we going after this Aizen guy?"

Ichigo briefly looked over his shoulder at her. "I'm going to kill him," he answered determinately.

There was a silence, the sound of footsteps nonexistent as they seemed to glide over the surface of the path they created. They continued to run noiselessly.

Hirako gave him a sideways look. "Ichigo," he began hesitantly. "Killing him won't bring her back."

Ichigo slowed down and turned, and the Vizards had to stop to avoid crashing into him. "But you do understand that this guy, this traitor shinigami, is planning to use the Hougyoku to kill thousands of people and collect their souls, to awaken the ou ken, so he can go and kill the King of Soul Society? And God knows what that might do," he replied, huffing in anger. "He's mad, and he's going to be the end of all of us. He must be stopped anyway. That's why I have to kill him."

"Yes," Hirako said, nodding slowly. "But you do understand that killing him… won't bring her back… right?"

Ichigo hesitated for a long moment, and Hirako and Hiyori exchanged knowing glances. It was too soon to ask him this. But Ichigo still nodded grimly.

"I know."

Hiyori wasn't too sure. Hachigen made a strange sound.

"It's not over yet," he muttered. Hiyori wondered what he meant by that. She didn't get to ask, though, because Ichigo started down the path again. The Vizards caught up to him. They fell silent as they continued on their way. Ichigo didn't like the silence; it gave him a chance to think.

Killing Aizen wouldn't bring Orihime back; he knew that. But he yearned for the satisfaction of getting the chance to do away with the man who made her into an Arrancar. Revenge, he felt, would at least soothe his rage a bit. Aizen had been the one to put her through all of that. And for what? Ichigo had killed her anyway.

He wished he didn't feel this way; he wished he hadn't fallen for her. If only there was a way to undo it, undo everything. But maybe it wouldn't make a difference. Whether he loved her or not, she was still his friend and he would still seek to avenge her death. But that would never be enough.

Part of him wanted revenge, but another part of him could not care anymore. What motivation was there? She was dead.

All he could think about was the chain of events that led up to this. From the day Ichigo defeated her brother's Hollow, she could see him that day, and she remembered afterwards. When Rukia returned to Soul Society, Orihime was the first to realize she was gone, and she knew something was wrong. She came with him to Soul Society, to be by his side and help in any way possible. She even saved his life, when Aizen had nearly ended it, using those powers she had obtained. The powers he had awakened.

And he had not once thanked her for it, for sticking by him. Was he stupid? He knew she cared for him, that much she had shown. Would it have made any difference at all if she had known sooner how much he had grown to love her?

He didn't even realize when it happened. Somewhere between her sickness and his, or maybe even before that. He knew how much she worried about him. But only recently had he noticed the bond they shared. Perhaps she had known how he felt about her. But he wished he could've told her.

"We're almost there, aren't we? I can feel it," Riza said suddenly, interrupting his thoughts. He squinted through the darkness. There was nothing ahead.

"What in the world are you talking about? Almost where? I don't see anything," he said.

Hiyori gasped. "Ichigo, stop!"

But it was too late. It was like he had broken through the sheet of darkness, literally. He stumbled into a dimly lit room, feeling a sudden change in his weight and speed. It was like being in outer space and suddenly returning into the atmosphere; gravity pulled him down, making him aware of his body mass, feeling heavy and slow. He skidded to a stop, nearly falling flat on his face.

"What the—!" he exclaimed loudly, as he crashed into the opposite wall.

Kensei looked around. "Where did he go?" he asked, frowning in confusion. One moment Ichigo was there, and the next he was gone.

"Oh, I think we're here!" Mashiro saild.

Ichigo rubbed his head and glanced back. There was a gap, much like Garganta, torn on the wall he had "smashed" into, and the Vizards were calmly climbing through. As soon as the last one was through, the gap closed like a mouth, shutting upper and lower lips tightly.

"Oh, there you are," Kensei said to Ichigo.

"Is this Hueco Mundo?" Rozu asked.

"Yes," Hirako said. "So much for a quiet infiltration; the whole place probably knows we're here."

"This can't be right," Ichigo mumbled, staring around. "This place looks… like a museum."

"What were you expecting: rotting corpses and a river of blood?" Hiyori asked. When he blushed, she rolled her eyes. "You're an idiot, you know that?"

Ichigo ignored her, though he was still blushing. "Alright, let's go," he said and headed to the open doorway. He stopped when no one followed him.

"What?" he asked.

Hirako looked perplexed. "Do you even know were you're going? This place could be huge. I mean, it's a whole other dimension, and we're supposed to walk around aimlessly, until we come across something, and hoping we don't get killed in the meantime? Is that your plan?"

"Got a better idea?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow. The Vizards looked at one another. Then they shrugged at started after Ichigo.

The doorway led into a corridor, exactly like the one they just left, except this one stretched out longer, curving slightly to the right. But it was as empty and stark. The air was not so stale in here, but it smelled odd. Ichigo couldn't quite place the smell, but it was rather unpleasant, or at least it gave him a bad feeling. It's like somehow it reeked of—

"Hmm, smells like bad spirits," Riza said casually, wrinkling her nose.

Ichigo gave her a blank look. Why she would quote Don Kanonji in a moment like this was beyond him, but he found it oddly appropriate to describe the smell.

"What?" she asked, noticing everyone was giving her weird looks.

"What in the world made you say something like that, and make it sound so spontaneous?" Kensei asked.

"What?" Riza said. "That's what it smells like."

"How do you smell bad spirits? And what do bad spirits smell like anyway?"

"I don't know, okay? What are you getting at?"

"I'm merely pointing out that you make no sense at all."

"Would all of you shut up?!"

Everyone stopped and stared at Hiyori, who looked thoroughly annoyed. She turned around to face them.

"We're in freaking Hueco Mundo, behind enemy lines, and you're actually arguing at the top of your voices—"

"As if whispering would make a difference if we can't conceal our reiatsu," Ravu said quietly.

"You're arguing like idiots when we should focus on where we're going and on watching out for any Arrancar around," Hiyori finished, ignoring him. "I suggest we stop acting like kids and get serious. Otherwise we're going to get killed," she continued. "I don't know about you, but I would like to get out of here alive."

"Where's Ichigo-kun?" Mashiro asked, looking past Hiyori.

Hiyori turned to look. There was no sight of Ichigo ahead. The corridor seemed to go on endlessly. Clearly, while they argued, he had gone ahead. Without them.

"Shit…" Hiyori muttered, and gestured for the others to follow her. _What is he thinking, going off by himself?_ She thought, desperately hoping they would find him before he would do something stupid that could get them all killed.

---

"Is that so?"

Ichigo paused when he heard voices. He had already gone through a maze of passageways and corridors, empty rooms and winding staircases, and he really had no idea where he was, only that he was getting further and further away from the Vizards and their senseless bickering. Which obviously wasn't such a good idea either; he was now utterly alone and lost and backup-less against any enemy.

He could be going in circles for all he knew; there seemed to be no end to this place. Every room looked exactly like the previous one. There were no windows and no lighting system, but somehow everything was lit up dimly by an unknown source. It was eerily quiet everywhere he went, the muffled noise of his waraji on the marble-like floor and his rhythmic breathing the only sounds as he explored the enormous building. That is, until now.

The voices came from beyond the nearest doorway, inside the room. He carefully approached, careful to stay hidden.

"Aizen-sama, what are you planning to do now?" one of the voices said from within the room.

_Aizen!_ Ichigo thought, anger flaring. He could sense several people in the room, among which were Arrancar and shinigami; if Aizen was there, then maybe Tousen and Ichimaru were as well. Ulquiorra, Grimmjaw and Yammy were there too, of that he was sure, along with the black-haired one Hitsugaya had frozen, and the small child-like one, Wonderweiss, and the weird guy with the vine-like zanpakutou, Luppi. Could they sense him, spying on them?

Aizen sighed heavily. "I don't understand why you couldn't simply fulfill the orders you were given," he said. "But what you say sounds interesting, and I do trust your judgment, Ulquiorra."

"Does he ever not?" Ichigo heard someone else, probably Grimmjaw, mutter under his breath.

"And if Grimmjaw doesn't have anything to say in the matter, I would like to test your hypothesis," Aizen continued. Grimmjaw grumbled almost inaudibly. "If you are correct in the end, then we would have gone through all this trouble for no reason."

"No trouble at all, Aizen-sama," Yammy's deep voice rose now. There was a chuckle and a sniff

"In my opinion, you guys let them off too easily," a new voice said. If Ichigo was not mistaken, it belonged to Luppi.

"It could become a hassle," said the other Arrancar, the black-haired one. "Or not."

"In any case, we may not have to wait so long to test out that hypothesis," Aizen said.

"Why is that?" Grimmjaw asked.

"It would seem we have a guest outside the door, listening in to our conversation."

Ichigo felt his heart skip a beat, and a cold sweat broke out his forehead.

"Where are our manners? Please, invite him in. We've been expecting him, after all, haven't we?"

Ichigo couldn't help but tremble; he was alone and about to face a room full of his enemies and he had no idea what he would do, or what they would do with him.

"We were wondering when you would give us the honor of your presence," Aizen said, voice booming. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's hands curled into fists, and he hated Aizen even more. He would not hide and wait for them to come to him. Gathering up his courage, Ichigo stepped out from behind the wall and stood under the threshold. His eyes fell immediately upon Aizen; he was grinning at Ichigo.

Ichigo found himself staring into a great room with a roof so high he couldn't actually see it, and walls as blank and empty as the rest of the place. On the back of the room was a high wall, on top of which sat a great high-backed chair; Aizen's throne. But Aizen wasn't sitting in it. Instead, he was down below, with the Arrancar. They stood in the very middle of the room, huddled around something, and watched him as he came into view.

Ichigo swallowed a lump in his throat. He would not be intimidated. He took a moment to survey the entire room. There was, in fact, the Arrancar he already knew, and about a half dozen others, beast-like and human-like, small and gigantic, and he assumed some of them were Adjucas, some Gillians and some Vastrodes, but he couldn't tell the difference. They all looked the same to him. Weird and frightening.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, moron!" Hiyori's voice boomed behind him, startling him. She yanked him back by his shoulder. "We've been looking all over for you and you go and—Oh…" she trailed off when she saw the welcoming party.

"Oh, you found them," Hirako said in a very small voice, as the Vizards all came up from behind and saw into the room as well.

"I wish I had known you'd bring such a big party with you. We would've fixed up the place. What a shame. Right now, it would seem rather… inhospitable," Aizen said, smiling at the newcomers. "But you did arrive just in time."

He stood to the left, and the Arrancar stepped back at once. As they did, Ichigo's eyes were drawn to something on the bare floor, around which the Arrancar had been gathered. He thought it might be the Hougyoku. It wasn't a 'thing' at all, though. It was Orihime.

Her body lay on the ground, eyes closed, the blood-stained white garments pooling around her, as if someone had placed her there very carefully, in a sort of funeral posture, like a body inside a coffin; hands linked on her chest, an expression of peaceful rest. Her broken mask was still there, the hole in her chest was still there. Ichigo wished he could look away, but he was entranced, stunned. His heart thumped fast and loud inside his chest.

"What must you be thinking, eh?" Aizen continued, standing next to Orihime's body. "Coming all the way here, and for what? If only she had known, right?"

It looked almost like he was trying not to smile.

"She didn't even put up a fight, did she? She gave in easily, so that you and your friends would not be harmed. That is all she wanted, but… it's tragic, isn't it?" He bowed his head mournfully. "She never wanted to get her hopes up, over whether she would be missed, whether anyone would care that she was here, whether anyone would actually consider rescuing her. It made her so sad to think of what she had left behind, so much that she became… hollow."

The smile continued to tug at the corners of his lips, as he crouched beside Orihime, his eyes sweeping over her still form. Ichigo blinked back tears.

"All these thoughts only pushed her further into grief and despair. How she had disappointed her friends, how she had once again failed to protect those around her. How…" his grin became wider, "how she thought her Kurosaki-kun would never love her. Not like she loved him."

Ichigo felt a tear slide down his cheek. He didn't want to seem weak and vulnerable, in a situation like this. But he couldn't contain himself.

Aizen shook his head. "Tell me, please, this terrible sob story is not true. It breaks my heart."

"What heart? He's a psycho," Ravu said quietly, with a contemptuous sniff.

"Bastard," Ichigo hissed, trembling, unable to hold it in any longer. "Why did you have to do that to her?"

"Do what?" Aizen asked. "We were just playing around. I thought you might find it entertaining." He looked into Orihime's face, smiling, and stroked her hair. "She's a great actress, isn't she?"

"Don't touch her…" Ichigo said weakly; Hachigen put a hand on his shoulder. To comfort him? Restrain him? He couldn't muster the energy to do anything anyway. The Vizards and the Arrancar looked on, silent and unmoving.

Aizen's hand gently caressed her face in an oddly affective gesture. "I wish I could've been there to see you. But I guess we can watch it all again later."

"Isn't that right, Inoue-san?" he said to her.

Before their disbelieving eyes, the broken mask vanished, as well as one of the hairpins, and the hole in her chest closed. The white Arrancar garments changed into her own clothes, the same skirt and top and knee-high boots she'd been wearing that night on the riverbank; there was no more blood either.

"Wake up, Inoue-san, there's someone here to see you," Aizen whispered into her ear. Ichigo held his breath.

Orihime opened her eyes, and looked up, frightened, into the faces of the Arrancar surrounding her.

"I was hoping this was one of my weird dreams," she muttered. Ichigo stood stock-still and speechless watching her… come back to life.

She didn't recoil when Aizen held a hand out to her. She took it, and stood up, dazed, no longer scared but visibly disconcerted. "I thought it was over," she added, and was about to say something else, but she looked around and found Ichigo and the Vizards standing outside the door, rendered motionless with shock.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" she whispered, her eyes widening. Ichigo didn't answer; he was too astonished to speak or move and he was holding his breath.

"See? I told you he would come," Aizen said in a fatherly tone, patting Orihime's shoulder. For her part, Orihime was deadpanned.

Ichigo finally snapped out of it. His body pretty much moved on its own. He lurched forward, crossing the threshold in one giant step. "Orihime—!"

Ulquiorra lifted an arm and made a sweeping motion in Ichigo's direction.

Something knocked Ichigo back, as if a giant hand had swatted him away, and he was hurled backwards; Kensei and Ravu tried to catch him, but Ichigo slammed into them with such force, the three of them crashed into the wall behind. Orihime covered her mouth with both hands, to keep herself from screaming.

Aizen nodded toward Ulquiorra, as if to say that was enough, and the Espada lowered his arm.

"Ah, first name terms?" Aizen said, watching Ichigo and the two Vizards getting up, wincing in pain. "I didn't know you were so quick."

"Orihime, are you alright?" Ichigo called, ignoring Aizen. Orihime blinked, still perplexed.

"Uh, yes, I'm okay," she sputtered. Ichigo smiled in relief, but he couldn't understand what happened. Why was she alive? Why was she back to normal?

"Haven't you figured it out by now?" Hirako asked, as if he had read Ichigo's thoughts. "It was all an illusion. A very realistic illusion."

It only took Ichigo a second to realize what that meant. Kyouka Suigetsu! Aizen's soul slayer, very unique in all of Soul Society, had the ability to create illusions. He made the whole Gotei 13 believe he was dead using that ability, and that's how he was able to carry out his plans to get to Hueco Mundo.

He had created the illusion of Orihime being an Arrancar, all the way to making it seem that she was dead.

Ichigo could barely contain the rampage of emotions, the feeling of relief that washed over him, knowing that she was in fact alive. That it was not his imagination.

"So it was Aizen doing it the whole time. Leading us here with a mirage," Riza said. "How cheesy."

"Why put up this entire act?" Hirako was saying, though it seemed he was talking to himself. "More importantly, why aren't they trying to get the hairpin anymore?"

"Whatever. This totally pisses me off. Now _I_ feel like killing him," Hiyori snarled.

Ichigo didn't care. There was no time for heroics anymore. Now that he knew Orihime was still alive, the only thought in his mind was to take her and get out of there, before they could have a chance to get killed. His mind started racing. What should he do? If only he had a plan.

"Alright, you can take her back," Aizen said with a tired sigh.

The Vizards all looked at each other, puzzled. Ichigo did a double-take.

"Wait—what?"

"You came all the way here; you went through all this trouble. I suppose it's only fair that you take her back," Aizen said with a shrug.

"Are you fucking joking?!" Hiyori exclaimed.

"He must be fucking joking," Kensei said.

"It cannot possibly be that simple," Rozu muttered. But Aizen looked serious. Orihime and Grimmjaw stared at him as if he had lost his mind. Luppi grinned.

"Oh, you're in a good mood, aren't you? Tonight's been an entertaining night," he said sarcastically. "It puts you in a good mood, doesn't it?"

Ichigo stared blankly. "You can't… be serious," he said slowly. Aizen lifted his eyebrows in surprise.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to save her. I'm giving you the chance to do it," he smiled wider. "A chance to keep that promise you made."

If he had a plan after all, Ichigo would've shunpo'd next to Aizen and impaled him with Zangetsu to end it all. But Aizen was still too powerful. Ichigo was outdone.

"What's the catch?" he asked.

"Ah… funny you should use that word," Aizen chuckled, wrapping an arm securely around Orihime's shoulders. She was still too stunned to move or speak.

"As I said, you can take her back to the living world," he paused for dramatic effect. "But you're going to have to catch her first."

"Yeah, it couldn't possibly be that simple," Rozu repeated, shaking his head.

"That's it?" Ichigo asked nervously. Something was definitively off; he couldn't fathom why Aizen would do this.

Aizen merely started in Ichigo's direction, pulling Orihime along, and as they approached, he did something with his fingers.

Ichigo was suddenly going backwards again; pulled, rather like a hook had caught him by the navel and was dragging him back.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

There was a great whirlwind around him. It was like the building had disappeared around him, but he was the one who disappeared from it. He felt himself being lifted up in the air, he felt the wind whooshing in his ears, and when he opened his eyes and looked around, he was floating in darkness again.

"Whoa! How did we get back here?" Mashiro exclaimed. The Vizards were there too. Ichigo saw the Arrancar approaching, walking on a wide path of light. Aizen still had an arm around Orihime. She didn't even try to get away; she seemed almost paralyzed with fear.

They were back in the gap between dimensions. Ichigo hovered for a moment, disorientated, before gathering the energy to make a place to stand. "What are we doing here?" he asked once he was on his feet.

"We're going to play a little game," Aizen said. "Ulquiorra revealed something very interesting he observed earlier while in the living world; he has developed a hypothesis, you see, and since I am always open to new ideas, I would like to test that hypothesis out. With an interesting game I came up with."

"What do you say, Kurosaki-san? Are you willing to play?" he asked.

Orihime looked up at him, confused.

"Are you willing to do anything to redeem yourself, to negate your actions in the living world? Failing Inoue-san, not living up to your promise of protecting her, and allowing her to be brought here?" He paused and gave Ichigo a very serious look. "Killing her?"

Ichigo didn't say anything. He tried desperately to meet Orihime's eyes. She, however, stared at Aizen in utter disbelief.

"Considering the situation, one of you is bound to die today, right here," Aizen continued, finally letting go of Orihime and walking toward Ichigo. "Inoue-san came here in the first place so that Ulquiorra wouldn't kill you, and she didn't even care if she was going to die herself." He then turned to Orihime. "In the meantime, Kurosaki-san has risked his own life by coming here to rescue you and make sure you get back to the living world just fine."

"So, technically, you're both ready to die for the other. Am I right?"

Orihime's eyes finally met Ichigo's: they were filled with tears. He swallowed hard and again said nothing.

"I'll take that as a yes," Aizen said, glancing from one to the other.

"The rules of the game apply so that one of you can fulfill that determination and make it worth," he added. With a snap of his fingers, he produced a large hourglass, hovering before him. "You have six hundred seconds to do so, which is the time that it would take Inoue-san to do what I have brought her here to do. In other words, if you can save her in that time, then you will also have saved a million souls in the living world. Simple as that."

Ichigo glared daggers at him. What Aizen wanted Orihime's powers for was to take the Hougyoku to its fully-matured state. He couldn't have changed his mind just like that; Aizen would basically quit his quest to obtain the ou ken if Ichigo managed to win at this game. Something was definitively off.

Aizen, however, was not done explaining. "The rules are as follows: only one of you leaves this place, and it's up to you two to decide who that is before time runs out. And whoever doesn't fulfill the part, I will kill personally. Which means," he looked at Orihime again, "if you let him catch you, he will die."

He regarded Ichigo with mock pity. "But if you don't catch her in time, then she will die." He smirked. "Again."

Behind him, Yammy and Grimmjaw laughed amusedly. Luppi grumbled. "Can't we just go ahead and kill him? I'd do it myself, I don't mind" he said.

Aizen ignored him. "One of you will thus agree to die in order for the other to live. Who's it going to be?" he asked finally.

Ichigo and Orihime looked at each other for what felt like the longest time, weighing Aizen's words. This was worse than any duel.

"That's sick!" Riza exclaimed. The Vizards had remained quiet, listening. They were shocked and dismayed.

"Time is running," Aizen said, and the hourglass flipped over; the sand that was now on top began to spill into the bottom half.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whispered, voice shaking.

Ichigo clenched his fists angrily. He couldn't believe they were being toyed with like that. But if there was no other way, he knew what he had to do. He knew Aizen, and there was no choice, so at least he was sure of what he must do.

"Then I guess I will die," he said quietly. He couldn't disappoint Orihime again. He had watched her die once, and he wouldn't allow that to happen again.

"Huh?" Orihime mumbled, instinctively taking a few steps back. She sensed what was coming. "Please, no…"

"Orihime," he said, ignoring her pleading voice, "stay where you are."

"No!" she yelled as he started running toward her. She immediately turned and took off, away from him. She didn't even know where she was going, but she had to get as far away from Ichigo as possible. She ran past Aizen, soon followed by Ichigo. Aizen stared after them, an amused smile upon his face.

"Ichigo, stop! You can't follow his rules! There must be another way!" Riza yelled after them.

"This is…" Hachigen began, watching them disappear in the darkness. "This is twisted. They are both going to die."

"He _is_ a psycho," Mashiro sniffed, shaking her head.

Hiyori and Kensei looked around nervously. "We can take on them, can't we?" Kensei asked, eyeing the Arrancar, who were acting like spectators at a match.

"I think we should help Ichigo," Hirako said. "Or he's going to get killed faster."

"And how exactly do you plan to do that?" Hiyori asked him pointedly.

"By getting rid of those guys instead." He pointed at the darkness. Hollows were suddenly materializing around them, and they started the same way Ichigo had gone, gliding through the darkness like ghosts.

"Good plan," Hiyori said with a gulp, gesturing to the others to follow. This was becoming a greater challenge, even for them.

The Arrancar watched them go, then looked at Aizen.

"Fine. Go," Aizen rolled his eyes and waved them dismissively. Grimmjaw grinned deviously and he and the others rushed after the Vizards.

_Great_, Hirako thought, looking over his shoulder. _As if we didn't have enough_. It was becoming a mouse hunt, and they only had ten minutes to win it somehow.

It probably didn't make a difference how much time they had; he had the feeling they would ever get to leave Hueco Mundo. At least not all of them.

---

Visibility became more challenging by the second. The faint glow from the path made by his energy did very little to help him see where he was going. At least he sensed Orihime's reiatsu. She was further ahead. But she was doing a good job at staying ahead. _Damn it!_ He thought. _Can't believe this is really happening! _

It felt like several minutes went by as he ran blindly, in silence, hoping to gain on her. He knew he was running out of time, but he had to be smart about it. This was the sickest game, proposed by the craziest megalomaniac he'd ever meet, and Ichigo was mad to actually play by the rules. But there was no getting around it now.

He wished he could use shunpo, but without knowing where he was going or being able to see much further ahead, it was no use. He had to maintain a steady path below his feet; it was difficult enough as it was, he wouldn't be able to if he started moving thrice as fast.

How much time did they have left?

Suddenly, he couldn't sense her reiatsu anymore. Something seemed to be blocking it; as if she had disappeared behind a barrier.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled desperately.

"Get away from me!"

Her voice sounded so far away, but he followed the direction it came from. "Orihime, please! Stay still! Don't you see? If I don't reach you before time runs out, you're going to die!" he shouted between gasps of air. There was no reply. He feared he had lost her again, and he still couldn't sense her reiatsu.

"Stop!" she yelled.

Ichigo was surprised to hear her voice so close, he instinctively halted, so suddenly that he nearly fell on his face. He looked around slowly, trying to catch a glimpse of her. He could not feel her. "Orihime—"

"Don't… don't call me… that… don't…" she said between gasps. She was breathless from running. No… it sounded more like she was… crying?

He finally saw her just ahead, shoulders slumped. Her body was shaking with sobs, tears streaming down her face.

She met his eyes and glared. "Why did you come here?" she asked, crying angrily.

"What?" asked Ichigo, perplexed. He had never seen her like this, never seen this sort of reaction. He slowly approached. "Orihime, what are you—"

"Stay away from me! Don't call me that!" she yelled, prompting him to freeze. She was truly mad. "You shouldn't have come. It should've been over," she choked.

He stared, nonplussed; Orihime was red-faced, eyes shut tightly. He could see her now through the darkness, and he could feel her faintly, and she felt… sad.

"But it wasn't really over," he stuttered. "I thought you were dead, but it was all an illusion."

"But you thought it was over. You believed that you killed me! You should've left things as they were! You shouldn't have come!"

"I came for Aizen," Ichigo retorted. "He has to be stopped. He's the one who did this to you! He did all this! He brought you here; he made me believe I had to kill you because you were supposed to be an Arrancar! And I did it, and it's all his doing."

"You came here for revenge," she said. It was not a question.

"Yes," he admitted after a pause. "But now I can still save you! I have a chance to protect you!"

"Whoever said I needed you to protect me?!"

Ichigo winced at those words. Those were the exact same words the Arrancar Orihime had said just earlier. She was yelling them now, furious and crying, but the effect was the same. She had never been like this, never displayed any sort of anger toward him. It scared him, but not because that anger was directed at him. She seemed to be coming undone; he simply had never seen her so broken.

"I can't be like this… not anymore… you can't do this to me… you can't die because of me," she sobbed.

"Are you saying that you would've preferred to stay here and be used by him?" he asked softly; he couldn't understand why she was being like this.

"You shouldn't have come," she repeated, but she could barely speak. "I came because I didn't want you to die. But now one of us is going to die anyway."

Ichigo thought of a million things to say, but he remained silent.

She wiped her tears. "I guess there's no helping it now," she said. "If one of us has to die, I'd much rather have it be me."

"You can't be serious..." Ichigo said shaking his head.

"If he kills me he can't use me, can he?" Orihime said with a shrug.

"You can't mean that."

"I honestly don't care."

"Orihime, you don't understand! You—"

"I don't care that you thought you killed me! I came here because I wanted to protect _you_! For once, I wasn't going to be a burden! And I was going to do something to save my friends, _to save you_! Even if it meant that I would die! Because I don't care anymore! I—DON'T—CARE!"

There was a long silence, and Orihime was breathing heavily, with Ichigo staring at her in disbelief. He was starting to get angry too. At her, but especially at Aizen who had put them in this situation, who had taken her away in the first place.

"So what are you saying? Should I have just forgotten about you and left you to die? Take for granted that I would never see you again? Was I supposed to move on with my life and just completely forget that I f—"

He stopped. This was neither the place nor the moment that he would've chosen to tell her how he felt; not if he could help it. But maybe there was no choice.

"What?" she seethed, frowning at him. "That you what?"

Ichigo swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling insecure and discouraged, and not caring at all. He needed her to know. No matter what that would do.

"That I fell in love with you," he replied quietly, nervously.

For a moment it looked like she was going to faint, but her expression turned to horror, tears welling up in her wide eyes.

"What?" she asked breathlessly.

It was not the reaction he had expected. He didn't really know what to expect. All he wanted was for her to understand that he couldn't let her die. Even if it meant he would have to die instead. He was going to say something else, heart beating in his throat, but he suddenly felt a strange presence, and he stopped.

"LOOK OUT!" Orihime yelled, pointing a shaking finger above him.

A Hollow. No, three. They popped up behind him, towering over him, heavy arms swatting toward him. Ichigo jumped away in time and turned to face them.

"Oh no! Not now!" he shouted, and grabbed Zangetsu from his back. Two more Hollows appeared, flanking him, and the five closed in on him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

He eliminated one with one swing of Zangetsu, but an enormous hand closed around his body and squeezed. "Shit!"

"KYA!" Hiyori yelled, leaping into the air and slicing the heads off of two of them as she came down.

"Sorry we took so long. They really don't want us to help you," Hirako said, appearing behind one of the remaining Hollows. He drew his zanpakutou and chopped off the hand that was threatening to squash Ichigo. The Hollow gave a tremendous roar, but with another stab Hirako eradicated him. "Plus, there was a whole bunch chasing after you, and we had to get rid of those first. While fighting _them_ off," he added. By '_them'_, Ichigo knew he meant the Arrancar.

"You okay, baldy?" Hiyori asked as she finished off the last one. The rest of the Vizards caught up to them. Ichigo got up, but he didn't get a chance to speak.

"It won't be so easy!" Yammy exclaimed, dropping in front of them. The Arrancar materialized around them, as well as more Hollows, twice as many.

Aizen walked casually toward them, and regarded Ichigo and Orihime with a wide, cynical smile.

"Such a moment! Confessions of love between two young hearts," he exclaimed in mock excitement. "It's so beautiful, so romantic. Oh, the emotions, the excitement! It's all so distracting. I'm sorry if the Hollows interrupted you, but," he reappeared the hourglass. "Have you forgotten that we're playing a game?"

There was barely any sand left in the upper half. Time was running out. "You have 60 seconds," Aizen announced.

Ichigo didn't move. He sneered at Aizen murderously, and his mind started racing. This was his chance to kill him. Would he make it?

"You can try to kill me right now, Kurosaki-san, and get it over with, but we all know you won't be able to," Aizen said, just as if he had been reading Ichigo's mind. He gave a contemptuous sniff. "And it won't stop me from killing her if you don't catch her before time is up," he added, nodding in Orihime's direction.

Gripping Zangetsu tightly, Ichigo tried to contain himself with great difficulty, but he knew it was true. He was no match for Aizen.

"You twisted fuck!" he hissed through gritted teeth. He prepared to get it over with once and for all by making a dash and landing a steadfast grip on Orihime before she could run away from him again. But she was already gone.

"ORIHIME!"

"Ichigo, you go! We'll handle these guys!" Ravu said, and he charged at Yammy with his zanpakutou. As another battle ensued between the Vizards and the Arrancar, Ichigo worried that this time they wouldn't be so lucky. But he had gotten them all into this mess, and he was getting them out of it.

"Wait! Who's going to handle the Hollows?" Hirako shouted, looking at the surrounding shadows with the eerie white masks. They were closing in on Ichigo again.

Ichigo ran as fast as he could, swinging his zanpakutou at any Hollow nearby as he went. They didn't hold him off too long. He kept a steady pace, and took care of any Hollows in the meantime. It seemed he was having no trouble doing so, though it did slow him down a bit.

"Oh, I guess he'll do that himself, then," Hirako said to himself, shrugging.

Ichigo was really worried. He had less than a minute now. And there were Hollows everywhere. They kept blocking his path, and he could see far ahead, as Hollows appeared around Orihime too, but she just kept running. She jumped out of their way over and over, narrowly escaping their clutches as they all dived for her. She was not as afraid of them as she was of Ichigo finally catching up to her. They were in a real maze now.

Hollows were keeping her from getting away from him. And Hollows kept him from getting to her.

"This isn't helping at all!" he heard Kensei shout. The Vizards were still fighting the Arrancar all on their own, plus the Hollows.

"Orihime, just stay still! Just stop! Please!" Ichigo pleaded, panting.

"I can't!" she shouted. She kept ducking and sneaking around Hollows, desperately trying to put as much distance between her and Ichigo as she could manage. But she was having more and more trouble getting away. The moment she got past one, another appeared ahead, blocking her way again.

A Hollow popped up right in front of her. She had to stop dead in her tracks or she would've crashed right into it. Her voice caught in her throat when she tried to scream. The Hollow roared and started coming down upon her.

Ichigo leapt over Orihime, and caught the Hollow in midair, Zangetsu slicing the beast from its head down to the hole in its chest. It vanished instantly. Ichigo landed in front of Orihime and seized her by both arms.

"GOTCHA!"

"KUROSAKI-KUN!" she yelled.

Aizen appeared behind him instantly. Ichigo only saw him briefly over his shoulder, and braced himself for whatever would happen to him now. He was surely dead. He won the game, but now he was going to die. It didn't matter anymore, though.

"Time is up," Aizen said flatly.

There was a blast; a deafening booming noise, followed by a blinding flash of light. Ichigo shut his eyes tightly in anticipation. He felt Orihime embracing him, and with a great wave of relief, he wrapped his arms around her too. If this is how he was going to die, then it was okay. Because she would be okay.

Nothing happened. There was no pain, no loss of breath or of consciousness. Orihime buried her face in his shoulder, crying, her hair tickling his chin.

"Interesting," Aizen muttered.

Ichigo opened his eyes, and Orihime lifted her head. They gasped.

The Santen Kesshun, the impenetrable shield of the Shun Shun Rikka, surrounded them, not in its usual triangular shape, but enveloping them and taking their shape, protecting them all around; just like with Orihime's Arrancar. Only this time it was clearly visible, shining a bright yellow color.

Hinagiku, Lily and Baigon fluttered up to Orihime, smiling. They no longer needed to maintain formation; the shield held up on its own accord.

"Hey, long time no see!" Lily greeted her with a big smile.

"H-how… how did I—" Orihime stuttered, staring wide-eyed at them, "How did I call you out? I… don't think I called you out…?"

"Well, you did," Lily replied matter-of-factly. Orihime was shaking her head slowly.

"No… I didn't. I didn't say anything," she answered. "How did you—? I don't even have both my hairpins! It shouldn't work!"

"It seems you were right, Ulquiorra," Aizen said to the Espada, who walked up beside him. "You've done well."

"Thank you, Aizen-sama," Ulquiorra said with a respectful nod of his head.

"Right about what?" Ichigo demanded. He stood in front of Orihime, shielding her with his body, in spite of the Santen Kesshun; he would not let her go again.

"About the fact that now, thanks to you, we don't need that hairpin anymore," Aizen said.

"How is that possible? I thought the Shun Shun Rikka didn't work unless she has the hairpins," Ichigo asked.

"Well, isn't this proof enough that they can?" Aizen replied, gesturing to them, to the shield covering them.

Ichigo looked at Orihime, who looked just as confused as him. "What's that got to do with me?" he asked.

"Well," Aizen sighed tiredly. "It's not easy to explain if you don't know the true magnitude of Inoue-san's powers. And I'm thinking you really don't. After all, you are precisely one of those who have underestimated her true potential all this time."

Neither one said anything. Aizen took a deep breath.

"For too long, the Six Flowers of the Hibiscus Shield lay dormant inside of her. Until one day, she awakened them, by her desire of protecting those whom had protected her all her life. In the face of a great threat, she suddenly discovered these powers, and she was able to use them to save the life of her best friend."

He smiled at Orihime. "Isn't that right, Inoue-san?"

Orihime didn't respond, but Aizen smiled knowingly. It was clear to Ichigo that this was not the first time Aizen and Orihime had this conversation; sometime during her stay in Hueco Mundo, certainly Aizen had questioned her about her powers, how she obtained them, how they worked. Ichigo realized this was actually the first time he was hearing how Orihime had obtained her powers. Why hadn't he ever asked her before?

"It was the day Ishida-kun used the Hollow bait," Orihime said quietly, as if responding to Ichigo's thoughts. "A Hollow attacked Tatsuki-chan and Chizuru-san."

"She decided that she wanted to control these powers and use them to help you, now that she knew you were a shinigami. When Kuchiki-san was taken back to Soul Society, and you wanted to go rescue her, Inoue-san took the determination to train, to get stronger and go with you."

"Don't you see? You made her capable of using these powers within her. You awakened them, and you gave her the determination to learn to use them. She can do these amazing things because of you. And the only reason she wanted to use them was to protect you."

"So, if you awakened these powers in her, who's to say you wouldn't be able to make them greater still?"

Ichigo still couldn't understand everything. "But how? I haven't done anything! I mean— what did you need me for? Why did you make us play this sick game?"

"Isn't it obvious? The powers are within her, whether or not she has the hairpins. They only work as a channel, a medium. Like a zanpakutou. But she should still be able to call out the Shun Shun Rikka without them. All she needed to do was to grow stronger." Aizen chuckled. "And what's a better trigger for the growth of her powers than the knowledge that her affection is no longer unrequited?"

Orihime trembled behind Ichigo, looking over his shoulder. Ichigo shook his head. "You cannot possibly have known all this," he said.

"But it's so clear. Unless you're too dense to realize how her feelings for you grew from a mere schoolgirl infatuation to full-fledged heart-wrenching agony of love."

Ichigo looked at his feet. Of course he had known she liked him; that much she had demonstrated. But all this time, he had no idea…

"I guess you _are_ that dense," Aizen said with a wry smile. "But I'm glad everything worked out in the end. She loves you, you love her; she doesn't need the hairpins anymore, and now she can come with me and do me a little favor," he added with a wink. Ichigo sneered and gripped Zangetsu with both hands.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime whimpered.

"You'll have to kill me first," Ichigo said, regarding Aizen and Ulquiorra with a dangerous look.

"Well, that is precisely what I was going to do," Aizen said, taking a step toward him. "After all, you played by the rules. You have to die."

"You and your twisted rules."

"You surprise me, Kurosaki," Aizen continued. "Do you really think I would've killed her if you hadn't caught her in time? Why would I do that? I need her. That's why I brought her here. If anything, I would've still killed you."

"Son of a bitch!"

The shield was gone. At some point during Aizen's explanation it had vanished. Ichigo charged at Aizen with all his might. He needed to end this right now.

The truth was, Ichigo should've known, but he was blinded by fear. He feared another mistake, a fatal mistake. He feared failing her again. So he made up his mind that he would rather die than lose her like this.

It didn't matter anymore. He felt the rage surge in him, and he started feeling different. Suddenly he didn't feel like himself.

_I'll handle this guy…_

"NO!" Ichigo shouted.

"Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime asked quietly. She had seen him like this before.

_Kurosaki… Ichigo…_

"NO! NOT NOW!"

He nearly dropped the zanpakutou. He wanted to hold his head, because it suddenly felt like it was about to split in half.

_My turn…_

_Leave me alone!_

_Let me out!_

_NO! NO! _"NO!"

"This isn't a good time to lose control, Ichigo! Get it together!" Hiyori yelled, coming from the right. One of Trepadora's vines shot out in her direction, and she was caught in it before she could lash at it with her zanpakutou.

Just like he had done once before, Aizen stopped the blade with one finger. Ichigo felt his chest tearing open, but he leapt away before there could be much damage. Blood gushed out of the wound, and he coughed up some of it too. He was just too powerful. He didn't even need to draw his zanpakutou.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

"Orihime, stay back!"

But he was quickly losing control. At once he felt the anger invading his mind, and suddenly his wound was not so painful anymore. The Hollow was healing him.

At least he had that in his advantage.

"Well, that's very interesting too," Aizen murmured. "But will it be enough?"

"Just watch me!" Ichigo said in an unnaturally booming voice. That was the Hollow speaking. Ichigo tried to regain control of his mind and body, but it became increasingly difficult; the Hollow was fed by his rage, by his desire for revenge.

It was Aizen's move this time. Ichigo could still feel the pain, the agony of the multiple wounds he received at once. He only saw a whirlwind around him; Aizen moved so fast, swirling around him, and it felt like a thousand blades were cutting him. The Hollow healed him over and over again, and swung Zangetsu about, stabbing and hacking at Aizen. He moved fast too, using shunpo to dodge attacks and landing a few blows. Ichigo had no idea he could move like this.

But Aizen was still too fast, and it seemed the Hollow's attacks were doing him no harm at all. Eventually the Hollow was writhing in pain too. Aizen stabbed him one last time, and knocked him to the ground. The energy path was fluctuating, threatening to disappear altogether. Ichigo was wincing and grimacing in pain, gasping for air. He spat out blood, his shihakushou stained with red oozing liquid.

"This time, you really lose," Aizen said. He wrenched Zangetsu from Ichigo's hands, and spun it in his grip, ready to impale Ichigo. But as he dealt what would've been the final blow, the blade bounced fantastically just inches away from Ichigo. Aizen looked momentarily perplexed.

"My patience has a limit, Inoue-san," he said in a dangerously calm voice.

Orihime's Santen Kesshun displayed again, just in time to shield Ichigo. She stared at it, wide-eyed and confused.

"I don't even know how I'm doing it," she muttered.

"Well, you better figure it out," Aizen replied, and straightened up. He tossed the zanpakutou aside.

"What about the others?" Ulquiorra asked. The Arrancar emerged one by one from the darkness, looking tired. The Vizards were nowhere in sight.

"They're not going anywhere," Aizen confirmed. He looked down at Ichigo. The Hollow was still latent in his mind, complaining about his defeat, while Ichigo just felt he was about to pass out, and the energy he had gathered into a platform to stand on was gone, and he lingered mid-air, unable to move.

"I'll deal with you later," Aizen sneered.

Before Ichigo could do anything, a sort of explosion went off somewhere around him, and he and Orihime were each hurled in opposite directions. He tried to reach out to her, but she was gone. The shield was gone. Aizen and the Arrancar were gone. All he could see now was the darkness surrounding him, as he felt himself drifting once again; he was alone once again. That was the last thing he was certain of, before he slipped out of consciousness.

---

Orihime felt like she was being reeled back into the great palace of Las Noches, into the grand room where Aizen sat on his great chair. She landed in the center of the room, lifting her arms in front of her face just in time to avoid smashing it into the polished marble floor.

"Oof!" she exclaimed, the wind knocked out of her body.

"Game over," Ichimaru laughed. He was right beside her and graciously held out his hand to help her stand up. She didn't take it, only looked at him with a mixture of terror and disgust. Angry tears filled her eyes as she realized what was going on. She saw the Arrancar lined up against the walls, watching her expectantly.

"Why, Inoue-san?" Aizen asked from his chair, sitting in his broad chair. He regarded Orihime with a pitiful gaze. "Why put up a fight? Why continue to fight the situation? It's like you want to make things more difficult, instead of just get it over with."

"Why do _you_ do all this?" Orihime asked, her voice torn with spite and sadness. "Why go through all this trouble if you could've simply forced me to do what you brought me here to do?"

"Would you have done it?" Ichimaru asked with his cynical smile. Orihime didn't answer, and instead just glared at him. His face was not pleasant; he made her uncharacteristically uncomfortable, watching her through those severely narrowed eyes.

"Precisely," Aizen said. "Now you have an incentive. You have a reason to become more powerful."

He was below with her now. She sat on the ground, head bowed, and even when he stood right in front of her, she still didn't look at him.

"Why do you cling to him?" Aizen asked in a strangely fatherly tone. "He intended to kill you, you know, to save himself. When he thought you were an Arrancar. It doesn't matter that it was just an illusion in the end, because it could've been real. He killed you."

The tears spilled from her eyes. Aizen pulled the Hougyoku from his robes, the tiny orb glowing faintly in the palm of his hand, as he extended it toward her.

"I'll tell you what: if you do this for me," he smiled amicably, leaning toward her, "you can go heal Kurosaki-san and both of you can leave. Your other friends too."

"All you have to do is use your Souten Kisshun."

Orihime lifted her eyes at the Hougyoku. This orb of distortion had once been inside Rukia; this was the cause of this battle, the reason why all her friends, including herself, were in danger. Because of this object that Urahara had created, for God knows what purpose. How could something so small cause so much trouble?

"Do we have a deal?" Aizen asked.

Orihime sighed. She almost didn't know how it happened, but somehow she made it happen; Shun'ou and Ayame appeared, fluttering beside her with their tiny wings. Aizen smiled with satisfaction.

But then Hinagiku, Lily, Baigon and Tsubaki appeared too. She didn't even have to call them out loud anymore.

"Why do you trust that I will do exactly what you want me to do?" she asked.

Aizen realized a second too late what she was going to do. Before he could even touch her, the Santen Kesshun protected her. Orihime sneered at him. Lucky for him, he withdrew his hand just in time, the Hougyoku still in his power. He knew what she had planned to do.

"You don't get to tell me what to do," she spat, tears staining her face. "Nobody tells me what to do. Not anymore."

She gave him a condescending look. "I'm not scared anymore."

Aizen glared back at her, and Ichimaru looked disconcerted. Nobody else moved. There was nothing they could do anyway. She was untouchable.

"I got these powers because I wanted to protect the people I love," Orihime said. "I don't understand all of it yet, how I got them and why. Like you said, I may be able to undo events decided by fate, by God himself. And I've gotten more powerful. But I only know that I've always wanted to protect Kurosaki-kun." She stood up, with an air of fierce determination about her. "And that's exactly what I'm going to do."

"KOTEN ZANSHUN!" she shouted.

Aizen realized he was bracing himself to be impacted by the fighter fairie. Her offensive ability was stronger than he had believed; it could even cut through _hierro_. But Tsubaki was not aimed at him. The fairie took flight and shot straight through the wall. The impact was greater than one would expect, bursting a gap larger than usually, and making the ground shake. Orihime walked toward it. All she needed to do now was find Ichigo. And then they could go home.

"Inoue-san," Aizen called before she could leave. Orihime stopped.

"I still know you can do it," he said, smiling. She lingered on the spot briefly, and then turned to him.

"Of course I can," she replied, and smiled back at him. "But why would I?"

Before Aizen could say further, she left. She knew he wouldn't try to stop her. He just watched her disappear, powerless, as the gap sealed up.

---

"I DID IT!"

Hiyori turned to Riza. "What?"

"I DID IT! I OPENED IT! THE GAP BETWEEN DIMENSIONS! IT OPENED! WE CAN GET OUT NOW!" Riza yelled excitedly.

"Stop yelling! I can hear you!" Hiyori retorted in annoyance. But it was true; somehow Riza had finally managed (after many failed attempts) to open the fabric of time and space, the fabric that separated the living world dimension from the great beyond. All that could be seen through it was swirling darkness.

"What should we do?" Rozu asked Hirako.

"I don't know," Hirako replied. He looked around. The Arrancar had left, even after almost defeating them. Hirako was sore from the long battle. Hollows continued to appear; those were not a challenge, but they could be exhausting, and they were already quite tired.

"Should we go look for them?" Mashiro asked.

"I guess," Hirako answered.

"What if it closes and we can't get it open again?" Ravu asked, gesturing to the gap.

"What if we get attacked again?" Mashiro squealed.

"I don't know, okay?!" Hirako shouted, and sighed. Things had gone worse than he expected. He didn't even know if Ichigo or Orihime were still alive.

"We should try to find them," he said with another sigh. The others nodded.

"No need," Hachigen said.

"What do you mean?" Hiyori asked. The large Vizards held his head high, as if he were sniffing the air.

"They will find their own way out of here," he said. "They'll be okay."

Hirako and Hiyori exchanged puzzled looks. Hacchi often got that reaction from them. He alone seemed to share a connection with Orihime. After all, their powers were very similar. They trusted Hachigen and his senses, and if he somehow knew that Ichigo and Orihime would be okay, then there was no reason to doubt him.

They had done their part, as best as they could. At least no one died. They were ready to return to the living world and get some well-deserved rest.

---

Sure, the Vizards are okay, but where are Ichigo and Orihime? Next chapter will tell.

And I do believe Aizen is a bit of a cynic, with a penchant for seeing others in pain. Why else would he have stabbed Hinamori? That was just sadistic. In any case, it has been demonstrated, as of late, with one single line which, while it is absolutely awesome, it's also very creepy. Very Aizen.

When Ichigo, Ishida and Chad finally arrive at Hueco Mundo, Aizen looks unfazed. He smiles with anticipation. "I was beginning to think they wouldn't show."

He really gives me the creeps. But you've got to love him. That's what makes him a good villain.

This time, the chapter ran too freaking long. Really, much, MUCH longer than I had originally projected. So I'll split this up into two, and instead of ten chapters, it will be eleven in total. So there are still TWO more chapters to go. A lot can happen in that time. So stay alert. More coming soon (this time it's for real, I promise).

Thank you for reading! Have a nice one!!!

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	10. Hollow inside Whole again

_**EDIT (02/03/2007):** Again I couldn't accomplish my deadline. I'm so lazy… Oh well, at least I'll be done before February is over… right?_

---

Hopefully, after much wait and drama and action and blood and tears, the long-awaited reencounter of (as Walis so affectionally puts it) Fruit Boy and the Princess will be satisfactory. There's enough fluff to send you reeling, or make you squeal with glee (like this: _"OMG SQUEE!"_, which is probably my favorite exclamation because it's so funny, though I don't think I've ever exclaimed that out loud, but it does sound funny in my head).

I was off on the whole Hueco Mundo locations, but we're only just finding out about that now that the latest manga chapters are showing us deeper into Aizen's domain. The place where the action in the 9th chapter happens has not actually been confirmed to be the place where Hollows are formed. In any case, I'm not going to change it now, I wrote that based on my own conjectures, and it worked well for my story.

Coming Undone shall soon come to an end, and I'll get the chance to post a couple of other stories I've worked on but left on hold until I was done with this one. I also plan to do a full revising of the longest chapters of this story, like 6, 8 and 9, to see if I can make them shorter. I feel I can get rid of a lot of useless stuff and hope to make things simpler (I get a bit carried away in the middle of writing and I have a lot to say, but it doesn't necessarily have to be done in so many words). Some people like long chapters (and I appreciate that); but many others do not. Anyway, I do feel adjustments and edits are in order so I can be more satisfied, because some things did not turn out exactly like I wanted them to.

**Music: **"Sea Song" by Doves, "Teardrop" by Massive Attack, "Chasing cars" by Snow Patrol, "She opens her eyes" by Keane, "Hold me, thrill me, kiss me, kill me" by U2, "Broken" by Seether feat. Amy Lee, "Sleeping with ghosts" by Placebo, "Nothing can be explained" by Mike Wyzgowski, "On the precipice of defeat" by Shiro Sagisu, "Ways and means" by Snow Patrol, "Blue and Yellow" by The Used.

**Disclaimer:** They're all Kubo-san's. Not mine. Just doing this for fun and self-torture.

---

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**10: Hollow inside / Whole again**

_I cannot protect you without holding a sword. I cannot embrace you while holding a sword..._

Ichigo shivered under the rain. At first he was completely disorientated. But looking around, he remembered how he got there.

It had been a while since the last time he'd been there; deep inside his mind where his Hollow dwelt, the sideways world of Zangetsu. And it was raining again.

He stood up on the wall of the building, wincing and gasping as each wound stung. There was no one besides him. He felt utterly and completely alone.

How long had he been there? His Hollow gained control of his body and will, and he was forced into the back of his mind, tired and hurt and hopeless, no strength left to regain that control. And now, even his Hollow was defeated. He could feel it weakening. He could've sworn the Hollow was practically invincible.

He was stranded and numb. His two sides, his soul and his Hollow, were powerless now. Neither one could fight to overtake the other.

It was just as well, he decided. Though it gave him no solace, Ichigo thought losing this way was appropriate. He hadn't done enough; he had never been strong enough. That's why the Vizards abandoned him; they knew he'd given up. They figured he might not be worth it after all. They wouldn't waste their time with him. If he wanted to accomplish anything, he was on his own.

That was precisely his problem. He thought he could handle things alone; that if he wanted something done right then he had to do it himself. He refused any help from others, especially his friends; he didn't trust them to make the same choices or take the same risks as him. It scared him to depend on others, or others to depend on him; if he ever made a mistake, if he ever failed, it wouldn't just be his life at stake.

But his friend would always be at risk, even if he pushed them away. He knew that now.

He closed his eyes and felt the rain pelting his body, washing the blood away. It felt good and painful and refreshing all at once, but it did little to comfort him. The cold rain stung him, and the silence soothed him, and the wounds burned and throbbed until his eyes were filled with hot tears.

There was no one there for him to hide his tears from. So he cried, angry at himself. He failed to see how things could've been different, if he would just stop pushing people away. He thought his friends would be safe if he managed to keep them away. He pushed Orihime away. He didn't acknowledge her support, her undying faith in him. He only managed to hurt her.

Ichigo told her how he felt; what good was it now if he was dead? If she could be dead too?

"I give up," he said out loud, hoping to dispel his loneliness somehow. "It's too late."

He'd be stuck there, probably forever. If he wasn't already dead, he would be soon. Alone, forgotten. What else was left there to happen to him?

Ichigo wondered grimly how much longer he would have to bear this loneliness and feelthis pain before he would never feel anything again. He had half a mind to try jumping off the side of the building, but it was unlikely to work. He had no energy left either. But he badly wished for the end to come.

He was about to sit down to wait when he felt a presence. He turned very fast, expecting to meet the Hollow. But what he saw made him gasp in shock.

Orihime faced him, soaked in rainwater, staring blankly, and it sent a chill down his spine. He remembered the vision he had of an ethereal Orihime, staring silently at him before becoming an Arrancar. Ichigo's mouth opened and closed, trying to say something, but no words came out.

"We've got to get out of here," is all she said at first.

He still couldn't speak, but sensing her reiatsu made him feel alive again. He just had to confirm that this was not yet another illusion, that he wasn't imagining things in his final agony. She held out a hand, and Ichigo looked down at it hesitantly before taking it. She was solid, warm and real. He squeezed her fingers gently.

"You're the only one who can get us out," she added. Those words made the hopelessness disappear, and he wasn't cold anymore. He pulled her into an embrace, and she buried her face in his shoulder and put her arms around him. She was real and she was with him; somehow she had escaped Aizen and found her way into his inner world, knowing he was trapped in there. And he knew if they could find a way out of there, out of Hueco Mundo, they would be okay.

"I don't know how to do it," he muttered hoarsely, pressing his cheek to the top of her head.

She looked up into his eyes. "I don't know either. But I know you can do it. It'll come to you," she said. Her smile was alien to him but comforting. Ichigo didn't feel weak or tired anymore. The rain was not cold anymore, but refreshing and revitalizing, and feeling Orihime close gave him hope and confidence. Slightly lightheaded and disorientated again, he felt a different sort of pain, like waking up suddenly from a bad dream. He blinked and opened his eyes wide.

Zangetsu's world was gone. He was in swirling black emptiness again. He was back in his body, not fully yet, but enough to realize that he was still wounded and still in that place. But Orihime was still there, and he was still holding her.

She gathered energy to make a place for them to stand. He noted half his Hollow mask still covered his face, although it was only latent in the back of his mind, the vicious sneering voice subdued by the loss of physical strength. But Ichigo still felt it. He needed to feel it. _I alone can do this,_ he repeated to himself. It was his Hollow who would help him out this time.

"It's going to be okay…" he whispered, keeping one arm around Orihime, while his other arm reached over his shoulder grasping the handle of his zanpakutou.

"I know," she said.

It didn't take much. He only had to swing Zangetsu once, aimed at the swirling mass of energy, which he suddenly felt solid and tangible. The blade cut through it, like ripping through a black sheet. He hadn't expected it to be so easy, but he was glad that it would be over soon.

Beyond the tear in the dimensional fabric, there was nothing but more darkness. The swirling gray matter below was a cold and wet cumulus of storm clouds, and he braced himself for the chill. The gap seemed to suck them out, like a gaping mouth ready to swallow them. Ichigo felt the gravity pulling them through. He sheathed Zangetsu again, and wrapped both arms around Orihime, holding on tight.

At first it felt like floating again. But soon the gravity was pulling them down faster and harder, and he realized they were falling. Freefalling through storm clouds was every bit as cold as he had imagined it would be, the chilling air biting at his skin, slithering into his clothes, until he was numb. At least it'd soon be over.

He looked at Orihime one last time before closing his eyes against the wind blowing up into his face, and he slipped out of consciousness once again.

---

If anything, Rukia was going to need a straitjacket, or to be restrained some other way. She was ready to break through the dimensional fabric, barge into Hueco Mundo and do "I don't know what yet" to "those bastards", especially that traitor Aizen who nearly kill her "and he'll be sorry he even tried". She had been rambling like that for a few minutes, and it was funny to hear her expressing herself so crudely –it _was_ rather crude for a noble, especially a noble like Rukia—. Renji was getting an earful of it while Tessai finished healing them, but he had neither the energy nor the courage to argue with her, so he just listened. He was relieved to see that at least she was well enough again to be back to her hot-tempered self.

The battle was over nearly two hours ago. After that the thunder and lightning ceased altogether and the rain died down to a drizzle. Each shinigami sustained minor injuries, and Hitsugaya was exhausted from performing bankai. While Tessai tended to everyone, his employer mysteriously disappeared. And wherever Urahara went, Yoruichi was likely to follow. So the shinigami plus Chad, Ishida and Tatsuki, stayed at the riverbank, waiting for someone –anyone— to return.

They had asked Urahara how long it could take Ichigo and the Vizards to return; but the real question in everyone's mind was whether they would return at all. Urahara, of course, didn't respond. Either he didn't know or he thought they wouldn't like his answer. Maybe that was why he left.

Renji looked up at the dark sky, shivering in the light rain, and wondered what could be going on in Soul Society; if they were planning to do something about their acts in the living world. _I bet they're pissed_, he thought with a chuckle. He really didn't care right now; he just wondered why they hadn't done anything about this situation. And he was curious about Kuchiki-taichou's opinion on the issue. Because Renji was very respectful of his captain, but Byakuya was not always right about everything, and he could be rather… _pig-headed_.

But if he was angry at Soul Society for washing their hands clean, he wished the Gotei 13 had done something. Maybe tonight would've turned out differently.

He sighed and looked at Rukia, sitting on the sidewalk with her hair plastered against her cheeks and neck, knees pulled tight against her chest. Between angry rants and random exclamations and uncharacteristically rude exchanges with Ikkaku, she sat down and looked miserable. When she thought he wasn't looking, she hid her face behind her knees and wept quietly, and it was hard to tell the tears apart from the rain, but he knew she felt grief and sorrow for Orihime and fear for Ichigo and guilt in general. She always blamed herself for everything. This time, for "letting history repeat".

"Kuchiki-san, for the last time, sit down and calm down!" Hitsugaya shouted irritably as Rukia stood up for the tenth time in half an hour and started pacing again.

"Don't tell me to sit down! I don't want to sit down! I want to walk around! I'm tired of sitting! Is that such a problem for you?!" Rukia snapped, gesturing wildly with her arms. She had never been so mordant with Hitsugaya before. She respected him both as a captain and as a wise person –even at his young age—, but the fact that he could remain calm and collected at a moment like this was getting on her nerves, especially since she couldn't be calm even if she tried.

Hitsugaya stood up and crossed his arms. "I am a captain, not to mention your commander in this mission. I will not be spoken to like this. And I will not put up with your behavior just because you're a noble," he said in a bothered tone.

Rukia stood directly in front of him, an inch from his face. "And I don't care if you're a captain and I'm a noble. This isn't about that," she retorted, teeth gritting.

Renji and Matsumoto exchanged anxious looks. Renji had to admit it was amusing to see those two get in each other's face; hot-headed and overbearing as they both were, neither one looked more threatening that the other, because they were both so short. It was funny how they could see eye to eye.

"You know… I would appreciate a bit of outrage on your behalf, considering the situation. You act like this is normal. It's not," she sneered. They were practically nose to nose. "Orihime is dead, Ichigo could very well be dead too for all we know, and we can't do anything about it," she added, her voice faltering.

Hitsugaya sighed. "Exactly," he replied with a shrug. "There's nothing we can do but hope he doesn't get killed." Rukia continued to eye him angrily, his expression softened. "It's not that I don't care. I actually care very much; I cared about Inoue-san, and I don't want Kurosaki to get killed too, but if anyone else crosses to Hueco Mundo, there's a high chance that he or she could be in grave danger, and I won't allow it."

"So you're not just doing like a captain and going according to the book?" Rukia demanded.

"I wouldn't be here tonight if I were playing by the rules. I did what I thought was right, and look what happened. I don't want you or anyone else in this team to take any more chances with Aizen. I won't have anyone else die because of my mistakes."

Matsumoto stood up. "Taichou, this was not your fault," she said. Hitsugaya didn't say anything.

Renji hoped Rukia wouldn't say anything else to make Hitsugaya feel bad; he was clearly affected by the events, and being the highest-ranking shinigami present and a division captain, he obviously blamed himself. He disobeyed Yamamoto's orders and led the group into this failed rescue mission, and there were many consequences to face. He'd carry that burden by himself, for pride and honor and duty, but also for his own torment. That's the kind of leader he was.

"It wasn't your fault," Tatsuki said, approaching Hitsugaya and patting his shoulder. "It wasn't anyone's fault." She looked at everyone. "In fact, I wanted to thank you all for all your efforts in trying to save her," she added, her voice breaking. Hitsugaya froze, watching her smile through the fresh tears running down her face.

"Arisawa…" he muttered.

"Somebody has to go get him," she said, serious again. Everyone looked at one another blankly.

"I wish Ichigo hadn't gone to Hueco Mundo. He's in danger. He only went because…" Tatsuki trailed off. She wiped her tears off. "I just lost one of my best friends. I can't stand the thought of losing another one."

Rukia put a hand on Tatsuki's back in what she hoped was a comforting gesture. Tatsuki was so tough all the time, and it was so strange to see her this way.

Tatsuki sniffed. "I just wish he would come back already."

"Is Orihime-chan back yet?"

Rukia and Tatsuki and everyone turned to the new voice, and started in utter shock. Ichigo walked casually toward them, but froze, disconcerted, when he realized how intently they were staring at him. "What?"

_Wait a minute, _Rukia thought. This was clearly not Ichigo. He wore jeans and a t-shirt, and his schoolbag hung from his shoulder. His reiatsu was different.

Ikkaku leapt to his feet and gaped. "What the—!"

"Kon!" Rukia shouted. "What are you doing here?"

Tatsuki looked like she'd have a fit. It made no sense to her that Ichigo would just come up to them like that. It made no sense to any of them at first, until they remembered the mod soul that usually inhabited the lion plushy.

"Oh, it's just Kon," Renji said with a dismissive wave, and everyone realized this as well and they proceeded to ignore him. Kon's face fell.

Tatsuki pointed a trembling finger at him. Rukia cleared her throat. "Uh, Arisawa-san, this is Kon. He often occupies Ichigo's body when Ichigo is a shinigami."

"We've met. I think," Kon said, blushing. He clearly meant the first time he took over Ichigo's body, and took advantage of it to kiss both Orihime and Tatsuki. Of course, Tatsuki probably had erased that permanently from her memories a long time ago.

"How did you know we were here?" Rukia asked Kon, who sniffed contemptuously in response.

"I'm a mod soul. I think I can find my way around the city, with all you shinigami cluttered together in one place," he said haughtily. "Anyway, I thought I'd come around and help if there was any need for me to do so. Just for this once, I hope Ichigo makes it."

"Hm, I thought you enjoyed being in his body and getting away with stuff that will later be blamed on Ichigo," she replied, unable to hide a smile.

"Ah, it's gotten boring, and it's exhausting to deal with his family," he replied with a sigh. "I wish they'd grow up and get a life, especially the dad. But all day long it's 'Ichi-nii this' and 'Oni-chan that' and 'Good morning, Ichigoo!' and BLAM! The dad wakes me up with a kung fu kick. He's mad! All he does every morning and every sodding minute of the day is attack me. I don't know how Ichigo puts up with it. I'm going crazy and it's only been two days."

He gave another tired sigh and looked around. "So," he began, "where _is_ Ichigo? Is he back yet?"

Rukia's smile faded and she lowered her eyes. "No."

"He's in Hueco Mundo, right?"

"Yes."

"Do you think he'll be okay?"

She hesitated. "I don't know."

"Well, he better not come back without Orihime-chan, or else he'll have to deal with me. I've waited patiently enough," Kon said with a smug smile.

Tatsuki looked away quickly, and Ishida and Chad bowed their heads again. Kon was surprised. "What's wrong?" he asked. Rukia took a deep breath.

"Kon, Orihime is—"

"What's that?" Ikkaku interrupted. The others turned and looked in the direction he was pointing. His arm was stretched toward the sky.

"What's what?" Yumichika asked, scrutinizing the sky.

"That over there!" Ikkaku said, pointing again.

"Where?" Ishida asked.

"What?" Matsumoto asked, squinting.

"There!" Jinta shouted, standing up and pointing. Everyone jumped to their feet, looking up at the sky, and they all finally saw what Ikkaku and Jinta were pointing at. There was a shadow, a dark mass falling from the sky, very small because of the distance, and it became larger as it came closer.

"It's—It's them! I know it's them!" Jinta added. Ururu grabbed his arm and jumped up and down squeaking with excitement.

"Who?" Renji asked.

"The Vizards!"

Just as he said that, there was loud boom, like an underground explosion. The mass had reached the ground, colliding against the riverbank, only yards away from where they stood. Had the ground not been wet, a great cloud of dust would've lifted, but they were immediately greeted by the sight of the eight Vizards, lying in various haphazard positions and groaning in pain. A bubble of yellowish energy flickered and vanished in an instant, and Rukia was quick to note it was a shield created by Hachigen, which was sort of like Santen Kesshun.

Hirako, who was sprawled flat on his back, got up very slowly, rubbing his lower back. "Ow… I don't ever want to do that again."

Riza sat up with a hiss and grinned at Hachigen. "Quick thinking, Hacchin." She then glared at Ravu. "Nice going, moron."

"I didn't know we'd be so high," Ravu mumbled, rolling onto his back. "How was I supposed to know we would be so high?"

"We could've been killed, you idiot!" Hiyori berated him, nursing both her knees.

"I thought that was fun," Mashiro shouted gleefully, jumping up. She seemed unhurt, unlike her comrades.

"We have people staring at us," Rozu said, dusting off his clothes.

"Oh, you guys are still here?" Kensei asked, approaching the group on the sidewalk.

"You guys came back!" Renji said, half surprised and half glad.

"Of course. You didn't expect us to stay over there? That guy is a real tyrant. And those other guys are just demented," Kensei replied.

"'That guy'? You mean Aizen?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Yeah, him. He's bloody mad. They all are. Nearly killed us all, and we hadn't done anything. Pissed me off, it did," Kensei said. He spoke so calmly about it, they had to wonder if he hadn't suffered a concussion with that fall.

Rukia approached them. "Where's Ichigo?" she asked.

---

Orihime fought to keep her eyes open and her head clear as she checked Ichigo for a pulse.

_Yeah, right there,_ she thought, her fingers pressing under his jaw gently, feeling the spot pulsating weakly, which only made it harder for her to focus.

"You can't die…" she muttered, talking to him, feeling she was losing her grip, and it was all she could do to not go out of her mind; just talk to him.

They were back in the living world, as far as she could tell from the familiar lights of the town and the smells in the air. It was still raining, only lightly drizzling now, and the ground was soft beneath them. They had only survived the fall because Orihime conjured Santen Kesshun in time, trapping them inside a large bubble which absorbed and reduced the impact by about half. They landed in the middle of what appeared to be a football field, judging from the goals at each end of the pitch .It was dark and deserted, since it was the middle of the night. She was shaken up and sore. He was barely breathing.

It was amazing how he had managed to survive at all, in spite of the shield, being so weakened and wounded. It wouldn't surprise Orihime, though; he was so exceptional that no one in Soul Society was able to conceive how a human boy could have such power. He reached bankai in two days, for Heaven's sake. He'd been through it all. It made sense that not even Aizen seemed to be able to kill him. But even the great Kurosaki Ichigo had a limit, and right now he was way past it. Gladly, this ordeal should be nearly over soon.

_If I don't do something, he'll die,_ Orihime thought, leaning down to feel and hear his breathing rate.

He was bleeding profusely from small cuts and huge gashes all over his body. Blood trickled from the corners of his lips and his nostrils. She hadn't realized how bad he was until now. The Hollow had receded completely, weak and powerless, and could not heal him any longer.

"Please don't die! Please… don't die," Orihime cried over and over, voice straining with exhaustion. She could barely sit up straight; she'd have to heal him quickly.

"It won't work…" she sobbed when her hands automatically went up to touch the silver flower-shaped pins and found only one, and she remembered the other was missing. "It won't work this time." But she at least had to try.

"Shun'ou! Ayame! Souten Kisshun!" she shouted faintly. For a moment nothing happened, and she wondered why she believed it could have work at all. Maybe it was something in Hueco Mundo that made it work, or maybe Aizen did something; maybe she just had no power left.

Then, two bright dots of light whizzed out of the sole hairpin, and floated before her.

"Hey, you're back!" Shun'ou smiled widely. "We're back, aren't we? Ayame, look!" The blond fairy suddenly turned and gestured for her smaller, shy comrade to do the same. They hovered above Ichigo, staring concernedly at his face and his whole body.

"I reject!" Orihime said. Shun'ou and Ayame looked quickly at each other before spreading the glowing shield over him. The warm light of the restoring shield covered him, and Orihime watched, beads of sweat forming on her forehead and temples, as her powers took speedy effect, restoring his body.

Unbeknownst to her, Urahara and Yoruichi watched from the shadows of the trees lining the soccer field on one side. They watched her in silence.

"I guess she doesn't need this right now," Yoruichi said, staring at the hairpin in her hand.

Urahara smiled knowingly. "No. She does not."

Orihime wiped the sweat and tears away. It was taking longer than expected; the wounds were deep, and Ichigo was already very weak and tired. But her powers never faltered, and the wounds continued to close one by one. "Just a little more," she said quietly to herself.

Ichigo drew in a sharp, shuddering gasp, taking a few long, quiet wheezing breaths. Then he quieted down, and his breathing returned to normal.

Ayame and Shun'ou were done. They did the best they could, they thought exhaustedly. It was no wonder they were drained; they managed to heal him completely. They returned to the hairpin, satisfied. Orihime smiled weakly, looking over Ichigo's body. She gently caressed a particular spot on his chest where a deep wound had been only a second ago; now his skin, still a bit raw, was back to its original state without even a scar to show for it. Orihime cried again, this time of relief and happiness. She took his hand in hers.

"There," she said. "You'll be okay now."

With that last strain on her powers, exhaustion finally overcame her; she closed her eyes and lay down next to Ichigo, and promptly slipped into unconsciousness.

---

Only a moment after the Vizards had arrived, everyone saw a very similar dark mass spotted against the dark sky, falling freely toward the ground, and Rukia just knew it was Ichigo, coming back from Hueco Mundo. She had no idea how she knew, but she was sure of it.

Ishida and Renji took off right after her and Hitsugaya as soon as they saw the mass nearing the ground. It suddenly shone with a bright yellowish light and disappeared behind a line of trees in the distance. It wasn't too far away. Rukia ran using shunpo, almost certain of where she was going and not waiting for the others to catch up. Only Chad and Tatsuki couldn't keep up, not having either shunpo or Hirenkyaku, and were soon left behind. They ran as fast as they could.

Rukia forgot her soreness, her exhaustion and her anger, and sped through the streets, through lots and parks. She could feel him; she was getting closer. Was he okay? Rukia wondered why Ichigo hadn't come back with the Vizards, what had delayed him. She mentally kicked herself. It didn't matter; she would learn the details of what happened in Hueco Mundo once there was time to talk about it. The important thing was that Ichigo had come back, like he was supposed to.

---

"_Ichigo."_

Ichigo groaned at the sound of his name, wishing he didn't have to wake up. He was at a loss about what had happened before he blacked out; it was all fuzzy in his head. But he felt light and well and comfortable; he could've been lying in his own bed for all he knew.

That feeling lasted only a brief moment, and a cold shiver made him wake up fully and open his eyes. He realized he was lying flat on his back in the middle of a football field, his torn haori soaked and drenched in blood. One hand instinctively traveled over his body to examine it; all his wounds were gone.

This was the second time in one week that he had woken up with rain pelting his face, and a dreadful feeling of asphixia. As the memories came back to him, he looked around frantically for the source of the voice. He had definitively left Hueco Mundo. He was back in the living world. They had fallen back into it.

"Ichigo."

A face above him shielded him from the rain. Rukia? But as his sight cleared, he saw amber eyes staring at him with concern.

"Yoruichi…san," he said, his voice hoarse. He was parched and his throat felt tight.

She put a hand to his shoulder to stop him from sitting up. "You'll be alright, but don't strain yourself. The others are coming."

He looked down at his feet. His tabi and waraji were caked with mud, and there were bloodstains all over. "What happened?" he asked.

"Inoue-san restored your health. You were quite injured," Urahara said, appearing behind Yoruichi.

Ichigo stared at him, confused. He tried again to sit up, but noticed just then there was something in his hand. Someone's hand. He glanced beside him.

"Ori…hi…me…" he whispered. She didn't respond. Her face was just inches from his, and her eyes were closed. He shook her gently. "Hey… wake up.".

"Ichigo…" Yoruichi began, but Urahara put a hand on her arm.

"She's just sleeping," Ichigo said, sitting up. He lifted Orihime into his arms, cradling her body against his chest.

"She healed me, even without her…" he gulped. "She saved me."

Yoruichi looked at Urahara, who said nothing. Ichigo scrunched up his face and squared his jaw, to keep himself from crying.

"We're going to take her home. She needs to recover. That was a great strain on her powers, restoring your entire body," Urahara said.

"She saved my life," he continued to mutter. "I'll take her home."

Rukia and Hitsugaya arrived at the edge of the field and stopped at the sight before their eyes. One by one, the others emerged from the trees and bushes and came up behind them, but also froze at the edge of the pitch. Was that Orihime? Was it really her?

"It can't be…" Rukia whispered, and she was about to run to the middle of the field, but both Renji and Hitsugaya grabbed her arms, stopping her.

"Wait," Renji whispered.

Hachigen kept going, though, and he walked so determinately that no one dared stop him. He probably had something to do. Heal her or restore her or something; bring her back to life. If possible.

Urahara and Yoruichi exchanged looks, and Ichigo lifted his head and watched the Vizard approach. "What—what will you…" he stammered, swallowing a lump in his throat, "what are you going to do?"

Hachigen looked down at Orihime, examining her face closely, and he shook his head. "Nothing. She's fine. She's just tired."

Tatsuki pushed her way past the Vizards and the shinigami, and ran toward Ichigo and Orihime, dropping to her knees beside them, chest heaving with ragged breaths. Hitsugaya had half a mind to go after her, to stop her, but he preferred to let her go.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki called, grabbing Orihime's other hand.

"Hn…?" Orihime responded with a very dream-like sigh.

"Ha… it's really you, isn't it?" Tatsuki breathed, breaking into a smile. Orihime opened her eyes very slightly.

"Hi, Tatsuki-chan," she mumbled, her voice slightly muffled by Ichigo's body. "Kurosaki-kun, you're—"

She didn't finish her sentence because Tatsuki, in an odd display of affection, flung herself on top of her and Ichigo, pulling both into a big hug. She was crying again. "You came back! Both of you! You're alive! Ichigo, you brought her back! And you're both here! Safe and sound!" she exclaimed, smiling through her tears, and letting go when she realized she was hurting them. "I'm sorry… I was so scared…"

"My goddess has come back! I shall be reunited with—OOMPH!" Kon was stopped on his tracks by Tatsuki's fist colliding with his stomach.

"Is she going to be okay?" Matsumoto asked, as the rest of the group neared the middle of the field and joined Tatsuki.

Hachigen only nodded. "She just needs to go home and rest."

"What happened up there?" Hitsugaya asked.

"Where's Aizen and the others? What did they do?"

"But—but we saw her—you used your zanpakutou to—she was dead!" Ikkaku and Yumichika mumbled confusedly.

"You brought her back," Rukia said, stooping beside Ichigo. "Just like you promised." She smiled at him, and Ichigo shook his head.

"We never would've come back if it hadn't been for her," he replied.

"I don't think Aizen and the Arrancar are going to bother us for some time," Hirako spoke stately, and the others turned to listen to him. "I have a feeling Orihime-chan gave him a lesson," he added with a mischievous smile. "But then again, you'd have to ask her. We weren't really there."

Everyone looked at Orihime, eyes half-closed, nestled in Ichigo's arms, her own wrapped around his torso even when she was trembling all over.

Urahara "I think those explanations can wait, if we don't have to concern ourselves with Hueco Mundo right now. It's been a very long and exhausting evening, some of us have come back from another dimension. We're all cold and tired, and we crave a warm bed to rest and recover. So I suggest we do just that."

Nobody said anything; they were all too stunned or too tired to respond.

"Kon, I need my body back," Ichigo said. Kon nodded, unzipping the backpack and pulling out the stuffed lion plushy he usually inhabited. Ichigo returned to his body, and crouched to pick Orihime up in his arms. Her forehead rested against his cheek, while her hands linked behind his neck for safety. Rukia returned the mod soul to the plushy, which became animated and stood beside her.

"I suppose it's no problem if she has this back," Urahara said, extending a closed hand toward Ichigo. He placed the missing flower-shaped hairpin on Ichigo's palm. "I don't think she'll need them anymore. But they were a gift from her brother. It would be a shame if she lost them, or if she stopped wearing them now."

"Good. Thanks," Ichigo said.

"Kurosaki, are _you_ going to be okay?" Hitsugaya asked when Ichigo seemed ready to leave.

"I will now," Ichigo replied. "Thank you guys," he said, turning to the Vizards. He looked at the shinigami, including Urahara and Yoruichi, and Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and even Kon. They all stared concernedly at him, but he mustered a faint smile. "Thanks to all of you," he said.

No one responded, just watched him walk away, Orihime half asleep in his arms. Their questions would have to wait. Rukia stared after them. She was so relieved now, seeing that Orihime was okay, but she couldn't help wondering how it could be, and what had _really_ happened. She was still worried. She wanted to reach out to Ichigo, to hug him for just coming back, safe and sound; but knowing he'd be okay was enough for now.

"Well… that went better than I thought it would," Ishida said. Some nodded in agreement.

"What now?" Chad asked.

"Well, I don't know about you, but we're getting some R&R," Hirako said, stretching to demonstrate how tired he was. "As you can see, we just got back from a very long and exhausting trip, not to mention our mate here nearly killed us with that little stunt of ripping the dimensional fabric when we were miles above ground," he added with a smoldering look toward Ravu.

"Again, how was I supposed to know how high we were?" Ravu complained.

"We practically reentered the atmosphere, you dolt, considering how long it took us to get down," Hiyori hollered. "Next time, you're not ripping Garganta open."

"'_Next time'? _Are you out of your mind? I'm not going back there!" Riza argued.

"We should leave. Maybe Asano won't have noticed we left," Ikkaku said to Yumichika.

"Or maybe his sister has been having a lot of fun with your mod soul," Matsumoto teased, making Yumichika laugh and causing Ikkaku to hit them both.

"Taichou, shall we go now?" Matsumoto asked, as Ikkaku and Yumichika left. Hitsugaya stood with arms crossed, thinking. He was still tense, but seemed less troubled now. He was probably thinking of what they would need to do now about Aizen and the Hougyoku, but that would have to wait, at least until morning.

He sighed. "Let's stay at Urahara Shouten for tonight," he said carefully. "We should leave Inoue-san and Kurosaki alone."

Matsumoto blinked in surprise. "Oh, you're so thoughtful," she said, beaming. "I didn't know you were a closet romantic."

"Not another word about this, Matsumoto. You're unnerving," he retorted, pursing his lips.

"But you want to give them privacy. That's so sweet!"

"Please shut up."

Matsumoto led Hitsugaya away, holding onto his arm while walking with a little jump to her gait, singing and calling him "Hitsugaya-kun". Rukia stared amusedly after them, but there was suddenly an itch in the back of her throat. The thought of Ichigo and Orihime made her feel a bit jealous. She was happy that Orihime was okay and that Ichigo would be with her. But Rukia couldn't help feeling a bit lonely.

"Are you going back to Ichigo's house?" Renji asked, interrupting her thoughts.

Rukia hesitated. "Not tonight. I don't think it's necessary."

"So you're coming back to Urahara Shouten with m—with us?"

She looked at him for a moment, trying unsuccessfully to read his expression. It didn't matter anyway. She didn't want to be alone tonight either; she craved the sort of comfort only Renji seemed to be able to give her. Tonight she needed to be with him.

"If it's okay with Urahara," she replied.

Kon sniffed dejectedly. "Well, if everyone's going there, then I'm coming too. I refuse to be left alone with Ichigo's family any longer." And he started dragging Ichigo's schoolbag. Renji and Rukia exchanged looks and shrugged. He put a hand on her shoulder, and they walked after Kon and the other shinigami.

The Vizards went off in another direction, still arguing. Hachigen alone had the decency to at least say goodbye. The shinigami waved goodbye and headed toward Urahara Shouten, too tired to be in any hurry.

"Kisuke…?" Yoruichi asked when she noticed her friend lagging behind. Urahara cast one last glance around the field, looking up at the sky too.

"There is good news, I suppose," he said. "He probably would like to know."

"It's a bit late, don't you think?" Yoruichi sighed.

"Do you really think he'd mind?"

Yoruichi shrugged and grinned, then gestured for Urahara to join her, as they walked home side by side.

Ishida and Chad looked at Tatsuki, who still seemed to be in a daze. They were the only ones left; the two boys offered to walk her home.

"Longest night of my life," Tatsuki muttered as she followed them down the empty street, wondering how she would explain her absence to her parents, and why she really didn't want to go to school tomorrow.

**---**

Orihime's door was still unlocked, although everything inside seemed to be in order. Ichigo turned the doorknob with great difficulty and stepped in.

"This reminds me of that time when you were sick," he muttered absent-mindedly while kicking off his shoes. The only reply he got from her was "mmm…"

He carried her straight to her bedroom, and lowered her gently onto her bed. She sighed, burying her head on the pillows.

Ichigo didn't care anymore for what anyone would think, for any awkwardness or anything. He unzipped her boots and removed them, placing them neatly beside the bed, even if they were dripping wet. He fetched a towel from the bathroom, and very gently began to pat her as dry as possible, her legs, her arms. He knelt beside her and dried her hair and her face.

"Kurosaki-kun…" she whispered very weakly, reaching a hand toward him. He dropped the towel and took it between his own.

"You're going to be okay… Orihime," he said.

She smiled very slowly, and her large brown eyes poked through her long lashes. "It seems that you're always watching over me."

With a shuddering breath, he smiled. "I guess I just like doing that a lot."

Her face was peaceful even as she sounded worried. "They will come back," she said.

"I know," he replied.

"Strangely I'm… not scared."

"I won't let anything happen to you. Not anymore."

"I know," she said. She lifter her other hand to his face, tracing a line over his cheekbone.

"I'm just glad you're okay," she added. She closed her eyes and her hand fell limply, hanging over the edge of the mattress. Ichigo was concerned for a moment, but he immediately knew that now she had finally passed out of exhaustion. He kissed her fingers and sighed in relief.

The towel was left forgotten on the floor, and he got into bed next to her, still holding her hand, and scooted close to her, not so much that she would be uncomfortable, but enough for him to listen to her breathe.

In spite of the time she was away, and running around and being under attack, and being in a different dimension and plummeting back to the living world and lying in the rain and mud, she still smelled like herself; a tinge of floral shampoo, a soft, sweet fragrance. It was all too soothing. He watched her in the darkness, fighting to keep his eyes open, just to make sure she was there, that she wouldn't go anywhere. But exhaustion overcame him too, and he thought he would only close his eyes for a moment, but instead fell sound asleep.

---

"Renji, are you awake?"

Renji opened his eyes and looked at Rukia. He sat beside her on the futon that had been laid out for him again, just staring at the wall blankly. He wasn't actually trying to sleep; as long as Rukia was still awake, he wouldn't be able to go to sleep.

"Well, I don't like to sleep sitting up, gives me a hell of a backache. So yes, I'm awake. I'm talking to you, aren't I?"

Rukia half sighed and half laughed. "I thought you had dozed off for a moment there."

"I thought you wanted to talk. But you haven't said much," Renji said. "I suppose you have a lot in your mind."

"Don't we all?" she asked softly. They spoke very quietly, since Hitsugaya and Matsumoto were a few feet away, their sleeping forms barely distinguishable in the darkness. Kon had crawled over to Matsumoto and snuggled up to her. And, had she been awake, she would've kicked him across the room already.

Renji tucked his feet under a blanket, keeping his legs crossed Indian-style. "I understand that you were worried about Ichigo and Inoue. But they're okay now. They will be okay," he said. "It's unnecessary for any of us to worry anymore. Right now there's nothing we can do, anyway" he added. Rukia nodded slowly.

"Yeah, you're right," she whispered. "You're absolutely right."

Renji bit his lip thoughtfully. Rukia wasn't really concerned about that; after knowing her all those years, he should be able to tell. Something else was bothering her. But also knowing the kind of person she was, there was no point in trying to get it out of her; she could get very defensive (although sometimes it was fun to do it anyway, it was rather cute to watch her get all worked up).

Still, he didn't like it when she pushed him away, shutting him out. But if there was something she might want to share with him, she'd do so when she felt like it.

Right?

"Umm… Rukia?"

"Except that…" she muttered through gritted teeth as she bit on her thumbnail nervously. "I'm not worried about… that. Not right now at least."

Renji instinctively pulled her hand away from her mouth, so she wouldn't chew off her thumb. Rukia seemed suddenly entranced.

"Remember what I said yesterday, when we were training here?" she asked, eyes fixed into empty space (Renji knew he didn't need to reply, just listen to her). "That if you shut your emotions off, you can't get hurt? Ichigo had been doing that all these years, ever since his mother died; He hoped he wouldn't have to go through another loss. But it's impossible to not feel grief and sorrow when you lose someone important to you, especially if you loved that person…"

She took a deep breath. "If only he had realized that sooner, maybe things could've been different, or maybe not. But he realized it eventually; that he was in love with Inoue, and the pain of losing her is precisely what drove him to Hueco Mundo, even when it was just for revenge, when he hoped relieving his anger would relieve some of the pain. Of course it wouldn't. But if he hadn't gone to Hueco Mundo, Orihime wouldn't be here again."

"Do you see what I'm getting at?" she added after a pause, and her eyes finally met his. Again, Renji thought it best to remain quiet, but she knew he was listening. "That day I said that it's almost impossible to not fall in love. You can deny your feelings, but they are there, and the worst you can do is to ignore them, to refuse them, certain that if you never acknowledge them then you can't risk get hurt." She looked away again. "The pain of not taking that risk is even greater. Taking things for granted; it hurts the most when they're gone."

A tear slid out of her eye, and he realized just then how deeply affected she was by these thoughts, how much of that pain she felt by just speaking about it. He knew exactly what she meant, and that is why he didn't say anything. He had to let her finish.

Rukia made no move to wipe away the tear, like she hadn't realized she was crying. Her voice was breaking, and she sounded breathless.

"I don't want to do that," she shook her head lightly. "I don't want to take anything or anyone for granted. It's true that you don't know what you've got until it's gone." She started trembling. "I don't want to go through that ever. I already lost someone important to me. I don't want that to happen to me again."

Renji didn't know what to say or even if he should say anything at all now. He only scooted closer to her, and rubbed his hands over her arms, hoping that it would make her stop trembling. She leaned into him and rested her head on his shoulder. Renji gulped; she felt different somehow. She seemed frail, unlike the strong Rukia he had met and grown to love throughout his life as a shinigami, the life he had beside her. He missed her unwavering confidence, her serenity. When they were apart, he missed everything about her. She had changed a lot in such a short time, but he was still glad to have her back.

"I feel that it's taken me too long to realize…" she whispered, her voice wavering. "I've been taking you for granted. And I'm sorry."

Renji wrapped his arms around her shoulders, feeling her erratic breathing as she started to sob very quietly.

"I don't want to lose you," she said tearfully, "and I don't want to drive you away. But it scares me, you know…? It's still scary, but it's better this way…"

He nodded, even when she couldn't see him.

"I know I've changed a lot. So much has happened lately, I can't help it. But between what's happened and how I've changed, I'm afraid that I'll never get the chance…" she trailed off, and lifted a hand to dry her eyes. "I'm sorry…" she babbled through her sniffing.

Renji gulped again. It was all he could do to keep from crying. She was definitively frail, she had always been, but all his life, he had only seen the strong, confident side of her. And to see her like this, it made him feel vulnerable. But he didn't care about showing vulnerability in front of Rukia. She was, after all, his best friend, the one he trusted with anything. The one he loved, in spite of everything.

He held her against his chest, one hand rubbing her back comfortingly, while the other stroked her hair.

"I'm not going anywhere," he finally said.

Rukia lifted her head and smiled, her nose red from crying.

"Well, look at you. You're a mess, your Highness Kuchiki-san," he joked. Rukia laughed and gave him a playful shove. He smiled and gazed at her for a long time, while she just blushed and rubbed her cheeks dry.

_Oh, God. What would Kuchiki-taichou think?_ He thought for a very brief moment, but he realized then he didn't really care. He swept a thumb over her cheek, and then dropped his hand to her neck. Rukia's breath caught in surprise. He leaned in, ready to do what he had wanted to do for so long, and kissed her.

She closed her eyes, lashes still heavy with tears tickling his cheekbone as they fluttered closed, and she allowed him to get closer, to pull her in. She wasn't really giving in to him; he knew she had led him there, with her confidence and will, she told him how she felt. Now it was his turn; except he preferred actions to words.

Yes, he had been taking her for granted too. After all, he always liked her because he knew she was different. In a good sense, too, and he had pretended to ignore that for years. But he wouldn't be so stupid as to leave things the way they were any longer. Sometimes, change is necessary. Especially if it's a change for good.

---

Matsumoto smiled, watching Renji and Rukia kiss, wondering if they were unaware of being watched or if they just didn't care. She looked over at her captain, glancing over her shoulder at his sleeping form, a couple of feet away in another futon. He seemed totally relaxed, a radical change from previous nights, when he hadn't slept a blink. It was good to see him finally resting. She wished he could get a break, a real break, and go back to Soul Society and not have to worry about the situation with Aizen and the Arrancar and the Hougyoku at least for a while. Have them send some other captain to lead this mission in the living world. That way, maybe Hitsugaya could spend a few days with Hinamori, and make up for lost time.

---

When he came to, Ichigo felt a jolt. He had fallen asleep; he hadn't meant to fall asleep.

He woke up and his face was buried into the pillow, breathing into Orihime's scent, which impregnated everything around him. He felt at peace and totally relaxed. Any trace of any pain and soreness in his body was gone.

He lifted his head and noticed his fingers were intertwined with Orihime's. She was facing him now, covers pulled up to her chin.

He had goosebumps all over his body. His hair and clothes were nearly dry, but they were cold and damp still, and the mattress and sheets underneath him were wet and cold. Orihime's hair was halfway dry, wet strands strewn on the pillow. She was still in her wet clothes, so she was shivering too, even under the blankets.

Ichigo rubbed his eyes with his free hand, and blearily glanced over at the clock on the bedside table. They had only slept for a couple of hours. He wondered if he should go, or at least retreat to the living room couch; he felt he was being invasive. But he didn't want to wake her up. And he didn't want to have to leave either.

_I can't let her out of my sight,_ he thought worriedly. The idea of another abduction crossed his mind, and he knew he had to stay so nothing could happen to her.

_Stupid, you can't be with her every second of every hour of every day,_ his conscience retorted. And he wished it would just shut up. He knew he couldn't stay with her at every moment, but he had to at least try.

_I'm going to talk to Urahara and the others tomorrow morning, and we can figure out what we will need to do about Aizen, _he said to himself, _and we can think of something to do about Orihime's safety too. Meanwhile, I stay with her and make sure n—_

"Hey."

Ichigo stopped planning in his mind, and saw Orihime was awake, watching him through heavy-lidded eyes.

"Hey… you're awake," he said hesitantly. Now she would tell him to get out, and ask him what he was thinking staying in her bed like that.

He guessed she was really surprised to see him, to find him next to her, both lying in her bed, so close to one another. She just blinked several times, waiting for the sleep fog to clear from her eyes. He sat up.

"Are you cold?" he asked stupidly. Of course she was cold.

"Um, yeah…. But uh, it's okay… I'll change into something dry in a moment," she stuttered, her voice groggy.

"Good idea…" he answered. He wished he had something smarter to say.

"What about you? Aren't you cold?"

Ichigo started shaking his head, but she obviously noticed him trembling, and he nodded. "Yeah… actually I'm freezing."

"You should get…" she began, then suddenly trailed off, and her face turned a deep shade of red.

"What?"

Orihime bit her lip and averted his eyes. "I was going to say… that maybe… if you want to… you could, you know… get under… under the covers… IF you want to… but I guess you probably want to go home, change into dry clothes and sleep in your, in your own bed, I suppose—"

She stammered on nervously, blushing even brighter, until Ichigo interrupted her.

"I wish I could stay," he said. "I wanted to stay to make sure you'll be okay. But I feel…" he sighed and looked down at his lap. "I wouldn't want to be a burden."

She pouted. "That's not fair. That is what I said when I was sick and you wanted me to go to the clinic. And you still made me go."

"That was a different situation."

"But I was embarrassed."

"Fine. I will stay if you want me to."

"No, _you_ will stay if _you_ want to."

"This conversation is going nowhere fast," he said. Orihime lowered her eyes, hiding her face behind the blankets, but he could still see the blush on her cheeks and temples. They both spoke very fast and nervously. He laughed to relieve some of the tension, and Orihime seemed to lighten up. Of course he wanted to stay, but he wasn't sure she wanted him there.

_You told her you love her,_ his conscience said to him. _You need a chance to talk it over with her. _This_ is that chance._

Before he could feel awkward again, and before he could start having second thoughts yet again, he stood up without a word and pulled the covers back far enough to climb into bed, then lay down and pulled them up to his shoulders. Orihime probably thought he was leaving when he got up and let go of her hand, but relief and a new shade of blush passed over her face as he settled next to her, snuggling under the blankets, and his hand found hers again.

"I… I feel stupid saying this," she started nervously, "now, after all that's... But I don't really care, because I might never get the chance again." She took a deep breath. "I… I really like you… Ichigo. I've liked you for a very long time. I liked you from the day we met. I guess I just wanted you to know that. I wanted to tell you for so long, but I couldn't bring myself to do it, because so many things were happening. And it only became harder and heavier and I felt like I was trapped…"

She gulped and gave another exasperated sigh. "What I mean to say, what I _wanted_ to say, is that I… I love you too."

She said those words in almost the same husky, drowsy tone she had when she was half-conscious and sick, staying over at the clinic. _"I really like you, Ichigo."_ Those were her exact words that night, he remembered. He never forgot. She was saying it very consciously now, and his lips parted in awe.

"I was so… scared that I wouldn't get to tell you, ever… I was afraid that I'd never see you again…" she said, her eyes filling with tears. Ichigo didn't need to say anything. He just watched the tears spill from her eyes, trailing over the bridge of her nose and falling to the pillow, and he wiped the moist tracks with his thumb.

This Orihime was too old and grim for him; in only a few days, her spirit had dimmed, along with his own. He missed the perky carefree Orihime he once knew: the one who made up crazy sports in P.E., who doodled and daydreamed in class, who baked him cookies and gave him a flower when he was sick, and who spoke of her friends as if they were the only important thing in the world (besides her brother), so important that she would risk her life for them. She understood everything and everyone; she even understood _him_, as far as sharing a special bond with him and cared for him selflessly, that much he was sure of. She was wise beyond anyone's imagination, able to cope with misfortune and tragedy and endure it all with optimism and even a bit of craziness; because she understood that it was impossible to survive unless she was a little crazy and could see things from a different, broader perspective. All these things, these unique qualities, had grown into him; she became the one person who seemed to keep him sane in spite of her own craziness and in spite of the craziness and chaos that surrounded them, and he now knew why he came to love her so much. He needed her. She was an essential part of him.

He scooted closer; to ease the impulse he had been fighting this whole time, and in an attempt to ease her as well. He wanted to kiss her, so he did. He didn't want to think twice about it anymore.

Orihime's eyes fluttered closed. His lips only touched hers for a brief moment, but as soon as he broke the contact, she leaned in this time and kissed him back.

Her hands were shaking, but her fingers intertwined with his. She tentatively lifted her arms above her head, eyes still closed, blushing again as she did, and it took him a second to realize what she was inviting him to do. His trembling fingers reached for the hem of her top, and very slowly and carefully he pulled it upward over her head. She opened her eyes and smiled comfortably, feeling relieved and less awkward. Some strands of hair fell across her face, and she pushed them back coolly. He turned red as well, but smiled at her growing ease, and he slowly reached behind her back to unhook her bra. Orihime flinched with a chuckle.

"I'm—sorry…" Ichigo stammered, clumsily letting go.

"Your hands are a bit cold," she said, grabbing them in her own and rubbing them together gently. He felt his fingers were indeed cold.

"Your hands are warm."

She allowed him to pull of her bra, and then he lifted his own arms as well, making her smile at the gesture. She pulled his T-shirt over his head, messing up his hair even more, and tossed it aside.

They tenderly undressed each other, slowly, teasingly, removing each piece of clothing one by one, until they were both naked, and the proximity of each other's body was enough to make them permanently red. But in spite of being nervous, they were both comfortable. Bumbling like idiots and frightened by their own boldness, but very comfortable with each other.

Ichigo had never felt this way before. Teenage hormones may have had something to do with it, but this was beyond that. This impulse, this desire, was fueled by a strong feeling of yearning, of passion. He ached for her. If he couldn't be with her right now then he might as well be dead. Otherwise he would be consumed by this feeling, until it drove him crazy. As for Orihime, she could feel her head buzzing, thoughts whirring inside, fruitlessly trying to piece it all together. She was in bed, naked, with the boy she had liked for so long and grown to love, and he had told her he loved her too. She was almost certain that she was dreaming; it was too good to be true. But as he looked down into her face, and his fingers tangled in her hair, he felt too real to be just a hopeful dream. _He's really here with me._

He was more intense and a lot more mature, but he was in essence, still the Ichigo she had always known, her Kurosaki-kun, whom she had fallen in love with, no longer infatuated with the image of a cute rebellious boy in her class, but yearning for a deeper connection with the man he had grown into.

Ichigo felt electricity going through his entire body; he felt her bare chest against his own, her heart beating against his own in unison.

All he could remember afterwards, the most comforting memory besides her relaxed smiling face, was the feeling of holding each other, breathless and sweaty as they were –neither was cold anymore—, and him laying his head upon her chest while she stroked his hair, listening to her heart for a long time, until the rhythmic pounding lulled him into a peaceful sleep.

---

I'm sorry it took so long to post. It was stupid really, but I was doing a lot of editing, it was coming off too long for the content. But it's done. Let's see about the final chapter now, it's halfway done, needs a bit of tweaking, but I'll try to have it posted by Saturday at the latest (yah, right). At least I'm one step closer to the end. I'm going to miss this story, but I can't drag it on for much longer. Everything that has a beginning has an end.

I personally didn't want to get too graphic in the sex part at the end, because I felt it would've taken some essence away from the story, the tenderness of the relationship, of the innocence and wonder of both of them experiencing their first time (during this whole turmoil, and with each other), it would've been somewhat dampened by even the mildest descriptive smut. Besides, I think it's a nice idea to leave it up to the reader's imagination.

Next up, the grand conclusion. You shall get a glimpse into the future (the near future, that is, as in, future stories), and some other stuff. I hope I can post it soon. I've got three days. Let's see if I can stay within schedule.

Thank you for reading! Have a nice one!

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


	11. Death and the Princess

_**EDIT (02/28/2007):** I can't believe I'm finally done with this revising… I'm so… glad…_ _(crawls away from the computer and dies)._

---

**Author's note: **I would like to point out urgently that, just because I wrote about impulsive sex, it does not mean that I condone unprotected sex at all. It's important to learn about contraceptives methods, if you want to avoid STDs and pregnancy, and which one to use depending on your sex life. Condoms have their risks, the pill is rather irksome, and every other method has its advantages and disadvantages, but you should never engage in sex without any protection at all. It's just not smart anymore, because with so much information going around, you should know what the consequences are and know that it can happen to you too. None of us is invincible.

I'd like to dedicate this final chapter to two people; my friend Alexz for keeping me on track with this story, with her e-mail reviews and long chats that kept me inspired. And to Harry, my boyfriend, for being my inspiration for Ichigo's romantic side (which is also a novelty in Harry, but I'm not complaining, I'm actually very glad). He finally read my story, too, and told me I have just turned him into a shipper. Isn't that great? I transformed my bf into IchiHime shipping. Kudos to me!

**Music: **"Kimi ga sora data" by Misato Aki, "I remember you" by Yui, "Hands" by Jewel, "Stay awake" by Dishwalla, "Chasing cars" by Snow Patrol", "Crystal ball" by Keane, "Alcatraz" by Kubb, "Someone like you" by New London Fire, "A sorta fairytale" by Tori Amos.

**Disclaimer:** Dear Kubo-san is the genius behind it all. This fanfiction is a humble demonstration of my appreciation for his genius.

**---**

**Coming Undone – by Deathberry15**

**11: Death and the Princess (not afraid, not anymore)**

Kurosaki Isshin locked the double glass doors of the clinic entrance, ready to call it a night. He'd just seen his last patient of the day, a two-year-old with an ear infection, the parents calling near midnight to beg him to see the child; it wasn't anything serious, nothing that ear drops couldn't fix, and it could've waited until morning, but if Isshin hadn't let them in, they would've bothered him all night anyway. The parents were more flustered than the child, who seemed annoyed by being woken up in the middle of the night. After a quick check and writing a prescription, they left, and now Isshin could go to sleep.

Well, not yet, actually.

"You bring good news, I hope, Kisuke?" he asked, looking out the door and the dark street.

Behind him, Urahara Kisuke shifted out of the shadows like a kid who's been hiding after doing something bad, and grinned behind the fan he held. How and when he got in would've been puzzling and maybe a bit disturbing, if it weren't because Isshin was used to night visits from his friend. He was expecting him.

"It depends on how you look at it, but considering what happened this week, I supposed they're the best news we can get right now," Urahara said nonchalantly.

"Your son is back," he added.

Isshin turned to face Urahara with a mild grin on his face, eyebrows raised slightly. "He is?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?"

The doctor shook his head with a chuckle. "Not surprised. Did I sound surprised? That wasn't my intention. I'm delighted. And I already knew," he said. Urahara's face fell. "I'm not his father for nothing," Isshin added with a shake of his head. "Though you have to admit he can be quite reckless. You should know, right? You've been keeping an eye out for him," he said, leading Urahara into the house, where everything was dark and quiet; the girls were upstairs sleeping soundly, unaware of what was going on in the living room. "You've seen him grow as a soul reaper more closely that I have had the chance," he continued, taking a seat at the dining room table. Urahara sat across from him. "I thought something like this might make him lose his head and get himself killed." He smiled politely "Tea?"

Urahara smiled back and shook his head. "Well, somehow he managed to keep his head in place and get back alive. Although that Shirosaki is going to pose a problem if he doesn't get it under control."

"Shirosaki? Is that what you're calling _him_?" Isshin asked in an amused tone. He knew Urahara was referring to the infamous inner Hollow his son had.

"It's quite the appropriate name.".

"I see. So you think he should go back to training with the Vizards?"

"I think it's what's best for him."

Isshin nodded slowly. "Alright, I'll have a chat with them." He sighed. "What a hassle."

"Maybe not. I think they were quite impressed with him tonight. They say he's more cooperative, at least."

There was a silence; Isshin just drummed his fingers on the tabletop.

"And… Aizen?"

"Oh, he's pissed," Urahara replied.

The other man grinned again. "Good."

Another silence followed.

"Well… where is he now?" Isshin asked.

Urahara shrugged again. "Somewhere in his palace, sulking and cursing, I guess."

"I meant Ichigo," Isshin clarified.

"Oh… him…" Urahara scratched his head, and shrugged again; but he was also fighting off a smile. "Well, I guess it's safe to say he won't be coming home tonight. He took Inoue-san home, and I'm almost quite sure he'll spend the night there."

As anyone would expect, Isshin's smile became mischievous. "But of course. I didn't expect any less from him. After all, like father like son."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"He's going after the girl. I'm so proud of him," said Isshin tearfully.

Urahara gave him an odd look. If there was anyone odder than Urahara, it was Isshin, without a doubt. And right now, Isshin was being his usual odd self.

"Are you telling me that you are prouder of your son because he's spending the night with the girl he's romantically involved with, rather than because he just risked his life in an epic battle in Hueco Mundo against our current greatest and most powerful enemy, thwarted his plans, and came back safe and sound?"

"It's the heroic charm, Kisuke. He obviously gets that from his father."

"You have no remedy," the blond man shook his head and got up to leave. "You do know he probably won't be bringing her around to introduce her to you if you continue with this behavior. I'd say you're the reason he hasn't had a decent love life."

"Until now," Isshin said confidently. "I have a feeling she's a keeper."

"You barely know her," Urahara countered.

"But I know him," Isshin grinned wider.

He knew Urahara was right; Ichigo would never come and introduce Orihime formally as his girlfriend, not if he knew how Isshin was likely to react. Ichigo knew his father well (except for a few minor details that he had no clue about, like his shinigami past), and knew his father would embarrass him to no end, and he didn't need that. Maybe Isshin could show him that he could control his instincts and behave like a normal person, even in such an occasion, and maybe Ichigo would eventually (in a couple of years or so) decide to risk it and let his father meet Orihime. However, knowing in secret would have to do for now.

---

In all the time she had known Ichigo, not in her wildest dreams did Orihime imagine that everything could happen so perfectly. Yes, she did believe things were perfect, or as perfect as they could become. They had very nearly died, but they were okay and he was with her and that was all that mattered. Anyone might believe she was searching for a sort of fairytale happy ending only a hopeful romantic like her could believe in, but then again, who wouldn't want that?  
This wasn't an ending; it was only the beginning.

The unease and the fear of Aizen and Hueco Mundo gone, she basked in a new feeling; true joy. As the first rays of sunlight poured into her bedroom, she sleepily lay on her side, head propped onto her right hand, watching Ichigo sleep. It wasn't cold anymore, even when she wasn't wearing anything; in fact, she had never felt warmer and cozier and more relaxed than she did now, gently stroking his bright hair. He lay on his stomach, one arm around her waist, and even as she stirred, he continued to sleep. _I bet he's really tired, _she thought, smiling. She leaned down slightly and placed a kiss on his head. _He still smells like Kurosaki-kun…_

What would she call him now? She couldn't keep calling him Kurosaki-kun. It made her nervous and tingly to think of him as her boyfriend now, but that's probably what he was now. And she should call him by his name now. It would take some time to get used to it, but she liked the idea.

She sighed. _What would onii-chan say if he could see me now?_ He would hopefully be happy for her, knowing that she was happy, that Ichigo made her happy, and that he would protect her just like she would protect him, and Sora wouldn't have to worry about her anymore.

She was glad to have her hairpins back. It would've broken her heart to lose them. They were a part of her now, as much as her brother was a part of her, no matter how many years passed since he'd been gone. She'd always wear the hairpins, and so he'd always be with her.

To think that so much power could come from what Sora thought was just an innocent gift for his little sister. Was there a connection between the Shun Shun Rikka and her brother? Not even Aizen had mentioned anything, but she was sure he knew, since he knew so much about the true workings of her shields. If Aizen knew, then Urahara probably knew too; she'd have to ask him.

But that would have to wait.

Today she just felt like seeing her friends; Tatsuki, and Rukia and Yoruichi and Hitsugaya and Matsumoto and Ishida and Chad and everyone, really. Even the Vizards. They were there last night, although she barely remembered seeing them. She did remember Tatsuki hugging her and crying; Orihime didn't like it when Tatsuki cried. Her friend seemed very worried, so today she wanted to assure her that everything would be okay.

"I guess school is out of the question for today, isn't it?" she asked softly, careful not to disturb him. Ichigo sighed slowly and deeply. He was obviously still tired, and way too comfortable to think of going to class, just as if nothing had happened. She thought it was silly to even consider it. They deserved a break. Ichigo did, especially. Orihime had a lot to thank him for. She would think of some way to show him.

Tracing a line down his bare back, feeling the spots where his wounds have been, she blushed and smiled. Last night was only the beginning. She had enough time.

---

Ichigo woke up, and stared up at a strange ceiling.

The sun was well up already, shining into the room and forcing through his heavy eyelids. He had the strangest dream. This time, he was sure it had been a dream. But he could barely remember what it had been about.

Instead, he had woken up, tired and sore all over, and very cold. He had that strange sensation, one that invaded him whenever he didn't wake up in his own bed, but in a strange place. It happened to him very often lately. At his age –and if his life were normal at all—, his chances of waking up elsewhere but his own house would be rather low. But his life was anything but normal. Of course, he was already used to it.

Still, at that rate he hadn't imagined he'd find himself waking up in someone else's bed. Orihime's bed. Under her covers. Naked.

Memories of last night's events reeled through his mind. Everything from the Arrancar attack, to Hueco Mundo, to the long plummet back to earth, replayed inside his head. He then realized what his dream had been, and that it hadn't been a dream after all. Although he considered spending the night with Orihime and making love to her something quite surreal, that his mind had momentarily processed it as a result of his subconscious.

The spot beside him on the mattress was empty. She was already up. Ichigo's face fell at that realization. He would've liked to wake up and find Orihime there, sleeping. He loved the idea of watching her sleep. He loved the idea of waking up next to her.

With a sigh, he sat up and listened. There were faint noises coming from outside. The kitchen, maybe? Orihime might be preparing breakfast.

Ichigo suddenly gulped. What if Orihime _was_ preparing breakfast? Regardless of the flawless fudge cookies, he still didn't trust her cooking skills. How do you tell your girlfriend she's got weird taste?

_Girlfriend,_ he said to himself. _My girlfriend. My girlfriend Orihime…_ It had a nice ring to it. He smiled to himself.

_Better go check on her._ He thought he should at least supervise her; even if he couldn't stop her, at least he'd know what he would be eating.

He flung his legs over the edge of the mattress, nearly stepping on Enraku, and looked around for his clothes. They were nowhere to be found. _Uh-oh_, he thought. He wrapped the bed sheets around his waist so he'd feel less exposed, and started searching, looking under the bed, the blankets, behind the furniture. Did she perhaps pick them up and fold them or something? But they weren't anywhere; he checked the laundry hamper. No jeans, no boxers, no socks or shirt. Nothing.

"Um… Orihime?" he called out gently, poking his head out of her room, sheets still secured around his waist. There was a faint noise coming from the kitchen, like clanking of silverware and china, running water and a radio with bad reception. He ventured out, glad that there was no one else in the place.

Orihime stood at the sink, wearing yellow rubber gloves and a red apron tied over her khaki shorts and yellow top, her hair tied back into a ponytail. The silver hairpins were back in their righteous place, each at either temple. She looked shower-fresh and she hummed along with the radio, staring out the window as she held a glass under the stream of water. How could she feel so fresh after a night like that?

"Hi," he said to get her attention. She turned her head and her eyes widened at the sight of him. She probably didn't expect him to walk in wearing nothing but bed sheets. He was suddenly very aware that he was naked. "Good morning," he added bashfully, turning red under her stare.

Orihime seemed to have trouble speaking. "Good morning," she finally said, her voice coming out rather strangled.

Neither said anything, and there were a few awkward seconds of silence, with only the running water and the radio making any noise.

"Heh," Orihime chuckled nervously, turning off the faucet and taking off her gloves.

Ichigo gulped. "Um, I couldn't find my… my clothes…" Orihime's eyes widened even more and she blushed.

"I, uh, I—I put them in the—in the washer and then in the… in the dryer…" she stammered. "They were smeared with mud, and they were very wet and cold so… I thought they'd be ready for when you woke up, but… I guess not… I just thought it'd be nice if you didn't have to wear them again as they were, because they were quite cold and wet, and—"

"Don't worry," Ichigo said sheepishly. "I was just wondering, because I couldn't find them… and thank you… I'll wait for them to be ready."

"Sure. Okay," Orihime nodded.

Another silence stretched between them. Their eyes met, and they laughed.

"I'm sorry, it's just… this is weird… I-I mean, weird in a good sense…" Ichigo said.

"I know. I guess it is weird…" Orihime agreed, untying her apron. "I mean, I never thought that I'd… that you would be here in my flat, you wake up here… and you're wearing my bed sheets around you, and you're… naked."

Ichigo turned red again. "Heh, yeah."

"Did you sleep well?" she asked nervously.

Ichigo's lips stretched into a big smile. "Definitively."

She smiled back, and again a few seconds of silence passed. He toyed with a corner of the fabric. "I guess it'll be weird at first… but we'll get used to it eventually." He gave her a meaningful look. "Right… Orihime?"

"Right," Orihime flushed prettily, "Ichigo," she answered, and laughed. Maybe it was his name (a lot of people found it funny and cute, much to his disgust), but Ichigo decided she laughed because it was funny to call him by his first name, since it was a new thing and it felt strange; and in that case it was okay to laugh.

He held on to the sheets tighter and walked over to her; putting one arm around her, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. She smiled and blushed again, and wrapped her arms around his bare torso, and he pulled her closer and they kissed. It was short and sweet, and he inhaled her scent deeply; she smelled of floral shampoo and soap and sweet perfume.

"You smell great," he breathed.

"You have bad breath," she giggled. Ichigo grimaced and stepped away, turning red.

"Aw crap, I'm sorry. I'm not used to waking up in someone else's house and not having my toothbrush with me. I wish I were better prepared."

"I'm kidding. I don't mind," she said. "I have a spare toothbrush in the bathroom, though. I was going to switch mine. You can use it."

"I'll do that," Ichigo grabbed her hand and caressed each finger with his own, one by one.

"And maybe you can put on my bathrobe, instead of just wearing my sheets."

"It's okay. I'll just wait for my clothes to come out of the dryer."

"Well, I don't think the others would like to have breakfast with you if you're practically naked."

Ichigo looked worried. "What others?"

"WE'RE HERE!"

A cold sweat broke at his forehead at the sound of the entrance door opening, and he felt the cold traveling down to his limbs. Ichigo stepped out of the kitchen and turned all colors of the rainbow as he saw the people gathered there. It would've been a fantastic feat not to be noticed at this very instant, but when he stood in the middle of Orihime's living room, wearing nothing but a bunched up white sheet around his lower body, in front of a large group crowding into the tiny flat, he supposed he was hard to miss.

Rukia and Renji walked in first, followed by Yumichika, Ikkaku, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya; the gang from the Shouten, Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and the two kids, Jinta and Ururu, squeezed in against the wall; the Vizards, Hirako, Hiyori, Hachigen, Kensei, Riza, Ravu, Rozu and Mashiro, pushed the shinigami to make space; and already settling around the table were Ishida, Chad, Tatsuki, and even Kon, who sat on the table. They stopped chattering and looked at Ichigo, wearing expressions ranging from shock to amusement, to blatant hilarity, blank looks and even a vein popping out of a forehead (Hitsugaya's).

Clearing his suddenly very dry throat, Ichigo spoke up hoarsely. "Wha—what are you guys doing here?"

Orihime appeared behind him. "I thought it would be nice for all of us to get together," she explained, blushing at her new boyfriend's obvious embarrassment. "I wanted to thank everybody for what they did last night. I didn't know what else I could do, so I invited them all over for breakfast. It's the least I could do."

"Breakfast, eh?"

Orihime gave a sheepish look. "I didn't cook," she assured him.

"We brought… uh, breakfast… um, we, uh, stopped to pick it up… and," Rukia stuttered, clearly vexed by the sight of her friend wearing close to nothing. Ichigo blushed even more furiously and bunched the sheets even more around the front.

"Uh, dude, are you getting dressed or having breakfast like that? Let me know so I don't sit next to you," Kensei teased. Ichigo sighed and dropped his head.

"What's the point? I can't get any more embarrassed than I am right now," he shrugged dejectedly.

Tatsuki snorted. "Don't underestimate us. You know there is no limit to our ability to embarrass you. This is nothing, really. In fact, it would be too easy; I don't feel like doing it. As long as you promise to make a bigger fool of yourself on your own by, oh I don't know, accidentally dropping the sheets or something."

"Tatsuki, I could kill you, but I want no more blood spill."

"You try something and you'll wish you were dead. I can still kick your ass, you know."

"Oh yeah?"

There was a buzz.

"Are we expecting even more people?" Ishida asked, wondering if anyone else would fit into the tiny, cramped up place. Orihime grinned.

"That's the dryer. The laundry's done," she announced and disappeared into the kitchen again. Ichigo's face fell. The darn thing couldn't have buzzed a minute earlier, before he lost his dignity in front of a crowd of the biggest weirdoes he ever met.

"Well, isn't that timely," Hitsugaya said sarcastically. "If you don't mind, Kurosaki, I think we would all appreciate it if you would please put some clothes on now so we can have breakfast like normal people."

Ichigo glared at him before rushing after Orihime, to get his clothes, in hopes of salvaging what little pride he had left.

---

No one in their right mind would go to school after a night like the one they had. Tatsuki felt sorry; she had karate after school, but she'd have to skip it; she couldn't _not_ show up for school and then show up for karate like nothing. But it was nice to take a break for one day; especially to spend it with her friends.

Her parents would be mad, no doubt about it. And for once she didn't care at all. She couldn't care right now. It meant so much more to be with Orihime after such an ordeal. Just hanging out, doing nothing, as if none of them had a care in the world.

_I'm a truant_, she thought mischievously.

"So, taichou, what's the plan? What are we going to do about Soul Society?" Matsumoto was asking Hitsugaya. The captain was silent for a moment.

"I guess we'll have to check on that later," Hitsugaya replied.

After breakfast, the Vizards and the gang from the Shouten left, and the shinigami plus Orihime, Tatsuki, Chad and Ishida went to the riverbank, knowing no one would find them there, even in broad daylight. After all, it was not even noon yet, and a bunch of high school students out of school for no apparent reason was enough to get anyone's attention, so they went somewhere secluded. They sat around the little hill, looking past the river, waiting for the hours to pass.

During breakfast, they breached the topic of what exactly had happened in Hueco Mundo; how exactly had Orihime escaped from Aizen? No one really wanted to ask her; it wasn't a pleasant topic for table-talk. But it was important; they had to know. No one could figure out how or why Aizen would let her go just like that. And they needed to know what happened so that they could try to figure out what would probably happen next.

"I don't really know," she had answered with a shrug when Urahara straight-out inquired what went on up there. She took another bite of toast with peanut butter and mayonnaise and waited to swallow before she spoke again. "I just got tired. I told him I was leaving, and he just didn't do anything about it."

Her nonchalant statement was met by twenty-four blank, confused and disbelieving stares. She took a sip of her tea and said no more, unaware of her friends' reactions. However, she did encourage the Vizards to give their side of the story. Ichigo yielded nothing; nobody needed to know what he saw and what he thought after his Hollow overtook him. It's not that he felt embarrassed, he would just rather not think about that anymore.

It was determined, in any case, that later in the afternoon a meeting would be held at Urahara Shouten, including humans, shinigami and Vizards, to determine further measures that would have to be taken. So the issue of Aizen's possible next move would eventually be discussed, but in the meantime, questions still arose regarding Soul Society's participation and the actions of the members of the Gotei 13 in the living world, and it made them all feel rather uneasy.

"Surely they already know what happened, right?" Yumichika interjected. "I mean, they have a way of knowing. Especially with so many Arrancar coming to the living world last night, they should've gotten an alert, right?"

"They probably did, yes," the tenth division captain answered. "But we have to speak with the commander."

"What for? We already know we're getting lectured for what we did," Ikkaku said. "I mean, it's likely that we'll get sacked or something, or maybe they won't be so drastic. But surely what we did deserves a severe punishment of some sort."

Hitsugaya sighed. The more he thought about it, the more he knew nothing would've changed his mind about infiltrating Hueco Mundo. And deep down, he knew he did it for Tatsuki as much as for Orihime; if anyone else besides Orihime reminded him so strongly of Hinamori, it was Tatsuki. But no one needed to know that.

Tatsuki looked at Hitsugaya for a long time; he was probably in greater trouble than the other shinigami, because he was a captain and he led the mission against Aizen's army, in direct violation of Soul Society's orders. She gave him a sympathetic look; she knew she had somewhat influenced him. But they only just met, so it couldn't be just because of that. He cared for Orihime as well, and he understood how much she meant to Tatsuki. And Tatsuki was sorry that he would get in trouble for caring for someone enough to risk his job, his position or whatever, but she was also grateful. Even if she had no idea how to express her gratitude.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked him. "Now that this guy Aizen might still come back for Orihime, for her powers, now that she's stronger?"

"She's not stronger," Hitsugaya said. "She's… we don't know what she is now. We don't know what happened to her powers. I don't think she understands very well, even with Aizen's explanation. Who knows if he's right or not. But we don't know if that means that she's stronger."

"But he'll still come back for her, right?"

She looked at him for a long time, scrutinizing his expression, unable to figure out what he was thinking. He just shook his head.

"He might," he finally said.

Matsumoto toyed with a flower she found. She put it in his hair, causing Hitsugaya to sneer at her.

"I think it'd be best to lay low for a while. I'll speak with the general commander as soon as they get in touch, and we'll try to sort things out," he explained. "I think it's safe to say we'll have to stay here in the living world for a while. Not just because it's likely to be part of the disciplinary measures they'll probably take with us, but also because we have to stay here on duty, for Inoue-san's sake."

"We can't protect her forever, you know," Ishida said disappointedly.

"Of course not," Renji, who had been very quiet, spoke up. "But I'd say she can take care of herself now. We'll just stick around for extra support."

"I think he'll want to do that, actually," Rukia said, nodding her head in Ichigo's direction. Tatsuki spotted her friend standing on the edge of the riverbank, gaze lost. She smiled; even after what happened this week and everything she had heard so far that took place in the last months, she was surprised and glad to see him like this. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile, but that was the effect Orihime was having on him now. In spite of everything, the fear, the tragedy, the terrible times they were now facing, he was smiling again.

---

"So much has happened here, hasn't it?" Orihime said softly, standing next to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked at her. He had never noticed just how beautiful she could be, until now; wearing a simple white sundress, her red hair loose around her shoulders and her flower-shaped hairpins, there was not much else she needed to look pretty. Standing side by side, they looked into the far off distance.

They had held hands before, a couple of times, when he walked her home. But the feeling of her hands in his gave him a nice jolt, waking him to the reality of being with her. Not just as a friend, but as a companion. She wasn't just someone who listened to him or tuned with his feelings; she took his loneliness away completely.

"Yes, and they're not at all pleasant," Ichigo replied. He felt her give his hand a gentle squeeze. He thought of his mother; that day he remembered, as they passed this very spot, up there on the sidewalk, he asked his mother if he could hold her hand.

This time, he wouldn't let go. Not for anything in the world.

His name meant guardian, protector. It was important for him to live up to his name. It was especially important now to be able to protect those whom he loved. This time, he chose Orihime. He only hoped it would be enough. He believed he had gone bravely into battle, ready to embark in a dark adventure to rescue her, when the truth was he was the one who needed to be saved.

For a long time, he felt he was sinking, drowning, going deeper and deeper underneath his surface. And now someone had reached down and pulled him back up, and he felt he could breathe again. He had another chance. This time he'd take that chance, and he was going to fulfill his own mission.

"Do you like coming here?" she asked him, standing closer to him, so that their arms grazed each other.

"Not really. Just to think," he answered without much thought, "it's a good place to think."

"Can I come with you? You know, whenever you come here? So you don't feel lonely," she said.

"Wouldn't this be a dangerous place for you to be? After all that happened?"

Orihime shook her head. "I'm not afraid; not anymore. As long as I'm with you."

This was a depressing place for him to be, actually. Orihime was right, and enough awful things had happened to him in that place. But he found himself oddly drawn to it. Because of what he'd lived through there, that place was appropriate to remember what he had done, so he could figure out what he wanted to do different.

"I'd like that," he answered with a smile. She smiled back, and that was all he needed for now.

A maelstrom was likely coming. It was quite simple to tell that Orihime's increase in power –or rather Aizen's desire for that power and seeking it out at any cost– was the catalyst. Darker times were approaching. They would have to be ready. But now, Ichigo had every reason not to give up, one very good reason for which not to step back. He knew what he was fighting for.

"Let's go get some ice cream. I don't think the others want to stay here much longer. We can come some other time," she said, and pulled very lightly on his arm.

"Ice cream, huh?"

"Well… to tell you the truth…" she grinned mischievously, "I'm rather in the mood for a strawberry sherbet."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow.

"With whipped cream," she added.

"You're insane, you know that?" he said with a laugh.

"I know that," she replied, and pulled him toward the shinigami sitting on the hill. Ichigo walked along, as everyone got up and followed them back to the street.

With everything that was yet to come, there would likely be no peace, no rest for who knew how long. So for now, these moments of quiet and peace, these halcyon days, he would enjoy them fully, before they could be gone completely.

---

---

This did not turn out quite as I expected, but it was definitively shorter than the version inside my head. So I like this. Maybe I will edit it in the future, but for now, I'm quite happy with it.

Yes, the halcyon days reference at the very end was inspired by the manga's recent chapters (237, wasn't it?), it was just perfect for the occasion. The very first part of this chapter was not originally in my mind until recently, when I decided I had to include Orihime's point of view somewhere in this, or I would go crazy. Just to show you how much tweaking really goes on during the writing-the-chapter part, which is why I take so long.

I sort of really wanted to show Isshin working, and I mean doing some actual work, because I worry that he never seems to do anything but lurk around Ichigo, waiting for him to have his guard down so he can attack him. Seriously, he's a doctor who doesn't seem to have any patients. All he does all day is attack his son. That's not very professional. So I wanted to have that perspective of him. (Well, actually, we've seen him in action, like in the first few chapters, with Chad in the Parakeet part, but that was quite brief).

I should have a deviantART account open by my next post, which is a new fic, and when I do I shall notify; I'm uploading these amazing illustrations done by southPoe for this fic, specifically chapter 7, and I wanted to share them with you (mind you, I already have her permission to do so, she already has a dev account), so you can check it out as soon as I have them.

But for now, that is all. Thank you to all my readers. I hope you enjoyed the fic. I know I did (I'm kind of sad, finishing this story off, but all things must come to an end, and time flies when you're having fun).

We'll meet again in another story. Long live IchiHime! Thank you and good night!

And have a nice one.

**-Nariko the Seer a.k.a Deathberry15**


End file.
